Honest Lies
by HungerGamesHarryPotter7887
Summary: Luna Gilbert is the identical twin of Elena, and she returns home to a place she barely recognises after a coma following the Gilbert's car accident. How will a girl who admires inner beauty and purity cope in Mystic Falls, where everything huge and horrific in the land of the supernatural seems to happen? Does darkness really attract the pure? Is she the girl she was? (S1 -)
1. Tales Of Us

**A/N: Hi, guys! I'm new to this, so please be kind, hehe! ;) But constructive criticism is cool. :) I hope you like it and thank you for reading! ^_^ Please leave a review, follow and favourite if you want! I'm not sure how long I'll keep this fanfic going; I guess it depends on the reviews and whether I want to continue it. :3  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD, or any of the characters except my original characters.**

Chapter 1: Tales of us.

I sit on the hospital bed, running my fingers along the quilt I always have draped across my bed at home; I was told my twin sister Elena brought it over to make me feel at home, even though I was asleep and she had no idea when I would wake up; it was a sweet gesture.

I had woken up a few days ago after a four month coma, so naturally I had felt pretty mind-fucked. Not only had I had no idea why I had woken up in Hospital, I couldn't remember what had happened before I'd woken up. I had a lot of weird memories that I later found out were 'dreams', but they felt real…I guess comas _do_. Everything else was cloudy and confusing; I am slowly remembering things, and physical stimuli help, like photographs and diaries and stuff. The staff had my sister bring in some old things to help me recall everything; they didn't let her see me, though. Something about 'waiting until I was ready', but when will I be _more_ ready? I was ready the second my eyes opened! I need to see my family, not lie in some strange, rock-hard bed and talk to people who didn't give a single fuck about me, just about getting their wages. The worst are the police, sniffing around trying to see if I can remember what happened on the worst night of my life.

They were the ones that told me about that.

The night I fell into a coma was the night my parents had died.

My twin, my parents and myself were all involved in a car accident; something caused us to swerve into the barrier that protected you from falling off of Wickery Bridge and drive into the lake. My sister and I had miraculously survived and been found lying on the bridge, both unconscious and soaked in water, me bleeding more than Elena. No one knows how we survived, and I sure as hell don't believe it was some God or guardian angel, but it is weird.

I had barely been able to concentrate when they had told me that, the words 'your parents perished in an accident' echoing through my head.

They're dead. _Gone._

I remember the boiling tears that cascaded down my olive cheeks and left red-hot trails down them. I remember how they couldn't get me to shut up. I screamed and cried and yelled and trashed the room, careful to avoid any actual medical equipment, even in my distress. I still don't get how they _thought_ I would react – they had just told a _seriously _confused _seventeen year old_ that _not only_ had she been in a _coma_, her bloody _parents were dead_! Did they think I would sniff and then start spilling about that night? Hell no. I had to cry myself out!

Ever since then I've been having the weirdest dreams you could imagine – witches, werewolves, vampires! The vampires were particularly regular invaders of my dreams, and also particularly poignant. I think all that time spent reading the Gilbert journals really screwed me up!

…Jonathon Gilbert was completely insane…_what if I'm going down that road now, too?!_

I groan and fall back onto the bed – big mistake! OW! – thinking about how quickly your life can change. Mine _was_ great! I was happy, had a great family and awesome friends; I was smiling and laughing non-stop; I was an A grade student and everyone liked me (except Mr Tanner, but who the hell likes him?), and now everything is just awful. My parents are _gone. _Forever. How can I keep smiling? But how can I sit and let my life pass me by as I cry over spilt milk? That was my motto: 'don't cry over spilt milk'. It gets you nowhere and it brings you and everyone else down. But I never had _this_ sort of 'spilt milk' in mind! But I shouldn't lose myself to this, so I won't. _I won't. _I'll be myself. I'll be happy, bubbly, fun-loving Luna Gilbert, who is going through a rough patch but keeps smiling anyway. What a little trooper I will be!

Thinking of home sends a warm tingle through my body. Jenna, Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, Tyler, Vicki – everyone I love! They're all there, waiting for me! I'm not sure how it will feel with mom and dad gone, but I have to find out at some point, right?

"Luna, sweetie?" Justine coos, pulling me from my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

I sigh before smiling weakly and looking into her soft blue eyes, "I'm…pretty okay."

She smiles and brushes some of my chocolate waves behind my ear. "That's good, sweetie. It hurts to see you upset." She whispers sincerely.

Justine is the only one in this place who actually cares for me. She talks to me and comforts me – she doesn't tell me it'll all be okay, she tells me I have to _make _it okay, and I believe that. Look on the bright side, and if there is no bright side, _you make one. _That's another of my mottos. I have a few…

"So, Elena is coming over later…" Justine says in a teasingly distant manner, failing to hold back her toothy grin for more than a few seconds.

_Elena's coming?_

"What?" I start with my eyebrows raised, "why?"

"To take you home, of course!" Justine fiddles with her brown hair innocently as my mouth falls open.

_"I'm going home?" _I whisper, but it's barely audible.

She looks over at me, dropping the innocent act and laughs, putting her small hands on my shoulders. "Yep, Lulu," she begins, "you're going home." She affirms softly. I squeal and pull her into a pretty rough hug, but she only chuckles. I pull back to look at her, and my grin fades when I see sadness in her baby blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Justy?"

She shakes her head and smiles sadly, "I'm just going to miss you, you little loon!"

I hug her again, promising to call her and text her and bug her on _Facebook _all the time, and that makes her happy.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Luna, oh my God!" Elena exclaims as she runs to me, flinging her arms around me. "You don't know what it's been like without you!"

"Oh, I can imagine," I start, withdrawing from the embrace, "it's just not worth living without me, huh?" I smirk, resulting in her literally mirroring my expression.

"Actually, I was going to say how blissful it's been without you, but…"

I scowl and pick up my pillow, whacking her with it; she playfully punches my arm, and I gasp. "ASSAULT!" I yell, and turn to a giggling Justine with a deathly glare on my face, 'this isn't funny, Justy -" I pause and smile, "that rhymes! _Anyway, _that was a criminal offence!" I point at Elena. 'I could get you locked up, missy."

Justine smirks and leans over to Elena, whispering in a voice on purposefully _just _loud enough for me to hear; "Good luck with that one, sweetie."

"Ha!" I scoff, "you're all talk, Justy! You're gonna miss me the second I walk out that door!" I smile with victory as I grab my small bag, stuff my quilt into it and walk gingerly over to Elena. "Take me home, Lena." I say softly, making her trademark friendly smile grace her lips. I follow her lead as she bids Justine farewell, but stop briefly to say my own goodbye. I look into Justine's eyes and smile – _my _trademark gentle smile – "You've been a great friend, Justy. I genuinely see you as a _real _friend, not just a five-second when-it's-necessary friend." She smiles, warmth in her eyes, and we embrace. I feel a little teary as I let go – I thought going home would be hard because of the memories, but it seems leaving this stupid bloody hospital makes it just as hard. I've needed a friend lately, and Justy was there for me.

Elena and I slip our fingers together as we leave the hospital. "I hate to bring it up, but I'm coming home to destroy your bliss now." I point out.

She grins, "It's terrible."


	2. I'm Coming home

**A/N: Hiii! :D I'm back with chapter 2, and I'm pretty nervous but excited! I'm not sure what I think of this chapter, but I hope you like it and please give it a chance! The story will get better as it goes on, I hope, as we'll meet the much-loved characters from the show, and I have some ideas for Luna's character. This chapter is still a part of the introduction to the story, so it's like setting the foundation of the fic down, I guess. Yay, metaphors! ;)**

**Please review, follow and favourite - it means a lot and it inspires me to keep writing! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD or its characters, I only own my original characters.**

Chapter 2: I'm coming Home.

I walk across the lawn at a steady pace, a few steps behind Elena. I can feel my heart pounding, fear and anxiety swirling around in my stomach, creating an awful feeling of nausea; why am I so scared? This is my home…where I belong. Nothing has changed…

_Except, of course, the fact that my parents died a horrible, terrifying death and are gone, rotting in the ground._

"Well…here we are," Elena sighs when she reaches the porch, looking back at me. "It feels weird…which is weird in itself because I've been here ever since mom and dad -…ever since it happened." She finishes weakly. "Why does it feel different now?"

I walk up to the porch and smile weakly as I pass her, setting myself down on one of the benches. "'Cause I'm here, maybe? I mean, I've been gone ever since…you know…and it would've felt like I was going to be gone forever." I say in a near monotone that sets my teeth on edge. She nods and her smoky brown eyes drift over to the door.

"Ready to go in, Loon?"

I suck in a breath and stand up, nodding as I do so. "Ready as I'll ever be."

She smiles and puts her key in the door; I watch intensely as she twists the key, feeling my stomach do the same – what's wrong with me?! It's just gonna be Jere and Jenna! I follow Elena in and feel something hit me as I step inside; adrenaline. A shiver runs down my spine and I choke on the breath I have been holding in.

What the hell was that feeling?

"Luna?" Elena looks at me, concern all over her face; despite the cold feeling that had taken over me a moment ago, I laugh at her expression. This only seems to worry her more, "Lu?"

"Chill, Lena! I haven't gone mad all of a sudden! But, it does feel more like home with your face like that." I smirk and stride in, feeling a sudden bout of confidence.

Man, I am _so _bipolar today.

"Right…" Elena mutters as she follows me into the lounge. I freeze when I see Jenna on the couch, her warm brown eyes wide and her gaze fixated on me. A grin spreads across my face.  
"Hi, aunt Jenna," I start quietly, "miss me?"

She scoffs, still in a state of shock, and rises slowly. "Not one bit," she laughs and pulls me into her arms. I feel safe in her arms, like everything is going to be okay. Jenna is like a sister, a best friend, to me. I used to spend more time with her than mom, and I used to prefer her; I feel bad thinking that, but I feel like mom was more interested in Elena, the family author.

I pull back from the hug and sense someone near me; I turn around and my eyes find Jeremy's eyes – brown, like all Gilberts. Joy rushes through me at the sight of my baby bro – Jeremy and I have always been very close.

"Hey, Jere!" I smile gently. I expect him to smile back, but instead he frowns and rushes back upstairs, slamming his bedroom door.

What…

I turn to my twin and aunt, a frown on my face. "What was that about?" I feel the nausea returning and I clutch my stomach; does my brother hate me?

Elena sighs, shaking her head, "He's been difficult all summer. Rude, hostile, argumentative."

"He's been on drugs," Jenna adds, rubbing her forehead.

"Drugs?" I repeat quietly.

How can my brother be on drugs? This stuff just doesn't happen to our family! We were so perfect! Why are mom and dad gone? Why is Jere smoking away his life?

"Hey, Luna, it's your first day back! Forget all of that and have fun!" Jenna smiles hopefully. I sigh but return her smile.

"Sure…" Fun…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_Guess who's back, bro? ;) xxx_

- _L_

I send a text to Caroline, my long-time best friend. We hang out all the time and are very close, even though Elena sort of doesn't like her much anymore. She says Care turned into a mega-bitch while we stayed the same, but I still see the Care she liked in there, and I still love her.

_OH MY FUCKING GOD, LUNA?! YOU'RE HOME?!_

I laugh and text her goodnight – I'm beat. I say night to Jenna and Elena and head upstairs.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

My eyes scrape over my bedroom; it's just the same as before, but I guess they wouldn't have changed it. The walls are a pink-red sort of colour with little swirly patterns, and the walls around my bed have several shelves lined with books on them – I'm an avid reader. There are also some framed paintings I created myself, mainly of animals and particularly horses (beautiful creatures, great to draw) around my bed, too. The bed itself is backed up right against the walls, a window behind it, and is layered with patterned covers, quilts and pillows. There is a mahogany bedside table that contains my most precious trinkets, as well as some drawing equipment and notebooks. I love art; it's a passion shared by Jeremy and I. One day I hope to find a man who is as passionate about art as I am, but I'm not really waiting around for that – teen romance…bleugh.

It's weird being in my room again, after the nights I have spent in hospital. I remember my dad had helped me decorate the room and had constructed the bedside table himself, as well as the shelves; dad and I were very close, and we loved decorating. We did most of the rooms in the house, and Jere's was very fun because he was going through and emo-phase when he wanted it re-done.

I admire my room, but something is missing; I pull my quilt from my bag and spread it over the bed. Perfect.

I feel so knocked-out when my head meets the pillow, but I can't just sleep. I've always envied SpongeBob for his ability to sleep as soon as he lies down. I feel oddly numb, empty. My life has suddenly changed and so drastically – I've always felt secure in life, that everything will always be the same and I'll always have my family, but now my parents are gone.

I feel like I'm choking; tears welling up in my eyes; stomach in knots. How did I think that I could be happy? I _was _kind of happy today. Going home, seeing my remaining family, speaking to Care…I felt good. What kind of a daughter am I?

I let out a strained sob and curl into a ball on my bed; it's a little cold but I don't pull my quilt over me. I squeeze my eyes shut as today's events play out in my head: leaving Justine, seeing Elena, coming home, Jenna…Jeremy…he hates me! I know it! It was written all over his face! But what did I do? How can he hate me when I've been gone so long?

A loud sob involuntarily leaves my lips and I put my hand over mouth; I don't want anyone to know I'm crying. Right on cue, I hear footsteps and my door open slowly and then closes again, but I don't turn to look at who is coming in, I don't move at all. I feel my bed go down as a pressure is put on it, and I know from the weight that it isn't my dainty, light twin. I feel an arm go around my waist…Jeremy.

I smile and turn to face him, shuffling into his arms as I snake one of mine around his waist, and he nestles into me. As we cuddle, I feel the weight lift off my shoulders. I know it's only a temporary ebbing of pain, but I sigh in relief and happiness.

_My brother loves me._

Mom and dad wouldn't want me to be suffering all day every day, they'd want me to move on and look after what I have left. And that's exactly what I'll do.

I'll live my life.

**A/N: Another note, hehe! :p Just wanted to say that the next chapter will be the pilot episode, and it should be longer than this chapter and the first. If things go well with the story, I'll keep up the writing! Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! ^_^**

**N x**


	3. Pilot - Part 1

**A/N: So I am SUPER excited to give you this chapter, because it is the first part of the Pilot! :D YAY! It introduces the funnier side to Luna and also an interesting plot I've made for her will be introduced. I really hope you like this chapter and, as I said last chapter, this is longer than the first two (I had to put it into two parts so it wasn't _too _long). :)  
**

**I just want to thank all of you that reviewed, followed and favourited - it made me smile and inspires me! ^_^ **

**P.S Should I change the layout of the writing so it's the usual style?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD or its characters, only my own original characters. ****  
**

Chapter 3: Pilot - Part 1.

My eyes flutter open and I groan – _I hate Mondays! _Today is the first day of School, and I have to go in and act like it sucks to be back when really I'm just enjoying the fact that I'm not dead. Plus, School isn't _so _bad… Nah, who am I kidding? School is the biggest shithole I can think of.

A shiver rocks my body and an image flashes before my eyes – a crow.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I find my fingers running along my quilt, which I am sheathed in; I don't recall doing so myself, so I assume it was Jer. I turn to see if he is there, but he isn't, and there are no traces of him being there at all.

I sigh and shake off my cold feeling; what am I going to do with him? I have to get him off drugs somehow, but it has to be subtle, and subtle isn't really my forte in life. I guess I could send him pictures of drug-abusers, but that might be a little obvious… Therapy wouldn't go down well… I can't beat him up and steal his lunch money… Ugh, being a do-gooder is _so hard_

I pull myself up and get ready: brush my hair, shimmy - shimmy…good word - on some boho clothes and do my teeth.

Ready to go, I leave my room and head over to Elena's to find her sat on her windowsill, lost in her diary. Writing memoirs, I suppose. Her room hasn't changed either, but it's neater than it used to be – that doesn't change the fact that my room kicks ass and hers is plain and boring…lol.

"What ya' writing, twinneth?" I lean against her doorframe casually, because I'm just casual like that.

She looks up at me and chuckles without humor, "Oh, you know…the ramblings of a boring girl who lost her parents."

I nod, "So…what does it say about me? How awesome I am? How sexy I am? My casual-ness?" I drawl with a smirk.

She counters my smirk, "It says that this weird, freaky looking thing is disturbing my flow."

I laugh, "Oh, Lena, how many times do I have to explain what a mirror is to you? Plus, there is a huge hole in that insult, you know, what with us us being twins, and all."

She rolls her eyes. "I suppose you think you're funny," she sighs with exasperation as she gets up and tucks her diary into her bag.

"Oh, I don't _think _so, I _know _so. I'm thinking of becoming the class clown." I tell her, staring at the ceiling in thought.

"Find any answers up there?" Elena asks, gesturing to the ceiling.

"Yep." I smile cheekily.

"_And?_"

"You need to get your room re-painted. It's almost as boring as you." I snicker and walk out.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Toast. I can make toast," Jenna announces, flustered.

"Oh, please, Jenna! Don't make anything _too _exciting!" I say sarcastically as I pour myself some coffee, spilling a little on the counter; she sends me a playful glare before rummaging around in the fridge.

"It's all about the coffee, aunt Jenna," Elena drawls distantly as she pours herself some. She takes a sip and then notices the spillage on the counter. "Loon, was that you?" She asks with an eyebrow raised.

I scoff, "Lena, you're _still _blaming your mistakes on me?!" I exclaim.

"Luna -" She begins sternly, but I cut her off;

"No, Elena!" I shake my head, "I thought you were past that!" I tut; she scowls and sets her mug on the table, grabbing a cloth to clean up my mess. "Good twin." I praise condescendingly.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asks as he saunters in.

"Nope, this is all an illusion," I mock as I hold up my mug. He smiles sarcastically and grabs himself some. "God, our family _seriously _has a coffee problem." I mumble and take another sip. _Yum. _

"Your first day of School and I'm _totally_ unprepared," Jenna moans as she rushes around the kitchen.

"Well, you are just another college girl. Unprepared is part of the experience."

"Do you have something to say to _everything?_" Jenna glances at me, irritation flickering in her cordial eyes.

"Mmhmm," I stick my tongue out.

"Lunch money?" Jenna swiftly comes over to us, handing us money.

"I'm good," Elena smiles genially, prompting Jer to swoop in.

_Something tells me he isn't going to use that on lunch. _

"Anything else?" Jenna asks anxiously.

"Yes, can you _stop _being so panic-y?" I ask, vexation clear in my tone. Elena nudges me and sends me a look – well pardon me for being a little irritable. People being all flustered makes me anxious and flustered, too.

"What am I missing?" Jenna asks with her gaze on Elena, who frowns.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?"

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at…" She checks her watch, "now. Crap!"

"So, it's your brain that you're missing, then," I chuckle, "another Gilbert mystery solved." I state with mock pride. I again receive a glare from Jenna.

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena tells her kindly. Aw, always the do-gooder, my sister. Jenna gives her a thankful look and rushes off to get ready. I return my gaze to a scowling Elena. "Will you be nice? She's got a lot on her plate right now."

I roll my eyes, "I'm only trying to lighten the mood, Lena."

"Well, stop! You're just agitating her," she orders me firmly.

I glower at her, "So I guess I really am ruining your bliss." I say venomously. She intakes a sharp breath, as though I'd hit her, and looks apologetic.

"Lu, I didn't -" I raise my hand to silence her and she complies, much to my surprise – that rhymes! I am _so _the next Wilfred Owen, but...minus the war and stuff...

She turns her attention to Jeremy, "You okay?"

Jeremy scoffs, "Don't start," he derides her and sips his coffee as he leaves, glancing at me briefly. I sigh when I see Elena's expression; I guess she feels like Jer and I are pissed with her and it's too much for her sweet nature. I turn to look at the TV, finishing my coffee; there is a news report on the discovery of the corpses of Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton, who were mauled by an animal.

Wow, what a great way to start my Monday! Two innocent people killed painfully! No doubt they'll find and kill that poor animal; it can't help its nature! I would never hate a creature because of its instincts. I start when I feel a shiver go down my spine at the sight on the TV. Another shiver… Okay, I'm officially just a weirdo.

"So, how are you getting to School?" I ask Elena, who looks at me guiltily.

"Bonnie's giving me a lift."

I shudder - the thought of being in a car unsettles me. "Right…" I whisper.

"You should come, Lu," she smiles hopefully, but I shake my head.

"Cars are a no-go for me," I chuckle humourlessly.

"You have to conquer that fear!" Elena giggles half-heatedly. I roll my eyes.

She's won.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"So, Grams is telling me I'm psychic," Bonnie starts as I gaze out the window of her car in the back. Watching the world whiz by is both therapeutic and terrifying, and I feel quite sick. Bonnie's comment does, however, make my ears perk up. "Our ancestors were from Salem," She continues, glancing at Elena as she drives, "which isn't all that, I know, crazy, but she's _going on and on _about it, and I'm like 'put this woman in a home, already!'" Bonnie tells us, barely taking a breath between words – something tells me _she's _hit the coffee, too. She's like that little squirrel from _Hoodwinked. _I notice Elena barely paying attention, just smiling in the right places, and I sigh quietly to myself. "But then I started thinking – I predicted Obama, and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands." Bonnie finishes and finally notices Elena's dreaminess. "_Elena!_" She jumps and turns to Bonnie. "Back in the car!" She grins.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Elena starts dismally, "I-I'm sorry, Bonnie." She sighs, but then her tone picks up; "You were telling me that…"

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie reiterates proudly, making me laugh.

"So, predict something." I add something to the conversation finally.

"About us," Elena finishes.

Bonnie sighs and narrows her eyes, "I see -" Just as she says that a crow hits the car and Bonnie swerves. I scream and wrap myself up, burying my head in legs.

I remember. I remember that night, and what happened.

I cheated death, and now I'm going to pay.

"What was that?!" Bonnie exclaims when we stop with a jolt. "Oh my God! Are you guys okay?" She asks in a worried tone.

"It's okay. I'm fine," Elena says slowly with a nod.

Is she trying to convince Bonnie or herself?

"Luna?" Bonnie asks, peering over at me with wide eyes. I un-wrap myself and nod distantly.

"What kind of a lousy psychic are you?" I ask weakly with a chuckle.

"Hey, I'm new at it," she smiles gently. She turns back to Elena; "It was like a bird, or something. It came out of nowhere."

It was a crow…_a crow. _I saw one earlier…

"Really, I – we – can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of our lives."

Bonnie exhales and smiles sweetly, "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over. And you are both going to be _beyond_ happy."

I scoff, "Yeah, Bon. They're not famous last words at all." I roll my eyes and get out, thanking her for the lift. I spot Caroline and smile – there's the girl I need! I run over and she squeals at the sight of me.

"LUNA!" She pulls me into a hug, practically crushing me, and I laugh breathlessly.

"Seriously, Care, I've missed you like crazy, but I do like being able to breath."

She pulls away and grins her wide, toothy grin at me. "_We _are going to have _so much _fun this year! For reals."

"Good – I am in _serious _need of fun right now!"

"Yeah, it just sucks – School is _so _not the place to have fun." She sighs and twirls a blonde ringlet between her fingers.

"So, let's _make _it fun." I grin mischievously.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Hold up – who's this?" Bonnie stops and looks at some guy by the secretary's desk in the office.

"All I see is back," Elena chuckles.

"Yeah, and it's a hot back!" Bonnie comments.

"You know, I've always thought you can tell a lot about a guy from his back." I state complacently.

"Really? Like what?" Elena asks.

"Well, like I'm _sensing _something about this guys, Bon."

"And?" Bonnie prompts.

"I'm sensing…he likes leather." I nod with a smirk.

"You're hilarious," Bonnie rolls her eyes and I laugh;

"I _know! _Lena and I had this conversation earlier!" We stand there staring for a few minutes and I snicker, "So, what – psychics are stalkers, too?" I ask Bonnie, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, you're still here, aren't you?"

"Just to hold you back when he turns around," I poke her shoulder, making her roll her eyes again. Elena spots Jer going into the boys toilets and goes to follow him, but I grab he arm. "Um, that's the _men's _room, Elena. I know you look a bit like one, but keep it in, please."

She smirks, "We're twins," she states simply.  
"Um, I had noticed…" I frown.

"_So, _you just insulted yourself."

I freeze. "Oh, yeah…_damn!_ Same mistake you made!" She shakes her head and goes after Jeremy.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state." Mr Tanner tells us, and we are _so _interested – you can see the eagerness in our eyes! Not.

"Fascinating…" I mutter as I sketch a horse in my notepad.

"Sorry, Miss Gilbert, is there something you wish to say?" Mr Tanner asked in that teacher-y way – ugh.

"Oh no, continue with the story, it's great. I'm looking forward to the cliff-hanger. Is there a sequel?" I ask innocently, making the whole class laugh.

"Being 'funny' won't get you a job, Miss Gilbert."

"Oh contraire, sir. Maybe I want to be a comedian," I say with raised brows, making people snigger.

Well, I _was_ considering becoming the class clown, and these lessons are _way _too boring to just sit around and let people's brains shrivel up.

"Would you like a detention, _Miss Gilbert?_" He threatens;

"Not particularly, _Mr Tanner,_" I imitate, again inducing chuckles from the class.

"Well then shut up!"

I gasp, "_Sir! _That is inappropriate language! _Detention!_" I exclaim, enjoying the sound of laughter.

"Out," Sir orders sternly.

"Oh no! I miss the rest of the story?" I ask with mock upset.

Mission accomplished.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I walk slowly with Elena to the graveyard; we're going to see our parents, which is pretty weird.

"This is…weird," I comment as we arrive at the graveyard.

She nods with a sigh, "I know."

We don't say anything as Elena leads me to their grave; I stare at it.

_In memory_

_Grayson Gilbert_

_Miranda Sommers Gilbert_

_May 23__rd__ 2009_

_Loving parents_

I read it over and over again, and each time it sounds more and more like a lie. I watch as Elena rests against the headstone – it is beautiful, with an angel on it – and gets her diary out of her bag. I haven't written in my diary yet, and I didn't bring it in my bag so I can't follow Elena's suite.

"You know, I must have said 'I'm fine, thanks' about thirty-seven times." Elena tells me in a subdued tone, "and I didn't mean it once."

I nod; people had asked me how I was and about my coma all day long, and although it is traditionally a sign of concern, it felt more insensitive than anything else. They never sounded sincere. Whenever Justine spoke to me about it she always looked like she actually cared about what I thought, and she listened when I wasn't okay. "Me too. People don't actually want to hear the answer. It just gets annoying."

"What are we going to do about Jeremy? He's not taking it well at all," Elena buries her face in her hands and I kneel down beside, wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm on it."

"He'll listen to you," Elena whispers sadly, "he hates me, but he loves you."

I scoff and give her a 'bitch please' look when she meets my gaze. "He does _not _hate you, Lena! He just can't handle this and he's finding comfort in drugs and kicking off at anyway who tells him he's not doing the right thing." I reassure her.

"So why doesn't he kick off at you?"

"He wasn't too pleased when I came home yesterday, was he?"

She smiles weakly, "He slept in your room that night."

I raise an eyebrow, "How do you know?"

"I went to check on you."

I laugh, "What am I, five?"

She frowns in that concerned-sister way; "I worry about you, Loon. Things are tough, and you've been through worse than us – I don't want you going down Jeremy's road."

I gasp, putting my hand on my heart, "You think that lowly of me?" I grin and she chuckles.

After about five minutes of us embracing on our parents grave, I stand up. "I'm gonna head home, Lena."

She looks disappointed but nods nonetheless.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

As I go to the leave the graveyard, I glance back at where I had left my twin and freeze after seeing: fog, and a crow.

_A crow!_

I blink furiously and jump when I see the silhouette of a man facing me. I gulp and search for my sister, but I can't see her – she could have left! It doesn't mean anything! And I am _not _about to be one of those dumb girls in horror films who get themselves killed, so I turn and bolt out of the graveyard, not slowing at any point on the way home.


	4. Pilot - Part 2

**A/N: Here is the second and last part of the Pilot - hope you like it! :) This is SOOO much fun to write and I aim to please, so please leave a review, and thank you to those who have done so and followed and favourited. :3  
**

**I've got big plans for Luna and I'm really excited for when you guys can read about them! :D **

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll update soon, probably tomorrow - I've been doing an update every day so far, but that won't last. :)**

Chapter 4: Pilot – Part 2

I'm sitting at a table with Tyler and Matt at the Grill, catching up on everything they were doing while I was, you know, asleep, and the day so far.

"So, how was your first day back at School, Loon?" Matt asks with his sweet smile – why Elena didn't love him I will never understand. He's such a beautiful person.

"Well, pretty shitty considering everyone was asking about my parents and what being in a coma feels like." I sigh, slurping up my drink; with Vicki working here we can get alcohol even though we're underage. I've been drinking loads tonight – it feels good. It takes the edge off. I guess it's not the best impression for my pill-popping baby bro, but hey – _Elena _is the role model here, not me.

"Yeah…sorry about that. I guess people just don't think," Matt gives me a sympathetic smile.

"So, how was _your _day?" I ask with a charming smile, "It couldn't have been worse than mine, though."

"Yeah, I was…meaning to ask about something…" He trails off, looking a little guilty.

Uh-oh – I got a bad feeling about this (_Mighty Boosh _reference, right there)!

"Oh, _man_," Tyler sighs with exasperation; Matt sends him a harsh looking before continuing.

"How is Elena?"

Oh. _Oh._

"Our parents died, Matt. How do you think?" I chuckled incredulously – I love Mattie, but wanting to get back with her right _now? _No.

"Yeah, I – I'm sorry, Lu, I just…" Matt stutters apologetically before shaking his head, "I guess you're not the best person to talk to about that, huh?"

I smile drily and nod, "Agreed."

Matt smiles as his sister Vicki brings over his food – fish and chips, would be yummy without the fish because I'm a vegetarian.

"Thanks, Vick."

"Do you need another refill?" Vicki asks Tyler, who gives her his sexy face.

"I'd love one."

She turns to me with a smile that stretches from ear to ear, "Come talk to me after my shift?"

I grin and give a thumbs up – when we were growing up that was our main form of non-verbal communication.

Tyler appears to be checking out her ass as she walks away after giving him a flirtatious look.

"You are _so _subtle," I comment in a sing-song tone, Tyler sending me a suggestive wink. I'd seriously _hate_ to be his girlfriend considering how he flirts with pretty much every at least half-way attractive female. It _is_ a surprise that he and Vicki are together, what with his parents…_opinion _of her, but it's very noticeable.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister." Matt asks suspiciously while I try to stifle a laugh – it wouldn't be more obvious if Ty walked around with a neon sign stating it! I've noticed after only seeing her take his bloody order!

"I'm not hooking up with your sister."

"You're such a dick," Matt scoffs.

"Oh my God!" I exclaim, looking at Tyler; they both turn to me.

"What?" Tyler asks confusedly;

"You and Vick? I never predicted that one, but then again you are _such _a man-slut, so I guess you need to go out with at least two thirds of the female population at School." I chuckle cheekily.

Tyler scoffs as Matt laughs heartily, "Thanks, Lu."

"You're welcome," I beam sweetly.

He leans over and whispers in a very intimate fashion: "You're next." I scoff and smack his arm playfully, but I notice Matt looks very down. Tyler really isn't good for Vicki…so I guess I should take my role as the anti-Cupid and break it up! Wink wink.

I look over at Vicki to see Jer following her around, clearly pissing her off. I sigh and excuse myself, going to sort out my baby bro and knock some much-needed sense into Vick. As I near them, I catch some of their conversation.

"…But you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy," Vicki tells him firmly.

"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?" Jeremy retorts loudly.

WHAT NOW?!

"Oh…my…_God!_" I exclaim, shock clear in my tone. They both turn to look at me and Vicki's jaw drops.

"Shit, Luna! I swear, I -" She starts worriedly, but I interrupt;

"Hey, hey, it is fine, I just – it shocked me is all." I'm actually open to the idea of those two – OFFICIALLY SHIPPING THEM, lol!

She looks taken aback by my words, as does Jere. "Really?" She asks, eyebrows raised.

I nod and smile, "You're like my sister, Vick! Why would I mind?"

She smiles warmly and embraces me, "I've missed you so much, Luna. Don't _ever _leave me again, okay?"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid – military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favourite colour is blue." Caroline tells Bonnie and I, clearly pleased with herself.

"So stalker Caroline is back in action after her retirement?" I tease with a grin.

"Ha, she never retired! There was just no one special around School," Caroline scoffs and looks at me with a bloodthirsty smirk; "now there is."

"And you got all that in one day? Bonnie asks incredulously.

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding."

"Ooo, the colour scheme should be red," I suggest enthusiastically, "red really suits you." I finish with a cheery smile which she returns.

"_You, _Luna, are _amazeballs!_" She squeals.

"I try," I say with pride and re-join Matt at his table.

"Hey, Loon," he greets with a serious look on his face.

"Spill." I demand simply, earning a perplexed look. I roll my eyes, "What's occupying your beautiful mind?" I ask with a chuckle.

He hesitates before speaking, "It's just Vicki and Ty…"

I sigh and steal his drink, making him laugh – see? I am _already _lightening his mood! "I know, Mattie. But don't you worry, child – see what I did there? – I'm on it." I tap his hand reassuringly.

"What are you gonna do?" He asks, looking slightly worried.

"Oh, come on, Matt! Give me a break! I'm not gonna _kill _the guy!"

Matt smirks, "Well, with your history…"

I show him my pinky.

Ha. Cultured swearing, because who wants to be obvious and flip him off?

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asks Stefan, who is _hella _good looking, might I add.

"And so begins the Caroline inquisition." I whisper to Stefan with a wink; he chuckles quietly at this. I know I hardly know him, but I like him. He seems like a good person, but I keep getting these weird chills…

"Mmhm, and moved when I was still young." Stefan answers politely.

"Parents?" Bonnie asks, apparently wanting in on the inquisition too. I feel for this guy.

"My parents passed away," he tells us.

"Well, what a coin-cy-dinky! So did ours, right, Lena?" I nudge Elena, but she just sends me a look.

This was becoming a habit, I think…

"What I meant, Stefano, was that if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here." I explain in a soft tone, my gentle smile on lips. Stefan smiles warmly at me in response.

"I'm sorry…" Elena starts, "Any siblings?"

"Seriously?! Give the guy time to breath!" I exclaim incredulously – when did they all get so annoying?

"No, it's okay. I get that you're curious." Stefan says to Elena, that cute little smile playing on his lips again. "No siblings that I talk to," he chuckles. "I live with my uncle."

"Oh, we know," I nod, "Care took the liberty of telling us." I giggled at her. I see that Caroline doesn't like the attention Stefan is giving Elena and cuts in.

"So, Stefan," she says, getting his attention, "if you're new then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to School thing at The Falls," Bonnie elaborates.

"Are you going?" Stefan asks Elena;

"Of course she is," Bonnie answers for her, grinning.

"I am too, not that anybody cares." I scoff, referencing _The Big Bang Theory; _Caroline picks up on this and laughs.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Mr Tanner asks our totally interested class. "Miss Bennet?"

Haha, poor Bon!

Bonnie looks up, wide-eyed, like a deer in the headlights, "Um…a lot?" The class snicker – bitch! Class clown is _my _role! "I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie nods with a smile; I can't hold in my snigger. Ugh, now I'm betraying myself!

"'Cute' becomes 'dumb' in an instant, Miss Bennet."

"Ouch!" I exclaim, receiving a glare from Mr Tanner.

"Mr Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it."

_Everyone _is trying to take my position as class clown! I will not stand for this!

"Mr Tanner, would _you _like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded asshole _reputation_ by just telling us the answer?" I ask, fiddling with a chocolate lock of wavy hair. The class bursts into laughter, inducing a smug smile to fall onto my lips.

"Do I have to send you out _again?_" He asks, and I grin and shake my head.

"Mmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significant historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I – I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena, Luna, but the personal excuses ended with summer break."

I stare at him in disbelief. "Did you actually just say that?" I ask in a _slightly _louder tone than I meant to.

"All of this messing around, Luna, will get you rubbish grades, so you just remember that."

"_Did you actually just say that?_" I repeat with venom, "You fucking asshole!"

"OUT!"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"So what's going on with Elena and Stefan?" Care asks as she sips her drink.

"I don't know. I think he's into her, and I know she's taken with him. It's obvious." I reply complacently – I never have cared much for romance, not that you can even call it that at our age.

I've already had a few drinks at the party – I'm starting to worry about it.

"Well, she should back off. I mean, he is my fiancé, after all." She states with a dreamy sigh.

I laugh, "Yes, very true! But, does he know that yet?" I tease.

"Of course! He's totally into _me!_"

"Right…sure," I smirk at her expression – winding her up is the best!

"He _is, _Luna!"

"Sure thing, Care Bear!" I beam at her and then walk off to join my twin and Bonnie, chuckling as I hear Caroline spluttering behind me.

"Just admit it, Elena!" Bonnie pushes.

"Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty!" She opens up reluctantly.

"He has that romance novel stare," Bonnie adds, and I chuckle.

"Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul!" I mock dramatically, circling Elena.

Bonnie laughs and looks around, "So, where is he?"

"I don't know. He said he would be here." Elena replies, looking forlorn.

I roll my eyes, "Maybe he has a _life, _Lena. You know, it's this thing that you always seem to forget people have." She glares at me.

"You tell me, Bon. You _are _the psychic one, after all." Elena points out, an eyebrow raised.

"Right, I forgot," Bonnie smiles and tilts her head to the side, "okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait, you need a crystal ball! Ah!" Elena swivels around and picks up a glass bottle that once contained alcohol and hands it to Bonnie.

"Because we are _so _classy," I scoff. They laugh and Bonnie goes to take the bottle, but upon touching it, she gasps and her eyes flicker open wide.

"…What?" I ask in a hushed tone, freaked out – that was too much like my experiences.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow."

My heart stops.

_A crow._

"Seriously? It was definitely a crow?" I ask.

"Yes. There was fog…a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Okay, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie stumbles a little on her words and scurries off.

_I keep seeing a crow, and today I saw fog and a man, too, but _literally _saw them!_

No. This is insane! It has to be a fluke! Or something like that! I'm probably drunk right now, too! …But I wasn't before…

I take in a sharp breath when I get that feeling again. I see something…

A body. In the woods. And blood.

Despite my scepticism, I head off into the woods, which is a stupid idea on so many levels.

"Luna?" I hear Elena call after me, but I keep going.

I walk for about ten minutes before I come across anything weird – _fog_. The same fog that was in the graveyard. It's just…weird.

A shrill sound fills the air; it's a scream.

I can't breathe for a few moments, but I soon pull myself together and run towards the noise. Someone is in danger and they need help, and I hate the idea of someone suffering.

I can't move when I find the source of the noise.

_It's Vicki._

I can't move. I can't think. I'm barely breathing. My mind is cloudy from the drinking. My best friends is lying on the floor, blood smeared all over her neck.

It's then I see Jeremy and Elena approaching.

"Jeremy, where are you going?" Elena is hot on his tail.

"I don't want to hear it!" Jeremy yells in response.

"Yeah? Well, too bad!" Elena retorts and Jeremy trips over Vicki. "Luna?" Elena frowns at me and goes to say something when Jeremy cuts her off.

"Vicki? No! Oh my God, it's Vicki!" Jeremy turns and tells Elena, who stares at the body in shock.

"Oh my God!"

"No!"

Jeremy touches her neck and she gasps abruptly, making us all jump.

"Oh, thank God!" I exclaim and Jeremy picks her up. We take her back to the party and call for help. It doesn't take long for the ambulance and police to arrive, and I walk away from the commotion with Elena.

"I can't believe this happened," Elena exhales; I stay quiet.

"Hey," Bonnie joins us, "we're gonna go Mainline Coffee, wait for news."

"I gotta take Jeremy home," Elena responds in a near monotone.

"Guys, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling…"

"That it's just the beginning," I whisper in finish. She looks at me, wide-eyed, and nods. "I need to talk to you later, Bon."

Something is going on and we can both sense it. It's insane, but…it's really happening.

I saw Vicki in the woods before it happened.

_I predicted it. _

I watch Bonnie walk off after we share a significant look.

"You okay?" Elena asks Jer as she rubs his back, reminding me of this morning. He shrugs her off, which hurts Elena but doesn't shock me at all. "I called Jenna, she's on her way."

"Vicki's gonna be fine, Jere. I know it." I reassure him, slipping my hand into his. He gives me a long look and squeezes my hand, an action that doesn't go unnoticed by Elena.

"Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police." Elena says in a sort of patronising manner. Jeremy downs his drink and chucks the bottle into the bushes and turns to look at Elena. "People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too."

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that – is that you moving on?"

Elena shakes her head, "Mom and dad wouldn't have wanted this."

I sigh – it's hard living my life when all I can think about is how much mom and dad wouldn't want this. Wouldn't want Jer on drugs; wouldn't want me drinking; wouldn't want our family to fall apart. I'm just constantly thinking about how horrible everything's turned out and how disappointed they'd be.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I set myself down on my bed and grab a notebook and pencil; screw writing in a diary, I want to draw. I decide to draw what I saw: a crow, fog and a man. It's good to get these things down on paper, after all.

I can hear Elena shuffling past my room and down the stairs, so I get up and follow her – I need to talk to someone. I need Bonnie, really, but I am too tired to go the Grill where her and Care are.

"I know it's late…" I hear Stefan say and I pause. Sighing, I walk down the stairs and past them, but send Stefan a weak smile, a gesture he returns. I find Jeremy on the couch, just staring at a picture of mom and dad. I sit next to him and see that it is a portrait of them at the lake house; it's a picture I've always loved.

"I miss them," Jeremy whispers.

"Me too," I reply and look at him, "we can't disappoint them, Jer." He meets my gaze, "We have to make them _proud._"

He exhales heavily and looks back at the picture. "What's the point? They're dead. They don't know what's going on."

I shake my head; "If they _were _here, would you hold your head up high and tell them everything that you're doing? Because I wouldn't!" I'm silent before I tell him something that I know will mean a lot to him as well as me: "We'll visit Vicki tomorrow." He looks at me and offers me an unguarded smile.


	5. The Night Of The Comet - Part 1

**A/N: Oh my gosh, THANK YOU for all the reviews, follows and favourites! It's amazing! I'm so glad you're liking it! :)**

**So, this might have a few mistakes, I don't know - I didn't have time to proof read it much, sorry. :/ There are a few random short bits in this chapter, because why not. ;)**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**N x**

Chapter 5: The Night Of The Comet – Part 1.

I start my usual routine of preparing for School – nothing new, it's all totally old, yay. I try to shove thoughts of my weird prediction and visions – I'm calling them visions now? Oh, God, that makes it sound so…_freaky! _– as they were bugging me all last night.

I walk out onto the landing to find Jenna and my twin; Jenna looking very pretty and sophisticated, like a respectful woman.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" She asks, looking between us.

"You look like a respectful young woman, Jenna," I say in a posh British accent with a charming smile and a wink, making her laugh.

"Depends where you're going," Elena countered, giving her a onceover.

"You see, I'm the nice twin," I whisper to Jenna, shrugging innocently after Elena punches my arm playfully.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference," Jenna answers as we follow her into the bathroom.

"Wow, the joys of being a parent-guardian-thing!" I giggle.

Jenna pulls her hair up, "Hair up or down?"

"Sexy stewardess," she states as Jenna holds her strawberry blonde up, "boozy housewife," she finishes when Jenna puts it down.

"Up it is. You're feisty today," Jenna notes with a smile.

"I know!" I agree, turning to Elena, "You're less boring today," I wink.

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it." She grins broadly, draping and arm on my shoulder.

"Hmm, going with the happy flow," I muse, "this must be _Mc Donald's _because I'm lovin' it!" I pat Elena's shoulder.

"Yep, I'm _flying free, walking on sunshine_ and all that stuff," she mocks. "Where is Jeremy?"

"He left early – something about getting to wood shop early to finish a bird house." She pauses as realisation hits her, "There is no wood shop, is there?"

"No."

"_Shit! _I completely forgot about that!" I exclaim and run down the stairs – I have to get to Vicki!

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I finally get to the hospital only to bump into Jer as he leaves.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" I apologise breathlessly.

"Visiting hours are from nine. We can't see her now," He tells me glumly.

"Oh…great! I ran _all _this way!"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, and by the way, '_the wood shop'?_" I smirk and he flips me off.

"Well Jenna believed it!" He defends himself, and I burst out laughing.

"Yeah, Jer, that isn't saying much!" I pause and smirk, "I am a poet."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration," Mr Tanner tells us, and for once I actually care about what he's saying. Well, history is pretty interesting, but I just can't like it when _he's _the one teaching me. "Are we bothering you, Mr Salvatore? Miss Gilbert?"

I stir at the sound of my name, "What? I wasn't doing anything with Stefan!" I exclaim and a few people snigger at the wrongness of my comment.

_Teenagers._

"I realise that, Luna, I was talking to Elena."

I look over at them and smirk, "Oh yeah, the _lovebirds._" I grin widely as people laugh, and snigger at Elena's blush.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Care asks Bonnie with a frown.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch," Bonnie corrects.

_A witch?_

"A witch?" I ask, giving her a serious look.

She nods, "My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks, or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor, so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes -witches, I don't think so."

Why do I feel like witches are real? Ugh, I can't believe I just thought that!

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline chuckles dreamily.

"Why didn't you just talk to him?" I ask, laughing, "I mean, it's _you!_"

"I don't know! I was drunk," She replies, earning a scoff from me.

"So it was _drunk _you, as well? I think you're losing yourself, Care!" I pat her shoulder as she frowns.

"I never thought I'd see the day!" Bonnie pitches in, giving me a wink. I grin and look around the hall; it's crowded, as usual, with kids running around trying to find their friends and classrooms. I always used to like School, and Elena and I have always been popular, so we got no trouble from anyone. In the last few years School's gotten so hard, and I've always tried hard, but now I just don't see the point. I just can't be fucked, if I'm honest. I know that's bad, but…it just feels like everything's changed too much for School to even matter anymore, which I know is crap, but it's how I feel.

I spot Jenna coming in and sprint over to her, tapping her shoulder. "Which teacher?"

"Mr Tanner," she answers with a sigh.

"Uh-oh…good luck with that one, Jen Jen!" I laugh.

"He's that bad?"

"Oh, honey, he's a bastard! _No one _likes him. Not even the kids who love history."

"Great!"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"So, I was talking to Grams about the comet," Bonnie between sips of her strawberry milkshake.

"Did you know that it's a sign of impending doom?" I ask her, nibbling a chip. I read that in the Gilbert Journal. Come to think of it, I think that mentions witches, so I should check it out.

"That's what she said," Bonnie agrees, "the last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was a lot of death and carnage; it created a bed of Paranormal Activity."

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot," Caroline comments mockingly as she flips through her English book.

"And she told you about the aliens," I add, receiving a giggle from Care. Bonnie looks a little put-down, so I quickly apologise and tell her I meant it as a joke. "Seriously, I need to talk to you about all this. And your Grams."

"Oh, wow!" Care exclaims, "Do we have _two _witch friends now, Elena?"

"Oh, zip it, Caroline," I glare at her and she snickers.

"Sure, we can talk later, Loon," Bonnie smiles softly.

"So then what?" Caroline asks, turning to my twin.

"So then nothing," Lena replies simply.

"You and Stefan talked _all night, _and there was no sloppy first kiss? Or touchy-feely of any kind?" Care gives Elena an incredulous look.

"Careful, twin, you're crushing all of Care's sexual fantasies," I snigger, Caroline rolling her eyes.

"Nope, we didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake?"

"That's a little formal," I raise a brow, "but I guess it is the boring twin, after all."

"I mean, Elena, we are your friends," Care gestures to her and Bonnie, "and that is your twin," she points to me. "Okay? You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked!" Elena insists.

"Okay, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones, already!" Caroline exclaims in frustration.

"Because relationships are _that _simple, Caroline," I give her a look.

"It's easy," she starts, returning my look, "boy likes girl, girl likes boy – _sex._" She emphasizes suggestively.

"Profound," Elena mocks, making me smile.

It has to be said: when it comes to Caroline's _publicised_ views of a relationship, it's totally physical. But I think really she wants to be wanted by someone. She wants someone like Stefan to look at her like he does Elena; someone who cherishes her and goes all soppy with her; someone who adores her for who _she _is no matter what. She wants love, but can't find it, and she hides behind the typical high-School girl façade to mask those desires – problem is, she's been doing that for so long that she's gotten caught up in the pretence. I've been very close to her for years, I should know that.

Elena looks distant for a moment before she gets up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asks.

"Like Caroline said, it is easy! If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it," Elena announces with confidence; Care and I exchange looks. "Instead of doing what I started the day saying I would do." She smiles distantly and walks off.

"So…" I start, looking between Caroline and Bonnie, "I think those aliens I was talking about have replaced Elena."

Caroline chortles, "She used to be more like that!"

I raise a brow, "She was with Matt before…"

"Yeah, but she was more…confident."

"Caroline, don't you think feelings are important in a relationship?" Bonnie asks suddenly and I look at Care, interested in her response. Her smile fades and her eyes flicker around for a moment.

"No one likes me like that…" She murmurs sadly, shocking Bonnie but just confirming my own theories. Care inhales sharply suddenly and stuffs her book into her bag, "I have to go, guys. See you later, Luna." She kisses her fingers and taps them on my head. "Later, Bon." She struts off.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Bonnie questions inquisitively.

"Yes…" I exhale and shut my eyes tight before continuing; "I've been seeing things. I kept seeing a crow, and then I _really _saw one at the cemetery. And I saw fog and a man." I open my eyes to find Bonnie's eyebrows up near her hairline. "It's all very _Hitchcock, _I know. But the scariest, for me…last night I had a vision of a bloody body in the woods and went to investigate, and I heard a scream and found Vicki's body…bloody…in the woods." I tell her, gradually giving her more information. Saying it out loud makes me shiver – what is going on? This isn't normal! I don't usually get these things, do I? Do I just not notice?

"Oh my God…" Bonnie whispers in disbelief, "I… This is _so _weird. I've been getting these visions and vibes and -"

"Me too! I mean, Stefan seems nice, but I had this _really _weird feeling around him," I begin with a frown, "like…a cold feeling… Like something isn't right about him." I scoff at my own words – "It's ridiculous! _I'm _ridiculous!"

Bonnie shakes her head frantically, "No. It's not – _you're _not! I'll tell my Grams, see what she says."

I nod gratefully and then laugh sheepishly, "What started as a joke, huh?"

"Huh," she nods, smiling weakly.

One thing is for sure – this was _not _in that booklet Justine gave me about coping with the loss of parents!

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I sit beside Vicki's bed, watching her prod her food. Vicki is a good person that gets treated like shit. The world doesn't seem to run out of crap to send her way, and I know she can't handle it because I've always been there when she needed someone.

It's creepy being back in a hospital, but I had to see Vick; she's like a sister to me. I'm hoping to bump into Justine, or more likely, stalk her so we can chat.

"Hospital food is shit," she moans in a muted tone.

"Tell me about it. I thought they were actually trying to poison me" I laugh, "but you won't get anything else and I swear, they will force feed you like they did with The Suffragettes if you don't shove that in your gob."

She looks at me with a cheeky smile, "Look who knows their history."

"Mmhm. I love it, just hate Tanner."

"Like the rest of the world." She nods and picks up an apple, chucking it at Matt, who is asleep on the chair.

"What the -" Matt says drowsily, making us grin.

"Had to be done the hard way, Mattie – you were dead to the world." I poke his chest and he chuckles before looking at Vicki with a little apprehension.

"Hey, how are you feeling? You look better. I was worried before – you really had me freaked out with all that screaming."

I frown, "Screaming?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Vicki asks, as perplexed as me.

"You don't remember?" Matt asks dubiously.

Vicki shrugs, "I feel fine," she tells him.

"Good, good. Doctor said you can come home tomorrow," Matt grins as he shuffles in his seat. His expression sobers quickly as he watches her carefully, "What attacked you that night, Vick?"

"An animal," she starts, her eyes wandering in thought; "what else could it be?"

We all turn to look at Jeremy as he walks in, looking concerned but relieved that Vicki is awake. "Hey. How do you feel?"

"I'm okay," she answers as Matt rises from the chair.

"I – I'm gonna – I'm gonna grab a coffee," he gives Vicki a knowing smile, glances at me and leaves us.

Something tells me he expected me to leave with him and give Jer and Vicki some space, but screw that! I'm not the considerate-of-romantic-feelings sister; that's Elena.

"Why are you here?" Vicki inquires rather rudely, so I give her a look. She smiles apologetically and leans back on the bed, not looking so threatening anymore.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Jer answers, leaning closer to her.

Vicki shakes her head as her eyes flicker around the room; "Did you see Matt's face? That was suspicion! I don't want people to find out about us, Jeremy."

"Well, you gotta get over that," Jeremy smiles softly.

I really hope Vick sees the error of her ways with that dick Tyler – Jeremy really cares about her.

"Besides, Matt didn't look _bothered _by it. I reckon he would approve, if I'm honest."

Vicki shakes her head; "Tyler is _finally _showing some interest," she moans.

"You have to get over _that, _too." I scoff.

"Do you see Mr concerned?" Jer raises a good point.

"Good one, bro."

"Tyler, are you under there? No," Jer grins as he jokingly checks under the bed for Ty. Vicki splutters with laughter despite the implications.

Okay…I'm going to be a do-gooder and give them some space – I want that love to blossom!

"I'm gonna go see if Matt needs some help finishing that coffee…as long as I can add vodka," I wink at them and walk out. As I do so, I receive a text from my twin.

_Going to find Stefan at his house. Wanna come? I'm not as brave as I want to be! ;)_

I chuckle and roll my eyes – what a wimp, my sister; hard to believe we're twins!

As I walk, I think about my discussion with Bon earlier – are witches real? It's insane, but I _did _predict Vicki's attack. What if I'm a witch? I keep seeing things… Speaking of, what is with the foggy-crow-man? What's going on?

"Hi!" Elena greets, making me shriek in terror. "Sorry…" She frowns, looking confused.

"It's fine, just…don't sneak up on me," I smile, composing myself. "So, are we gonna do this?" I ask, turning to look at Stefan's house – it is the most amazing house I've _ever _seen! Even better than the Lockwood's house, and Mr Lockwood is the _mayor! _"Shit…" I comment under my breath, staring up at the house in awe.

"Isn't it amazing?" Elena agrees, heading for the door. I shake myself out of my daze and follow Elena into the house.

"Did you knock, sissy?"

"Yeah, it just opened…" She replies. "Stefan?" She calls, "Stefan, are you here?"

"Stefan, I feel like a burglar, get down here!" I yell into the huge house. Elena rolls her eyes at me and we turn to look at the front door, which I _swear _is wider than I left it. "Am I the only one who's sorta freaked out, here?" I question Lena with a small, nervous chuckle. I shriek as a crow flies in – _what the fuck?! _We follow its movements and I gasp as we come face to face with…some guy. Some _incredibly hot _guy!

"Uhh…we're not burgling!" I say hurriedly with a massive reassuring grin; he smirks at me. _Swoon!_

"I – we're sorry for – for barging in. The door was," Elena turns around to look the – _closed door. _What the hell?

"You must be Elena and Luna," he smiles as his _beautiful _eyes flicker between us. Seriously.

Dem eyes.

"Yep, that's us!" I chuckle, gazing into his eyes.

"I'm Damon," he tells me, looking at me closely – hold me back – "Stefan's brother." He finishes and I gasp;

"_You're _the sibling he doesn't talk to?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"Uh, he didn't tell me he had a brother," Elena states, frowning.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come." Damon gestures for us to go further into their beautiful house. "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

"_Whoa…_" I comment as we walk into… "Is this your living room?" I ask Damon.

"Living room, parlour, fifties auction – it's a little kitschy for my taste."

"Well, it makes our house look like Shrek's, huh, Lena?" I laugh, taking in the room. Damn, what I wouldn't do to live here - and with two sexy-ass brothers, too, hehe.

Damon chuckles quietly and looks at me, "I'm sure your house is beautiful. A beautiful house for a beautiful girl," he winks and I can't contain my blush. I grin and look away – _God, _am I obvious? – and these actions do not go un-noticed by him.

"Trust me, with Lu there, the house is _not _beautiful!" Elena teases, smirking at me. I glare and punch her arm _slightly _harder than intended, and she gasps and glowers at me. "_Ow, _Luna!"

"Sorry, sorry…I forget how strong I am," I smirk at her mockingly, happy when I hear Damon laugh.

Not that I'm trying to impress him, or anything…

"Oh, please," my twin scoffs.

"You know, jealousy isn't attractive, Lena," I scorn jokingly.

"I see why my brother is so smitten with you," Damon compliments _Elena! _Bitch is stealing _my _Salvatore!

"I don't," I smile evilly at her, making her roll her eyes; Damon smirks at me again.

I think I'm impressing him. Am I? I hope so, for some reason. I mean, he seems kinda…odd.

"It's about time. For a moment there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him," He sighs, shaking his head.

"Aaand, now it's awkward," I laugh nervously as I scratch my head.

"'The last one'?" Elena repeats.

"Yeah, Lena. It means his ex." I pat her back patronisingly.

"Katherine. His girlfriend?" Damon raises his brows,

I know he's gorgeous, but…there _is _something a little off about him - what he's saying and how he's saying it…

"Yeah, they haven't had that convo yet," I nod at Damon, who pulls an 'oops' face.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you, because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound."

"You sure like to make things awkward, huh?" I frown at him – what is he doing?

"We all know how those relationships end," Damon says distantly.

"You say it like _every _relationship is doomed to end," Elena comments with a questioning smile.

"My twin here is a romantic – don't crush her dreams too much, please." I wink as I walk closer to him and pat his shoulder.

Fog, a crow, screaming.

I gasp and stumble back – is _he _the man?

I look at him and Elena who both have their brows furrowed, Damon looking suspicious.

"Luna, you okay?" Lena asks, putting her hand on my arm.

I nod and put on a big, fake smile, "Yeah, I just…feel a little dizzy."

"That time of the year, all those germs at School," Damon chuckles, eyeing me before turning to Elena; "I'm a fatalist."

I feel a presence and turn to find Stefan giving Damon the stoniest look I've ever seen.

Looks like shit is going down now!

"Hiyya, Stefano," I greet with a smile, "why so tense?"

"Elena, Luna, I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan says, still giving his brother a deadly look.

Someone call _Maury._

"Don't look at me, she dragged me here," I shrug, grinning at Elena who rolls her eyes.

Why does everyone always roll their eyes at me?

"I know, I should have called, I just -" Elena starts, giving Stefan a sweet smile, but Damon cuts her off.

"Oh, don't be silly! You're welcome any time," he looks at me, "both of you." His lovely blue eyes travel down the length of my body and up again, a smirk on his face. "Aren't they, Stefan?" Stefan hasn't stopped with the glare. For reals, this guy deserves an award! "You know, I should break out the family photos, or some home movies. But…I have to warn you – he wasn't always such a looker."

Elena smiles while I scoff, "That sounds like jealousy, Damon."

"Me? Oh no…I'm a humble man, really." He flashes a sexy grin and place a hand on my hip.

"Sure," I mock.

"Thank you, for stopping by, girls. Nice to see you." Stefan says tensely, smiling a little. Even now he looks kinda cute.

"Coulda fooled me!" I tease with a wink; he chuckles lightly.

"Uh, we should go, Luna," my twin starts and looks at Damon, "it was nice meeting, Damon."

"Great meeting you, too, Elena," he smiles and kisses her hand.

Why not me?

"And, Luna," his smile turns to a smirk as he presses his lips my knuckle. I shiver at his touch, remembering my vision.

He is _not _good news!

I go to leave but Stefan is still just stood there, glowering at Damon.

"Um…Stefano? I kinda need to leave…" I chuckle unsurely.

"Stefan?" Elena asks; after a moment he steps to the side.

"Right…bye bye Stefano, humble man," I wink at Damon, despite the fact that his might be some demon from hell. Can't let him think I think that, right? Always best to be one step ahead!

We walk out the door and I hear Damon whistle – wonder what that's about.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"He's on the rebound and has _raging _family issues," Elena tells Jenna whilst squeezing sauce onto her chips.

"Aww, comfort eating, are we now?" I mock, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you meet a guy with mommy issues. Or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues," Jenna replies, holding up an apple.

"Wow, clearly you are _great _at picking men," I grin and turn when I hear the front door open and close.

"Jeremy," Jenna says in a 'parental' tone. Jeremy's face when he sees us all staring at him authoritatively is priceless! He scurries towards the stairs as Jenna goes in for the kill.

"Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna asks with clear vexation.

"Jenna, stop! He went to see Vicki with me," I explain, walking after Jenna. She looks at me for a moment before continuing after Jer.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it. You were cool, and so that's – that's cool." He says in a very…stoned way…

"Jer, are you high?" I ask, tilting my head to the side. His eyes widen and he tries to run up the stairs, but Jenna has other plans.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna yells and chucks the apple at Jeremy.

"Ow! Why?" Jer exclaims and I can't help but laugh – I'm sorry, I'm just not mature, okay? "Why – why did you so that?" He looks at me with a small frown, "Why are you laughing at me, it's not nice!"

"Listen up!" Jenna snaps her fingers, regaining his attention; "Quit ditching classes or you're grounded. No discussion."

"Parental authority, I like it," he grins widely – it's actually pretty cute. "Sleep tight, guys."


	6. The Night Of The Comet - Part 2

**A/N: Hi, guys! I'm so amazed by the reviews, favourites and follows, seriously! Thank you SOOOO much! :D It puts a smile on my face!**

**This chapter is a little short but I hope you like it! :)**

**In response to: xenocanaan - I'm really looking forward to writing her reaction to Klaus, seeing as she's a very human person (which we'll see more later) and likes to see the inner beauty in people, but he does a lot of questionable things! XD I hope I get to Season 2 and 3 - if I can write it and people want it, then I will. I'd love to! 3**

Chapter 6: The Night Of The Comet – Part 2

"So, I had this freaky-ass dream last night," Vicki tells me as she wipes some glasses clean, "where this…guy attacked me. But he had, like, _fangs._"

I stare at her for a moment.

_Fangs?_

"Fangs?" I repeat, feigning disbelief, "Like…a vampire?"

She laughs, "Yeah, I guess. His face was all weird, too."

Wait…her wound…

"You have a bite on the neck, right?" I question quietly, leaning closer to her.

"Lu…" She gives me a look, "That stuff isn't real. It was that animal that's been getting around."

I sigh, leaning back, and nod – but that doesn't stop me from thinking it's more. But, this is all so weird and stupid! _I hate being conflicted! _

"Vick," Jer calls and she smiles at me before heading off to meet him. I bet a certain someone wouldn't like this – I turn and see Tyler glaring at my little bro. I block his path when he tries to interfere.

"Uh-ah, no dicks allowed," I tut with a smirk.

"Luna, are you for real?" He scoffs, crossing his arms and leaning back a little in that arrogant way of his.

"Yep. You need to take a beat on this one, Ty. Vicki is my best friend and I am sure as hell am _not _going to sit back and watch you fuck with her like all the others. You have zero respect for her." I match his posture, giving him a smirk – I know he's got some annoying come-back when a smug grin spreads across his face.

"Look, I know I'm hot, and I know you're into me, but you'll have to wait your turn." With that, he leaves me gaping to _interfere _with the future lovebirds. God, he is _so _annoying! "Hey, Vick. How you feeling?"

Vicki sends him a bitter look, "Like you care," she spits and walks off.

Go Vicki!

Tyler scowls at my sniggering baby bro, "What are you lookin' at, Gilbert?"

"See you later, Lu," Jer smirks and strides off, looking satisfied with the night's events so far. Can't say I didn't enjoy that!

I turn to Tyler; "That was hella lame, dude."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_Heyya, Justy! Haven't seen each other in _too _long, bro! Meet up soon?_

_L x_

I send to Justine as I approach my twin, Caroline and Bonnie. I'm at the comet festival-thing and it's lovely, really; so cosy and friendly. There are loads of people chatting, passing round candles and laughing and all together it's just a great atmosphere. I love night time, so it's even better – especially considering I've barely been outside at night, lately. I guess I've been busy.

"Luna, there you are!" Care beams at me, "I thought you were gonna bail on me," she hands me a candle.

"And suffer the consequences? No way," I wink. We all go off to light other people's candles, and I notice Matt and Elena being awkward. I nudge Care and gesture to them, "Awkward or _what?_"

She giggles and bites her lip, "Do you think they'll get back together?"

I roll my eyes, "You want Stefano."

She frowns, "_Stefano?_"

"Yep - we're, like, besties."

Her light blue eyes drift away from my smoky brown orbs and I see she's looking at the boy in question and Lena. "I really want to be wanted, Lu," she whispers and I rub her arm comfortingly.

"I want you, Care Bear!" I give her a flirtatious wink and she chortles as we wander over to Bonnie, Tyler and Matt. "No Vicki, huh, Tyler?" I smile bitterly at him, making him roll his eyes.

"Ugh, shut it already, Luna. You're like a broken record."

"It's called being a good friend, dick. You should try it," I smile as I poke his arm.

"I can be nice!" He shoots back, making me scoff.

"And _who _have you been nice to?" I ask with a hand on my hip.

He smirks broadly, "I've been more than nice to Vicki, if you know what I mean."

My jaw drops and I glance at a pissed Matt, "Tyler, what the hell?!"

God, Tyler has become such a douche lately! I think someone has to teach him a lesson…

I'm pretty tough! Mattie and I could totally take him!

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

All of us were gathered in The Grill – our usual hang-out place, because we are cool kids. We had just been chillin' and drinking – well, _I _had been drinking whilst getting disappointed glares from Elena who had tried to stop me. Tyler seemed to enjoy the tipsy, drink-guzzling me and started doing shots with me a few minutes ago and Care had a couple shots, too. Bonnie, Elena and Matt had remained the sensible – _coughboringcough_ – ones.

"You know, guys, I'm surprised you two haven't been at it," I slur, gesturing between Tyler and Caroline; "I mean, you're both kinda…similar, you know?"

"I am in a committed relationship, Luna! I don't have time for obnoxious bitches like Caroline." Tyler smirks back, downing another shot and grimacing.

Ha, light weight.

"Hey!" I exclaim in response to his insult to Care – "You do _not _insult my bestie!"

"Oh, Tyler – I don't have time for man-sluts," Care sighs in return, winking at me.

"You _are _a slut," Tyler sneers.

"Takes one to know one," I stick my tongue out at Tyler as Jer approaches. I wobble and grin maniacally at him, "BABY BRO!"

He glances at me with a tired expression and turns to the whole group of us; "Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?"

"You're her stalker, you tell us." Tyler responds in a sour tone.

"Just because you don't give a shit about her," I glower at him.

"I can't find her," Jer continues worriedly.

"Shit, do you think she's okay? Maybe she was tired?" I suggest, matching his expression.

"She probably found someone else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher – I guess you've been replaced." Tyler smirks.

_Pill pusher?_

Reading my mind, Elena frowns at Ty, "What's with the pill pusher?"

"Ask him," Tyler gives a nod at Jeremy.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jer asks irritably.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asks.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler taunts Jeremy cruelly.

At this point, my baby bro loses it: "She already did – over and over and over again!" He spits at Tyler, provoking a chorus of shocked gasps from the others; obviously, I already knew.

"Yeah, right," Tyler wasn't fooling me – I could see he was thinking about it, thinking what the possibility really was of that happening.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan?" Care questions incredulously, but changes her wording after receiving a look from my twin; "I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

"Look, aren't we supposed to be finding her?" I ask quickly, trying to steer the attention away from my brother's love life.

"There's no way," Tyler ignores me.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it," Jer fires at him. Wait, what?!

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt quizzes suspiciously; all eyes are on Tyler now – what did the fucker do?

"Nothing, man, just ignore him; he's a punk."

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt orders sharply.

"Like I _said _a second ago, Mattie Moo!" I roll my eyes, "And yet _no one _listened."

"We'll check the bar," Care offers, tugging on my arm softly;

"I'll check the square," Bonnie smiles reassuringly and walks off.

"God, Vicki is _such _an attention whore," Caroline scorns venomously, "I just feel so bad for Matt, you know? She's probably high in a gutter somewhere."

I stop and glare at her, "I know you're not exactly a fan, Care, but she happens to be one of my closest friends and Matt's _sister, _so keep a lid on it, yeah?"

She looks away shamefully and sighs, "So, where do you think she is?"

I suck in a breath; I see her, on a roof, on the edge.

What the hell – wait a second, _a roof?!_

I sprint out of the Grill without a word and run onto the nearly-empty street. It's dark and cold and pretty quiet, but I think I should listen to the…vision. I walk for a while, searching for any sign of her, but I just can't find her. I look up at the roof-tops of buildings, but there's no one. After a while I sigh and spin around to go back to The Grill and see if any of the others have found her – a vision? _Seriously?! _

I gasp when I come face to face with Damon. What the hell is he doing out here?

"Hello, Luna," he smirks, looking me up and down. I suddenly feel this weird weight on my shoulders and I can't be bothered with his arrogant demeanour; I'm drunk, tired and freaked out. Not a good mix, I guess.

"Damon," I greet in an exasperated manner, which doesn't go unnoticed by him as he chuckles to himself.

"Good to know you're pleased to see me, titch."

My brows furrow, "_Titch?_"

He rolls his eyes, "It's a term of endearment, Luna, be grateful."

I cross my arms; "I am _so _done with douches tonight – what are you doing here?"

He smirks darkly, "I had some…business to attend to," he shrugs, stepping forward. "You know, it isn't safe for pretty little girls to be out this late. The world is _full_ of creeps."

I don't hold in my bitter laugh – this guy is winding me up tonight, okay! "Creeps? Honey, you're one of them! Do you even know how freaky you sounded just then?"

He cocks his head to the side, "Well, you can never be too sure who bites and who doesn't."

"Right, well…thanks. I'll keep that in mind…" I reply awkwardly. "So, this has been…interesting, but I gotta dash!" I go to walk back to The Grill, but he steps in my way.

"Off so soon? I thought we were having a nice little chat," he pouts mockingly.

"Yeah, 'nice' isn't exactly the word I'd use, but hey – each to their own, right? I'm sure you have plenty of talks like this," I smirk.

"Someone's grouchy tonight," he comments, reaching out and stroking my hair. I look at his hand as though it's some alien life form and dodge him when he moves to do it again.

"You makeme grouchy," I retort with a sarcastic smile, making him chuckle again – it's a seriously creepy sound, you know. Like… All I know is I hate it, and I can't wait to get away from him; I feel this weird nausea around him, a pit in my stomach telling me something is wrong. It's probably just because he's an ass, but it certainly feels like more than that.

"Well, on that note -" Damon steps back and smiles, but it's not a comforting smile at all; "I will be seeing you around." He swaggers past me with a smirk; I frown and stay put for a moment before glancing back at him to find…nothing.

So, this guy clearly has serious moves. It's creepy but what can you do?

I stand for a moment and contemplate going back to The Grill – I'm pretty tired, so I think I'll just go home.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I put my keys in the door and twist it open; I sigh as I step and gently close the door. I pull off my denim jacket and place it on the side, not bothering to put it on the hook – someone will deal with that. Heading to my room, I find Elena and Jenna in Jer's room. "What's with the mothers meeting in Jeremy's room?" I question, leaning on the door frame and watching Jenna rummage through Jer's stuff.

"I'm being an awful, nosy authoritative figure," Jenna sighs and pulls a long smoke pipe out of a shoe – "jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative."

"Jer's gonna freak," I shake my head, a brow raised at my aunt.

"We have to do _something, _Lu. It's our brother." Elena says sadly in a subdued tone.

I rest my head on the door frame and exhale slowly, pressing my eyes shut.

"So, what brought this on?" I hear Lena ask Jenna.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday."

Elena picks up Jer's pipe and lounges on his bed, "You got Tannered. Been there, but not as much as Luna," she smiles weakly at me.

"'Discover the impossible, Miss Sommers'. Got it, thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up," Jenna vents in frustration.

"You're not screwing up, aunt Jenna," Elena gives her a 'bitch please' look.

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, High School, marriage, having you!" Jenna says, teary-eyed.

I can't take seeing her like this.

I sigh and walk over to her, wrapping my arms around her, "No, Jenna. You are _not _screwing up! Being a parent is hard and you're giving it a shot when no one else would! We love you, Jenna! If I didn't have you, I don't know how I'd cope." I say softly, stroking her hair. I frown as I try to bury the lump in my throat – I can't cry, not here, not now. I've been trying to hold it in, but I know it will come back to bite me later on.

"I can't do it," Jenna shakes her head, "I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault!" Jenna plods over to the bed, perching herself on the edge o it. "It's impossible."

Elena shuffles forward and takes Jenna's hands, "This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are…" Elena trails off glumly, her smoky brown eyes drifting away from Jenna. "I have to go do something," she finally says and Jenna nods. "But are you going to be okay?" Jenna smiles warmly and nods.

"Hey, she has me. How could she _not _be okay?" I wink; Elena chuckles before walking past me. "So, we handle Jeremy together?" I ask Jenna, who shakes her head.

"I'm the authoritative figure," she grins at me. I'm glad she's happy again, because it hurts so much to see her hurt.

"I can be scary!" I argue in a high-pitched tone.

"Luna, I've gotta do this alone. I need to…stop being scared." She tells me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I stick my tongue out and walk to my bedroom, get changed and pull the covers over me.

Things are getting seriously weird around here, and I can feel that it is just the start of a very long line of weird. And I'm…I'm scared. I'm scared of these visions; I'm scared of these feelings; I'm scared of thinking about mom and dad; I'm scared that Jenna will hurt too much; I'm scared that Jeremy won't let us help him; I'm scared that Vicki will get used by Tyler and ultimately, I suppose I'm just afraid of the life I've come back to. It's not how I remember, the people are different and things are missing. Everything is just…scary. I don't know what's going to keep me going, or who is going to keep me going. Elena is too wrapped up in Jeremy and her love life right now to even ask how I'm doing, and I don't blame her! Jeremy is too busy on drugs and trying to save Vicki from Tyler, and that is something about him I admire. I know he's going to be okay because he hasn't completely lost himself. He's always had a crush on Vicki, and now he can see her being used by Ty and he is _trying _to be the knight in shining armour. He's a good kid. He's my baby bro. Jenna has enough on her plate right now, I don't want to burden her with this. I need to tell _someone _how I feel.


	7. Friday Night Bites - Part 1

**A/N: So this is longer than usual - I am hoping to make some of the chapters longer now - and I hope you like it. I'm not so sure about it myself, but hey ho. ;) I've been quite busy, so I didn't have as much time to devote to this one. :)**

**The response I'm getting to this is insane - I never thought people would like it that much!**

**_Bailey2797_**** - thank you so much! Your review made me go all silly. ;) And, I had Klaus in mind when I wrote that she liked art (I adore Klaus, what can I say. ;) ).**

**Thank you to all the other reviews, they make me smile! ^_^ Thanks for the follows and favourites, to! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD or its character, only my original characters. **

Chapter 7: Friday Night Bites – Part 1

I sigh as I walk to School; I _politely _refused to get driven into School with Bonnie and Elena. It was polite. Really. Didn't involve swear words at all, how dare you insinuate that!

The cool autumn breeze brushes my chocolate waves off of my face and makes them flow behind me; this has a calming effect on me. I try to forget all my worries as I listen to the soft crackling and crunching of the fallen leaves, a rich orange colour that slowly intermixes with dull brown. I do love taking walks, observing all of the world's wonders – nature is a passion of mine. From the smallest critter to the largest beast, the simplest little leaf to the tallest, twisting tree; the world is so beautiful. I've never had the luxury of travelling; my parents brought in good money but were always too occupied with work for us to go on vacation. We do have awesome computers and an Xbox 360, but it's not the same as seeing all the world has to offer. But it is really awesome.

I pass a handful of familiar looking houses, benches I've collapsed on drunk, lampposts I've seen the local dogs urinate on and groan audibly when I arrive at the School gates – another lovely day wasted at School. I traipse over to Bonnie, Elena and Stefan and Bonnie leaves awkwardly, avoiding looking at Stefan – well, that's weird.

"She doesn't like me very much," Stefan states dourly to Elena before giving me a small smile of acknowledgement.

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend; she's just looking out for me." Elena replies, stepping closer to him. "But when she _does, _she will love you."

"Like I do," I beam at him; he smiles warmly in return. He's such a cutie, this one – hard to believe he's related to Damon! But, then again, it's even weirder that Elena and I are twins, considering how amazing I am and she's not.

I wave at them and trot over to Matt and Tyler. Matt is playing catch or whatever with…some kid, and Tyler appears to be stalking my twin and Stefan.

"Look, there's Elena and her new boyfriend," Tyler states with a smirk to Matt, his brown eyes not leaving the happy couple. Matt sneaks a look at them before turning back to his game. "What are they doing now?" Tyler continues, "Oh, they're walking, walking, walking -" I swear if he says that word one more time – "yep. Right into the sunset." I can't suppress a giggle, but luckily Matt doesn't notice it.

"You're such a dick," a disgruntled Matt chides him.

"Come on, Ty. Play nice," I cock my head to the side, brows raised.

"Hi, Luna. Get ditched by the lovebirds?" Tyler smirks in response.

"For your information, _Tyler, _I left by choice. I hate being a third wheel," I answer absent-mindedly, thinking about how Matt is coping; he's doing okay, I think. A bit of pining, but hey.

"And what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice." Matt says, seemingly a little pissed.

I roll my eyes, "That's a little a dramatic, don't you think?"

Tyler slides his bag off of his shoulder, looking deep in thought – Tyler, deep in thought?! What is happening around here? "Let her know she made the wrong choice."

"Guys, come on! Stefan is a good guy, and -" I stop and gasp as Tyler chucks the ball roughly at the back of Stefan's head and it hurtles towards him. Just as I think it's going to smack him, he spins around and grabs it. Whoa. He lifts it up and smiles with a nod, throwing it back; Tyler nearly falls over when he catches it and I guffaw at him, earning a scowl. "Now _that _is karma!"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I rest my head on my desk – I'm in Tanner's lesson. Kill me, _please! _I don't even know what's going on, I've just been completely out of it – I can feel something coming…something big.

Ugh, I am so weird.

"Psst, FYI, our team sucks. We could use you!" Elena jokes in a whisper, resulting in me lifting up my head to look at them.

"Can't," Stefan whispers back, "I'm a loner." I chuckle under my breath, but I think Tanner heard me. Oops!

"Miss Gilbert?" Tanner utters in a teacher-tone.

"Which one, sir? You _really _need to start being more specific." I tut, shaking my head and again enjoying the beautiful sound of sniggering.

"Perhaps you, then, Luna - enlighten us on what's funny."

I smirk, "Other than your face?"

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "I get that you're acting out, Luna. Losing people is hard, but you need to stop being so obnoxious."

"That hurt my feelings, sir. Especially considering how hypocritical you are," I glower at him.

"December 7th, 1941," Stefan answers, saving me.

Tanner smiles mockingly, "Thank you, _Miss Gilbert!_"

"You're welcome!" I exclaim innocently.

"Any time," Stefan responds.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin Wall," Tanner challenges – oh hell no!

"1989," Stefan shoots back without hesitation, "I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act,"

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination,"

"1963."

"Martin Luther King,"

"'68."

I watch as Tanner becomes more and more bewildered. Lol. "Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs Wade."

"1973."

Wow.

"Brown vs Board."

"1954."

What a nerd. A cute, hot nerd.

"The Battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean War."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha!" Tanner leans forward in a kinda evil way, if you ask me, "It ended in '52!"

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53," Stefan nods confidently. Ooo, beef!

"Look it up, somebody," Tanner demands sternly.

"It was 19…53," a boy informs us with a chuckle – we all love shaming Tanner! The class applauds him, including me. The bell rings and I follow him and my dearest twin out.

"How did you know all that?" Elena beams incredulously at Stefano.

"Because he is a little nerd!" I poke Stefan playfully, who chuckles.

"Years and years of crossword puzzles," he smiles teasingly, "it's a loner thing." I laugh and pat his shoulder;

"You're an _ex_-loner now, Stefano!"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I stretch out in the sun in my tiny tank-top and short-shorts – it's not slutty, it's because it is _hot _out, and I am already naturally smoking hot, so you know. I groan loudly and pout at Bonnie, "When is Care getting here? Cheerleading is our thing!"

"I don't know, but look who _has _turned up!" Bonnie laughs as Elena strolls over to us with her hair up like mine, except of course her chocolate hair is straight where mine is wavy.

"Yep! I can't be the sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were is to _do_ things that were."

"Well, that's great, twinneth, but _where is Caroline?!_" I whine, but they pretty much ignore me. Bitches.

"Oh, and you're still coming tonight, right?" Elena asks Bonnie.

"I am?"

"To what?"

"Mm-hmm, you, me, Luna and Stefan."

"_What?_" I insist – geez, guys!

Bonnie gives her a look. I roll my eyes and zone out of their conversation, seeing as I'm not a part of it, _apparently. _I turn around when I hear loud music nearing us and a gasp escapes my lips when I see Caroline with…_Damon!_ What the?! They pull up and kiss briefly before Caroline gets out and saunters towards us.

"That must be the mystery guy from The Grill," Bonnie suggests with a frown.

I shake my head, "Nope, that's Damon Salvatore. The dick."

"Salvatore, as in _Stefan?_"

"Ya-huh," I reply as we all get up to greet Caroline.

"I got the other brother, hope you don't mind!" Care says to Elena in a sing-song voice. "Sorry I'm late, girls, I was, uh, busy."

"_When _did this happen?" I question, gaping at a smug Care who puts some of her blonde fringe behind her ear.

"Last night I found the guy from The Grill, and as it turns out, it's Stefan's brother," she tells me, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"You know that guy is a dick, right?" I moue at her; she frowns at me.

"No he's not, he's really sweet!"

Sweet. _Sweet?!_

"Uh, are you sure we're talking about the same guy?" I put my hands on my hips, "Look, Care, I'm just looking out for you – I don't trust this guy. I don't want you getting hurt." I finish softly; she coos and grins warmly, pulling me into a cuddle.

"It's so sweet of you, Lulu, but I'm fine," she pulls away, holding onto my shoulders, and locks her baby blue eyes with my caramel ones, "trust me."

"Okay," I say reluctantly and she lets go of me.

"You have a _lot _of catching up to do, Loon, seeing as you missed summer camp. But it's okay, I'll give you private lessons or something, because I love you that much," she winks at me and turns to the group. "Alright, let's start with the double pike herkey huddler, what do you say?"

I turn around and notice Elena looking at Damon warily as he smirks at her; he notices me and winks before driving off. I scowl at his slowly fading car and look at Elena, who has a brow raised; "What's with the wink?"

"What's with the smirk?" I counter with my brows raised; she looks at me suspiciously but just sighs and goes back to stretching.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

We are going over the new routine in the boiling sun to the sound of _Starstrukk _by _3OH!3 – _A song I hate to admit I love - but I am a quick learner – I watch the other girls' moves and imitate them perfectly after a few tries, whereas my darling twin seems to be facing a few difficulties.

"Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today?" Caroline asks, "'K?" She grins in a condescending sort of way.

"Uh, Care? Be nicer, maybe?" I tut teasingly, but really it has annoyed me – how can she expect Elena to be able to do it when she missed summer camp too because our parents died?

She laughs, "Well, look at _you_ – it's like you _did _go to summer camp! This is your talent, Luna," she smiles in adoration.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"So _what's _going on tonight?" I ask Elena in the kitchen as she gets out plates and cutlery and all the other boring kitchen stuff you find in a kitchen. You know, 'cause it's a kitchen.

"I invited Bonnie and Stefan to dinner," she says between getting out glasses, "to help Bonnie get to know him and like him."

I frown at her incredulously, "_That's _your plan?" She looks at me for a moment, matching my expression, "you're going to send them to A&E with your awful cooking so they can bond over the fact that they were both victims of food poisoning?"

She rolls her eyes and gives me a look – again with the looks! "You're eating with us, too."

"Ugh, I just got _out _of hospital!" I groan mockingly.

"I'm not gonna send anyone to hospital!" Elena snaps at me – what an evil twin. Just pure evil. "I'm sorry, Luna, I'm just nervous and Caroline really wound me up today."

I roll my eyes and perch myself on the counter, "It's obvious you don't actually _want _to do cheerleading, so quit. Problem solved. Ta dar!" I smirk and she chuckles.

"And face the wrath of Caroline?" She smacks my leg and gives me a 'get off the counter, bitch' look; I reluctantly comply.

"What is she going to do other than kidnap you and brainwash you into following her ways?"

"I don't want the hassle," she exhales heavily and leans back onto the counter.

"Well, either way you're gonna get hassled by her, Lena. So save yourself the torture of looking like an idiot in front of our cheer squad." I wink and leave the room, heading upstairs. I sit on my bed and grab my notebook and pencils, wanting to finish off my sketch of a horse. I start by finishing off the mane of the horse and then intensifying the eyes – eyes are by far my favourite aspect of everyone. They are the gateway to the soul, after all. I contemplate adding some soft colouring to the sketch, but I quite like it just grey. I groan when I hear the doorbell ring and Elena open it to greet Bonnie; why did she have to tell me about this dinner so late? I don't want to go take part in an awkward dinner to manipulate Bon into like Stefano. Speaking of, I wonder why I don't like Stefan, too – I get weird vibes off him, but…when I look into his eyes, they're just so soft and gentle that he couldn't be dangerous, like his brother. Damon Salvatore is _definitely _not good news, but I'm not sure why yet. Those images…what did they mean? There were hints of violence – what if he hurts Caroline?! Oh my God!

"Luna, Bonnie is here!" Elena calls up to me. I can't see anyone right now until I know Care is okay.

_Hiyya, Care! Are you okay? Everything is fine, right?_

- _L x_

I sit there staring at my phone for about ten minutes, not getting a response. To say I was freaking out would be an understatement! Shit, shit, shit, answer Care, _please! _

_Hey, Lulu! Yeah, I'm fine – why wouldn't I be?_

I sigh in relief and slip my phone into my pocket, putting away my sketch. As I place it in my draw, I notice the drawing of my vision: the fog, the crow and the man. I think Damon is that man, but that means he was stalking me in the cemetery – that's possible, right? I mean, he turned up last night out of nowhere. I'm still toying with the idea when I join my twin and Bonnie in the kitchen.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today, I'm obsessed with numbers – three numbers. I keep seeing eight, fourteen and twenty-two. How weird is that?" Bonnie says to Elena and smiles in my direction as I walk closer to them.

Elena turns to her with a serious expression, "Maybe we should play the lottery," she laughs at Bonnie's glare.

"Numbers, you say?" I tilt my head to the side when Bonnie nods.

"I've been drawing them in my book all day, too."

"Can I see?" I ask; maybe this means something. I think Bonnie and I have…I don't know, something weird going on, so I want to investigate.

"Yeah, sure, I brought my bag," she scurries out of the room to fetch her book and I turn to my twin.

"So, my darling twin, are you excited?"

"Yeah – I mean, Bonnie is _so _nice, and Stefan is _so _nice. They'll hit it off once Bonnie gets past her…thing." Elena chuckles.

I raise a brow, "Her 'thing'? You know this is important, right?"

She gives me a look, "What, you believe this whole 'witch' thing?"

I nod and Bonnie re-joins us, handing me her open book. As I touch it, an image hits me. It's outside the boy's changing rooms; I can see Stefan talking to Damon, and then suddenly I can see someone…_biting _Mr Tanner! It's Damon! He drops to the floor, blood all down his neck as Damon smirks, the sickly crimson substance dripping from his mouth.

I fall back a little into the counter and drop Bonnie's book; Bonnie looks at me with an apprehensive look on her pretty face. "Luna?" She questions in a feeble tone.

"Luna, are you okay?" Elena rushes to me and puts he arm around me.

I nod, but my mouth is gaping and my eyes are wide with fear. We all yelp as the doorbell rings; "Okay," Elena breathes, "he's here. Don't be nervous! Just be your normal, loving self." She smiles and leaves the room, Bonnie still staring at me.

"I saw something, Bon. Those numbers, they mean something," I tell her in a despondent tone.

"What? What did you see?" She asks, stepping closer to me.

My eyes meet her emerald orbs, "Mr Tanner is going to be murdered." I whisper. I'm being pretty dramatic, but I am honestly rattled to the core, and I can see that Bonnie is terrified, too. What a great start to the evening! "Okay, Bon, we need to put this to the back of our minds for now. We have to have a normal dinner with our Elena and Stefan. This is nothing, it's just madness." I give her a significant look and she nods, but she doesn't look convinced that this is nothing. Hell, _I'm _not convinced!

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I was so right about this whole 'awkward' thing – maybe it was another vision, lol. Oh…now I'm sad. We're all sat here eating in complete silence, and the tension between Bonnie and Stefan is almost tangible. There's even some tension coming off of me towards Stefan! He was in that vision, and Damon is his brother. Damon is a monster! He _bit _him…that makes him a –

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena breaks the silence. Ha, please – Tanner gives _everyone _a hard time!

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right," he smiles.

Elena chuckles and grins, "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today! Tyler threw a ball right at him -" Elena starts excitedly but Bonnie cuts her off.

"Yeah, I heard."

Well…this is nice.

"Luna, are you okay?" Elena asks with a nervous smile, "You've barely said a word, it's not like you," she smirks, but I just nod and smile unconvincingly.

Ugh, what the heck! I feel bad for Stefan – I mean, it's going to be Damon, after all, and Stefan seems like a good guy. My poor twin, too.

"Well, I thought it was cool," I smile gently at Stefan who had been looking at me worriedly, "you know, with Tyler. He was being a dick. You should watch out for him," I warn slightly; he has it in for Stefan even though it's _Matt _who loves Elena. Tyler just needs to be a douche to at least one person every day, and I think he left Jer alone at School today. It sucks; Ty used to be a lot nicer, and we were good friends, but in recent years he's changed. I'm sure he has a reason for it, but I can't be _too_ understanding when he's fucking around with both my brother and my best friend.

"Thanks for the heads up, but I think I have it under control. I just don't know what he's got against me."

I sigh, "Neither. I mean, I think he thinks he's doing it for Matt, but Matt's a good guy; he wouldn't condone this, surely…" I muse.

"How is Matt? I know you've been talking to him since you got back," Elena questions me as she takes a sip of her drink. Speaking of, I could really use something strong right now, like whiskey. I glance at my water-filled glass glumly before answering.

"Oh, you know, pining and all that. Worried about Vicki, like me – Ty isn't good for her."

Elena nods with a brief crestfallen look on his face before turning back to Bonnie, "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

"Um, divorced; no mom, live with my dad," Bonnie smiles awkwardly at Stefan. Oh, God – someone pass me a gun.

"_No_, about the witches," Elena pushes; this grabs Stefan's attention as his head snaps to her. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches," Elena starts telling Stefan, hoping Bonnie will continue. "It's _really cool,_" she gives Bonnie a look.

"'Cool' isn't the word I'd use," Bonnie shakes her head.

"Well, it's certainly interesting," Stefan begins, "I'm too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

"Ah, such a nerd," I hum playfully.

"My family came by the way of Salem," Bonnie nods with a little smile.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan questions. Is he dubious or impressed?

"Yeah," Bonnie chuckles nervously.

"I would say that's pretty cool," Stefan glances at Elena;

"Really? Why?" Bon asks.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity," he elaborates.

Bonnie smiles and shifts in her chair, looking proud and happy, "Yeah, they are." She smiles genuinely at Stefan for the first time tonight. Yay! The doorbell rings – who the hell is that?

"Uh, who?" I ask Elena with a frown.

"I don't know…" I follow her to the door and grin when Caroline is slowly revealed, holding a cake, but it fades when I see Damon.

"Surprise!" Caroline beams, "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought desert."

"Great, _yum! _You know I love Victoria Sponge," I take the cake from Care's hands and give it to Elena; Care giggles and comes in, pulling me into a hug. "This is a great surprise, Care Bear!"

"I know, right?" She exclaims as she withdraws from my arms.

"Exactly what I thought," Damon agrees, looking at me with a playful smile – yes, a _smile _not a smirk! Shock horror! Someone alert the media!

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asks with a stony look on his face as he joins us at the door.

"Elena, go put that on the table," I gesture to the cake, "and keep Bonnie company." I instruct; she raises her brows at me but complies – she's seriously freaking me out with her new-found compliancy towards me. I just want her away from Damon; well, I _really _want Care away from him, but they'll be no persuading her to ditch a hottie like him. I'll try, though – she only ever listens to me.

"Waiting for Luna to invite me in," Damon smirks.

I sigh and roll my eyes, "Uh, yeah, I guess you can -"

"No, no, no," Stefan stops me, "he can't, uh, he can't stay." He seems pretty frantic about keeping Damon out. Weird…

"Get in here!" Caroline laughs, but you can see she is confused.

"We're just, uh, finishing up." Stefan concludes, or tries to.

I look at him for a long time, noting the urgency on his face. I nod and step away from the door. "Sorry, dick," I mock with a sarcastic smile.

"Loon?" Care nudges me with a frown; I just shrug. Elena comes back to the door;

"Hey, aren't you coming in?"

"Am I allowed to?" Damon cocks his head to the side.

Elena scoffs, "Of course you are! Come in."

NOOOOO! This isn't good! Nope, nope, nope!

Damon smirks as he steps in, smiling tauntingly at his little brother; "You have a beautiful home, Elena, Luna."

"Thank you," Elena smiles kindly, giving Stefan a weird look. I stare at Damon and tense up as his icy blue eyes drift over to me.

"I'm not apologising," I whisper to him as I brush past; I hear him chuckle to himself.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"I cannot believe that Mr Tanner let you on the team! Oh, Tyler must be _seething!_" Care laughs as she sips her drink before going back to playing with my hair. She is sat with Damon on an armchair and I am sat by her feet (as much as I want to be away from Damon, I want to be near Caroline. She's my best friend and I want to protect her as best I can.); Stefan and Elena are sat next to each other and Bonnie is sat by herself on an armchair.

"Ugh, Tyler's a dick," I groan and receive a poke from Care.

"He is also our _friend, _Lulu," she giggles cutely and I poke her back.

"Yeah, and he knows how I feel about him at the moment, _Caroline. _Plus, he pretty much attacked Stefano today." I shake my head disapprovingly at the memory, "The scoundrel."

"He _attacked _him?!" Care exclaims – funny, she is usually the first to know about these things.

"It's fine, it was nothing," Stefan smiles politely.

"Yeah, only because you have crazy skills!" I laugh, getting a chuckle in return.

"Stefan always has been a special one, haven't you, Stef?" Damon smirks, "Very close to dad," he drawls, pronouncing the last word very precisely. Stefan looks away nervously, scratching his head. "But you were so nervous coming back here, so well done. I keep saying to him, you can't wait for life to come get you, you have to go get it!"

"Wow, that's not patronising," I mutter, but Damon and Stefan appear to hear me as Damon smirks at me and Stefan chuckles in appreciation. God, he seriously _wears_ a smirk, it's irritating!

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today," Caroline comments, "it's only because you missed summer camp - although, Luna picked up on the routines straight away." Caroline smiles at me. "God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines," Caroline sighs, mainly talking to herself.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it," Bonnie states, looking kind of annoyed at Care.

"I guess we can put her in the back," she really is just thinking aloud now.

I smack her leg, "Care, come on, give her a chance!"

"You don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon comments, running his hand down Care's back. Ew. All I can see when I look at him is him killing Mr Tanner.

"Oh, it's just 'cause their parents died."

Wait…did I just hear that?

I look at Caroline, "Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun, almost like Luna." Care laughs, but then notices Bonnie, Elena and my facial expressions. "And I say that with complete sensitivity," she looks at me apologetically. I scoff and get up, taking my mug with me to the kitchen. I don't feel like tidying, so I just lean on the counter.

How could she say that?

I bury my face in my hands as thoughts of my parents fly through my head – I still haven't faced their death, and now isn't really the time to. I check if anyone is coming – well, my sister, basically – and grab a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard. I sigh before taking a huge gulp of it and grimacing as it burns my throat. But it's a good burn, and I down some more. And then a little more.

"You might wanna go easy on that, honey."

I jump and squeal, shocked to see Damon looking at me curiously. I compose myself as he smirks and watch him through narrowed eyes as he nears me.

"You don't like me," he states simply after staring into my eyes for a while; I had to try my best not to melt whilst staring back into his. God, they're beautiful.

"No shit, Sherlock," I scowl at him; he chuckles lowly.

"Aren't you charming?"

"You don't deserve charm." I retort.

"Hmm, is that right?" He steps closer.

"What's the deal with Caroline? Why are you with her?" I ask suspiciously, straightening up to show my confidence.

"Why? You jealous?" He cocks his to the side and I tense as he puts some hair behind my ear. "You're a funny thing…" He murmurs, leaning closer to me. I start to breath heavily, frightened by how near he has become.

"Thanks," I say sarcastically and attempt to get away from him, not comfortable being so near to him, but he pins me in place, looking deep into my eyes. I feel myself freeze and become mesmerised by his as they dilate.

"Why don't you like me?" He asks sternly.

"You're a smug ass and I'm scared of you," I answer automatically – what the hell?!

His humoured smile turns to a curious look as his brows rise, "Why are you scared of me?"

"I think you're dangerous."

"Why?"

"The visions I get of you show you to be a violent creature."

He looks taken aback by my answer, "Your visions? What visions?"

"I have been getting them ever since my coma. I predicted Vicki's attack and her being on a roof somewhere, as well as seeing a crow, fog and a man I believe to be you. I have also seen that you are to kill my teacher."

Why am I telling him this?

He gapes at me and then runs a finger down my cheek with a smirk, "Hmm… Do you think I'm hot?"

No. Don't say it!

"Yes."

Shit!

He smirks and looks to be contemplating something before he shakes his head with a mischievous grin and steps back. "So, if you've finished drinking your feelings, let's get back to the others, shall we, titch?"

"What's with the 'titch' again?" I ask, glowering at him.

"Well, it's my nickname for you. That and 'perky'." He smirks as his pretty eyes trail the length of my body. He turns and goes back to the others; I decide to follow suite. I see Stefan eyeing me worriedly as I sit in my spot by Caroline and I send him a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry, Elena, Luna. I know what it's like to lose both of your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

I look between him and Stefan curiously – what a tragic tale.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon," Stefan tells him glumly. Poor dude.

"Ah, you know what, you're right, Stef, I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up."

Bam. It's awkward now.

Seriously, what is he doing? It's like he's doing it on purpose. And in the kitchen, I felt…compelled to answer his questions.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Elena and Damon are in the kitchen cleaning up and Bonnie gets up to join them, leaving me with Stefan and Caroline.

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. And you have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like from the sandbox."

"Ugh, are we really talking about this?" I groan, leaning back in my new seat next to Stefan, who had moved into Elena's spot.

"That's a really nice scarf," he smiles and points at it.

"Mmm, thanks, it's new!" Caroline grins cheerfully.

Stefan leans over to her, "Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?"

I scoff, "What are you, a scarf inspector?"

"Oh, I can't," Caroline smiles.

I frown, "What do you mean?"

"Umm…all I know is that I can't take it off."

Well, that's weird…

"What are you three kids talking about?" Damon asks, entering the room.

"Oh, you know…scarves." I reply awkwardly.

"Mmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are just finishing up the dishes. Why don't you see if you can do anything to help?"

I chortle, falling back onto he sofa – Care? Dishes? LOL!

"Does it look like I do dishes?" She scoffs.

"For me?" Damon gives her a winning smile. Like that's gonna work.

"Mmm," she pretends to think, "I don't think so."

"Oh, come on, Care. Be helpful for once," I wink and she mockingly puts her hand on her heart.

"What are you insinuating?"

"That you're a lazy cow?" I grin teasingly and she flips me off. "Hey! Keep it certificate U, please."

Damon rolls his eyes at Caroline and looks into hers, "Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen," he orders.

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen," Care smiles.

I gape at her. What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened.

"Great!" Damon says with mock enthusiasm. It was him. He made her, like he made me.

I watch her leave with my mouth hanging open.

"Why don't you, too, Luna?" Damon suggests, cocking his head to the side.

"You'll just make me if I say no." I spit, glaring at him.

He smirks, "Correct. So run along, _perky_!" He gestures for me to leave and I cross my arms.

"How do you do that?"

"I don't think Stefan wants you to know," Damon gives his brother a look.

I glance at him and his expression is worried, as it has been pretty much all night. "_Stefan _doesn't know how much I already know."

Damon's brows rise, "I think you should leave, Luna. Before I make you," he smirks. I glower at him and leave the room, but secretly I listen in to what they are saying. I'm such a rebel, I know - someone put me on a leash, am I right?

"What does she know?" Stefan asks;

"Well, I'd say compel her, but you're not strong enough. I guess you could ask…" Damon drawls.

"They are _people, _Damon. Caroline is not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement; for you to feed on whenever you want to."

_'Feed on'?_

"Sure she does," Damon contradicts, "they all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"Alright, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, harassed Luna, you got to me and Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem. Because…I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night, and I'll do with your girlfriend and her perky little cheer-leading sister with special abilities, what I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me."

Oh God. That does _not _sound good.

Stefan stays quiet for a minute before asking, "What do you mean Luna has 'special abilities'?"

Damon sniggers, "I guess you'll have to wait and see."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_I climb out of my bed and stumble to the window, looking out into the night; I see nothing. I shiver as I feel a chill run down my spine – it must be the draft coming though my open window. I sigh and close it before heading downstairs to get a hot cocoa in the dark – I have cat-vision, I swear. It's when I'm making the hot beverage that I hear a noise from the living room; I frown and go to investigate. Seeing nothing, I go to finish making my drink and gasp when I vaguely see Damon staring down at me with predatory eyes. _

_"D-Damon?" I whisper, my voice quivering._

_"Hello, little perky," he smirks, caressing my face softly; the tender act doesn't stop me from trembling. _

_"What are you doing here?"_

_He exhales and cocks his head to the side. "Well, you think I'm a monster. I'm here to give you some answers…" Suddenly his eyes darken and spindly veins form underneath them; his canines extend and look like…fangs._

_I scream a loud, tumultuous scream and try to escape, but he grabs a handful of my hair and pulls me to him, digging his sharp fangs into my neck. The pain is excruciating and I can feel my body weaken slowly, my breathing become jagged and I slowly collapse into Damon as he draws the last drops of my blood from my body._

I wake in a cold sweat and a strained yelp escapes my throat. That may have been a dream, but it was the most terrifying thing to happen to me since the accident. I glance at the clock to see it's 3:00am and I groan drowsily. Nevertheless, I drag myself out of my welcoming bed and over to my bathroom to have a quick shower, wanting to wash the sweat off of my body. When I walk back into my room, I notice that the window is open – I know it wasn't last night. I know it could have been anyone, but with the dream and what I heard last night, I can't help but be sceptical.


	8. Friday Night Bites - Part 2

**A/N: Heeey! :p I'm back with chapter 8! All the feedback has been great, thank you - you all make my day. :) If you have any suggestions or ideas, then feel free to share them; I love hearing other people's ideas. :3**

**By the way, School starts again tomorrow so the updates won't be as regular, which really sucks. :/ I'll try to keep them coming quite quickly, like I do now, but I can't guarantee it. I'm super impatient when it comes to waiting for updates, so I feel good being a very regular updater. I'm also super impatient when it comes to uploading - if I have a chapter done, I just really want to post it! :p **

**Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD or its characters, only my own. :)**

Chapter 8: Friday Night Bites – Part 2

"Ah, Luna," Caroline greets with a smirk, "don't you look sexy in your cheer outfit." She winks.

I laugh, "Yep – I am _so _getting all the guys today," I tuck some hair behind my ear.

"So Elena _is_ dressed, right?"

Um. God, why do _I _have to deal with this?!

"Uh, I think she has something to tell you…" I trail off and twist my hair into a loop.

Care's easy-going air dissipates and contorts into a evil one, "_What is it?_"

"Uh…hey!" I spot the evil twin in question – "Thar she blows! Go ask her yourself!" I point and run away before I witness Caroline's meltdown.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I'm hanging with Jer and some guys – one of them is pretty hawt, might I add – and I _might _be accepting alcohol from them. Maybe. Okay, so I know it's a bad idea and I'm awful and Jer will think it's right because of me but I _really _need some – everything is scary and heavy right now!

I take a huge gulp of some strong…thing, and look at a smirking Jer. "You sure are the fun one," he winks and pours me some more, holding out my cup for me.

"Thanks," I smile as I take the bottle instead from his hands and take a swig. I look at him, "What? You were being stingy."

He laughs and leans back against a truck, "You think Elena will approve of this?"

I scoff, "Do you see Elena?"

"It's Elena, she'll find out," he sighs and downs his…stuff.

"She has spies everywhere!" I exclaim.

Jer points to some dude, "I bet he's one!"

"And her!" I gesture towards a small girl with blue hair, "Never trust a smirf."

"Noted. Shouldn't you be with the other cheer girls?"

I shrug, "I'll go when Caroline starts the man hunt."

"Hmm, good plan, sis."

"I try."

"So, you seen Vick?" Jer asks, grabbing another bottle which I promptly snatch from him after discarding the now-empty bottle I had had.

"Not today. I'm surprised you haven't, you little stalker," I tease with a playful smirk.

He matches my smirk, "Who says I haven't?"

I stop drinking for brief moment of thought, "You know, you and Care should be friends. You have a lot in common."

"Such as?"

"Your stalker abilities and how they are failing you both," I poke him when he scowls at me. "Then again, Care got her mystery guy. She's upstaging you, Jer! You mustn't let her!" I order frantically – yeah, I'm a bit drunk. Well, maybe just tipsy. Maybe smashed. Or hammered. Is there like an order in the stages of drunkenness? Meh, who cares.

"What do I do?!" Jer yells;

"I don't know, Jeremy Gilbert the third! Get a grip - you're frightening these people we're with!" I gesture to the two dudes with us. The hot one appears to be high. I'm about to say something when Jer screams. "What?!" He points ahead and I see…ELENA! "AAAAHHHH!" I scream along with Jeremy and we hold each other dramatically. "If I don't survive this, tell Matt he gets my Mp3 player."

Jer looks at me with a frown, "I wanted that!"

"YOU CAN'T HAVE IT, JEREMY!"

"WHY?!"

"BECAUSE WE ARE BOTH DOOOOOOMED!" I cry out and we begin hollering again.

"Guys!" Elena hisses at us, "Are you drunk?" She asks me, a look of contempt on her face.

"Oh, don't judge me, Elena! I'm a delicate flower!"

"Delicate?" Jer scoffs and I whack his arm.

"Jeremy! You're drunk too!" Elena gasps.

"Wow, you'd make such a great detective, Lena," I say with sarcasm, rolling my eyes.

"Quiet, Luna! I'm so disappointed in you!" She shakes her head at me, "Both of you." She sighs and notices the hot stoner kid; "Is he high?!"

"As a kite!" I sing, taking another long swig of my drink. Elena growls and reaches for the bottle, but I jerk it away from her. She tries to pry it from hand and pushes me backwards as she does so. "Unhand me, you harlot!"

She stops, "Did you just call me a harlot?"

"Uh, no! That was Jeremiah!"

Jeremy hits me weakly, "Shut up, you _loon!_"

"Both of you, _stop!_ This isn't even funny!" Elena begs dismally.

"Well, it is…" I grin at her and she catches me off guard as she rips the bottle from my hand. "NOOOO!"

Jeremy bursts out laughing , "Ha, you got owned!"

Elena grabs the bottle from his hand and gives us both a stern look, "Sober up. _Now._"

"Crazy bitch," I sigh, exasperated, as she walks off.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Is that Jeremy?" Tyler thinks aloud as he spots us.

"Wait, no! Ty! No. Leave him alone," Vicki tries to hold him back but he storms forward.

I gasp as Jer slowly rises from his seat on the back of the truck, "Jer!"

"Don't look so down," Tyler starts smugly, "you can have her when I'm done."

Oh _hell _no!

Before I can even stand up straight, Jer punches him square in the face. "Go, Jer!" I cheer. Tyler then shoves him into the truck and flips him to the ground as a crowd forms around us. "Man down!" I yell; he starts beating him and I snap. I run over to them and pounce on Tyler, knocking him off my brother. We roll around on the dirt for a moment before I land a hard punch on his face. We grunt as he shoves me off of him and goes back to Jeremy, knocking him down again. I scream and grab Ty's leg, pulling him to the ground and wrapping my arms around his neck. He tugs on my arms, digging in his nails, and I let out a shrill yelp. Suddenly Tyler is tugged off of me and I see Stefan holding him. "Stefan, watch out!" I warn him but it's too late and Tyler punches his stomach. I wait for the horrible groan but hear nothing – Stefan doesn't even flinch. What the hell? I look for Jeremy and see him lunge at Tyler with a blade of glass, but Stefan punches Ty, sending him flying out the way and the glass slits Stefan's palm. Jeremy looks at him, clearly guilty that he had hurt the guy that had helped him.

"What the hell, Jeremy?" Elena hisses as she rushes over to him, "Put your head up, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine! Just stop, okay!" He yells and stumbles over to me, pulling me up, "You okay?"

I nod and brush him off, "I'm fine. Go clean yourself up." He sighs and nods, and I join Stefan and Elena. I don't bother to listen to what they're saying, I just look at Stefan's unwounded hand. What…?!

I just shake my head and stumble over to the truck to pick up a bottle and go off to find our car. I probably look a mess, but at this moment I don't give a fuck. I find the car and lean against it, sighing. I stare at the bottle in my hand and try to dissuade myself from drinking it, but I come up blank and down the contents completely. I close my eyes as I chuck it to the floor and rub my forehead. I'm in deep shit when we all go home. I open my eyes and gasp when I see Damon. In this drunken, beat-up state, I don't think I can handle him - or anyone, for that matter. I don't handle alcohol well, but that doesn't stop me from loving it.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're a little old for a High School event," I sigh.

"Well, I came for Caroline," he shrugs.

"So…you're not with her now, why?" I ask, too drunk and fatigued to be scared of him.

"I'm hiding from her," he whispers, making my brows furrow.

"And why might that be?" I whisper back.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen."

My face hardens and I stiffen up, "Telling this to her _best friend? _Bad move, dick." I spit.

He chuckles, "You know, I thought you'd appreciate that I'm talking about stuff like this. I mean, given what you think you know about me."

I do know. He's a vampire.

"You're…a vampire," I whisper.

His eyebrows rise, "Well, aren't you a clever little thing?"

"I try," I smile bitterly and turn to open the car door, but he pins it shut.

"You're not very scared…"

"That's because I'm very drunk. Trust me, the gravity of that revelation will hit me soon."

"Hmm…in the meantime, why don't you buy yourself some time and do something for me?" He smirks down at me and in a flash he pins me to the car.

"Or what?" I gasp breathlessly.

"Or I kill you right now," he answers with a dark grin on his face.

My jaw drops and I look around for signs of any help, but there is no one; I doubt they'd even stand a chance against Damon, anyway.

"What do you want?" I mumble, wishing to be anywhere else right now.

"It's about what _you _want, perky," he smirks, running a finger along my jawline; I shiver under his touch now that I'm sure what he is. I wish I wasn't drunk, but then again, if I wasn't I'd be terrified right now. "You want me." He states like a fact; I stare up at him, an incredulous look on my face. Is he on crack? "I get to you, you find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even _dreamed _about me." My eyes widen – how did he know? He stares into my eyes, and I freeze as his pupils dilate. "And right now…you want to kiss me." I lean up towards him – NO! What am I doing?! Stop! – as he smirks, leaning into me and holding my waist. I gasp when our lips meet. It starts gentle but soon his kisses become rough and hungry, his grip on my waist tightening. I have no choice but to match his actions; my breathing is jagged as I pray for some sort of miracle that will save me from this. What will happen if this continues? Will he be satisfied with just a kiss or will he want…_more?_

"What the hell?!" I hear my twin exclaim and Damon withdraws, releasing me. I sigh in relief and pull the car door open, getting in and pulling on my seat belt, not bothering to hear my sister's scorns and questions.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I'm seething by the time the car door opposite me opens – Elena hadn't come in twenty minutes ago and instead had left me alone, shaking and crying; luckily Damon had vanished. It still hadn't sunk in, but I was sobering up and I knew tonight I'd brake down.

"Oh my God…" Elena rubs her forehead and turns to me – here it comes. "Mr Tanner is dead."

What? He's dead? My teacher is…_dead. Just like I predicted. _

"H-how?" I ask, fresh tears forming in my eyes.

"Animal attack."

_Animal attack?! _It must have been…Damon. I was right.

_I was right!_

I don't contain my scream. I don't move when Elena reaches over and hugs me.

My teacher was dead and I _knew _it was going to happen – I could have saved him! I could have done something!

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I curl up under my quilt, tears of anguish streaming down my face; I sob aloud but no one comes. I told Elena to leave me alone, and to tell Jer and Jenna to do the same.

I'm…I'm a witch. Damon is a vampire – he _kills _people! He slaughters innocent people, including my teacher! He might have been an asshole, but he didn't deserve death! I was made to _kiss _that utter monster! I feel disgusted with myself, even though I had no choice.

Damon is a murderer! He's a disgusting, twisted, black-hearted killer! I feel literally sick thinking about how he hurts people!

Wait…Vicki…_he _hurt Vicki! He almost killed her!

I sob and wrap my arms around myself.

And Stefan…he is a vampire, too. My sister is dating a vampire! But…he's good. I know he is.


	9. Family Ties

**A/N: 'Nother chapter, bros! Hope you like! :) **

**Thank you, again, for your feedback - means a lot. **

**Also,** **I'm not sure what to do with the love triangle. I was thinking about keeping it in this (so I can comment on it, if you know what I mean) and having her and Damon as eventual best buddies (like Alaric), but I could do a slow burn like with Delena, where it all builds up. Or, for the first option, I guess it could end up as a romance. What do you guys think? Suggestions please! :) I know I'm definitely gonna do a Klaus romance, IF I can write his character believably. I don't want to ruin any characters. **

**This chapter has some...random humour that is based on how my sister and I act with each other, and I might make Luna and Caroline's relationship a reflection of us, although my sister is nothing like Caroline. :) Tell me what you think. **

**I'm going to start going into Luna's abilities more - slow reveal, and all. She doesn't know just what she can do yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD or its characters, only my own.**

Chapter 9: Family Ties 

"You're taking _Damon _to the Founders Party?" I give Care a look.

"What's the problem? He is my boyfriend, after all," she sighs fondly as we walk with Bonnie to a table.

"Uh, maybe that he is a dick?" I say disapprovingly, making her scowl at me.

"Look, just because you're jealous -"

"_Jealous?! _Care, there are _so_ many problems with that statement! Firstly, I would _never _try to break you up with someone out of jealousy; secondly, I _hate _Damon, so I sure as hell am _not _jealous; thirdly, I don't get jealous over these things and lastly, I don't want a boyfriend. Also, did I mention that he's a dick?"

"Who am I going to go with?" Bonnies asks glumly; I turn to her and smile.

"Me, seeing as Care _ditched _me for a douche." I glare at Caroline who just sighs.

"Sorry, Lulu…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I'm breaking up with you!" I exclaim, wiping away mock tears.

Care laughs confusedly, "What?"

"That's right! We're finished, and I'm taking the kids! You always did hate them, anyway," I shake my head in mock disgust.

"No, not the kids!" Caroline begs dramatically, leaning forward, "What will I do without my sexy lady friend?" She winks.

"Well, apparently your sexy man friend is better!" I wiggle my brows in anger.

"Please, just let me keep the kids!" Care begs just as Matt joins us; he gives me a weird look.

"What is she talking about?"

I shrug, "I don't know, she's a crazy bitch."

Caroline gasps and splutters at me, "I see! Make me look a fool in front of Matt! Just because you have a crush on him," Caroline smirks and crosses her arms.

I look at Matt, "Basically, I'm dumping her and she's bitter about it. Clingy cow she is," I sigh, shaking my head.

"Oh, I'm sure," Matt nods with a smile. "So, I take it you're all going to the Founders Party?"

"Ya-huh. You?"

"Nah, no one asked me and I'm not a founder, so…"

"I'll take you, Mattie!" I grin excitedly.

"Luna!" Bonnie exclaims, giving me a look.

"I'm sorry, you're just too clingy," I shrug and smirk at Matt, "so?"

"Thanks, Luna, but I'd rather not go. The Lockwoods hate my sister, anyway, so I'm not fond of them." Matt starts with a laugh but ends dispirited.

"Plus, they made Tyler," I wink and receive laughs from everyone.

"I swear Vicki's going?" Bonnie frowns questioningly at Matt.

"Yeah…with _Tyler._"

I groan – when is Vicki gonna see the light? The light being my brother, of course.

Matt sighs and bids us farewell before leaving.

"Well, we all know Vicki is an attention-seeking idiot…" Caroline laugh callously and sips her drink.

"Excuse me?" I glare at her, "She's my best friend, and she's lovely."

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, you seem to think _Damon Salvatore_ is 'sweet', so who are you to judge?"

"He just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major deep-rooted drama." Care tells us, trying to win us over.

"Like…?" Bonnie prompts.

Caroline bites her lip, "I'm not really supposed to say anything…" Is Damon a complete idiot? No, I don't think so. And yet he told Caroline some really personal stuff he _didn't _want her to tell anyone else? Bullshit – I'll bet he _wants _her to tell us so that we can plant doubt in Elena's mind about Stefan. The dick.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie pushes.

"Okay…but you can't tell Elena!" Care raises an eyebrow at me.

"Please, why would I tell her anything?" I scoff, making her grin and Bonnie chuckle.

"Okay, so basically, you know their ex Katherine?" Care asks; we nod. "Well, they both dated her, but she chose Damon. And that made Stefan, like, _really _mad, so he did loads of really horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine and filled her head with a load of rubbish until finally it worked and she turned against Damon."

Bonnie looks shocked, but I just narrow my eyes, "Yeah, that's what _Damon _says – who says anything he says is the truth, Care?" I question dubiously.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Of course when we got to my house, we spilled to Elena.

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's," Elena shakes her head, not believing any of it.

"That's what I said. Damon is an ass." I comment bitterly as I inspect Lena's makeup bag; I don't wear any makeup, as I prefer to stay au natural and all that. I glance up to see Elena frowning at me suspiciously, but I shake it off.

"We just thought you should know," Bonnie shrugs.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business."

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." Bonnie responds, looking at some nail varnish.

"Stefan is none of those things!" Elena argues, but Bonnie just gives her a look.

"Yeah? How do you know?"

That shuts up my twin, although I am _so _team Stefan. We might not know much about him, but _I _know that it's the big bro that's the disgusting freak of nature.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I roll my eyes as Elena storms off into Jer's room after a call from Mrs Lockwood. She smacks Jer's headphones off in a kind of bitchy-big-sister way.

"Ahh! God, what now?" Jer groans, pissed with her.

"The pocket watch – where is it?"

I sigh and sit on Jeremy's bed, whispering to him: "Yep, it's _really _about that."

"What watch?"

"The one you stole from your mom's box. Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy, and she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it."

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it."

"Why would _Tyler _want a _watch?_" I snigger, "I'd be surprised if he could even _read _one!"

"Don't even play that card, Jeremy - you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBAY? Is that how you pay for your pot?" Elena asks spitefully.

"Hey, that was too far, twinny," I shake my head, getting up.

"Screw you," Jer gets up and heads over to his bookshelf, rummaging around and pulling out the watch.

"Ooo, good twist," I comment.

"I would never sell this, okay?"

"Then why did you take it?"

"Because it's supposed to be mine," Jeremy argues, "dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" He puts it in Elena's hand and shoves past her, returning to his seat.

"And he was going to give it to you."

"Yeah."

Elena walks to the door but spins around before leaving; "Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, okay? Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want me to do?"

"Just take it and get out."

She sighs and leaves while I turn to Jer, "You know, she might be doing it badly, but she's just trying to honour what mom wanted," I rub his shoulder with a gentle smile. He looks at me for a while before his eyes drift back to his computer. "Oh, I see how it is," I cross my arms when he looks back at me, "your computer is sexier than me, is that what you're saying?" I raise my brows and he chortles at my little tantrum.

"Sorry, Luna – I've thought so for a while now, I just didn't know how to tell you…" He sighs and his eyes flicker to the floor.

"I don't think I'll ever get over this one, Jer. Remember this day, because I like revenge! I will find a computer ten times hotter than you, my friend!" I announce and head to the door. "Which won't be very hard," I smirk at his gasp.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I smile as my beautiful twin stands in front of the mirror sighing, "You look amazing, Lena. Stop with the sighing," I wiggle my finger at her with a mock scornful frown.

She looks at me and rubs her forehead, "That's not what's bothering me, Lu."

"So what is it, then?"

"It's Jeremy…you're just…so much better with him," she sits on her bed and fiddles with her finger dismally.

"Elena, I've said before about this," I take her place by the mirror, "he loves you."

"He has a funny way of showing it…" She chuckles humourlessly.

"He's a grumpy fifteen year-old boy, Elena. Who gets drunk and high, might I add. He's gonna have a funny way of showing anyone anything."

She shakes her head with an increasingly familiar looking frown, "All I want is my little brother to be okay!" She starts, her eyes watering slightly, "That's all I want! I don't want him drinking, I don't want him on drugs, I don't want him getting into fights that leave him covered in blood and bruises!" She opens up, tears now escaping her large caramel eyes. "And you, Luna! Last night you got beaten up, too! And you were so drunk… I was scared, Lu. I was scared for both of you."

"…That rhymes…" I mutter, earning a look from my sister. "I'm sorry, okay? I just…it's just how I cope. And I understand Jer more than you because I'm _not_ coping and you _are! _You're the only one in this family that is coping, even more than Jenna!" I exclaim, walking over to wrap my arms around her.

"When did things get like this, Luna? How could things be any worse?" She whispers.

Little does she know things _are _getting worse; Bonnie and I felt something coming, and the whole thing with the Salvatore's must be it. Not to mention we are…I don't know, witches or something.

I sigh and head back to the mirror, inspecting my appearance: I have my waist-length chocolate hair falling in its natural wave and my usual makeup free face; I'm wearing a rather short white embroidery dress that I _adore _and I have a silver locket on which contains a picture of mom and dad on one side, and Elena and Jeremy on the other. It's something I never used to take off, and now I shall keep up that habit once more.

"I guess we're ready to go…" I smile weakly at the mirror.

"You look amazing, Luna. You always do, and you don't even need makeup."

I laugh, "Neither do you, _idiot! _We have the same face!"

"Are we ready to go?" Bonnie beams, walking into the room.

"Oh, I forgot you were here!" I wink, picking up my little bag.

"Uh, I'm your date, Luna…" She rolls her eyes at me.

I watch Elena sigh and pick up the pocket watch, leaving to go to I presume Jeremy's room.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Hey, guys!" Mayor Lockwood greets cheerfully, "Come on in!"

"Thank you," Stefan smiles. Ever the polite one, Stef.

I turn to Bonnie, "So…wanna get drunk?" I ask innocently.

She raises a brow, "Uh, _no, _Luna," she laughs as we walk in.

"Ugh, I miss going with Caroline." I mutter and – speak of the devil! She appears right in front of me! "Care!" I squeal, scampering over to her.

"Hey, Lulu!" She grins and hugs me briefly.

"Wanna get drunk?" I wiggle my brows at her and am shocked when she sighs and shakes her head.

"Can't, mom's watching me like a hawk because of Damon."

Ugh, Damon. Yuck.

"Great…" I smile sarcastically, "This day is gonna be a drag."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"God, you lucky bitch – you can drink in front of everyone!" I exclaim in frustration to Jenna, who smirks and takes a sip of champagne.

"Jenna," Jenna stops at the sound of… Logan Fell!

"Hello, Logan," Jenna replies, already exasperated.

"It's good to see you," he goes to hug her but she dodges him.

"Awkward…" I mutter, twirling my hair innocently when he gives me a look.

"I thought I might see you here."

"You knew it."

"I dreaded."

"But were secretly hoping…"

"And now that I have…" Jenna turns to leave, but he grabs her arm.

"Whoa, hey! Not so fast. I know you – you have a lot more insults in you, I can tell." He smirks.

"Your hairline's receding," she shoots at him.

"No it's not – you wanna have lunch?"

"Nope," Jenna replies bitterly – lol, I love my aunt.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Oh yes I have," her smile turns to a snarl, "I'm meaner now."

"Owned!" I chortle as Jenna walks away, getting another look from Logan. "Ugh, enough with the dirty looks – it's not attractive in a man your age." I smirk and walk off, smiling when I find Stefan and Elena.

"Wow, look, it's the original guest registry! Look at all these familiar names!" Elena says, reading some old parchment on display. "Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood," she smiles but pauses when her eyes meet another name.

"Damon Salvatore? And Stefan Salvatore?" I frown in confusion but then I remember: vampires. I shiver at how casually I can say that.

"The original Salvatore brothers," my head snaps to Damon who joins us, Caroline on his arm. "Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

"And probably a boring one, too," I smile sarcastically as I cross my arms.

Stefan looks at me before trying to stop his brother, "We don't need to bore them with stories of the past."

"It's not boring, Stefan," Elena disagrees, and I scoff.

"That's because _you're _boring," I grin wickedly, "Care and I, however…" I wink at Caroline who laughs sweetly; my eyes flicker to a smirking Damon but return to Elena.

After glaring at me, my darling twin continues, "I'd love to hear more about your family."

"She's a stalker in the making," I whisper loudly to Stefan, who chuckles.

I wish he'd open up more, be a bit more talkative, but what can you do? Maybe he'll want to talk more if I confront him about his…condition.

"Well, I'm bored," Care exclaims with a laugh, "I wanna dance, and _Damon_ won't dance with me." She gives him a quick glare and he shrugs. "Could I just borrow your date?" She asks Elena with a little smile.

"Uh-oh, she be stealin' your man!" I gasp jokingly, getting a playful eye roll from Care.

"Oh, uh…" Elena looks at Stefan, clearly not liking the idea.

"I don't really dance," he replies awkwardly.

Good boy.

"Oh, sure he does," Damon contradicts, "you should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk – he does it _all_."

This guy is such a scheming bastard! He knows what he's doing – he's trying to get Lena alone with him!

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asks kind of…I don't know, but I hear a little spite in there.

"It's up to Stefan," she sighs with an irritated smile.

"Well, sorry, but I'm not gonna take no for an answer," Care grins – that's something I can believe.

"Well, seeing as I'm bored too, I'm gonna go find my sexy lady date," I announce with a smile, downing a glass of champagne I see on the side. What idiot left that there?

I notice Elena give me a 'save me' look, but I know Damon won't hurt her here; not that Elena knows he is anything more than a dick.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I'm sat with Bonnie enjoying the music when a candle on the table goes out.

"Huh, that was weird…" I comment distantly, frowning when Bonnie stares at it. I'm about to laugh when suddenly it re-lights, burning again.

What…

"Oh my God, Bon…"

She looks at me briefly before blowing the candle out, clearly unnerved. "It was just a coincidence!" Bonnie rushes out and I scoff.

"We're not in Hogwarts, candles don't just magically light themselves."

"Well, what else could it be?"

"Oh, I don't know," I roll my eyes, "your witch powers, maybe?"

She gapes at me, "How can you be so…nonchalant?"

I shrug, "I don't want to think about it rationally because then it'll be scary. It's the same with my parents – I don't think about them because I know if I do it will just hurt." I tell her in a subdued tone, making her sigh.

"Have you done anything like this?"

"I haven't tried or noticed," I tilt my head to the side, "I'll try something at home, just in case I go all Seamus Finnigan and blow something up," I laugh.

I love _Harry Potter _references.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Caroline - having fun with my twin's man, are we?" I wink at her and give Stefan a friendly smile, which he returns.

New goal: get Stefan to warm up to everyone more.

"What did we miss?" Damon asks, joining us with my sister.

"We were just chatting," Stefan answers, picking up a full glass from a tray before continuing; "drink, Damon?"

"No, thanks, I'll pass."

"Your loss, buddy," I smirk as I take the glass from Stefan, downing it in one.

"Luna, go easy," Elena nudges me with her 'concerned sister' face on.

"One drink, Lena!" I argue, "Well, two, but that's nothing!"

"Careful, Lulu, my mom is sniffing around," Care chuckles.

I notice the brothers having a tense stare off, prompting my sister to distract them; "Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" She puts on her cute face; mine is way more adorable, but hey, she _is _an amateur, after all.

Upon acceptance, Stefan gets whisked away by my sister while the three of us remaining watch them dance all romantic-ly.

"They look _so_ cute together…" Care states in adoration of the sweet pair, a longing look on her face; I'm guessing Damon can't really offer her anything like that.

"Don't talk, please," Damon groans, upsetting Caroline who takes a sad sip of her drink.

"Can you _not _be such a dick?" I snarl at him when Care walks off to get another drink.

"Sorry, not possible," he winks.

I scoff, "I don't see how that's charming!"

"You wouldn't, you don't like me."

"And it's _so _surprising, isn't it?"

"You know, maybe you _do _like me," Damon muses, giving me some weird…eye thing. I mentally slap myself for thinking it's sexy.

"And what makes you think that?" I sneer, crossing my arms and raising a brow.

He grins smugly, "Well, all this banter. Plus, you're still talking to me when you know what I am, and you're not scared."

My mouth flails open and closed before I can think of the words to use, "That's not true," I finally say.

He raises a brow, smirks (obviously) and steps closer to me, towering above me, "So, you _are _scared of me?"

I scowl at him and walk away; I don't even have the energy for this conversation.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asks as I watch her and my darling twin touch up their makeup.

"Great, just great," Elena replies unconvincingly.

"Really? Well my radar must be off, 'cause I'm getting all sorts of other vibes."

"Doesn't take a genius to notice, Care Bear," I chuckle, "but then again, in your case, in takes a whole lot of brain cells to process what the date is, so…" I smirk as she glares at me through the mirror.

"What is that?" Elena frowns as she spots something on Caroline's back.

"Don't," Care dodges as Elena tries to look at it but pulls up Caroline's scarf, revealing a…bite mark.

"Oh my God, Caroline…" I breathe; I'm not sure why I'm surprised, but I guess seeing something in person is a lot more real than just thinking about it or seeing it in a vision.

"Did someone hurt you?" Elena asks, lacking my knowledge.

"No, okay? My mom would kill me…"

"Oh my God… Did _Damon_ hurt you?" I hold in a smile of pride as my sister figures something out.

"_No, _of course not!" Elena goes to look again but Caroline freaks, "Just leave me alone, okay, Elena?!" She yells and rushes out of the room. My twin looks at me, still gaping, and I give her a serious look.

"You go find Stefan, tell him about the bite marks, and I'll go after Damon."

She shakes her head, "What if Damon hurts you? You saw what he did to Caroline!"

I hold onto her shoulders, "Trust me, Elena!"

She gives me a long look before nodding and walking out to find her boyfriend.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I spot Damon standing alone in a quiet area of the party and see this as my chance. I rush over to him and feel like gagging at the sight of that smug smirk that always illustrates his face. His expression contorts to shock as I shove him as hard as I can, making him stumble backwards; I know it would have done nothing if he had been prepared for it.

"Stay _away _from Caroline, okay? You're disgusting!" I spit at him, my face surely red.

He chuckles and the smirk returns, "What did she say, exactly?" He cocks his head to the side, awaiting my answer.

"She didn't need to _say _anything! I saw the bite marks! If you don't back off, I'll -"

"You'll what?" He steps closer to me, "You know what I am; you know what I'm capable of. The worst _you _can do, is glare at me," he sniggers, "so _you _back off, or things will get nastier for your obnoxious little friend. Who knows if she'll even see tomorrow?" He taunts with a sickening smile on his face. My hard expression melts into a fearful one, which makes him laugh darkly.

"Leave her alone," I repeat before scurrying away from him, heading for Stefan and Elena. I'm not half way there when I glance back and see Damon dragging Caroline away from the party. I turn on my heels, scared for Caroline, but I get stopped by Stefan.

"I'll handle it, _trust _me."

I give him a long look, my eyes watering, before I nod slowly and watch him run over to his brother and my best friend, who looks terrified. I watch from afar as Damon circles Care, and then wraps his arms around her. Before I can even blink he's biting into her – I scream at the top of my lungs as he drags Caroline to the floor, but suddenly he's spluttering and falling onto the ground; enter Stefan. I wish I knew what they were talking about.

_I knew it would work, spiking Caroline's drink. Now I can stop him._

I gasp and stumble backwards a little – was that…was that Stefan? It sounded like him, but…no…I'm just…no.

As soon as I see it's just Caroline lying there, I run over. "Caroline?!" I fall to my knees beside her and see her holding an amulet of sorts. "What is that?"

"Damon wanted it…" She barely whispers; I look her in the eyes and rub her arm comfortingly.

"Are you okay, Care?" I ask softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she starts hyperventilating as Elena joins us.

"Care?" She asks, looking worried.

"I'm fine…I'm fine," she repeats, rising up. I stand up and pull her into an embrace, which leads to her breaking down into a fit of sobs in my arms.


	10. You're Undead To Me

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the response and ****_Bailey2797 - _****you're so sweet! ^_^ I'm glad I made you happy! I like to acknowledge as many reviews as possible. Thank you to the people who have reviewed more than one chapter - I feel like we're old friends. ;)**

**I'm looking forward to putting up the next chapter! Lots of Damon and Luna!**

**P.S I didn't proof read much, I'm in a rush right now! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD or its characters, only my own. :)**

Chapter 10: You're Undead To Me 

I rub my eyes, groaning – I could barely sleep last night. I'd stayed at Caroline's on the night Damon attacked her and the whole day afterwards, and I cannot sleep not I'm back at home; I've been worrying about her and what she knows, too. Plus, I had thought I'd heard Stefan's thoughts that night – how can that be? Well…Bonnie can light candles, maybe I can read minds? Ugh, this is all so insane, but I can't just ignore it anymore; it's real and it's happening, and I want to learn more about my powers. You know, I am seriously just waiting to wake up in hospital and find out this was all a dream, like a _How It Should Have Ended _flick.

I groan again when the door opens and my evil twin waltzes in, pulling back my curtains. "Ahh! Elena!" I yelp, burying myself under my covers, as though I'm a vampire, repelled by the sun. Speaking of, how come Damon and Stefan aren't? Well, at least they don't sparkle.

"I need to talk to you," she says sternly and I start making the _Jaws _theme as I hear her near my bed. I scream the end of it when she pulls off my covers. "Luna!"

"Oh my God, _what?!_" I snarl at her as I snatch back my covers.

"What is with you?"

"Um, I've never liked being woken up by my evil twin, so what's shocking about my reaction?"

"_No, _I mean the other night," she corrects simply.

I give her a tired look, "You'll have to elaborate, Lena."

"You were _kissing Damon!_" My eyes widen; "I thought you hated him. Plus, Caroline is your best friend."

"I didn't want to!"

"So why _did _you?"

"I…I was scared, okay? He freaks me out!" I answer honestly. Well, half honestly – I can't exactly tell her I had no choice because he did some weird eye thing.

She sighs and strokes my hair, "Okay. Just stay away from him, yeah? He's bad news."

I nod, "I _did _say that before, but did anyone listen?" I poke her, making her chuckle.

"Oh, and _Vicki _is here," she whispers dramatically.

I cheer loudy, "REALLY?! YAAAAY!"

"Wait, you're _happy?_" Elena asks, gaping at me.

I give her a look of shock, "Uh, obviously!" I jump up as she raises her brows and run into Jer's room, finding them kissing.

Aw, my heart is melting.

"Uh, Luna, this isn't -" Jer starts nervously, but I laugh.

"How is that not what it looks like? Besides, I really ship you guys! I'm so happy!"

They stare at me, mouths open. Did they really think I'd be mad?

"Later, Vick," I wave, smiling warmly and getting a loving smile back. I know she likes that I actually _want _her with Jeremy, unlike my sister and Tyler's family when she was with him.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I pull out my phone and search for Stefan's name – I got his number the other night from Elena. We haven't heard from him in three days and I'm both worried and sick of waiting for the right time for answers. When is the _right time _to ask someone about whether they are a vampire? I dial and listen to it ring for a good few moments before Stefan picks up.

_"Luna?"_

"Hi, Stefan," I reply in a soft tone – I don't want him to think I'm scared or hateful towards him.

_"Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah, I just…I…" Hell, let's just cut to the chase: "I know you're a vampire."

There's a long silence before he replies, _"I'm sorry?"_

"Don't play dumb, Stefano. I _know._"

_"How did you find out?"_

"I'd like to talk to you in person about this, please."

_"Of course. When shall we talk?"_

"After School today, would be great."

_"Okay…"_

Now that that's out of the way: "So, how are you? You've been dodging my sister for three days…"

_"Could we talk about it at School?"_

"Um, yeah…sure. Bye, Stefano."

I hear him chuckle at the nickname, _"Goodbye, Luna." _I hang up and put my phone in my pocket.

Well, that was the weirdest conversation I've ever had in my whole life, but I'm gonna roll with it.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow," Caroline tells me and some other girls as she hands out flyers. "The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band," she sniggers, "just the ones who can pull off a bikini. I want in-your-face sexy. I mean, it's a fundraiser, for God sake."

"Eye-eye, captain," I salute with a smirk, making Lily and Bliss laugh. I turn to Lily, "You should wear either shorts or just bikini panties – you have _great _legs and the camera will love you," I smile and pick up some of her straight chestnut brown hair; "and wear your hair down, it's gorgeous."

Caroline chuckles, "This is gonna be _beyond _fun!"

"Sexy is my middle name," I wink and turn to Bliss, "wear yellow, it suits you – be a sunflower." We laugh and I look at Caroline, who is the picture of excitement – how can she be so happy after the Damon situation? I guess she's in a sort of state of shock or denial, or something. I notice Stefan walk up to Bonnie and Elena and scurry over to join them, getting there in time to witness Bonnie awkwardly trying to leave.

"Hey, uh, you know, I gotta go, uh, be somewhere right now," she stammers, making me smirk.

"Smooth, Bon." She rolls her eyes at me and walks off.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called," Stefan apologises, looking between us; his eyes linger on me for a moment for obvious reasons.

"No worries," Elena says with a spiteful look on her face. Wow…that's not like my sister… "I'll live."

"I was dealing with Damon," Stefan explains, giving me a significant glance.

"And did you? Deal with Damon?"

"Yes, yeah," he nods awkwardly.

"For four days?" Elena really is being bitchy right now!

"Cut him some slack, Elena. You know what Damon is like, and what Stefan does with his family is his business," I roll my eyes at her pettiness; I see Stefan give me an appreciative look.

"Can I explain it all to you, please?" Stefan begs.

"Sure. When?" Elena sighs.

"I gotta be home after School," he says, looking at me, "but The Grill, around 4:00?" He suggests, getting a nod from Elena who looks between us suspiciously.

"Stefan, where's Damon?" Caroline asks, appearing at my side – why is she asking about Damon? "He as some serious apologising to do," she looks at me, laughing.

"I'll say," I smile back.

"He's gone, Caroline," Stefan replies shortly.

"When's he coming back?"

"He's not coming back," Stefan finishes ominously, making us all stare at him; "I'm sorry." Stefan strolls off, leaving a visibly upset Caroline.

"This is good, Care. Look at how he treated you!" I rub her shoulder.

"I know that," she nods distantly.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I walk up to the front door of Stefan and Damon's house, feeling awkward being here alone. I recall Stefan telling us he lives with his uncle – I'm hoping he doesn't answer, that would be awkward. I hold my breath and knock on the door; it opens pretty quickly, and I meet Stefan.

"Uh…hi!" I smile, feeling nervous. Come on, Luna, it's only Stefan!

"Hello," he smiles weakly, "come on through." I smile and follow him into the living room. As I sit down, I notice some form of…Bourbon, maybe, on the side – should I ask? "So, where shall we start?"

"Umm…I know it was Damon who attacked Vicki," I say quietly, watching his expression turn from nervous to shocked; I take that as a silent question: "I had a vision."

"A vision?" He questions with a brow raised.

I nod, sighing, "I'm a…witch."

"I see…"

"I also know that he killed Mr Tanner, and that he was using Caroline. With the latter, I overheard you talking to Damon that night you guys came over."

"And…you're not afraid of me?"

I shake my head and smile gently, "I trust you, Stefano."

He smiles warmly, which makes me feel all fuzzy; I do really like Stefan. I wish Elena wasn't being so bitchy.

"Thank you."

"Also…Damon does this thing with his eyes where I have to do what he wants – what is that?" I question, tilting my head to the side in curiosity.

"Compulsion, it's like hypnosis. What did he make you do?" He asks, concerned.

Oooh Goood, awkward… Do I have to? "To answer questions when he came over and then to…to kiss him," I look away out of shame – how could I kiss that thing? It's disgusting.

"I'm sorry he did that. It won't happen again." Stefan assures me as he pulls out a pendant from his pocket.

"Ooo, that's pretty," I admire as he brings it into view; he smiles.

"It's for you," he hands it to me and elaborates upon seeing my shocked expression; "it's filled with vervain, a herb that protects you from being compelled. It's also harmful to vampires." He hands it to me and I put it on.

I gasp, "That's what you spiked Caroline's drink with, isn't it?"

He nods, "Yes."

"So…can you see yourself in a mirror?"

"Yes."

"Holy water?"

"Myth."

"Garlic?"

"Edible. I like it, actually."

"Yeah, me too – it adds a lot of flavour." I nod in agreement.

"Anything else?"

"OH, yes!" I exclaim, "How come you can walk in the sun?"

He shows me a ring on his finger, "It's spelled to protect us in the sun. Only a few vampires have them – witches and vampires don't tend to get along."

I smirk, "I like you, though." He smiles and an idea springs to mind, "What did you do with Damon?"

"Not important."

"Well, it is…"

"He can't hurt anyone anymore."

I gape at him, "Did you…_kill _him?" He frowns and shakes his head; I laugh, "Oh, good. So, what are your abilities?"

"Speed, strength, hearing. We have heightened emotions and can control people's dreams, unless they are under the effect of vervain."

I nod – this is insane but _really _interesting. "I need to meet Elena – I'm already and hour late."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I help Bonnie and Matt wash a car, but Matt is busy staring at Stefan and Elena being cute. "Hey," I click my fingers in front of Matt, getting his attention, "unless you're looking into pursuing stalking as a career, get on with the washing!"

"Yes, ma'am," he salutes sarcastically.

"No mockery, Donovan," I eye him evilly and turn to Bonnie, "why are half our friends stalkers?" I sigh, shaking my head.

"I guess we're just lucky," she winks and spots another car. "Oh, Tiki – this one's yours."

"Why do I always get the homely ones?" Tiki moans, looking at the car with contempt all over her face. "Just to be clear, your car's a P.O.S," she says to a guy who gets out – his face is so…sad! "I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a P.O.S."

"You don't have to be rude," Bonnies scolds with a frown.

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junker."

I watch Bonnie stare at the bucket of water Tiki is bent over and gasp when water splashes all over her, making her squeal. "Calm it, hulk!" I joke, laughing at Tiki trying to dry off.

"We need more towels," Matt looks over at me with puppy dog eyes, "Luna?"

I roll my eyes and sigh with irritation, "Fine! Because I am _so _nice," I strut over to Caroline who is handing Elena the money. "Care, we need more towels."

She gestures for me to follow her, "You can come with me, then."

We go to get some, but the door is locked. I sigh and pull on it after Caroline steps back. "If it was locked when I tried, why would it not be now?" She sniggers;

"Because I'm super strong," I turn to face her and smile, "unlike you, you puny human."

"You are _such _a nerd," she laughs, but stops when we hear a hissing sound.

"Caroline…"

"Was that you?" I ask, shivering.

She gives me a look, "Yeah, because I whisper my own name." She walks out further into the hall, me behind her and we find nothing.

"Well, back we go," I sigh and we turn around, coming face to face with _Damon!_

"Caroline, help me."

"Damon?" I utter in confusion, but he doesn't see me.

"Caroline…help me."

She turns and runs off; I scurry after her.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I've been following Caroline, trying to talk to her, but she is unresponsive. She now has a hoodie on, but that was the only normal thing she's done since the weird Damon thing. I gasp when we come to the Salvatore boarding house – what's going on? She goes to open a door but it won't budge; without a word she goes to another door and tries to open that one; upon success, she walks in and I follow her movements, my mouth hanging open. "Caroline?"

"Caroline…" Damon's voice rings around us in a whisper. We follow the voice down into the cellar, where I follow Caroline to a mini dungeon-thing.

"Damon? Oh my God!" She exclaims when she looks into the room.

"What is it?" I rush over and look in, gasping at the sight of a weak looking Damon lying on the ground.

"How did I know you were here?" Care asks, bewildered.

"Because I wanted you to," he replies, groaning as he gets up – it looks painful. "Very, very badly." He stumbles over to the door; "Let me out," he demands.

"Manners," I tut mockingly, momentarily forgetting the situation. His beautiful eyes meet mine.

"Please," he adds. Caroline looks at the lock but pauses;

"You bit me…"

"You liked it, remember?"

"Why do I keep remembering the same things but in different ways?" Caroline asks, severely confused.

"Stop it, Damon! Stop messing with her head!"

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do." He compels her.

"What am I about to do?"

"You're gonna open the door."

"No!" I yell, tugging on Caroline, but her eyes are looking deep into Damon's.

"You're gonna open the door," he repeats.

"Care, NO!" I yell as she opens it, but it's too late.

"NO! NO!" Some guy yells and runs over, knocking us out of the way and holding the door shut as Damon goes positively feral behind it. "Get out of here!"

"Caroline, run!" I scream and dart to the stairs, dragging Care with me. I hear the door swing open and I push Caroline forwards, glancing back to see Damon snap the man's neck; "NO!" I sob – that man saved us! How could he die?! I just _watched _someone get killed! I tumble onto the stairs as Damon smirks and approaches me. I scream and jump up, scurrying up the stairs and hearing him hot on my tail. He grabs my leg and I hit the stairs hard with a grunt. In that moment he's on top of me, pining me down on the ground. I scream and struggle, but that just makes him laugh darkly. As he brushes my hair from neck and leans closer to it, inhaling my scent, I jerk back my head and hear him fall backwards down the stairs – I doubt that would have worked had he not been so weak and caught off guard; I seem to catch him off guard a lot. I gasp for air and sprint to the front door, hearing him near me. I fling the door open and make my escape, hearing Damon scream in agony as the sun hits him.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I need a drink – a _strong _one, and I know just who to call. I pull out my phone and call Vicki, finding it hard to type her number as my hands are shaking – I almost got killed. I saw a good person die. Because of Damon.

_"Hello?" _I jump as I hear Vicki's voice.

"Hi, Vick. I really need a drinking buddy – where are you?"

_"At our hangout – come join us, Loops."_

"Haven't heard that name in a while," I laugh nervously.

_"Yeah, sorry – I've been…distracted. I'm not now." _

"I'll be there." I hang up and make my way to the cemetery, our old hangout spot. When I get there, I see Vicki lying in Jer's arms, laughing – she's stoned. I look around at the others, some old friends – also stoned. "Hiyya, guys," I greet, "any strong drink that will melt my mind?"

Tony laughs, picking up a beer, "Here you go, sweets. What d'ya need it for?"

"Everything," I mutter and down half the bottle, making all but my baby bro laugh.

"What's the problem, sis?" Jer asks in a spacey but concerned tone; I shrug.

"Nothing drunkenness can't fix," I sit down next to him and Vicki, sipping my drink in generous gulps.

"Oh," Vicki exclaims and chucks a pill bottle at Jack.

"Nice – Vickies from Vicki," he chortles.

"Well, thank you, Elena Gilbert," Lucy reads the bottle and my head snaps to her – how'd Vicki get those?

"You took those from the house?" Jeremy asks Vicki angrily.

"She wasn't using it," Vicki replies with a grin on her face.

"She's gonna notice if they're gone. That's not cool." Jer storms over and snatches them from Jack.

"It's no big deal, Jer," Vicki's grin fades.

"Yeah, it kinda is, Vick."

"Jer, come on…" I splutter, feeling a buzz coming on.

"Damn. Vicki brought the party police!" Tony chuckles, getting a scowl from Vicki.

"Shut up, Tony." She walks off after Jeremy and I sigh, gulping down more of my drink.

"He's delicate," I explain simply to the rest of them, making them titter. It feels like no time has passed when Vicki comes back crying. "Vick?"

"Don't worry…"

"I'm sorry, Vick. He's just been a little…volatile, lately. He thinks he hates Elena but he doesn't, and those pills remind him of the accident."

She looks at me and wipes her eyes, "Yeah."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I'm collapsed on the ground drunk by Vicki, who I have wrapped my arms around; she was still a little upset from earlier, though it was hours ago. It's pitch black now and our hangout it illuminated by a crackling fire I haven't taken my eyes off of all night. The crappy music we're listening to stops and I yell out, "Not it!" Tony, Lily and Jack all follow suite, leaving Vicki.

"Ah, Vicki!" Lily chortles, drunk and high. I myself haven't touched any drunks but I've had a bottle or two. Or three…

Vicki sighs in irritation and pulls herself up, wandering off into the dark to fix the radio on the truck. I start to get worried when she doesn't come back and the music doesn't start so I stagger off to find her.

God, I have _got _to stop drinking.

I stop in my tracks when I see Vicki's blood being drained by who I have to assume is Damon. I scream and run over to her as her limp body drops to the floor, but Damon chuckles and grabs my arm, pulling me into him.

"Hello, Luna," he purrs hoarsely, "it was very cruel of you to run out on me earlier. Now you're gonna make up for it."


	11. Lost Girls

**A/N: Heeeeey! :D Thanks all reviewers, followers and favouriters - you bring a smile to my face! Writing this is so fun, and I'm happy to give you chapter 11! :) I'm excited to write further chapters. :3**

**I'm lazy, it's not proof read...I've had School, okaaay? ;)**

**Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD or its characters, only my own.**

**N x**

Chapter 11: Lost girls – Part 1

"Don't make a sound and don't move," Damon compels me when he brings me over to the hangout where the others are; little does he know I'm wearing a vervain necklace. As soon as he turns his back I scream, "RUN! HE'S DANGEROUS -" Damon presses his palm against my mouth and tuts tauntingly.

"Don't be a naughty girl, Luna," he strokes my hair with his free hand, "it will only make things worse." He whispers near my ear before looking at my neck, "Ah, Saint Stefan has been at work, I see." He chuckles before ripping it from my neck and putting it in his pocket.

I only just got that, dude!

"Now," his pupils dilate, "be quiet and don't move." He compels me before moving over to my sort of friends. They are clearly too stoned and drunk to be worried by my previous words, so are still sprawled around the place. I am forced to watch as one by one he rips into their necks and drains them of their blood – I'm surprised I didn't get a vision of this actually. I pray for him to stop, but he doesn't; he tears their lives apart and leaves their bloody remains on the ground. Sighing with satisfaction, he wipes his bloody mouth on Tony's jacket and picks up a bottle, dousing all the bodies with alcohol. I feel sick, horrified and empty; watching this and not being able to help is the most excruciating feeling you can imagine, worse than any physical pain. I hate myself for not helping, but I know I can't. I look over at Vicki, my best friend, but I can't turn got to her and see if she's okay.

I think she's dead. I fear the same fate will befall me.

But it's so soon after mom and dad…how with the others cope – they won't! They're barely coping now!

Damon hauls Lily onto the fire before searching Tony and Jack; he pulls out Jack's phone and walks over to me, staring at me with a smirk. He wipes away a tear as more fall, seeping from my eyes. He puts an arm around my shoulder and dials a number.

"I want my ring," Damon demands, but I can't here who he's speaking to. Considering he's talking about a ring, and earlier he got burnt by the sun, I'm guessing it's Stefan – I mean, he _was _in a cellar all weak and stuff. "I'm at the sizzler, I had the buffet." He moves away from me and puts a large stick in the flames from the fire and sets alight Tony's body; I want to wince and sob, but I physically can't. "Where's my ring… No, what have _you _done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry, is on you, buddy… I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring."

I watch them burn; I smell the combusting flesh. It is by far the most disgusting sight and smell I have ever had the misfortune to endure. I'm pretty sure I'm going to need therapy after this. The longer I watch them burn, the more damage I can almost _feel _being done to me.

My eyes drift over to Damon to see he looks worried, but he soon smiles and chuckles, "Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?"

I attempt trying to get to Vicki, but I can't; it's the weirdest feeling. Well, having a vision is weirder, but you get what I'm saying.

"What, did you Fedex it to Rome? Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or poor little Luna will suffer on your behalf," he smirks in my direction and I gulp – I do _not _like where this is going. I think I've suffered enough, anyway. "Oh yeah, she's right here, Stef. Wanna say hello?" He puts the phone to my ear, and when I attempt to speak, it works.

"Stefan! Help me!" I cry, my body racking with sobs now that I can make noise.

"I'll tell you what – I'll give you…let's say a day to return my ring, or I will kill Luna. And I won't be nice about it, either. I'm just itching to taste her," he grins darkly at me when I gasp. "Just get it!" He puts the phone on his pocket before looking at me, "Siblings, eh?" He rolls his eyes and then remembers Vicki, looking in her direction; he grabs a bottle and starts to douse her in alcohol when she starts to cough softly. He bends down and inspects her as she twitches – she's alive! "You just don't wanna die, do you?" He stands up and goes to drag her into the fire.

"NO! PLEASE, LEAVE HER ALONE!" I holler at him, making him stop and look at me. "Please let her go!" I continue in a weaker tone. His eyes go from me to Vicki and back to me again.

"Fine," he sighs with an eye roll, walking over to me, "seeing as I like you."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better," I retort bitterly, earning an amused look from Damon.

"There's that fire!" He smirks, running a finger a long my neck; I may not be able to move, but I can still shiver, apparently. "But that's no way to show appreciation, is it, perky?" He teases, "After all, I could kill Vicki right now -"

"NO!" I stop him, tears rolling down my cheeks, "No, I'm…I'm sorry." I apologise through gritted teeth. His trademark smirk appears, and I swear nothing would make me feel better than pounding it right off his face.

"Sleep," he compels and my eyes hit immediately.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

My eyes open and I moan groggily as I try to decipher my surroundings; when I see Damon with his back to me, that sick feeling hits me hard. "I got you good, didn't I?" I hear him comment proudly, inspecting…

"Vicki!" I exclaim and shoot off the couch and over to her, ignoring Damon's presence as I kneel beside her; I stare at her bloody neck with a disgusted scowl on my face.

"She's _fine,_" I hear the monster sigh, "stop being so dramatic."

I shoot him a deadly glare, "_Dramatic? DRAMATIC?!" _I yell, standing up, "I JUST WATCHED YOU KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE WHO WERE MY FRIENDS AND ATTACK MY BEST FRIEND!" I vent, beyond pissed. "_Please, _tell me where I'm being too DRAMATIC!"

His 'bitch please' face is replaced by an amused one as he laughs and stands up, towering over me again. Dammit, I liked towering over _him. _"Sweetie, this is water off a duck's back for me. Now, stop being such a drama queen or I'll compel you to sleep for the whole day," he warns, wiggling his brow.

My eyes narrow, "Give me back my necklace!" I demand, putting my hands on my hips.

He smirks, crossing his arms, "No."

"Give it _back!_"

"Don't wanna," he argues childishly.

"I just got that!"

"From my brother?"

"Yes, and he'd like you to give it back."

"He'd also like me to stop acting like a vampire, which I _am, _so I _won't._"

I frown, "And your point _is?_"

"That I don't give a crap what Saint Stefan thinks," he smiles sarcastically and wanders over to the table with the Bourbon on it and pours himself some.

…Why do I want some so bad?

"Well…you should," I retort lamely – I can't think of a comeback, okay! Damon turns to me with a brow raised, slurping down some Bourbon. "He is you brother, after all."

He rolls his eyes, downing his drink, and looks over at Vicki, "Well, she's not gonna be any fun today," my glower returns and he scoffs, "ugh, not that again!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, how _should _I react? Because -" He flashes towards me and presses his hand to my mouth, cutting off my arguing.

"I _said_," he starts, "not that again." He steps back and stares at me for a few moments until I sigh and nod; he smirks triumphantly. "You see? We can get along!" He announces with mock enthusiasm.

"No, no we can't," I counter, ambling over to pour myself some Bourbon.

"Did I say you could do that?"

I smirk and send him a look, "Did _I _say you could kill and attack my friends and then kidnap me and Vicki?"

He grins, "Touché, Perky."

I down my drink – earning an impressed smirk from Damon – and look over at Vicki sadly. How could I just forget about the gravity of what he did to her? To the others? What he might do to me? When I talk to him, he just doesn't…seem like he'd hurt me, or anyone, but…

What's wrong with me?

Damon stares at me intensely for a moment before sighing and rolling his eyes (why does _everyone _roll their eyes at me?) and moving over to Vicki.

"What are you doing?" I ask sheepishly, putting down my glass and edging towards him.

"I'm so gonna regret this," he sighs and bites into his wrist before placing it at Vicki's mouth and forcing her to feed.

"What the _hell _are you doing, you freak?" I shriek, but he just silences me.

"That is no way to thank me, Perky," I gape at him, "I'm healing her," he elaborates, exasperated.

"Oh…" I relax a little, "Well, I didn't know! _God!_" I stick my tongue out at him – what the hell? Why am I being so nice?!

While he's occupied, I sneak off to check all the exits, looking for an escape – everything's locked. Besides, there's no way I'm leaving without Vicki.

I tumble to the ground, freezing as a vision hits me: Vicki, in a vampire costume at the School's Halloween party…being _killed_! By _Stefan! _With a piece of wood!

I gasp and notice Damon staring at me, "You okay down there, Perky?"

I nod breathlessly and rise to my feet; it's been a while since I've had a vision, or so it feels.

_Vicki can't die!_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I sit back on the couch, feeling myself float further and further into the world of drunkenness – I love that world, I wanna get there. I take a large gulp of Bourbon and watch Vicki dance around in a tank top and panties to a cover of _Enjoy The Silence _originally by _Depeche Mode. _

"I am _so _over Tyler!" She yells as she runs around excitedly.

I cheer – well, it's more of a roar of joy, to be honest; "_Finally! _Praise be, Vick!"

She grins at me, still leaping around with energy; funny how about an hour ago she couldn't even open her grey-brown eyes. "I knew from the beginning that I was _only_ a piece of ass to him, but I thought _maybe _if he got to know me better, he might see something _more. _But _no_," Vicki whines as she twirls around in the sun that casts it's golden rays through a window that had been hastily covered up by Damon.

I glance at Damon, who looks completely uninterested in what she's saying and downs some Bourbon, as we have all been doing for the past hour, but Vicki the least – she's too busy being a happy little bunny.

"Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me – something more," she grins drunkenly and drops to the floor, "and I like that!"

I get up and walk over to her, sipping my drink as I do so, "He has liked you for, like, _ever, _Vick. But as in _you. _Not your ass or something," I shrug and down the remaining contents of the bottle, replacing it with another one. "You _do _have a nice ass, though, Vicki," I wink and she chortles.

"Thanks, Loops! You have a nice everything!"

"Aw, you are too kind, Vicki," I wipe away an invisible tear.

"Jeremy, huh?" My hand snaps to Damon upon hearing my brother's name and his eyes meet mine, "your brother?"

While I narrow my eyes at him suspiciously, Vicki bounds over confirming his own suspicions.

But why does he care? I mean, I guess it could just be curiosity, but when I'm drunk I sometimes go into detective mode and trust no one.

"So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and – hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and _so hot._"

Ugh, feeding his ego, much?

"I know," Damon smirks smugly.

…His ego apparently doesn't need feeding!

"Don't you wanna be in love?"

Oh, please.

"I've been in love," I look at him, wide-eyed, "it's painful and pointless and overrated," he grabs Vicki and twirls her around.

"Except when it isn't!" Vicki drags him across the room.

"No more talking! Let's _dance!_" Damon picks her up and spins her around as she laughs.

I snigger as I watch them drunkenly dance around and slurp up more of my drink – I'm not quite smashed yet.

Damon flashes up onto a bit of flooring above us…whatever it is…I'm too drunk to understand anything! He starts dancing seductively, his shirt completely unbuttoned and showing off his abs; I shake my head when I realise I'm staring. Why does he have to be so hot? He's a murderer!

…Why am I always drunk at times like these?

When Damon signals for me to join him, I give him an incredulous laugh. "Yeah, because _that's _possible," I roll my eyes and start to walk around the house – hey, if I'm stuck here for God knows how long, might as well enjoy the sights! I find myself browsing in their large library – me gusta for sure. They have a lot of really old books (dating back decades, a century even) and I know how they have them, now. One day I'll make sure to ask Stefan if I can borrow some; he seems like a guy who is into literature…not so much Damon. I wonder if I'll even speak to them in the future. Elena will find out about them, surely, and she wouldn't accept it. Hell, I didn't think _I _would! They're disgusting killers, after all. At least Damon is, but I see something more. I think he was in love and was burnt by it. Maybe it was this Katherine chick?

I hear noise from upstairs and decide to investigate; I find Damon and Vicki trashing a room, but I don't know whose. "What are you doing?"

Damon looks over at me and smirks, "I'm teaching Saint Stefan a lesson," he says and knocks books off of a shelf.

I scoff, "For what? Being a good person?"

"You know, Perky, you are seriously bipolar," he chuckles, shaking his head at me.

"I am not! And that's not even funny!"

"Didn't say it was, Perky," he smiles and glances at Vicki who is bouncing on Stefan's bed.

I cock my head to the side, "So is this what you had in mind when you kidnapped us?"

"Why?" He nears me, a creepy smirk on his face, "Is there something else you're in to?"

I scowl and hit his chest, "Shut up, dick," I mutter.

"I could be scarier?" He suggests, brows rose; I gasp when his eyes darken and spindly veins appear under his eyes. He bears his fangs briefly, making me shriek, and then his face reverts back to normal. "Trashing Stefan's room seem too bad to you now?" He teases.

"You suck…" I retaliate, looking away.

"Yes – that is the general consensus for being a vampire, Perky," he mocks with a sexy smile. He then proceeds to pick up glass candle holders and drop them; I watch as they explode into many sparkling shards on the floor. I feel bad for Stefan. He knocks off lamps and Vicki continues to bounce; I'm about to join her when I notice Damon pick up a picture and stare at it, a melancholy look falling onto his face. This can't be good. I attempt looking over his shoulder but he flips the picture away from me and tuts; "Don't be nosy, Perky."

I roll my eyes, feeling irritated that I don't know what the picture was of and head over to Vicki. "Vick, I wanna go!" I moan childishly.

"Too bad, Loops! It's all mine," she teases smugly with a smirk.

Oh _hell _no!

I roar, making her gasp in a playfully fearful manner, and charge at her, jumping onto the bed. Laughter intertwines with my roaring as I wrestle her towards the edge of the bed; Vicki and I had always play fought. She screams and kicks out her legs as I dangle her over the edge of the bed.

"Surrender now or forever hold your piece," I put on a mock-evil face.

She chortles, "The last bit is from that wedding speech thingy the priest does!"

"Too late for surrender now, sucker!" I grin mischievously and push her off of the bed.

"You know," Damon starts in a purr, "that whole scene was kind of a turn on." He winks at me and I gag playfully before bouncing on Stefan's bed with a victorious look on my face.

"Until the next time, Loops," Vicki glares in an overly enthusiastic way.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I watch Damon and Vicki slow dancing to a boringly depressing song, sipping my drink.

"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia Beach with Pete. He drives trucks," Vicki tells Damon tearfully as he strokes her hair.

"Wow, what a talented guy," I exclaim mockingly.

"I know, right?" Vicki agrees before continuing, "I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering."

"Your life is so pathetic," Damon says into her shoulder. I feel myself become teary on Vicki's behalf – I hate how much of a bitch life is to her; she deserves so much better.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy – he's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawnmower and some babies, and when I think of my future I just come up blank." She says, pulling back to look at Damon.

"You'll have Jeremy!" I try to reassure her, but she shakes her head.

"He'll find himself a perfect girl, all nice and not broken and wholesome and not on drugs!"

I shake my head, "He cares so much about _you, _Vick," I say softly; she gives me a little hopeful smile.

"You are so damaged," Damon steals her attention again.

"Yep," Vicki agrees, hot tears streaming down her face.

"You have no self-esteem."

"Nope, none."

Damon exhales deeply, "I think I know what can help you."

"What's that?" Vicki whispers softly; I stand up, wanting to hug her.

Damon looks at her for a moment before declaring, "Death," and snaps her neck.

"NO!" I scream and drop to floor beside her lifeless body. "No, no, no!" I sob, looking at her eyes which are glazed over. I glare up at Damon when it hits me – she doesn't die like this. I _saw _her death, and it wasn't this. "She's not going to stay dead…" I mutter, looking for confirmation from him.

He smiles, "Correct, Perky," he praises in a patronising manner.

"Which means…" I gasp and look at her, "you turned her!" I exclaim.

"Yes, I did."

I stand up and step closer to him, my face hardening, "_Why? _Why would you do that?"

He sighs, giving me a dark look, "I did it out of…_kindness,_" he tells me with a tone of disgust.

"How?"

"Now she can live a little," he shrugs.

I give him a look, "That might have been your attempt at…_kindness, _but it wasn't your decision to make! You had no right to take her life like that!" I exclaim, but he just rolls his eyes.

"Don't get all buzz-killish on me, Perky."

I scoff, giving him an incredulous look, "Do you have _any _morals or understanding of basic human rights?"

He smirks, "No and yes, but I don't care."

I'm about to argue when I hear groaning; "Vicki?" I rush to her side again.

"Loops?" She mumbles drowsily, "What happened?"

"Okay, Vick, this is going to be…hard to hear, but -"

"I killed you," Damon declares simply.

"Damon!" I growl, glowering at him.

"No point beating around the bush," he shrugs nonchalantly.

"God, you're annoying," I murmur.

"And you love it," he grins smugly.

"I'm dead?" Vicki asks, having had enough of our back-and-forth.

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process."

"You're wasted," Vicki says as she gets up, believing none of it.

"You don't wanna be out there all alone – you're about to get _really _freaky."

"Vicki, stay," I beg, grabbing her arm.

"Okay, I had a really good time," she says, looking between us, "I just wanna go home."

"You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful."

"Come on, move," Vicki whines as she tugs her arm out of my grip and pushes past Damon.

"See, you're already starting to fall apart."

"And I'm going home now."

"Vicki, _no! _You have to stay here now!" I moan, but to no avail.

"Okay, fine," Damon sighs, shrugging.

"What?!" I exclaim in disbelief, "She can't leave!"

"Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house."

I gasp, "_What?_"

"Yeah, whatever," Vicki goes to leave.

"Vicki, _don't _go there!"

"Bye," she calls.

"Say hi to Elena for me. And if you see Stefan, tell him to call me or I'll kill Luna."

"Vicki!" I go to run after her, but Damon grabs me and chucks me onto Stefan's bed.

"Don't interfere, Perky," he tuts.

"Are you completely _insane?_" I yell, gaping at him.

"Well…I guess a little," he smirks.

I scoff and jump off the bed, heading to the door, "I'm leaving," I spin around to face him, "to try and clean up _your _mess!"

He smiles, "Have fun with that, Perky. Oh, and tell Stef to call?"

I sigh, "Sure, dick."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

When I get home I find Matt, Elena, Stefan and Jeremy all standing outside looking exasperated. I rush over, worried Vicki may have done something.

"Luna!" Elena exclaims in relief and scurries over to me, flinging her arms around me. "We were so worried Damon had done something to you! Vicki said he was going to kill you!"

I shake my head, "I'm fine, Lena, honestly. What happened here?"

"She was fine and then she just – she just freaked out," Jeremy announces.

"Call me if you hear from her," Matt tells us and rushes off hurriedly.

Oh God.

"I can track her," I turn to Stefan and smile hopefully.

"Great!"

"Go," Elena orders, her eyes still scanning the area for Vicki.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I gaze at the moon, casting silver rays of soft illumination down onto the streets beyond the living room window. I sigh – how has my life changed so much? I've come home to a town that I can barely even recognise as home anymore. Vampires and witches and murder; Vicki could be out there anyway right now, and she has to kill some innocent person because a stupid selfish jerk thought he had the right to control her life. And my visions are always right, so that means Stefan is gonna kill her at the Halloween party…I can't let him. We can help her! We _have _to help her! She doesn't deserve this!

"Maybe we should check in with Matt," I hear Jer say to Elena.

"He'll call when he finds her," Elena replies distantly.

"I wouldn't count on it," I mutter.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Jer asks, sounding frustrated. I get up and join them in the kitchen.

"We wait. We're supposed to wait."

"I don't know what's wrong with her," Jeremy says sadly.

"We'll help her," I tell him with a weak smile. I look at Elena when the doorbell rings, "I'll get it." I sigh; I'm thinking about how Elena is acting kinda weird when I open the door and find Damon. For a few moments my mouth flails open and closed as I stare at him, not willing to believe what was in front of me; this reaction induces a smirk from him. He's here. That murderer is at my _home!_

"Hello again, Perky!" He says overly cheerful and chuckles at my glare, "You know, I had thought we were becoming friends."

"I may have…put up with you in your house, but _not _in mine," I tell him firmly through gritted teeth, "your bile isn't welcome here."

He puts his hand on his heart, sucking in a breath, "Harsh words for someone so sweet, Perky! That hurt, that really hurt." He mocks.

"Jeremy, go upstairs," Elena orders in a strange tone; when I turn to look at her, I see she looks as terrified as I feel.

"You're afraid of me," Damon comments, looking at my twin in amusement. There's a point – why _is _she scared? I didn't think she knew about the vampires. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up." I look at her reaction and see she has tensed.

"You know?!" I exclaim, eyes wide – when did this happen?!

She narrows her eyes at me, "Were you planning on telling me?" My brows rise at the hurt in those words – how was I supposed to? How was I supposed to know my freaky visions really meant something more than trauma-induced insanity? I only just found out for sure. She turns to Damon, "Leave us alone. After today, you won't come near my sister again."

Damon laughs almost callously, "Look who's playing the tough act," he smirks, "sorry, Elena, but I'm not quite buying it with you."

"Just listen to the woman," I roll my eyes – how is it my fear of him so quickly turns into a childish annoyance?

His icy eyes meet mine as he smiles, "You've been very rude to me lately," he sighs, shaking his head mockingly, "I'm not liking it." He turns his attentions back to Elena, "I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in?" He looks away in mocking thoughtfulness, "Oh wait. Of course I can…I've been invited." He gives Elena a devilish smile as he pushes his way into our house, watching as we both back away. He shuts the door and looks around, inspecting the house.

I scoff, crossing my arms, "What are you, The Happy Room Academy?" I question sarcastically, referencing _Animal Crossing. _"You gonna give us a Bonsai tree?"

He cocks his head to the side, smirking at me, "You don't stay serious for long, do you?" He gestures between us, "That's where you two seem to differ."

I smirk back, "Well, I am the fun twin," I state smugly.

"And I am the fun brother," he nods, "it's like we're peas in a pod."

"Oh, _'fun' _isn't the word I'd use for it."

"Well, we had fun earlier."

"Uh…you kinda killed my friends while I watched and then turned my best friend into a vampire. Not my ideal Friday night, I'll have you know."

"Can we skip this, please?" Elena gives me a look - seriously?! At a time like this?!

"Boring twin…" I cough, earning ANOTHER look from her before she turned her glower to Damon.

"I want you out of my house."

He chuckles, "Right, I'll cut to the chase: I'm not gonna kill you right now."

"How kind of you," I mutter bitterly.

"That wouldn't serve my greater agenda," he adds, sending me a little smile. I see Elena is still really scared – she should mask it or something… I mean, vampires like people being scared, right? Sickos. "So…where's Stefan?"

"Cleaning up your mess," I spit, myself and Elena glaring daggers.

"Looking for Vicki," Elena adds.

"Ugh, don't look at me with those judgey little eyes," Damon's eyes left Elena and fell on me; "you got over it, so what's with the bitterness now?" He questions, brow raised, "I _told _you I did it out of kindness."

"_Kindness?_" Elena repeats incredulously, making him roll his eyes.

"I've already heard that response, and I am in no mood to hear it again, so I guess I'll be seeing you around." He starts walking towards the door, "Tell my brother I'm looking for him," he concludes and steps out. The door is about to shut when he pops his head round the sound, "Oh, tip for later. Be careful who you invite in the house." And with a smirk, he's gone.

I turn to Elena, hands on my hips, "When did you find out?"

She matches my look, "When did _you?_"

"I figured it out," I shrug – nonchalance is the best.

"Well…so did I."

"Great."

"Is that all you have to say?" She asks exasperatedly.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm scared? Confused? How will that make it better?!" I say with a slightly louder voice than I intended.

"Well, you could at least act real about it!" She yells; I stare at her for a moment, my eyes watering, and notice her face soften as she notices.

"What is with you, Lena?" I whisper and break down into sobs when she pulls me into her arms.

"I'm sorry, I… This is weird. Insane," she rubs my back comfortingly.

I suck in a breath, "Elena?" She pulls back and looks at me; "I'm a witch." Her mouth falls open, but I press my hand to it when she starts to speak. "Not now. I'll tell you in the morning." She nods reluctantly.

I walk to the window and watch the moon, thinking of Vicki again. How did all this happen to us?

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I tense when I see Stefan walk up to the porch, Elena hopping up from her seat on the bench outside; I'm still by my window. I just observe them for a while and I know from Stefan's face that it is bad news. I sigh and go to join them, hearing some of their conversation.

"…I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but…" Dramatic pause, "I can't be with you, Stefan." Oh, God – he looks hurt… "I'm sorry. I – I just can't." She walks back inside, leaving me with a very sad Stefan.

"Hey, Stefano, I…" I sigh, looking him the eyes, "I think she'll come around," I reassure him confidently. "I can _sense _it," I wink, putting a hand on his arm in a supportive manner. He gives me a weak smile and I get down to business. "What happened with Vicki?"

He sighs and looks away, "She fed and I lost her."

I stare at him before grinning for a moment, "She's alive!" I then realise she could kill people and my grin drops abruptly, "We'll…find her."

He looks back at me, staring into my eyes with sincerity on his face, "I really am sorry that you and your friends got dragged into this. I really didn't want any of this to happen, it's just -"

"Damon," I finish for him and he nods solemnly, "I understand, Stef. For what it's worth…I'm sorry he's so hard on you. I'm sure there's still redemption to be found for him." I'm not sure how much I believe that… I didn't believe in pure evil, but he is a vampire…but so is Stefan!

"I hope so," he whispers.

I smile gently, my trademark, "Thanks for being…you, I guess," I reach up and pull him into a hug; he looks like he could use one.


	12. Haunted - Part 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! :D Thank you so much for the feedback and suggestions you've given me, I really appreciate it. I'm going to do a slow-burn romantic relationship with Luna and Damon (ship names?), because...it's just better that way. XD Plus, I don't think it would suit Luna's morals and views if she just fell in love with him instantly, and the same for Klaus. I have an idea of how Luna will see her relationship with both, and why she'd want to be in any way nice to them despite their...'lifestyle'. ;D**

Thank you,**_marieniz V_**_, _for the suggestion!

Thank you: _**xenocanaan, lilsis321, Maegan224, FixedAtZero2011, VampirePrincess11, Krissie, Annika Sparks, Meg, ThePhantomismyLove, Shopaholic-Pixxie, cumberbabe1978, Kali Mikealson, WalkingStranger99 **_and _**KristianaLynn123**_ for all of your reviews. :) They mean so much to me!

_**KassSalvatore -**_I don't know what to do with Vicki, because I want to kill her for plot reasons and to add to her pile of loss, but I don't really want her to die. I'm not sure what I'll do, but it's more likely that she'll die, sorry! :/ I'll make sure Luna thinks about her a lot if she does die. AHH, it's all so sad! :(

**It's really weird writing this sometimes because I don't swear in real life, and I hate the term 'lol', but I use those in this from time to time. I feel so naughty! :p**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks to all of the reviews, favourites and follows - you are blowing my mind! :3**

**P.S I'm British so if I ever get some kind of American thing wrong, I'm sorry, tell me in a review. I just want to get that out there because I like to be accurate and stuff. :)**

**P.P.S I'm pretty much never going to proof read now, I'm just too lazy and I like to move on with the story quicker, so yeah. :D **Thanks **_Bailey2797 -_**yay! :p

**This is a bit of a short chapter, so sorry about that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD or its characters, only my own.**

Chapter 12: Haunted – Part 1

I watch Jer as he brushes his teeth determinedly. I need to keep it together for him and for everyone, but it's starting to get hard. I am _so _worried about Vicki and Damon and what's going to happen; I've been busy feeling bad for Stefan because of Elena; I've been feeling bad that Jer doesn't know what's happening to Vicki; I've been feeling bad for Matt – his sister's gone bat-shit crazy and he also has no idea why. That's something that's really bothering me – Matt is her _brother _and he doesn't know. I have to tell him and Jer, I can't lie! They deserve to know and every time I look into Jer's eyes I feel sick for not telling him – I'm just imagining how hard it will be seeing Matt!

I need to be happy and funny and stupid, like usual, but how can I be? Everything is so messed up and all my worries are on repeat in my head – I'm going crazy, I swear to God!

"Sorry," Elena says in a subdued tone as she walks in on us doing…nothing.

"Oh, no. It's cool. I'm done," Jer replies, putting his brush away.

"You're both up early," Elena looks between us suspiciously. "Where are you going?"

"Police Station. They're organising the search party for Vicki, so…"

"Wait, shouldn't you _both _be going to School?" She frowns at us, making me give her a glare – seriously?

"What? You're kidding me right?" Jer looks back, looking pretty pissed, too.

"You shouldn't skip School, guys," she shakes her head.

"Vicki is more important than School, Elena! Of _course _we're not going in today! Unlike you we actually care about her," I say coldly. I don't mean to seem so mad at her, but with my mood I just can't tolerate her 'caring' for Vicki – she doesn't, she sees her as a problem. She probably feels bad for Matt and maybe Jer, too, but not actually Vick.

"I do care, Luna, but if they find her, we'll know. That's what cell phones are for," she argues, turning from the mirror to look at us directly.

"If it was me? Or Jer or Jenna? Would you just sit around in Biology if _we _were acting weird and ran off?" I challenge, still giving her a glare.

She sighs, stepping towards me, "That's different, Loon."

"No, it's not! For _us _Vicki is family," I head to my room, "you just don't get that." I go to my wardrobe to pull out some fresh clothes – I love the boho look – and brush out my hair; I pick up a little bag and stuff a notepad and pencil inside. I think I should always carry one around in case of visions… Man that will never sound right. I gasp when I turn and bump into my _darling _twin. "Geez, are _you _a vampire, now?"

She stares at me for a moment before rubbing her forehead, "We need to talk about that. And your…'confession' last night."

"My what?" I look at her like a crazy person, causing her to roll her eyes.

"You said you were a…" she leans forward and whispers the rest, "_witch._"

I laugh drily, "I'm not gonna get burnt at the stake if you say that louder, you know," I smile at her for the first time this morning. It's the first time I've smiled at all, actually.

"Yeah, but…how can you be a witch, Luna?" She crosses her arms, not convinced.

"How can Stefan and Damon be vampires?" I counter with a smirk; I'm feeling myself come back.

"Well, explain it, _please!_"

I sigh and gesture for her to sit on my bed with me. Then I tell her all of it. I look away awkwardly when she stares at me _again. _"Seriously, is there something on my face?!" I exclaim jokingly, pointing to it.

"How do you _expect_ someone to react to the news that their sister is a _witch_?!" She laughs nervously.

I pull out my phone when I hear I have a text:

_I have Vicki. She's okay. Come see her, I think she could use a friend._

- _Stefan_

I grin and look at Elena, showing her the text. "Let's go!" I jump up, tell Jer I have a lead and run off with Lena to see Vicki.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Damon opens the door and smirks down at me, not really paying much attention to Elena. I stare at him for a moment before rolling my eyes when he says nothing. "We're here to see Vicki," my sweet smile turns sour; "you know, my best friend who you _killed._"

He sighs, "Again, Luna. You are a broken record at the moment."

I sigh in exasperation, "Just _move, _Damon!" I try to shove past him but he pushes me back to my original spot.

"And good morning to you, little miss 'I'm on a mission'."

"How can you be such a dick after everything you've done?" I question sincerely, a scowl on my face.

"And how can you _repeatedly_ be so brave and so stupid as to be so rude to a vampire?"

"I guess I'm just special," I smile brightly in a mocking manner.

He chuckles, "That you are, Perky."

"Can you let us in now?" Elena asks, clearly sick of the banter. I don't see why, Vicki is _my _friend – I wish she would ditch the 'I care' thing.

"If you ask nicely," he smiles condescendingly.

"Move, dick," I smile innocently as he raises a brow.

"That isn't very nice, is it?" He tuts, wagging his finger.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asks.

"He's upstairs, singing 'The Rain in Spain'. Knock yourself out," he smiles as he walks past us. As we go to walk in, Damon grabs my arm; Elena – being the great twin she is – doesn't notice. "How about we go have some fun?"

I raise a brow, "_Fun? _You think killing people is fun. Like my friends."

"Yes, and you _really _need to get over it," he shakes his head and covers my mouth when I open it to argue. "So get over it. If we're gonna be friends, then you need to accept certain things."

I scoff, "I do not want to be friends with you, thank you very much!" I smirk at him and turn to the door; I feel his soft breath by my ear as I put my hand on the doorknob.

"You love me."

I turn to yell at him, but he's gone. "Dammit," I mutter and enter the house.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Vicki!" I call up to her as she stands on the stairs. She smiles and runs down to meet me, pulling me into a hug; she stays there for a long time, inhaling my scent, I think.

"Vicki, no," Stefan pulls her off and looks her in the eyes. "Control, Vicki – it's vital. You can't hurt your friends, it'll kill you," he tells her firmly. She nods and gives me an apologetic look.

"I wanna stay with you today," I look at Stefan hopefully but he shakes his head.

"No, you can't. It'll be hard enough for her to resist the bloodlust without humans present, let alone with you here. I'm sorry, Luna," he smiles weakly, "I'll look after her."

I sigh and nod, smiling a little, "Thanks. How should I tell Matt and Jer about all of this?"

He frowns, "You can't. Please, Luna, you can't tell _anyone._"

"I can't lie to her brother and mine – they deserve to know! It is Vicki's _brother! _How can he not know?"

"I know it's hard, but we can't drag anyone else into this."

"Well, they already have been dragged into it. Matt's sister is a vampire, and she's my brother's girlfriend. I'm a witch and Jer should know."

He shakes his head, "No, I'm sorry." I stare at him for a while before just leaving.

I can't lie to them!

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I walk through the School corridor, looking at all the tacky Halloween decorations; tacky but awesome! We get so into celebrations at our School, I love it. I mentally wince as I walk to Matt who is unpacking his bag by his locker. "Hey, Mattie," I smile gently – everyone round here needs reassurance.

"Hi, Loon," he returns the smile, but it's half-hearted.

"I…Vicki will be okay!" I say confidently and he frowns at me.

"Have you…spoken to her?"

Shit.

I don't make any movement for a second before shaking my head slowly, watching his eyes dull.

"Hey, man." I turn to see Tyler – because he cares, right? "I heard they're putting together a search party for Vicki."

"She just called. She's okay," Matt responds in a near monotone.

"Wait, she called?" I ask, shocked; when did that happen? Matt just nods.

"Oh, good. That's great. I figured you must have been goin' out of your mind."

"Little bit, yeah."

"I was just gonna offer, you know, if there was anything I could do."

"I appreciate it."

"You know, I think Vicki is just ill or something," I tell them, scratching my head. "I mean, I was with her before she…went missing, and she was…" I trail off; should I say she was high and drunk? It's not new, but it would be hard to hear even so. "I mean, she was normal." Matt raises a blond brow, "For her," I add in conclusion.

"What were you doing?" Tyler asks, his usual jokey tone replaced with a concerned one.

I shrug, "You know, we were…with friends…" My voice hitches as I say the last bit, memories of that night flashing before my eyes. Wait…the vision! It's the Halloween party! Vicki is going to die tonight unless I stop it!

"Luna, are you okay?" Tyler puts a hand on my shoulder and I snap back to reality, noticing liquid seeping from my eyes.

"Oh, uh…yeah. See you, Ty, Matt," I mumble and try to get to the girl's toilets, but run into Caroline and Bonnie. I see Care waiting for Bonnie's reaction with an excited grin and smirk at Bonnie's reaction to a witch costume Caroline must have bought her.

"Seriously?" She asks incredulously, holding it up.

"Come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween?" Care moans and grins when she sees me, "LUNA!" I jump at the sudden shrillness of her voice, and smile amusedly. "You love Halloween!" My smile drops, thinking of Vicki and she groans.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Vick," I sigh and notice the other bag Care is holding. "What's in that?"

Care looks down and giggles, "Oh, yeah! Here you go!" She hands it to me, again looking excited waiting for the response to it. I pull it out to find another witch outfit, but this one is sexier than Bonnie's.

"Sexy witch?" I comment with a duck face before looking at Care, "Me gusta."

She grins broadly and claps her hands together, giving Bonnie a look, "See – _someone _appreciates my work."

"How come Luna's is sexier than mine?" She asks, hand on hip, "Mine's more…you know, weird and with a wig."

"Just to reflect my differing opinions of you guys," Caroline chuckles.

I smirk, "I knew you had a girl crush on me."

"Thanks a bunch, Care," Bonnie sighs teasingly.

"I just wanna have some fun, you know? Just some silly, fluffy, Damon-free fun," Care exhales deeply as she lies back on the lockers.

Bonnie frowns as she picks up the weird amulet thing I saw Caroline holding the night Damon tried to kill her. "Hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon?"

"Yep," Care nods disinterestedly, "wear it. Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone," Caroline looks down in though as I look at the amulet; it's not that pretty, but I kinda like it. "Hey, have you seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing?"

"I was with Grams all weekend," Bonnie shakes her head.

"Sexy nurse, I think," I smile, "well, with blood."

"Yum," Care winks and I gasp;

"Are you saying she'll look yummier than me?!"

"I think she's with Stefan," Bonnie randomly says.

Care rolls her eyes and leans back onto the lockers, "Riding to his Castle on his white horse."

"Don't be bitter. It provokes wrinkles." Bonnie tells her seriously as we start to walk away.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I walk into the kitchen to find Jeremy trying to call Vicki and sigh, rubbing my forehead – how can I lie to him and Matt? "Jer?" He turns around slowly after pouring himself some juice. "Vicki is okay."

His eyes widen, "You've spoken to her?"

I nod slowly, getting myself some juice, too; "So has Matt. She's gonna be fine and she'll be back soon, okay?"

He frowns suspiciously, "Why wouldn't she call me?"

"I don't know, Jer, maybe she thought she'd be dragging you into it, or something. She's fine, honestly."

"She's mad at me, isn't she?"

"No! She isn't, I promise!" I stress and walk towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I know it is the last thing we want to do, but we have to give her space right now." I know I'm lying a little – I'll be seeing her…

"What's wrong with her?" He whispers; I stare at him intensely, wanting so bad to tell him the truth. I'm about to when Elena shakes me.

"Luna, I think you should go see Stefan," she suggests, giving me a code look – she wants me to see Vicki and try to feel better. As if seeing her will make any of this better. I decide to go anyway, but it won't change the fact that we're lying to people who have just as much right to know what's happened to her as we do, or even more so, in Matt's case. Elena has no right; she doesn't really care about Vick, she's not her best friend, boyfriend or brother.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

When I get to the mansion, I find Stefan and Damon looking worried in their front yard. "Uh…hi, guys?" I start awkwardly, gaining their attention, "just chillin' on the front yard, I see." My eyes narrow at Stefan's guilty expression and Damon's 'oops' expression – what have they done? "Okay, spill. What have you done?" They look between each other and Stefan turns to me with a sombre expression.

"We lost Vicki…"

I gape at him, "_Again?! _Oh my God! What are we going to do?!" I exclaim in a distraught manner, running a hand through my hair.

"Chill, Luna, we'll find her," Damon assures me, stepping nearer to me.

"Chill? CHILL?! She's a hungry, newly-turned vampire, who escaped on the night of a massive party full of drunken, stoned teenagers! Not to mention all my friends are there, and my sister and potentially my brother!" I rant at him, glaring hard; he only chuckles quietly. "What is it about this _serious _situation that you find so fucking amusing, my least favourite Salvatore?" I spit, composing myself only slightly.

"You get so…fiery. You go all red and wobble and, quite frankly, it's adorable," he shrugs, making me scoff before turning to Stefan.

"Help me find her, Stefan? Please," I beg; I smile weakly when he nods confidently.

"Well, I'd help, but I have no interest in your little vampire friend and her whereabouts," Damon smiles mockingly, "I guess boredom is deadly."

I glare at him, "You don't get to talk, dick. You ruined her life."

He scoffs, cocking his head to the side, "Please. Her life was a joke," he frowns, "a really bad, pathetic joke."

I smile bitterly, "You see, all I hear is you describing yourself," I smile smugly when Stefan smirks discreetly.

"Harsh, Perky," Damon says, hand on his heart in a derogatory manner, "harsh."

I roll my eyes and leave with Stefan.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Stefan and I are pushing through crowds of squealing teens, all dressed up as zombies, fairies, werewolves, a few slutty cats and witches and some people just dressed as themselves – they're the scariest, if you ask me. I laugh and look to my side to find Stefan gone! "Brilliant," I mutter. An array of vibrant pulsing lights blind me, making it hard to recognise anyone. It's lucky I'm not epileptic! The screams and giggles of the party-goers fill my ears, making my head boom intensely; I need a drink and some air! I find my way outside and find Tyler with Caroline and Bonnie; "Ty, I need your special drink," I breath, giving him a look, "now, bitch!" I smirk, but my voice shows I'm desperate for a release. I turn when I feel a gentle tap on my shoulder and see Bonnie looking at me curiously. "Look at you!" I beam, looking her up and down and inspecting her witch costume.

"Are you okay, Lu?" She asks, giving me a concerned look which makes me smile softly.

"Yeah, I…um…" Lying again – I really can't do this! I sigh in relief when Tyler returns with my drink; I grab it and down it in one, moaning in pleasure as the sweet, thick taste explodes in my mouth, sending goose-bumps down my arms. "This is the best, Ty!" I praise his alcoholic inventiveness; it's then I notice them all giving me weird looks. "What?"

Care shrugs and then gasps, eyeing me suspiciously, "_Why _aren't you wearing your costume?"

I look down at me normal outfits – no way! I'm one of those assholes who can't be bothered to dress up! "Ugh, I can't believe I'm one of them," I gesture to a group of boys who are just wearing a hoodie and jeans.

"Yeah,_ Luna, _I can't believe it either," she scorns, shaking her head.

"Tyler?" I smile hopefully, handing him my cup.

"Until you tell us why you need an alcohol fix so bad, you can get your own drinks," Tyler teases, poking my shoulder.

"I'm a teenager, Ty! That's reason enough!" He raises a brow, "Because it tastes amazing?" Bingo – flattery is the key to Tyler complying to almost anything, and he is very proud of that drink of his. Five minutes later and I'd had about ten cups of it, and I could barely stand; I was leaning on Tyler for support.

"_You,_" Tyler smirks down at me as he holds me in place against him; "are more than s little pissed, aren't you?"

"Drunk as a skunk at Christmas!" I agree, my voice wavering and high in my drunkenness.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Don't ask me why I found myself staggering round to the back of the School with Tyler; or why when he pushes me against a wall I don't punch him; or why when he presses his lips against mine roughly I kiss him back – I'm pretty sure I'm too drunk to remember what the colour green looks like. I find myself moaning when his hands explore my body, stroking my waist and groping me in various places; had I not had _way _too much to drink, I would find this really weird. We've been good friends since we were babies, and we've only ever engaged in mild…MILD flirtation before, nothing real and physical like this. It's when I hear the sound of my brother talking to Vicki that I sober up almost instantly and pull myself away from the wall and Tyler. "Whoa!" I exclaim, bewildered by the last five minutes of my life, "that was…unexpected."

Tyler smirks, "Yep. Why the abrupt stop? I was enjoying that," he winks, making me roll my eyes.

I have to get him away from here, because I know shit is gonna hit the fan real soon. "You should go find Care and Bon, make sure they're…okay," I suggest, smiling weakly.

"I'd really rather stay here…" He drawls in response, appearing to be…maybe turned on, maybe not…

"Go! Or I will beat your ass up!" I threaten with a smirk; he sighs, rolling his eyes, and complies, slinking off into the darkness. I exhale heavily in relief and run off to find Jeremy and Vicki.

"If you come with me, we can be together forever," I hear Vicki whisper. I know Jer cares about her, but he'd never agree to leave us; I and he are too –

"Okay. Yeah," Jer whispers back and I hear them kiss.

…He'd leave without me? For a minute I can't even move, all I hear is his agreement over and over again. What, would he just disappear into the night? And Vicki! We're best friends! I've _always _been there for her, through _everything! _How could they agree to leave without me, or at least without telling me?! And Matt! Jenna? Elena?

"Ow." That utterance snaps me back into reality and I rush to get them into my view. "You're taking that costume a little too far," I grimace when she licks the blood from his lips.

"Stop, Vicki!" I exclaim, scurrying to her side and pulling her off him.

"What are you doing?" She questions, her eyes narrowing at me.

"Please, you're going to hurt him!" I plead, but she just gets angered by my words.

"I thought you liked us being together?" She sounds hurt now, her eyes watering, "I thought you were the only one who cared about me besides Matt and Jer…"

"Vicki, I _am! _You know you're like my sister! I do want you two together, but you have to let Stefan help you first!"

She shakes her head, "No, _Elena _won't let us be together," she spits spitefully; I can see why she'd be bitter towards my sister.

"Luna, what are you even talking about?" Jer asks, completely confused.

I sigh and shake my head, "I can't lie…" I mumble and look him in the eyes, "She's a vampire!"

He stares at me incredulously, "Luna, are you drunk?"

I growl at him, "I'm telling the truth…" I trail off when I see Vicki staring at Jeremy's bloody lip and gasp when she pushes him against a coach and bites his lip.

"Vicki, stop!" Elena exclaims, appearing out of nowhere and running at Vicki with a slab of wood – where'd she get that? Vicki pushes Jeremy to the ground and I fall to my knees beside him. I hear my twin scream as she is thrown into a bench and spring to my feet, running at Vicki. She sighs and pushes me down, my head hitting a coach. I freeze when Stefan pushes her against a coach – I know what is going to happen. He is going to kill her. My best friend. What happens next is all a blur: Vicki disappears and then attacks Elena, biting down into her neck hard; Jeremy screams and Stefan grabs a sharp slab of wood.

"STEFAN, NO!" I scream so loud it echoes all around us, smashing the windows of the coaches surrounding us and knocking them all back onto the ground. My hand automatically goes to my mouth – did I just do that? Did I really… I can feel so much energy flowing through me...I don't think it was the sound that caused it, but the strength of my emotions. Of my desires.

I can't let Vicki die.


	13. Haunted - Part 2

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry, but this is a short one, guys! Because of what I chose to do with the plot, there wasn't as much to write. I actually wrote two versions of this chapter, and this is the second one that I have chosen to use. **

**I hope you enjoy it, anyway, and I'll try to make the next chapter longer than usual! :)**

_**tablekorner**_ -

Chapter 13: Haunted – Part 2 (re-written)

I stare at Jer as he is leaning against a box, completely bewildered as well as distraught. I feel myself tearing up at his expression; we never should have kept this from him! It is too risky! My eyes drift to Stefan, who is staring at me with wide-eyes – I'm pretty afraid of myself right now, but I can't dwell on whatever I just did; I need to use it. I see Vicki gathering her strength and staring at my twin with determination in her brown eyes. I shake my head and try to think of anyway of stopping her; when she pounces on Elena I pull her off with my telekinesis. This is so weird but so awesome! "Vicki, you need to stop!" I instruct firmly and turn to Stefan, "Get her out of here, now!" He nods and rushes over to her, snapping her neck.

"She's not dead," Stefan reassures me when I gasp. "I'll take her back to the house." I nod in confirmation and he disappears with Vicki. I meet my sister's astounded gaze and smile smugly.

"I now have evidence for my theory that I am so much cooler than you."

"Vicki…her neck…" Jeremy mutters, staring at me and Elena; he glares at me, probably thinking that Vicki is dead and I don't care.

"She's alive, Jer. She's a vampire." He just looks at the floor and wipes his eyes, but fresh ones fall. Annoyed, by his silence, I focus on him and see if I can hear his thoughts like I have done before.

_A vampire? She's insane! But…I saw Vicki's face… And she bit me… Her neck is broken but she's not dead? How can this…?_

"I know it is hard to understand, but it's true!" I stress, extending my arm to help him up and then do the same for Elena.

"Thanks for…saving Vicki," Elena smiles, but it is an uncertain one; I nod and we head to our car, Elena driving. We are completely silent during the journey home.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I pick up my buzzing phone and check the caller ID; it's Matt.

_"Hi, Lu. I was just wondering if you'd seen Vicki?"_

"Uh… Yeah, I did. She's staying with a friend who's going to help her."

_"Oh…why didn't she tell me?"_

I sigh, "She just doesn't want you to worry, Mattie. Trust me when I say she is going to be fine!" I reassure him confidently.

_"Thanks, Luna. Sometimes I just think… Is this what I'm in for? A lifetime of worrying about her?"_

"No, Matt. She's trying to pull herself together as we speak! She's going to be fine! You're a great brother, Mattie – she's lucky to have you."

_"Yeah… Night."_

I sigh and hang up as we pull our drive and hop out of the car. Jeremy is no longer crying, but he still looks rattled; Elena has been crying on and off quietly, probably just over everything that has happened. I gasp when I see Stefan and run up to him, "How is Vicki?"

"She's asleep in a guest room at home." He looks me in the eyes as he continues, "I promise I won't mess things up again. She'll be okay."

I nod, "Is she alone at the house?"

Stefan hesitates before answering, his eyes downcast. "Damon is with her."

My eyes widen, "_Damon? _What makes you think he will actually watch her this time?"

"He will, okay? I've made sure of that." I stare at him for a moment before nodding and thanking him, taking Jer to his room. I smile at him as he gets under the covers, not bothering to change.

"You know Vick will be okay, right?" I ask, perched on the side of his bed.

"How is she a vampire, Luna? How is that possible?"

"I have no idea, Jer! I can't believe any of this!"

"And, you…you did something! You did all that…stuff. It felt really weird, like an invisible force was pushing me down."

"Yeah, about that…" I grin, "I'm a witch."

He gapes at me, "_What?_"

I sigh and rub my forehead – I have to explain everything again! So I do, and it is _so _much fun.

"…Wow." Was all he said before I left to find my sister; I find her in her room, writing in her diary.

"Again with the memoirs?" I joke softly, moving over to sit with her on her window sill.

She looks up and smiles weakly, "Just need to get down my feelings, you know? This is all pretty wild…"

"Yep."

"How could things have changed so quickly? It's like it all started when mom and dad…you know…"

"Yeah," I sigh, scratching my head. "Life is so…different now. It's like I've come home to a completely different town."

My twin puts down her diary and leans her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes. "At least we have each other as a constant. And Jeremy…" She trails off and pulls herself up to look at me, "Jeremy shouldn't know about this, Luna. We can't let him."

I frown in confusion, "Uh…what are you saying?"

"I'm _saying _that we need to make him forget. Get Stefan to compel him."

"WHAT?!" I exclaim loudly, standing up, "Are you insane?! We can't take his memories away!"

"It's for the best, Luna!" Elena argues desperately as she rises up quickly.

"_No, _Elena! It is _wrong!_" I yell and scoff, storming out of the room.

…Well, that heart-to-heart escalated quickly.

There is no way she is having our brother compelled!

Sighing, I get changed and I jump into my bed, welcoming the warm embrace it gives me. I'm about to turn off my lamp when I get a call from an unknown number. I stare at my phone for a minute, debating whether to answer and growl at myself when I answer.

_"Evening, Perky." Comes the familiar purr of Damon Salvatore._

I roll my eyes, "How'd you get my number?"

_He chuckles, "I have my ways."_

"Ha, of course you do," I sigh, "what do you want?"

_"Bit rude, but I've come to expect that from you. I was just calling to tell you Vicki is dead."_

"WHAT?!" I scream down the phone and gasp when he starts laughing heartily.

_"I'm joking, relax!"_

I remain silent for a moment before replying in a small voice, "_That _is your idea of a joke?"

_"Dark humour, Perky, is the best form."_

"'Dark humour'? You got that bloody right, you ass!"

_"Well, I am known for my brains. Anyway, you're welcome."_

I frown, even though he isn't here to see my puzzled expression, "For what?"

_"Watching Vicki, of course," he sighs dramatically, "she is quite hard to control at the moment, and I did look after her after her little 'incident'."_

"Oh, how generous of her murderer," I praise mockingly, rolling my eyes.

_"I know, right?" He agrees enthusiastically._

"So…if that is all…"

_"So…what are you wearing?"_

I scoff and hang up. Dick. I wish I could hate him more, but I find talking to him quite entertaining… God, I'm messed up.

**A/N: So, Vicki is alive and well? I wonder how long that will last. 3:)**

**Review, follow and favourite if ya' like! Thanks for reading! :D You are all awesome! 3**


	14. 162 Candles - Part 1

**A/N: Hi, guys! I am updating today, after all! Just before midnight! :p Sorry it's a bit short - busy day and all at School. -_- Hope you enjoy!**

**This is a quick note, so here we go: I don't know what I'm going to do with Vicki, but I'm glad she's alive right now. I don't think she's gonna get a happy ending, but we'll see, I guess. ;) Lexi is going to die in this, as much as it pains me to write it. :'( Luna's abilities are going to be slowly discovered during this season, so bare with me. ;D**

**Thank you to all reviewers, favourites and followers - of you have anything you want or any suggestions or feedback, do tell - I love to read what you have to say. :) Thanks for all the support, guys, you rule. 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD or its characters, only my own. :3**

Chapter 14: 162 Candles – Part 1

I groan, stretching in my bed; today was gonna be a long day. It is the weekend, so I need to see all of my friends – it feels like my life has been way too supernatural lately. I also need to visit Vicki…help get her back on track somehow. She'll need a friend, and I've proved I can handle myself. I feel bad that Jeremy isn't allowed to see her, and that Matt doesn't even know what has gone on. I roll out of bed and pull on some clothes, staring at myself in the mirror as I do so; I look the same, but I have changed so much – I mean, I'm a _witch, _for Pete's sake! I grab my bag and waltz down the stairs, heading to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. I find Jeremy sitting at the table looking very emo. "Uh-oh, what's with the long face?" He looks up and sighs.

"Oh, you know…my sisters' friends are vampires, my girlfriend is a vampire and tried to kill one of my sisters and the other is a witch," he lists in a sarcastic monotone. "Take your pick."

"Ooo, harsh life, huh?" I smirk and grab an apple, my aunt's favourite.

"How can you be so…_you?_" Jer asks, perplexed, "Even with all of this?"

I shrug, "I can't let this change me, Jer." I nibble my apple modestly, "And neither can you."

"It's pretty hard to be optimistic. I mean, vampires are dangerous!"

"Stefan won't hurt you," I tell him, shaking my head.

He raises a brow, "And Damon?"

"I won't let him!" I assure him, putting a hand on my hip, "I am super-Luna, the amazing ninja assassin!" I announce proudly, "Nothing gets past me."

Jer laughs, "Whatever you say, Lu." We turn to look at Jenna as she shuffles into the kitchen, her strawberry blonde hair in a casual ponytail.

"Hey, guys," she greets drowsily and narrows her eyes at the apple in my hand. "Those are mine, Luna!"

"They had no name on them, so they are therefore available to anyone in the house."

"You _know_ they're mine," she glares at me playfully.

"Do you have a signed contract?"

"What? No," she gives me a weird look.

"Then you have no ground if you wish to sue," I smile innocently and leave to get my jacket.

"She's such a weirdo, sometimes," I hear Jenna mumble to Jeremy.

"Hey!" I yell as I pull on my jacket and leave, heading to the boarding house.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Vick!" I grin as I join her and Damon in the living room; she giggles and flashes over to me, giving me a warm hug.

"Thanks for saving me, Loops."

"Well, what are friends for?" I wink and glance at Damon, "The door was open, I hope you don't mind."

"I do," Damon comments with a smirk, making me roll my eyes.

"What a shame."

"I bet you were just _dying _to see my sexy face again."

"No, I wasn't, _actually._"

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, Luna. I have that effect on women."

"You have that effect on my ass," I retort, glaring at him.

"Keep it PG, Luna," Damon tuts mockingly.

I turn back to Vicki, who looks amused, "Jer and Matt miss you."

She sighs glumly, "I miss them." She looks at Damon hopefully, "I can go home soon, right?"

Damon shrugs, "Stefan's the one who wants you here, sweetie. I couldn't care less," he replies, standing up and walking over to me. "I'd ask you to join me for a drink, but I reckon you want to have some…'girl time'." He winks seductively, making me gag.

"…So you're going out?"

A smirk spreads across his face, "Not quite yet." He flashes upstairs before I can blink.

"Right…" I mutter and turn to Vicki with a smile, "What shall we do?"

She sighs, falling onto the couch, "I'm not allowed out…there's nothing to do."

"We could watch a film?"

"Like what?"

"Uh…I don't know what they have here!"

"So, no film?"

"Okay…" I sit opposite her, "We can have a heart-to-heart?"

Vicki smirks, sprawled on the couch in a lazy fashion. "Okay…"

"So, how are you?" She gives me a look, "No, seriously. You're a vampire, Vick. _How are you?_"

She hesitates before sighing and sitting, "It's…weird. I'm constantly on edge, craving blood. I really wanna bite you," she admits.

"That makes me feel great, thanks, Vick!" I roll my eyes with a smile.

"Everything is more vivid and intense. Kinda like being high," Vicki winks at me, making me laugh.

"Permanently high, huh? You're in heaven!"

Her smile fades as she appears to become distant, "I don't wanna hurt anyone, Loops. I really don't wanna." I sigh and get up, moving to sit next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. I look at my phone when it buzzes briefly and check my texts.

_I don't like how we left things, Lulu. Come home?_

- _Elena x_

I glare at the screen and put my phone in my pocket. "You shouldn't ignore her, Luna." I look at Vicki in surprise, and she notices this. "_I _think she's a bitch, but she is your sister. Hold on to her." I smile and nod.

"You know Matt is okay, right? He'll cope, and then when you go back he'll be even better." I pat her shoulder and notice a pretty woman with straight blonde hair almost as long as mine staring at me with wide-eyes. "Um…hello?" I greet with a nervous smile.

"Oh my God…" She breathes in response.

"Uh… Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Lexi. Stefan's best friend," she smiles, but she is still looking at me weird. I get up and walk towards her with a friendly smile; she seems okay. A little weird, but…hey – all the best people are!

"I'm Luna Gilbert," I extend my arm and shake her hand, "and you are a vampire."

She nods, that look still there, "And you are the witch that is Elena's twin…" Her eyes brush up and down me, still wide and filled with…shock?

"Yeah…are you stalking me?" I grin with a smirk.

"I thought you were too busy stalking me to notice anyone else," Damon comments as he appears by my side. "I'm going out. You're coming," he smiles and grabs my arm, pulling me towards the door.

"Hey, I'm not a rag doll, dick!" I protest, trying to take back my arm; damn he is strength, my attempts are futile.

"Hey, hey, would Stefan appreciate this?" Lexi questions with a blonde brow raised, hand on hip.

"Do I care about Stefan's opinions?" Damon counters, turning to face her.

"Well, then, _I _don't appreciate this," she smirks, giving me a smile. "I like you. You hate him, too."

"Please, Lexi. She does _not _hate me."

"Please, Damon," I mock, "she does _so _hate you."

Lexi giggles and glances at Vicki, "Well, I need a shower, so I guess you'll be alright for a bit with _that_," she winks at me. "I'll look after your friend."

"Thank you," I nod appreciatively.

"If you like, I could help you with that shower," Damon gives Lexi a sexy look and I scoff.

"I'm pretty sure that offer is more repulsive than having to shower in vervain!" I stick my tongue out at him as he narrows his eyes at me and Lexi gives me a parting wink as she heads upstairs. I really hope she looks after Vicki well.

"So, off we go!" Damon grins over-enthusiastically.

I narrow my eyes at him, "I don't trust this," I comment as we head towards the town by the looks of it.

He rolls his eyes, "I just want to bond with you, Luna. Friendship is magic."

I splutter with laughter and give him a look, "Did _you _actually just say that?!"

He smiles, "See? We're bonding." He states smugly, checking the streets for something.

"If you say so," I sigh. "Where are we going?"

"To my white van," he replies nonchalantly, again making me laugh.

"You are such a creep, bigger Salvatore," I shake my head of him.

"Hey, we've made progress! I'm now 'bigger Salvatore' and not 'my least favourite Salvatore'."

"No, you're both! Like I'm 'Perky' and 'Titch'."

"Yeah, but I never use 'Titch'."

"Yeah, but I'm not you."

"I had noticed, but thanks."

I roll my eyes, "Seriously, where are we -" I pause when I see Care walking along the street. "Caroline!" I grin and scurry over to her, receiving a smile from her.

"Hey, Lulu!" Her eyes drift to Damon who walks up to my side.

"Blondie," he greets with a forced smile.

"What are you doing with him?" Care asks in disgust, but I'm pretty sure there's longing in her tone, too.

"Good to see you, too," Damon smirks.

"Look, dungeon boy, I'm done being your little slave girl."

"Go, Care!" I cheer, a wide grin spread across my face; I see Damon getting irritated by her and know he's going to do something that'll earn a lecture from me.

"And you really hurt me, and I will be damned if you think -" Damon stares into her eyes and suddenly she's all happy and surprised. "Oh my God! Where have you been? It's really good to see you."

"Much better," Damon smiles in satisfaction while I glare at him. "You wanna throw a party here at The Grill tonight." I frown, giving Damon a look – he wants to throw a party?

"Well, why don't you do it?"

"Because he is a lazy ass," I say with a sweet smile.

Damon rolls his eyes, "Because then Stefan and his BFF won't come. I need a lot of people, big crowd. Invite everyone."

"And why am I having this party?"

"Because _you,_" Damon pokes her chest playfully, "are gonna help me solve this town's little vampire problem." I'm about to ask him what he's talking about when a vision hits me.

I see Lexi being shot by Sheriff Forbes, but she is too strong to be taken down by this. But then Damon appears and drives a stake through her chest.

"NO!" I yell at Damon as soon as I feel able to move. He looks down at me briefly with an interested look, probably due to my vision, before turning back to Caroline with a stern look on his face.

"And I want my crystal back."

"Oh, but Bonnie has it." Care replies sweetly.

"I know that," Damon replies rudely, earning a glare and a nudge from me. "Get it from her." Care smiles cutely before looking at me.

"Will you come?"

I grin, "Like I'd ditch you at your own party!" She smiles and walks off to do whatever she was originally going to do. I turn to Damon with a strong glower, "You want to kill Lexi!"

He smiles, "Don't be nosy, Perky."

"You can't, you dick! She seems so nice, and she's is your _brother's best _friend!" I persist, trying to get a reaction, a flicker of sanity – nothing. "I'm telling him." He stops and grabs my wrists, holding them tightly.

"Remember, Perky, that you can be compelled. Your little vampire bestie is staying at my house, and I wouldn't want to accidently hurt her." I stare at him wide-eyed, my fear of him returning in leaps and bounds. "And let's not forget your wayward brother, your aunt with the sweet disposition. _Elena._" I gape at him and try to pull myself free, but he is holding me in an iron grip. With an idea springing to mind, my fear dissipates as quickly as it came and is replaced with a sort of smugness.

"You forget that I am not just some feeble little girl," I whisper in a satisfyingly dangerous quiet tone. "I can look after myself. And I won't be pushed around by egotists like you." I smile bitterly and focus on causing pain, smirking when he removes his hands from my sore wrists and hastily puts them on his head, clutching it in pain. "Are we clear?" I ask in a louder tone, intensifying the pain when he doesn't respond.

"Yes," he chokes out, "yes, we're clear!"

My expression contorts into an innocent one in the blink of an eye and I smile sweetly, "Good!" I say in a high pitched tone, crossing my arms. "You'll leave Lexi alone?"

He looks at me, still seeming to be in discomfort, "I think I preferred it when you were scared of me," he mutters.

I roll my eyes, still smiling, and rephrase my sentence, "You won't touch Lexi."

"I'll make it Vicki, then," he smirks but quickly hides it, worried I might hurt him again.

I sigh mockingly, "Must be hard for you, no longer being able to push me around."

He shakes his head, "Oh, I can still push you around, don't you worry." He straightens up and appears to be perfectly normal. Well, as perfectly normal as possible for a violent vampire. "But we're buddies," he smiles in a sickly sweet fashion, "so I'll play nice."

I scoff, "How kind of you."

So much for a normal, less-supernatural weekend.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I rush back to the boarding house to get changed for the party and check on Vicki. When I get in I can't see Vicki so I take my dress to the room she's been staying in and pull it on; it's a black floral netting dress that I personally love. I hear voices coming from Stefan's room and go to investigate, finding him and Lexi talking. Stefan is wearing the usual boring guy clothes – some shirt and jeans – and Lexi looks _so _pretty in a drak outfit with dark makeup. Surprisingly, her honey blonde hair goes well with her look. "Hey!" I greet cheerfully, looking at myself in Stefan's mirror; I look pretty good, I guess.

"Hey, Luna," Lexi glances at Stefan with a grin before turning back to me, "you Stefan is in love with your sister?"

My brows shoot up, "_In love? _Like you don't just like her?" I question incredulously, making Stefan smile fondly.

"I love Elena, Luna."

I smile briefly, but it fades as I remember my vision; I have to tell them. "Guys, Damon has a plan to fix the town's vampire problem."

Stefan stands up, frowning, "What?"

"I had a vision. He's going to kill you," I say solemnly to Lexi, who gapes at me. "But we can try and stop it!" I assure her, looking at a stony Stefan.

"He'd do that to me?" He asks tensely; I sigh and look down, nodding.

"Well…" Lexi breathes, "I always knew he was an ass, but wow."

I look at her, perplexed, "You're taking this surprisingly well."

"How should I take it?" She asks, cocking her head to the side before smiling, "Thanks for telling me."

I nod with a gentle smile, "You seem like cool, and Damon seems to have a habit of hurting good people."

"Got that right," Stefan murmurs and his first green eyes travel to Lexi's brown ones; "I won't let him."

"On your birthday, too," Lexi sighs, fiddling with her long blonde locks.

I gasp and my head snaps to Stefan, "It's your birthday?" He smiles weakly, nodding. I squeal and jump on him, pulling him into a hug, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I laugh and pull back, looking into his eyes; I feel bad that I killed the joy in them, but he had to know - they both did. I really hate Damon. "How old are you?"

"I62 years and counting," Lexi answers, jumping up excitedly. "Are we going?"

"Yeah, but first: where is Vicki?"

"Here!" Vicki answers for herself, walking in in a casual but pretty party outfit.

"You're coming?" I ask with a brow raised, making her roll her eyes.

"I'm _bored!_" She whines, "I'll be fine!" She adds when she sees my apprehension; "Stefan will be there."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I walk with Vicki through the bustling crowds of the party, being jogged by drunken people. "So…you missed _this?_" I giggle at Vicki's playful glare.

"You try being locked up inside all day!"

"Well, there was a chance you would murder half the town if we took our eyes off you," I point out. "In fact, I can't believe Stefan let you come here."

"I'm under his watchful gaze," she sighs, glancing in his direction to find him keeping an eye on her whilst hanging with his BFF. "Plus, I'm with you, and you're, like, super powerful!"

I smile when I spot a proud looking Caroline taking in her work; she is wearing a plain purple dress and has her blonde hair simply out. I glance at Vicki, who appears to be glaring at Caroline. "Hey!" I snap, getting her attention, "What's with that look?"

She frowns at me, "She hates me. She's a materialistic bitch."

I smack her arm playfully, "Okay, she isn't that nice to you, but still. Watch your mouth." She gives me a look, "I say the same to her!"

"Ugh, she's so judgemental."

"Her dad is gay, she is not judgemental!" Vicki raises a brow, "Okay, she is _a little, _but that's it!"

"Whatever you say, Loops," she laughs, rolling her eyes. I watch them light up as she spots Matt and grin when she runs over to him, scaring him and giving him a bear hug. That was always something they'd do, and me and Jeremy.

I smile and head over to Caroline, "Hi, Lulu!" She exclaims, a huge grin lighting up her face, "Do you like it?"

"Obviously, you're throwing it!" I poke her arm playfully.

"Do you think Damon will like it?" She asks, suddenly seeming concerned; I wish she didn't care about what he thought – he seriously fucks with her self-esteem.

"He's a selfish ass, he'll only like it if you have made it to his standards and fulfilled his needs. The place is packed, so that's one tick. Do you have the necklace?"

"No!" She gasps, looking distressed and scurries over to Bonnie.

Why does he want that necklace so bad? I see him sitting alone and decide to try and get some answers. "Damon," I greet as I sit beside him and steal his drink, downing it in one. "Ugh, it has been too long since I last had a drink."

"I don't know how you can survive," Damon smiles playfully, gesturing for another drink.

"What, are you gonna be the town's drunk?" I smirk, stealing his new drink.

"You know, you could just ask. It's much more polite."

"You don't deserve polite," and retort, putting his empty glass in front of him; "what do you want that necklace so badly for?"

He smirks, getting a whole bottle of some kind of whiskey this time, "That's for me to know and you to…dot, dot, dot." He pours us both shots while I stare at him through narrowed eyes.

He is _so _up to something.


	15. 162 Candles - Part 2

**A/N: So, I'm really sorry, but I wasn't so inspired when I wrote this chapter. Stuff at School has been occupying my mind, and I hope to make next chapter better, but maybe I'm just being too hard on myself? I hope you like it, anyway, and please review, follow and favourite! Thank you SO MUCH to all who have - my laptop is going to die, so I can't write a long note, so I will write a longer one next time, probably. :) I'm worried you guys won't like this one, but I get paranoid, so... :/ **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD or its characters, only what is original to my story.**

**N x **

Chapter 15: 162 Candles – Part 2

I down my shot and sigh, slumping in my seat as I look at Damon; I find myself analysing him. His face is undeniably gorgeous: his tan skin, piercing blue eyes and dark brows and hair. He looks great, and he does look like a bad boy, which is exactly what he is. But I have a feeling that there is much more to him than that – pain, loss, rejection. I…sense that about him. I look into his eyes and see darkness, but there is tenderness wrapped up in it. I think he'll prove to be a more worthy man than I see sitting before me. Is this a power? It feels like one… Ugh, life is so confusing! And this is _not _a first world problem!

I barely notice Damon smirking at me, or how I've been gazing at him for a few minutes in a sort of thoughtful daze – it must be a power. I mean, I am kind of predicting stuff, aren't I? And I don't really know the extent of my powers. "You're making your love for me obvious, Perky."

I scowl at him, "I do not love you!" I say hurriedly, "You're an ass!"

"Sure, Perky," he winks in an irritating manner. I roll my eyes but smile as Caroline joins us.

"Amazing party, right?" She grins with pride.

"Glad you thought of it," Damon smiles back, making me scoff.

Care stalls for a minute before continuing; "Well, are you having a good time?"

"Do you have my crystal?" Damon asks with a smile that seems blatantly fake.

"No," Care shakes her head, not looking as cheery already, although I doubt she questioned the sincerity of his smile.

His smile drops immediately, "Then I'm not having a good time."

"Damon," I hiss, trying not to draw Caroline's attention; he just smiles and I see him spot Lexi.

Uh-oh… Something tells me he didn't listen to my warning.

He pushes his bottle over to me with a wink and gets up, heading over to Lexi. "Oh _hell _no," I mutter, watching him with narrowed eyes.

"He hates me," Caroline whispers glumly, staring into space.

"Care, if he did, it would be a good thing. Maybe he'd leave you alone," I sigh, taking a swig from my bottle. I see Care eyeing me as I do so and send her a confused frown, to which she puts a hand on her hip.

"You've been drinking a lot lately, Loon. Are you okay?"

I exhale deeply and stand up, bottle in hand, and smile half-heartedly, "I'm great, Care." My smile fades, "Pay no attention to Damon. And remember that you're not his 'little slave girl'." I quote her and walk off to find someone I like.

"Hey, Luna," I turn to find a smug looking Tyler.

"What are you so smug about?" I ask, confused, but then it hits me – our little…drunken kiss.

"Oh, well, I was just thinking about how much you were into me the other night."

"Hmm, really?" I smile sarcastically, "Because _I _was just thinking about how you and Vicki are supposed to be a thing."

He sighs, "Yeah, that..." He frowns at my disapproving look, "She left me for your brother. I'm in the clear."

"How gentlemanly of you!" I scoff, sipping my drink.

"Well, Vicki isn't really classy…"

"Okay, let's just change the conversation topic before I punch you," I take another generous swig of my drink.

"Woah, easy tiger," Tyler laughs, pushing the bottle away from my mouth, "I mean, unless you want a repeat of -"

"Tyler!" I snap with a glare, making him roll his eyes and grab my free hand, leading me to Vicki and Matt. Matt looks really happy, and that is definitely a nice sight.

"Hey, Luna!" Vicki greets, stealing a chip from Matt, "Cool party, right? Even if it is being thrown by that bitch." I smack her head playfully, grabbing a handful of chips from Matt.

"What am I, a charity?" Matt sighs teasingly, giving me a look.

"I'm a pauper!" I argue innocently. Wondering where Bonnie and Caroline are, I scan the area for them and see Damon grab Care's arms sharply and growl under my breath, getting up to confront him – I swear all I do is run around trying to fix things! Unfortunately he's gone by the time I reach Care, and she is looking pretty gutted. "Care?" I ask softly, putting a hand on her arm.

"I'm shallow…" She mutters distantly, "And useless."

I scowl at her in reaction to her horrible words, "No, Care!" My eyes narrow, "Damon said that?" She nods slightly.

"And he's right!" She exclaims louder, appearing a little flustered. "I mean, no one wants me. _Ever! _Stefan is head-over-heels for Elena; no nice guys show any interest; and Damon thinks I'm…a terrible person, basically."

I scoff and move so our eyes connect, "_He _is a terrible person, Caroline! Not you! And you have so many friends and people who love you!"

"You talk to him loads for someone who thinks he's terrible," she points out with a brow raised.

I frown and step back a bit, "You don't understand -"

"What don't I understand?" She interrupts in a confrontational manner; "He's Stefan's brother, I get that, and you guys are friends, but you don't _need_ to hang out with Damon. You choose to."

"I have reasons for that…" I trail off awkwardly – I can't exactly tell her what they are, can I?

"Which are?" She crosses her arms, giving me a look.

"Why do you care so much?" I counter, narrowing my eyes, "What is it about him that you love so much? He is a dick, Care. _A dick._" I emphasise.

"A dick you spend a hell of a lot of time with. Like earlier, when I saw you guys out together."

"It really isn't how you think, Care. Just…forget him. You're getting worked up over nothing."

Her hostile expression contorts into a pained one so quickly it almost gives me whiplash; "Well, that's just me, isn't it?" She chokes, "A stupid, shallow, useless, waste of space that gets worked up over nothing."

I gasp, mentally face-palming myself for not being careful with my words. "Care," I begin, but she rushes off into the crowd and I lose sight of her. I pinch the bridge of my nose and try to forget about Care for a bit, but it is really hard – I love her, she is my best friend and she is hurting! But I need to watch Damon and protect Lexi however I can. Speak of the devil, the pretty blonde struts cheerfully over to me with a cute grin plastered on her face, "Hey, Luna!" She greets me, handing me a shot glass, "Don't tell the authority figures," she winks, "I never was one for rules."

I laugh, "Well, if you're a vampire, why not live it up? Break the rules, live life on the edge. Everything I do naturally."

She giggles and takes her shot before looking at me more seriously, "If something happens to me -"

"Which it won't."

"…I want you to look after Stef. You seem like a good person, and Stefan needs that."

I smile weakly, "I'll do my best, but he has you!"

"I'm only here temporarily – I'm going away with my boyfriend." She grins again, looking more than excited, "I'd love for Stef to join, but his life is here at the moment."

"I _guess _I could babysit for you, if you pay me, of course." I flash a toothy grin and head over to the birthday boy in question, giving him a poke in the arm. "Hey, Stefano. 162, huh?"

He smiles, "I've, uh, been around for a while."

I smirk, "Yeah, you're ancient, honey," I pat his back in a mock-patronising manner. "But, you're a looking great for it! I mean, totally boy band standard." I frown, "Except, boy bands suck."

"Uh, by the way…" He leans in a bit, obviously trying to be secretive; this makes me smile. "I don't trust Damon."

My smile drops, "Yeah…that's probably wise."

"Lexi is very important to me, and I don't want to lose her."

I nod, "I know…" I sigh, looking around for Damon only to find he isn't around – _not _a good sign! "Lexi will be fine, okay?"

A frown creases his forehead, "Where is Vicki going?" Stefan nods over to Vicki, who is leaving with a weird look on her face.

"Oh, I don't know…I guess I better find out," I sigh and give Stefan a parting smile.

The cold night air slaps my face as I stumble out of The Grill, and the darkness acts as a veil over my searching eyes. I sigh and try to make sense of the dark blobs of black and grey around me as my eyes take time to adjust to the sudden lack of lighting. I look up to the sky as I trudge forward blindly; the moon is large and opalescent, shifting between a white-grey colour from different angles, but mainly appearing to be a pearly silver. When my sight returns to normal, I start my search for my unstable, blood-thirsty friend – this night has turned out pretty great so far, huh? Geez. Hearing a weird squelching noise, I follow my ears and my careful steps lead me to a set of stairs that lead down to a dark, shadowy area. Squinting, I see moving splodges and gasp when I realise that one of them appears to feeding off of the other – _Vicki! _"Vicki!" I exclaim in a loud whisper I know she'll pick up with her vampire hearing. Her head shoots up and I yelp at the sight of her bloody, veiny, red-eyed face – I've seen Damon's but this is different… This is Vicki. She growls at me and stands up, blood dripping down her face; my eyes drift over to the bloody, lifeless body of a boy my age and I gag. I then spot a girl crying weakly, a bite on her neck, too. I can feel tears stinging my eyes as I return my shaky gaze to my friend. It's now that I notice how she is eyeing me like I am her next meal and I gulp. "Vicki?" I whisper weakly, taking a few steps back. In an instant she has me against the wall and her fangs are digging into my neck – it is so much more intense than the dream I had many nights ago, and I can't help but scream as loud as my lungs permit me. It is unreal how painful it is, and I can't get myself to think straight. I focus on pushing her away, but I don't feel power radiate through me like before. Instead I feel the strength get sucked (literally) out of me and my brain get fuzzier as my screams become strained. I gasp when I feel her get pulled away from me, hear a snap and feel myself fall, but I don't hit the ground.

"So much for your witchy powers, Perky," I hear Damon say worriedly as he picks me up into his arms. I feel his wrist get put to my lips and taste a metallic liquid seep past my lips and drizzle down my throat, which causes an eruption of coughs on my part. I feel some of my energy returning, but I still feel like crap. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," I whisper gravelly, forcing my eyes open to find his bright blue orbs staring at me. "What the _hell _is going on?"

"A plan gone very wrong if I don't get you and your little nuisance out of the way," he sighs in response and looks around. "What do I do with you?"

"Help me," I hear the girl whimper, but I can't respond as Damon flashes us away. I feel myself fall onto my bed and look around in a daze – I'm in my room. I turn back to where Damon was standing to find he has vanished. Rude.

What's going to happen to Vicki? That girl? I'm pretty sure that it is too late for the poor boy…

I sigh, feeling tears leaving wet paths down my cheeks and head to the bathroom, needing to clean myself up.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I jump up from the couch when I hear keys turn in the door and scurry over to find Elena looking solemn. "Lena?"

"Damon, he…" She trails off, hanging up her coat and putting her keys on the side. "He killed Lexi."

What? No!

"No, no he didn't!" I gasp, my hand going to my mouth. "He said he… Lexi was so nice and…and Stefan…" I scowl into the distance, "That fucking bastard!" I yell, feeling power boiling inside me; I jump when the bulb in the lamp bursts. "So there are my fucking powers! Where were they earlier?" I yell to myself, running a hand through my hair. Bit weird how they wouldn't help me earlier.

"Luna, stop!" Elena cries, looking shocked at my reaction as she places a hand on my arm. "I know it's bad..." She trails off with a befuddled look as I grab the keys and head out, "Luna?"

"I have to see Stefan! He is my friend, and he's just lost his closest friend! Not to mention Vicki!"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I pull up to the house and practically leap out of the car, rushing into it. I find Stefan pushing a stake into Damon's stomach – very close to his heart – and gasp. I can't say Damon doesn't deserve it, but Stefan being a killer? And a part of me doesn't want Damon to die… It must be because I just can't deal with death. No one deserves to die, not even the selfish, cruel, egotistical bastard that is Damon Salvatore.

"You missed," Damon chokes, groaning.

"No," Stefan whispers, "you saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even." He rams the stake further into Damon, who grunts gutturally and turns around, shocked to see me. "Luna?"

"I am _so sorry_!" I gush emotionally and run over to hug him, an act I seem to do a lot. I don't know what it is, but Stefan just makes me want to hug him and show him that someone is there for him. I guess it is just how sweet he is; I appreciate that in people. "I wish I could've done something! I should have!" I sob into his shoulder, the guilt of lexi's death, his pain and the attacks on those people crushing me.

"No, there was nothing you could do. You warned us," he replies with pain laced in his voice. He pulls back, "I'm going to check on Vicki, she's upstairs getting cleaned up…" I nod and watch him flash out of the room before my eyes find Damon.

"Feel like helping?" He asks with a pained smile, tugging on the stake.

"And why would I do that?" I spit at him, stepping closer to him.

"That's what friends do, Perky."

"Friends?" I scoff, "You just _killed _your _brother's best friend_! What is _wrong _with you?!" I focus on the stake and feel power flowing through me again as it becomes lodged deeper inside him.

"Luna," Damon growls in pain, making me whimper – I can't stand to _see_ people in pain, let alone _cause _it.

"You're disgusting. I can't even describe how sick you are!" I lambaste, "You're brother! Lexi!" I shake my head incredulously; I can't even comprehend how he could do such things. Not able to look at him anymore, I walk out to find Vicki. Taking cautious steps towards her guest room, I find her sat on her bed fiddling with her thumbs as Stefan hands her…coffee? "Vick?"

She looks up at me wide-eyed, "I'm _so _sorry, Loops! I can't believe I hurt you!" She sobs, burying her face in her hands, "I can't cope with this!" I walk over to her silently and sit next to her, wrapping my arms around her as she cries.

How did things get so messy? Everything around me is falling apart, and I don't know what to do about it.


	16. History Repeating - Part 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! Chapter 16 - so many, it's weird! I never thought I'd get this far, really, but it is great! :) Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites, it means a lot! I always get excited when I get another review, they are really rewarding. ^_^ I hope you like this chapter, guys, and a new one will be uploaded soon, hopefully.**

**P.S I have exams and assessments coming up, so if updates slow down, that'll be why. I also have a social life, which is weird, I know. ;) That might slow it down a bit, too, but not vastly, I hope. :3**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own TVD or its characters, only anything unique to my story. ^_^**

Chapter 16: History Repeating – Part 1

I stare up at my ceiling, my face void of any emotion. I have glow stars and these pretty swirling patterns on my ceiling, and they have always been there. When I was young and upset, my dad used to tell me to look up at them and picture things to make the sadness go away. Thing is, I never had any serious reason for sadness, just some stupid childish worries and fallouts, but it is something I have always done. Dad said that the imagination could cure anything; it could help you cope during dark times, just by simply picturing yourself somewhere that made you happy. I have always had a vivid imagination, so it generally worked. The stars would twinkle, shine and dance through space, spinning and bouncing around amongst the swirling dust that painted patterns in the darkness that was my metaphorical sorrow – I like metaphors.

I groan when I hear a knock on my door and watch through narrowed, drowsy eyes as my twin treads in as quickly as she can. "Luna, come on, get up!" She instructs, pulling my cover off of me.

"Ugh, why?" I moan childishly, trying to tug back my covers; my efforts just end up initiating a tug of war.

"We have School, Luna!" She sighs as she rolls her eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask, letting go of the covers and staring up at my exasperated twin.

She rubs her forehead before crossing her arms and giving me a look, "_What?_"

"You are _evil_, Elena!" I start, "EVIL, I TELL YOU!" I yell, thinking of _Spongebob _as I do so. Gotta love that show.

"Right, very funny. Now get up."

I sit up reluctantly and glare at her, "Have you tortured Jer, yet?"

She sighs and falls onto my bed, looking pretty low-spirited, "Jer can't know about vampires, Luna."

I straighten up, shocked, "What? What have you done?"

"Nothing, but we need to do something! He can't know about this! Vicki _killed _someone last night! She almost killed _you! _And another girl! It's too dangerous for him to know, or have any contact with Vicki."

"We can help her, Elena!"

"No…" She shakes her head, "We can't have him in on all of this."

"He has as much right to know as we do, Elena!" I growl at her, getting up and grabbing some clothes as I head to the bathroom to pull them on. When I come back out she is still sat there on my bed looking thoughtful, "No, Elena."

"Luna, it isn't up to you!"

"Oh, but it's up to you?" I question with a brow raised.

"It's for the best, Luna…"

"No, _you _think it is. There's a difference." I tell her bitterly and turn to leave.

"Where are you going?" She asks, getting up.

"Uh, _to School,_" I say rudely, "you know, like you said?"

"Aren't you gonna make your bed?"

I stare at her incredulously, "You're really bothered by _that _right now?"

"We can't let our lives change because of all of it, Luna. We still have to do ordinary things."

"Well, if that is how you see it, then I won't be making my bed. _Ordinarily, _I'm too lazy." I smirk and leave for that shit hole, better known as School.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"What's your problem?" Care sighs as we push past various idiots blocking our path.

"My sister is my problem," I tell her, "she is the pain in my arse, the monkey on my back, the leech of happiness." I list casually, "You get the point. What's got you all worked up?"

"Matt!"

I gape at her, "_Matt _upset you? Excuse me while I check for flying pigs."

She scoffs, "Not like that, idiot. We slept together last night -"

"YOU _WHAT?!_" I ask in a high-pitched voice that turns a few heads.

"Not like that!" She hisses back, smacking my arm. "I was drunk and upset, he took me home, and he slept in my bed. Then he snuck out so he didn't have to face me. Now he's just saying 'hey', like nothing happened. What _is _that?" She rants in her girlish, Caroline way.

I laugh, shaking my head of her, "You know, 'hey' is a greeting, and I'm _pretty _sure it's what he has said to you for years, Care…"

"But that didn't happen before!" She persists, pinching her nose.

"And? Not everything is a sign, Care."

"So why'd he run out on me? It is _such _a lame-guy move!"

"Well, I'm sure he had his reasons, Caroline. Just talk to him about it – you know, that unique concept of _telling _someone you're pissed, and then _actually _getting the answers you want."

"What if he doesn't tell me why?"

I scoff, "This is Matt, not some diabolical player."

"Yeah, well…"

"Try it," I give her a smile as a goodbye and walk to my history class…no Mr Tanner. I shudder, thinking of Damon and my vision. I take my seat behind my twin and frown as Bonnie rushes in, all hunched up and weird looking… Before I can even think about that, a man walks in…a kinda cute man…

"Good morning everyone," He greets loudly as Bonnie takes her seat. "Alrighty, let's see." He gets a piece of chalk and writes his name on the board. "A-l-a-r-i-c S-a-l-t-z-m-a-n." He turns to the class with a friendly smile, "It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue; Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas."

"I know this is a history class, sir, but do we really need your life story?" I ask with a sweet smile – what? History teachers are there to be mocked! And this one is pretty cute…all the more fun.

Mwuhahah.

"Well, you can sit and listen or wait outside," he returns my smile, "your choice, kid."

I smirk, "Well, _maybe, _I will sit and listen. Just for you, sir." I wink sort of suggestively… A bit. Mildly. Not much.

Okay, a lot.

"That would be nice, Miss…?"

"Gilbert," I tell him, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Well, Miss Gilbert, you have given me the perfect reason to set a few things straight." He turns back to everyone else, "I like to think I'm not a dick, but I won't tolerate certain behaviour in my class."

I sit back in my chair and smile contently; I think these classes might be fun.

"Anyway, the name Alaric comes from a very dead great grandfather, who I won't be able to thank enough."

"Oh, sir, I like your name!" I smile kindly, "I think it's…unique." I finish with a nod.

"You'll probably want to pronounce it: Ala-ric, but it's A-lar-ic, okay? So you can call me Ric. I'm your new history teacher."

"I think we gathered that, sir." I say, but not with sass; it sounds pretty solemn, because my thoughts have fluttered over to Mr Tanner. "But hey, I didn't think we'd get on a first-name basis so quickly." He rolls his eyes but chuckles a little to himself.

"Something tells me this is going to be a fun semester." He says more to himself than anyone else.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"And then I ended up at the remains of Old Fell's Church before I woke up back in the woods." Bonnie tells Elena and me, looking shattered.

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asks, looking serious; Bonnie nods, that just-seen-a-ghost look on her face.

"It must be a sign, Bon," I tell her, leaning forward. "I get visions, you have dreams. What does Emily say?"

"She's taking me back to where it all started," she says thoughtfully.

"What does that mean?" My twin questions as she puts some hair behind her ear.

"It means that something big is going to happen." I answer simply. I pull out my phone when it vibrates, telling me I have a message – from Damon?

_You still pissed with me? _

I scoff as I finish reading it – what the hell does he think?

"Is that a text from Damon?" Elena asks me, giving me a look.

"It might be," I shrug, typing a response.

_What the hell do you think?_

"What are you doing exchanging texts with Damon?" Bonnie asks, still looking rattled.

"Oh, Jesus, guys!" I exclaim, "It's not like we're text buddies! We're not BFFs, he just texted me, okay?" I throw my hands up, annoyed.

"Okay, fine, I'm just expressing concern for my sister!" Elena defends herself, grabbing my phone when Damon replies.

"Elena, what the hell?!" I glare at her as she reads it, not letting me see. "What are you doing?" I growl when she starts typing.

"Telling him to leave you alone," she replies, typing furiously before returning my phone.

"Thank you, how generous of you," I smile sarcastically, "bitch." I mutter, getting up to leave my bitchy sister and fellow witchy friend to their little supernatural mothers meeting. I don't care about her stopping me from talking to Damon – I mean, he's a dick – but I hate how she thinks she's allowed to interfere and control me! I look at the text Damon had sent:

_My intuition tells me that that is a yes, Perky._

And then the one the bitch sent:

_Leave my sister alone, Damon. Stay away from her._

I roll my eyes; how dramatic. I jump when I receive another text.

_I see the boring twin got a hold of your phone?_

_Yep – now I'm pissed at two people. _I send with a smirk. I gasp when I bump into someone; embarrassed, I look up and my smile when I see it is Stefan. "Hey, Stefano!" I greet cheerfully but then remember Lexi. "How are you?" I ask, concerned this time.

"I'm okay, thanks," he gives a tiny smile which is soon replaced with a frown.

"Uh-oh," I say automatically, "what's wrong?"

"I'm, uh…I'm not gonna be in School anymore."

I frown, taken aback, "Wait, what? Why?"

"I think it's just better that way. Better for you and Elena; for your friends…everyone."

I shake my head, "No, Stef. You keep making yourself out to be a monster but you're _not! _Damon is."

"Look around you, Luna. Look at everything that has happened. Vicki, Caroline, Mr Tanner, Lexi - all Damon's victims. Not to mention all of the other people he murdered."

"Key term: _Damon. _What happened to them is _his _fault, Stefan. Not yours. You can't hold yourself accountable for all the bad things he does!"

"What he does is my fault, Luna."

"And how is that?" I ask, a dubious brow rising up.

"Back when we first turned…I was…I wasn't good. I forced Damon to turn; he didn't want to." I stare at him, wide-eyed – is he telling the truth? "Everything he does now is because of me. I broke the trust he had for me. It's my fault."

I stay quiet for a moment while I gaze at him, my brows furrowed. "Everyone makes mistakes, Stefan. We all have skeletons in the closet; it's what makes us human. It isn't about the mistakes we make; it's about how we act on them – if we make them right, how we live our lives afterwards. Look at you now? You're a good person, you want Damon's redemption. Damon hasn't said sorry for what he has done, and he is plotting something that he won't share. _He _is a bad person because he doesn't make good on his misdoings." I finish softly and then laugh at myself, "Wow…that was deep! I need to go watch some _Family Guy _to cleanse myself!" I wink, but he looks deep in thought.

"Thanks for thinking that, Luna." He smiles weakly and spots my twin, "I have to tell her." I nod and watch him walk off to drop the bombshell. I frown to myself, feeling a presence.

"Boo," I scream and spin around to find a smirking Damon. "Oops, didn't mean to scare you."

I roll my eyes, "I wasn't scared – I knew someone was there."

"Sure, that explains the scream," he replies sarcastically.

"You should be ashamed."

"I was just having some fun, Perky, God." He sighs mockingly.

"Not that, idiot!" I snap, "Think harder," he stares at me, inducing an eye roll on my part, "it really isn't that hard, Damon."

He groans, "Yes, I am – so _very _ashamed. I've hurt a lot of people, it's awful. I'll send a bouquet of flowers to the Sheriff's office for Lexi."

I glare at him, "Seriously? You're going to joke about it?"

"Well, I am the comic relief in this town," he shrugs.

I scoff, "The 'comic relief'? Because _everyone _finds you slaughtering people hilarious," I comment sarcastically.

"Yes, they do. Like you."

"The only thing right about that statement is that it rhymes."

"I'm a poet, as well as comedian, a hunk, your hero and love interest -"

"_Excuse me? _Since _when _are you my 'hero' or my 'love interest'?"

"Saved you from Vicki, didn't I?"

"You're the one who made her a threat to me," I state pointedly.

"Could've left you to be her Sunday roast, but I didn't."

"How good of you, positively heroic," I say with an eye roll.

"My point exactly!"

I groan at him and cross my arms, "And you are _not _my love interest."

"I beg to differ, Perky."

"Why?"

"Well, it is impossible for you _not _to drool over me – who doesn't – and despite your 'hatred' for me, you still talk to me a hell of a lot."

"Because you stalk me," I add with a sarcastic smile.

"We have banter."

"You could have banter with bin bags. At least they match your IQ."

"Well, that would explain why I have banter with you."

I frown in confusion, "Wait, are you calling me dumb or a bin bag?"

"Hmm, possibly both."

"You're a dick," I growl, turning away from him just to come face to face with him. "You're really gonna do this at _School?_"

"Why not? Everyone has the same IQ as you here," he smirks as he shrugs, "besides, I know what _Twilight _is. Girls here would probably find me romantic."

I splutter with laughter, making him scowl, "You? Romantic? AHAHAHA!" I laugh, wiping a mock tear from my eye. "Anyway, _Twilight _isn't about vampires. It's about sparkling fairies. Not gay, because homosexuality is great and shouldn't even be related to 'Twishite'. It's for gullible idiots."

"So why don't you like it?" He smirks cheekily.

"Well, I think I'm done with this emotional abuse, thank you," I smile with an eye roll and attempt leaving, but he pulls me back.

"Do you happen to know where Mystic Falls' second witch might be hiding?"

I remove his hand and frown at him, "Bonnie?"

He rolls his eyes, "No, little miss brainless waste-of-space – of course Bonnie!" He snaps at me, prompting a glare from me.

"You should really learn to be nicer about my friends, dick."

"Noted. Now where is she?"

I cock my head to the side, looking at him suspiciously, "Why so keen to see Bon?"

He smirks, crossing his arms as he radiates arrogance, "Why, you jealous?" After my brosw shoot up and I give him a 'bitch please' look, he answers, "She has something of mine."

"Actually, a little birdy told me it belonged to her ancestor, Emily." I correct and then gasp, "Wait! Emily was around in 1864, when you and Stefan were turned!" When he smiles mischievously I catch on, "You knew her! Oh my God! That's why Stefan was interested that night when they came to dinner…" I trail off thoughtfully before returning my attention to Damon, "What do _you _want with Emily's talisman?"

"Well, that is all part of my diabolical plan, you see," he explains casually, "and I'm afraid that isn't something you're in on."

"Why? We make such a good team!" I bat my lashes cutely and give him a charming grin.

"Being adorable will get you nowhere, Perky." He sighs with a smile, "But…there is something you could help me with…"

I frown – that sounds ominous, "What?"

"Well, my bed has been pretty cold. It could use warming." I glare at him, "And, you know, combined body-heat really helps, but it is more effective if we are naked."

I gasp, "Shut _up!_" I curse internally when I feel myself blush. "Oh, the disgusting images!"

"Aw, look at you!" He coos in a patronising manner, "So innocent! I know you have naughty little fantasies about me."

"You disgust me, sir." I sigh, "You know, you might as well not bother trying to hide your plan from me." I change the subject quickly, hating the awkward topic. The fact that I'm not wholly repulsed by them is also disturbing… Plus, I'm kind of innocent when it comes to that stuff, and I find it all really awkward.

"Why? Because of your visions?"

"I can also kind of read minds, sometimes." I smirk at his worried expression, "Not so big now, huh?"

His expression morphs into a smug smile, "You're forgetting I can compel you into keeping your mouth shut."

"_You're _forgetting that I can fry your brain before you can get anywhere near me." I counter confidently.

"Look, just tell me where Bonnie is or I might have to act out."

I roll my eyes, "I'm not her keeper. She's around. I'd advise you to leave her alone, though, Damon."

"And I'd advise you to lose your smug attitude."

I shrug with a smile, "This is what talking to you is like, honey."

"Well, except I'm dreamy and sexy and I plague your thoughts." I stare at him incredulously, "Well, seeing as you _insist _on dragging out this conversation because you're in love with me, how about _you _get me my crystal?"

"Bonnie's crystal," I correct him, smirking.

"_Emily's _crystal," Damon smirks right back, "if you ask Bonnie if you can look at it in your witchy way so you can have a witchy chat about it, she might just comply. Then you can flutter back to me and hand it over."

"I could…but you won't tell me why you want it, nor do I have _any _incentive to help _you_."

"Except your undying love for me?" I cross my arms whilst sending him a look, "maybe you can prove you're worthy by getting it for me, and then I'll let you in on my plan."

I look away in mock thought, "Hmm…no." I grin as I walk past him.

"Tease," he calls after me, making me giggle.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I flop down on the bed next to Vicki, groaning at her bored expression. "You didn't have to go to School, Vick. It is _so _boring! But there _is_ a new history teacher and he is kinda hot."

She giggles, "What does he look like? Tall, dark and handsome?"

"No…"

"David Beckham? Brad Pitt?"

"You have really obvious tastes, Vick. God. I bet you like Justin Bieber."

"Yeah, so what does he look like, then?" She punches me playfully but I gasp and clutch my arm.

"Shit, Vicki!" I exclaim, "You're a vampire, remember that!"

"Sorry, I forget that…" She flicks her dirty blonde hair off her shoulder with a toothy grin, "I'm indestructible, now."

"Back off, honey – I'm a _witch. _That is _way _cooler."

"Uh, how? I don't age. I am forever young, now."

"I have freaking _powers! _I'm telepathic and have telekinesis!"

"Yeah…that's pretty cool…" I smile triumphantly, "But, you know, in the media witches are like old hags and vampires are _sexy._"

"Uh, actually, witches are also sometimes temptresses." I correct with a sarcastic smile, "_Actually._"

Vicki snorts, "Yeah, yeah, Loops. Whatever you say." I roll my eyes and stretch out on the bed, hearing my joints click as I do so. "God, you are so stiff, Loops! As a vampire, I feel great all the time."

I look at her, "What about the thirst?" Her eyes widen at the mention of it, "Doesn't it drive you insane?"

She looks away quickly, avoiding my gaze, "I'm fine."

I sigh, sitting up and crossing my arms, "You're not fooling anyone, Vick."

"I said I'm fine, Luna." She insists through gritted teeth.

"Vicki, please! You can talk to me about this stuff, okay? We've always confided in each other, why should that -"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" She yells right in my face, her eyes darkening as she stares at me; I gasp, flinching away from her. I hear her emit the soft growls of a monster and try to control my breathing, but it is jagged and rough as I watch spindly veins sprout from her eyes.

"Vicki, no. We are not doing this again!" I tell her firmly, but her fangs start to protrude; it's all very slow, which is rather odd. Maybe she isn't losing control as much.

"Yes…we are," she smirks darkly and pounces on me, but I feel power running through my veins again, as I have become accustomed to, and focus on frying her brain. She screams, clutching her head and falls off the bed, rolling herself into the fetal position. I hate what I'm doing but it's either that or an early coffin for me, and I'm more a fan of beds, if I'm completely honest.

"Luna?" I turn to see Stefan looking shocked, his forest green eyes flickering between me and a groaning Vicki.

"Sorry, I just…" I look at Vicki as she rises up, her face normal but her eyes watering a little. "We just can't have a normal chat without you trying to chow down on me!" I laugh breathlessly, making her smile.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm a bit of a lost cause." I send her a glare as she says this, ready to argue, but Stefan clears his throat, gaining our attention.

"Look, uh, Luna…" He rubs his head before continuing, "Maybe you shouldn't come over to see Vicki alone anymore."

"What?" Vicki snaps immediately.

"It isn't safe. You almost killed her the other night. If Damon hadn't been there," he shifts his intense gaze to me, "you wouldn't be alive."

Vicki stands up, nearing Stefan with a deadly glower, "I am stuck in this fucking place _all _day, with on and off company of you and Damon. Neither of you are exactly my friends, and Damon looks out of his mind he's so bored when he is watching me. He isn't a babysitter, and he doesn't care about me – he doesn't even agree with the way you want me to feed." Vicki spits with venom, "Luna is my only friend I'm allowed to see, and we've been tight since diapers, so there is _no way _I am not seeing her anymore."

"I know it's hard, but -"

"No, you don't! My own fucking _brother _doesn't know what's wrong with me or where I am, and I can't tell him!"

"I can't help that. Until you're ready to go out in public by yourself, you have to stay here." Stefan tells her and turns to leave.

"Stef, please!" I beg, "I can look after myself! You just saw!"

He spins round to look at me, shaking his head solemnly, "From what I've seen, your powers are unstable; probably because you've only just discovered them and put them to use. Nevertheless, you shouldn't rely on your powers so much. You have a lot to learn," Stefan tells me firmly.

"So I'll teach myself," I retort stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"You need to leave, Luna. Your sister could use you right now, I'm sure."

"Vicki could use me right now."

Stefan stares at me for a moment before sighing and reluctantly telling me to call if anything bad happens. I smile broadly and high-five him; he seems a little stiff when it comes to that sort of thing, which only amuses me. I swivel round to face Vicki, who is smirking triumphantly.

"So, should we try this whole 'chat' thing again?" Vicki asks, grabbing a cup of red liquid from the side.

"Yeah, but maybe without the attempted murder this time," I wink and my caramel eyes find her cup again. "Is that -"

"Puppy blood?" She cuts in with her head cocked to the side, "Yeah."

I roll my eyes with my tongue out as she chuckles cheekily. "You know…that is disgusting," I tell her with a grimace, "like, really nasty. _Really._"

She shrugs, "Tastes _okay_…"

I frown, walking closer to her, "But I thought blood was like a drug to you guys."

"It's deer blood, not too great. Stefan wants me to adopt his lifestyle, but I don't think it works."

I nod, still eyeing the cup with disgust, "I'd choose whiskey over that any day."

She laughs, "Me too, this is pretty shitty. I want human blood, you know?" She smacks her forehead, "Okay, maybe I shouldn't tell you _everything._"

"Yeah, honesty is overrated." I smile weakly; it fades when I remember how Elena wants to get someone to compel Jeremy to forget about vampires. I look at Vicki glumly, "I need to see my sister." I tell her, "It's important," I add when she scowls; she nods reluctantly and we embrace before I leave. I'm not sure if Vicki being all alone is a good idea, but Stefan thought it was okay, so it must be.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I saunter into the kitchen, finding my twin, blonde best friend and witchy best friend. "Hey, guys. Mothers meeting?" I wink as I get to the counter, watching Care unpack a bag of food; she looks up and smiles at me.

"Thank God – this will be way more fun with you here."

I smirk, "Oh, I know. I brighten everyone's day." Elena rolls her eyes, "Is that lack of faith, twineth?" She smiles weakly but looks between Bonnie and Caroline with a meddlesome look. "Oh, what are you sticking your nose into now?" I chuckle as she glares at me. She gives Caroline a long look which prompts her baby blue eyes to flicker to Bonnie, her expression showing undertones of animosity.

"I'm sorry," she says, not looking Bonnie in the eye; Bon looks up at her. "There. I said it."

"And with such sincerity, too," I remark sarcastically as I help my twin get plates ready; Care eyes me quickly before turning to Bonnie.

"If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it." She smiles, "It's yours."

Bonnie's mouth falters open and closed, an apprehensive look on her face, "Would you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?"

"You threw it away?" Care repeats incredulously, seemingly not liking that.

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares."

"And that isn't as hilarious as it sounds," I tell Care, trying to keep a straight face, "but no one would blame you for finding it funny."

Bonnie rolls her eyes at me, "I had to get rid of it."

"You could've just given it back to me."

"Why? So you could give it back to Damon?" Elena smiles with a brow rose.

"Screw Damon," she mutters, "are we doing manicures or not? Who has their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag," Bonnie smiles softly; Care grins and goes to retrieve it.

"So, Bon," I start, making her emerald eyes meet my brown ones, "has Emily still been bothering you?"

"Not since I dumped the necklace," she smiles. She does look better; more her beautiful normal self, rather than her washed-out-jumpy-haunted self.

"So, Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan will last?" Caroline asks as she rummages through Bonnie's bag.

"You guys are fighting?" I gasp, looking at my twin as she picks up a chip and nibbles it absentmindedly.

"Yeah, it's nothing," she tells me with a sigh.

"So why are you fighting then, stinkbrain." I roll my eyes, grabbing a chip myself; Elena gestures to Caroline and I gasp, nodding.

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Care questions spitefully, turning to face the rest of us. Huh?

"Care, what the…" I trail off as my eyes find the P.O.S amulet… I watch as Bonnie and Elena stare at it, baffled.

"I don't know how it got there, Caroline."

"It's true, I watched her chuck it into a _field._" My twin backs her up.

I turn to Bonnie, a hand on my hip, "Something tells me Emily isn't done with you."

"Wait, what?" Care frowns at me, "Who the hell is this Emily chick you guys keep mentioning?"

"A century-old dead witch," I tell her bluntly, getting a scoff from her.

"Seriously, Luna? I thought you were sane."

I gasp, putting my hand on my heart, "It hurts me that you thought I was normal, Care!"

"Look, just explain, please!"

"Caroline, please," Elena shushes her with her hand, not even looking at her.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone," Bonnie muses to Elena and me, leaving Care out.

"Okay, what is going on?" Care persists, getting really pissed. "Why am I not a part of this conversation?"

"Come on, you're leaving her out, guys…" I trail off with a sigh.

"You guys do this to me all the time!"

"Me?" I ask, feeling guilty; she shakes her head with a soft but weak smile, gesturing to Bonnie and Elena.

"That's not true," Elena says, exasperated.

"Yes, it is." Bonnie corrects her, giving her a look; she turns her gaze to Caroline. "I can't talk to you. You don't listen."

"That's not true!" Caroline retorts.

"Oh, this is getting heavy…" I murmur to myself.

"I'm a witch," Bonnie tells her.

"And don't we all know it," Care replies with a mean smile.

"See? That's what I'm talking about! I'm trying to tell you something!" Bonnie yells, "You don't even hear it," she finishes in a small voice and walks off.

"I listen!" Care turns to me and Elena, "When do I not listen?" She looks at me, brow raised.

I groan, "Ugh, do not drag me into this, Care."

"You're a part of it!" She counters, hand on her hip.

"Fine!" I exclaim, "You never listen! Not properly, not to Bonnie! I know it sounds ridiculous, but she doesn't think so! I don't, Elena doesn't! You're not a part of their conversations because you _can't _be, Care. You don't let yourself!" I sigh, rubbing my forehead. "I need air. I'll see you guys later," I leave quickly, desperate to get out of there. I didn't talk to Elena, but I couldn't with Care and Bon there - especially Care, obviously. It's a family matter, I guess. I suppose it's a good thing I'm tired because of something non-supernatural, like friends falling out, but it is linked to the supernatural, because Caroline won't listen to Bonnie about her being a witch. I know what I need.

I need a drink.


	17. History Repeating - Part 2

**A/N: Hi, guys! Just to say, there are links on my profile of what Luna's family locket looks like; what Luke (introduced in this chapter) looks like and what Justine (remember her? She'll appear soon, just 'cause I like adding some of my own characters, and I like Justine.) looks like.**

_**KassSalvatore**__ - _That is a cool idea, but I think Vicki will meet her demise another way (she will probably bite the dust at some point), and Jenna dying is quite important for the plot of TVD - what with the loss the Gilbert's face. Thanks for the suggestion, though, it is a good idea. :)

_**xenocanaan**_- AHH, me too! :DI already know what some of the plot I will be doing is when he comes, and I hope everyone likes it! I'm looking forward to writing it - I REALLY hope I can write for Klaus' character believably, though. I'm British and I speak well in real life, so I'll just try to channel that, hehe! :p ;D

**Thank you to all other reviewers - your words mean a lot, I can't stress that enough! :D Thank you for the follows and favourites, I am so shocked so many people like this story!**

**DISCLAIMER -I don't own TVD or its characters, only what is original to my story. :)**

**N x**

Chapter 17: History Repeating – Part 2

I stroll into The Grill, my eyes finding the bar straight away. I smile as I take my seat at the bar, giving one of the bartenders a wink; he was easy to rope into giving me drinks because we are buddies. At first I was just going to flirt my way into being served despite my age, but – as it turns out – he is a cool dude. He winks back and gives me a whole bottle of whiskey to myself. "You are amazing, Luke!" I grin, downing a quarter of it; he laughs.

"Jesus, Lulu! What's got you so…tense?"

"Oh, you know. Friends, siblings…life," I smile, taking another sip.

"Keep going at that rate and you are going to get very drunk, very soon."

I nod, "Kinda the point, Lukey boy," I tell him, patting the seat next to me. "Take a break. I want to talk."

He sighs, shaking his head, "Can't – boss already hates me, and I don't want to bring any attention to this. I'll be in deep shit if he finds out I'm supplying you with alcohol."

I smirk, "I dare him to come at me!"

He laughs, "Oh, Luna! I'm scared and you're not even threatening me!"

"Don't get on my bad side, baby." I wink; I notice Luke's blue eyes focus on something behind me. "What are you looking at?"

"Your aunt is drinking with some dude," he replies, chuckling.

"What?!" I exclaim, following his gaze – "Oh my God! That is my hot new history teacher!"

"Oh. Well it looks like your aunt is gonna get to him first."

"Ugh…" I sigh, but then give him a sexy smile, "I have you."

He smirks, "I'm taken."

I gasp, "O-M-G! Who is the unlucky girl?"

He rolls his eyes, "Girl called Justine."

My eyes widen, "Justine Fletcher?" He nods, "OH MY GOD! We're friends! She looked after me at the hospital after I woke up from the coma!" I squeal, grinning like a madman.

"Aw, that's cool. My two favourite girls," he smiles sweetly, "well, and my mum and my sister."

"You're so adorable, Lukey," I admire him as I take a swig of my drink. Not only is he a really sweet guy, but he's gorgeous, too! Damn Justine – she is one lucky bitch.

"I know," he sighs in mock exhaustion, "it just comes naturally to me."

"Hmm, I know. People really don't understand how hard it is for everyone to be telling you how amazing you are."

"Huh, I didn't know you knew how I felt," he grins, "surprises me."

"Well, seeing as you're taken, I'm gonna go get me my man." I state and get up, taking my bottle over to them; they both look at me. "Hey, Jenna!" I smile sweetly, "Hi, Ric!"

Jenna's brow rises, "Are you drunk?"

I gasp, "What? Me? Drunk? No!"

"You're very convincing," Alaric smiles – swoon. Why do I find him so attractive? He reminds me of a teddy bear, actually…

"Well, you know – I try," I wink, flipping my hair off of my shoulder. I get my phone out when it starts to ring, heading outside with it. – bloody Elena interrupting my man-hunting.

"Elena?" I say into the phone, leaning on the wall.

_"Luna, it's Bonnie! Emily is possessing her – she said 'I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed.' And then she just left, and I'm scared for Bonnie! I think she went to Fell's Church, by the old cemetery."_

"Yeah, I know where it is, Elena," I roll my eyes. "Is she talking about Damon and the talisman?"

_"What? I don't know! But we have to get there, _now!_" She sobs._

"Okay, I'll see you there!"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The woods are a confusing place in daylight, let alone in pitch black. It's vast and stretches on for miles, twisting and turning in weird places; tall, towering trees crooked and gnarled in all the wrong places, making them look cruel and tortured. I stumble through the woods, tripping over branches and almost falling flat on my face. I look around me, scanning the darkness for signs of Bonnie/Emily (whatever) or Damon, Elena or Stefan – I expect he is on his way to play the hero. I'm blinded by the thick black that is swarming around me, the only light being the dim, silver illuminations offered by the moon; it's not enough.

"Hello, Emily," I hear Damon's voice echo out from a near place. "You look different." I follow the sound of his voice, spotting two figures in the distance.

"I won't let you do it," Bonnie – well, Emily – tells him firmly; I'm very close, but neither have spotted me.

"We had a deal," Damon responds angrily.

"Things are different now. I need to protect my family."

"I protected your family. You owe me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You're about to be a lot more than that," Damon threatens.

"Emily?" I speak finally, seemingly stopping Damon from pouncing on Bonnie/Emily. Emily looks at me, "What does he want?"

"He wants me to open the tomb."

I frown, "The what-now?"

"It will put the whole town in danger."

I shake my head, "I don't understand…"

"You must protect my family from Damon, Luna. I don't trust him not to hurt them now."

I'm completely lost with what is happening, but I nod – he can't hurt Bonnie or her Grams.

My vision blurs and I stiffen, images flashing before my eyes. I see Bonnie, here, and Damon biting into her.

When I return back to reality, gasping, I see Damon against a tree, impaled by a branch and Emily carving out some sort of symbol on the ground with a large stick. I run over to Damon, wincing at the sight of the branch in him.

"Luna, help me!" He begs, groaning; I go to remove the stake but then pause, looking him in the eye.

"You're going to hurt Bonnie," I whisper.

He hesitates before answering, "I won't, just help."

"I saw it…" I take slow, cautious steps away from him.

"Luna! _Please!_" Before I can even say no, Stefan flashes up to us, pulling Damon off the tree. "Oh, that hurt." Damon grunts as Stefan places him on the ground, "This is why I feed on people."

"Stefan," I look over to see Emily staring at Stefan.

"Hello, Emily." Stefan greets slowly.

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil."

"What evil?" I ask, pitching in.

"Emily, I swear to God I'll make you regret this." Damon says, clutching his wound as he gets up.

"Will you shut up?" I hiss at him, vexed.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world."

"Them?" Stefan repeats, "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?"

"He told you a story?" I ask Stefan, brows rose.

"What does it matter?" Damon grunts at Stefan.

"Emily, tell me what you did."

"To save her, I had to save them."

"You saved everyone in the church?"

"With one comes all."

"I don't care about that," Damon tells them, "I just want Katherine."

"Katherine?" I repeat, "As in that vampire who you both dated?" Stefan nods.

"I knew I shouldn't believe a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." Stefan accuses.

"The two aren't mutually exclusive," he answers.

"Damon, you can't do this!"

"Why not? They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get!"

"How could you say that?" I yell at him, scowling at him as he looks at me.

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago!"

"There is nothing innocent about these people," he spits at Stefan. "And don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little 'grand witch' right next to us when they find out. Trust me."

"What about me? Elena? Jeremy? Caroline, Bonnie, Matt? We could all die!" I argue, still shouting; with what he is saying, I don't need to worry about Vicki, at least.

His piercing blue eyes bore into mine, "I don't care." I'm taken aback by this, a gasp escaping my lips. How could he say that? I find myself not hating him after _everything _he's done, and this is how repays me? Fuck him. _Fuck. Him._

"Things are different now," Emily says to him.

"Don't do this," Damon pleads, but to no end, I'm sure.

"I can't free them. I won't." She drops the stick and gets into position, "Incendia!" She shouts, making fire roar around her in the pattern she created. It is actually quite beautiful. She lifts up the necklace, taking it from her neck.

"No. No." I hear Damon repeat, but my eyes stay trained on Emily as hers stay on Damon. "No, please!"

"Bonnie!" I hear my twin yell; my eyes find her running over to join us. Stefan grabs her as Emily chucks the talisman into the air. I watch in awe as it explodes into a beautiful firework-like light, sparks raining down on us.

"No!" Damon yells; the flames extinguish and Emily seems to leave her body. Bonnie looks around, confused, as Damon charges at her, biting into her neck!

"BONNIE!" I scream as hers fill the cold, silent night air. I run over to them, flinging Damon off of her using telekinesis. He quickly flashes back over, shoving me out of the way as he goes to her; I fall and grunt as I whack my head on a tree.

"Luna!" Elena yells and runs to my side, pulling me into her. My vision is blurry, but I make out Stefan pulling Damon off of Bonnie again and checking her pulse.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her." Stefan tells us before biting into his wrist and feeding Bonnie, who splutters as he does so. My eyes drag over to Damon who is staring at me. Elena sits me up and rests me against the tree before going over to Stefan and Bonnie; I wince as my head throbs. I notice Damon edging closer to me – I don't want him anywhere near me! I don't want to see him; I don't want to hear him; I want him far away from all of us! I crawl away from him when he gets too close, and head over to Bonnie.

"I-Is…she okay?" I stutter, feeling lightheaded.

"She's fine," Stefan looks at me, "you're head…we need to get you home."

I shake my head, but it just makes me feel even dizzier. "I'm…fine," I whisper, feeling myself drifting away.

"Oh my God! Luna?" Elena's voice is barely audible and I feel my body hit the ground. I try to force my eyes open, but they protest and slowly cement themselves shut and everything goes quiet…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I groan as a blob of colour swirls above me, lights flickering and dancing, and weird muffled sounds whisper around me. I try to move but I feel weak and tired; I manage to open my eyes and find my twin sighing in relief, putting a hand on my cheek.

"Luna!" She exclaims, "We were so worried!" My eyes drift around the room and I find Stefan smiling weakly.

"Hi…" I grunt as I sit up, clutching my head as it spins; I notice I'm on my bed.

"My blood might make you feel a little weird," Stefan tells me, steadying me as I wobble. "You should drink some water and get some sleep. You'll be fine in the morning."

"And I make sure I don't accidently kill myself or get myself murdered, right?" I laugh drowsily.

He smiles, "That too."

"How are you feeling?" Elena asks, stroking my hair comfortingly as she emits concern.

"I'm okay, Lena." I smile gently, hugging her, "I'm sorry I've been mad at you."

"I'm sorry I was thinking of taking Jer's memory away."

"That's okay. Are you sorry for being evil?"

She rolls her eyes, "Sure, Lulu."

"For hiding my _Harry Potter _books?"

"You found them!" She points out with an extended finger.

"Come on, Elena. You hide your diary under your pillow," I chuckle, smirking.

"You shouldn't be rummaging through my things."

"'Rummaging' implies good hiding skills," I correct; "you don't have them."

"Well, if it was important then I'd hide it better!" She defends herself, crossing her arms.

"You thought hiding my _Harry Potter _books was an important endeavour."

"You never put them down, I missed you!"

I sigh, flicking my hair off my shoulder – which makes me feel a little dizzy – "I know, I know. I forget how much you depend on me."

She rolls her eyes, "Get some sleep." She smiles, leaving me with Stefan. I take the momentary silence as a chance to admire how cosy my room looks, watching the dancing, and flickering flames of the candles.

"I have to tell you something," I look at a serious looking Stefan.

"What…?" I ask sheepishly – what now?

"I'm leaving."

"I know; you're not going to School." I nod, smiling sadly.

"No…I'm leaving town."

I gape at him, "What?!" I exclaim.

"I know you don't agree, but I think it is best. I'm sorry. You've been a good friend, Luna." He smiles very weakly. I just stare at him, feeling my eyes water; without saying a word, I pull him into a tight embrace. I don't want him to leave; I've come to really like him. He is a good person with some serious self-loathing problems, I think. We stay hugging for a while before he withdraws, getting up to leave. My eyes stay staring at the place he'd been sitting in as he leave, not moving as tears started to escape from them.

Why is everything so fucked up now? Why is Stefan suffering when _Damon _should be?! I don't think I can forgive Damon for everything he said and did tonight. I shouldn't.


	18. The Turning Point - Part 1

**A/N: Not sure when I'll next update as we have had a bit of a family situation, here. :/ Not sure how that will turn out, but it isn't looking good...**

**As usual, thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews - you guys make my day! I hope you like this chapter - I didn't have time to improve it like I sometimes do, so sorry if it isn't great, or whatever.**

**SOOO happy because TWO of my all-time favourite fics update this week/last week (pretty much) after a year (one of them) and the other a couple months. **

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own TVD or its characters, only what is original to my story.**

Chapter 18: The Turning Point – Part 1

"Jeremy's got his sketch pad out!" Elena announces as she bounces down the stairs.

"Ah, creepy stalker-sister mode activated, huh?" I smirk at her, playing with Jenna's hair; Elena rolls her eyes playfully.

"You're kidding?" Jenna looks gobsmacked, to say the least.

"The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away."

"Uh, yeah," I grin, running up the stairs.

"Luna! DON'T RUIN IT!" My twin calls up to me, but I just snort. Time to tease my brother! "Well, hello, Picasso!" I wink at him as he scowls, covering up his drawing. "Hey, hey, don't be shy! This was our thing, remember?" My smile fades, "We shouldn't abandon it just because of mom and dad."

He sighs, showing me his drawing…it's a vampire. "Do you like it?" He asks hopefully; it's too cute for me to _not _ruffle his hair and grin like a silly hen.

"It's…totally not emo," I flash a cheeky grin when he scoffs.

"I'm doing a paper on vampires."

I give him a look, "Subtle, Jer."

He smiles, "It's for extra credit. Mr Saltzman is giving me a chance to prove myself."

I raise a brow, "The beefcake is helping my baby bro?" I smirk when he laughs, "I knew he was more than just a pretty face."

"You have a crush on Mr Saltzman?"

"It's Ric, and yeah. I do."

"You know he brought Jenna home when they hung out?"

I narrow my eyes, "That bitch is trying to steal my man?"

Jer snorts, "That bitch is _Jenna, _Lulu."

I roll my eyes, "Duh, Jer – I _know. _I've only known her my whole life. The sly little bitch…" I sit on Jeremy's bed. "And, FYI, when you find out one of the town's _biggest, darkest _secrets, you don't write a fucking _paper _on it!"

"No one believes in vampires, Luna. It's fine."

"It's stupid, Jer."

"Whatever, Lulu," he sighs, going back to his drawing.

"So…wet the bed lately?" He gives me a look, "What? I'm just trying to start a conversation based on your interests."

He frowns, "I'm not interested in bed-wetting, Luna."

"Yeah, but it's a hobby of yours, right?" I smirk.

"Piss off," he hisses – note how he didn't deny it - returning to his drawing for a brief moment before setting down the pencil and looking at me. "So…how is Vicki?" My eyes widen – oh my God. "What?"

"Shit…" I breath – if Stefan and I'm assuming Damon – like he'd be any help, anyway - are leaving, who is going to look after Vicki?

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I get to the boarding house pretty quickly after running there, not in the mood to endure a car journey – I'm still not good with them. I find the door unlocked, so I walk in to find Stefan and Damon the dick having a chat. "Hi, I knocked."

"No, you didn't," Damon counters.

"I did metaphorically." I give him a cold look.

He frowns, "That doesn't make sense."

"Doesn't need to," I turn to Stefan, "if you're…leaving," I sigh, "what will happen to Vicki?"

Stefan frowns, rubbing his forehead, "I guess I could take her with me."

I shake my head, "She can't leave Matt or me and Jer."

"So, what do you suggest?"

"Do I have a say in this?" Vicki asks, appearing next me.

"Hey, my favourite happy homicidal demon," I greet, making her grin.

"Hi, my favourite Sunday roast."

"Sorry to interrupt…" Damon looks at us weirdly, "Whatever that was, but we have an issue to overcome."

"What?" Vicki asks, cocking her head to the side.

"You, obviously," he says as if it is blatantly obvious.

"She's not an _issue._" I spit at him, giving him my deadly glare.

"Sure she is," he contradicts, stepping away from the window and looking at her. "But you can wait. You're not a priority." I'm about to get mad when the doorbell rings. Stefan and Damon exchange looks; Damon turns to me as Stefan goes to the door. "Is there a chance that that is the boring twin?"

"Don't talk to me," I hiss; Vicki sniggers.

"_Now _you _are_ friendless, dick." She smirks.

"At least I'm not a washed-up druggie."

"What the fuck?!" I exclaim, glaring at him; he shrugs.

"Truth hurts, Perky." I look at Vicki to see she looks troubled. I watch Damon go over to the door and turn to Vicki.

"Do you think you're ready to go to School?"

She smiles broadly, "Totally - _so _ready!"

I smirk, "Were you _born _ready?" she chuckles and I give her a look, "You are such a freak – it's _School, _not _Thorpe Park._"

"Are you kidding me? I am so ready to socialise."

"Can you go in the sun?"

She nods, "Stefan have me this ring," she shows me with a smile. "Pretty, huh?"

I smile, "Great!" We turn around and find Liz Forbes walking in, "Hi, Liz!" I greet cheerfully; we're pretty good friends due to all the years of me and Care being best friends.

"Hello, Luna," she nods, looking as serious as she always does.

"Can we go now?" Vicki moans; I roll my eyes and nod.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I walk through the crowds with an excited Vicki; she's seriously like a puppy right now. "Will you chill? I feel like I'm looking after a toddler." I sigh, giving her a quick look.

"I have been stuck in a stuffy house for, like, a _week!_"

"A house? It's like a fucking palace, Vick. And Stefan is super nice."

"Yeah, but he was never really around properly. And he was always so…serious."

I give her an incredulous look, "Vicki Donovan, if someone is serious you _make _them happy. Loosen them up – isn't that your speciality?"

"Yeah, with depressed stoners, not brooding, hundred year old vampires." My phone rings, interrupting our conversation; I groan when the caller ID is Damon.

"You're interrupting something," I tell him bitterly.

_"How terrible," he sighs. "Now listen: I need you to do me a little favour."_

I scoff, "_You _are asking _me _for help? You knocked me out and attacked my friend, like, five minutes ago!"

_"It's bad to exaggerate, Perky."_

"You do it all the time when you talk about how sexy you are."

_"That hurt, Luna, really," he says mockingly. "Meet me outside the School."_

"I'm not your little errand girl."

_"Don't be stubborn, it's for the greater good." He chuckles and goes quiet._

He hung up! How rude!

"Was that 'dick Salvatore'?" Vicki asks with clear distaste; I nod, "He makes Umbridge seem like good company."

I grin from ear to ear, "_Harry Potter _reference, just for me?"

"I love you that much," she winks. "So what did Damon want?"

I roll my eyes, "I have to go help him with something. I think it's important."

She stops and looks at me, brows raised, "Seriously? It's my first day back!"

"I know, and I'm sorry!" I tell her, "But I have to go save the world."

She scoffs, "Isn't Stefan the saviour, and Damon the destroyer?"

I laugh, "That sounds like a wrestling nickname – Damon the destroyer…has a ring to it, don't you think?"

"Just go kiss his ass."

I gasp, "I _don't _kiss his ass! How do I do that?"

"Well, you seem to forgive him for how he treated Care and what he did to me," she points out casually.

"Only because I thought there was something good in him," I reply in a subdued tone, which makes her look at me thoughtfully. "I was wrong."

"Do you look for good in everyone, Loops?"

I exhale deeply, "Yeah. I didn't believe that anyone could be completely void of any good. I guess they can be…"

Vicki shakes her head, "You shouldn't lose that view. It's nice." I smile and wave her goodbye as I make my way out of School – skipping School is no biggie, right? I'm barely out of sight when I feel myself get whisked away from the area into a quiet, lonely alley.

"Uh…" I look around and find Damon smiling down at me, "This doesn't look suspect at all."

He smirks, "Well, that'll have to wait – I need you to help me."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, I got that. What do you want? It better be good."

"I want you to help me chase a new vampire lead."

I groan, "Dammit - that is good!"

He chuckles, "What did you think I wanted?"

"I don't know, help slaughtering girl scouts?"

"No, I do that on Sundays," he replies very convincingly, making me gape at him incredulously.

"Are you serious?" I exclaim; he rolls his eyes.

"No, you moron! Now take this," he tells me, handing me a familiar pocket watch.

"Hey…" I frown as I inspect the delicate patterning on the watch, "This is _mine!_"

"Whatever," Damon shushes, "it points to vampires, see?" He opens it and the needle within instantly swivels around and points at him.

"Are you sure it's a not a dick detector?" I ask with a smirk.

"Can you focus, please?" He snaps, rolling his eyes. "I need you to follow it and then I'll meet you where you end up."

"But what if it leads to somewhere dangerous?"

He smiles, "I'll have to hurry up, then." I'm about to protest when he disappears.

"Dick," I mutter and watch as the needle in the watch spins around before settling in one place; north-west. I sigh; I could be doing so much more with my time right now, and yet here I am, helping the ass who hurts me and my friends and his own _brother _repeatedly.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"I'm at some building. What now?" I ask, surfeited with this ordeal now.

_"Just wait. I'll be there in a minute."_

"Goody," I respond sarcastically; I turn around when I feel a presence, coming face to face with Damon. "I missed you!" I exclaim with a bitter smile.

He narrows his eyes, "How much longer are you going to be so…bitchy to me?"

My eyes widen in anger – is he seriously acting like _I'm _in the wrong?! "'Bitchy'? _Bitchy?! _BITCHY!" I yell, shoving the watch into his chest.

"Here we go," he mutters under his breath, but he's smirking.

"YOU _ABUSE _MY FRIENDS, _KILL _THEM! KILL YOU _BROTHER'S _BEST FRIEND WHO YOU HAVE KNOWN FOR A CENTURY! YOU KNOCK ME OUT AND COMPEL ME!"

"Yes, I'm a terrible person," he rolls his eyes, "we've already established this _repeatedly._ Change the record, honey."

I scowl at him, "Why don't you? Be _nice _for once."

He shrugs, "You seem to like me like this, so I think I'm good."

"Just go do something useful!" I snap at him; he takes the watch from me and puts it in his pocket, turning to the building. "You reckon they're a threat?"

"Can't be worse than me," he replies smugly.

"Lose the ego – I'm pretty sure there are _loads _of worse vampires than you."

"Well, I guess we'll find out. You're coming in."

I frown, "Since when?"

"Since I need back-up and you are _actually _useful, Perky." He smiles and grabs my hand, leading us up to the backdoor of the building; I think it's a warehouse.

"Gee, thanks," I roll my eyes. "I do know how to walk, Damon."

"Can't take too many chances; you're a liability."

"You just said I was useful!"

"You're both."

"Don't they contradict each other?" He puts a finger to my lips as he opens the door as quietly possible. When we get inside, it's revealed to be a total dump; it has stacks of random furniture everywhere behind fencing and it stinks of sawdust. Is this what my life is now? At least it's a little more glamorous on _Twilight. _Ha, how could it _not _be – fairies take cleanliness very seriously. I look around, shivering in the cold; I think I feel a presence, but I see no one. "This is creepy," I whisper to Damon. Just as I finish my sentence, I hear gunshots and Damon falls to the ground, groaning; I look to my left and find – _Logan Fell! _"News Anchor by day, psychopathic killer by night?"

Logan smirks at me before flashing over to me and holding me against him, the gun pressed to my head.

Uh-oh.

"So, nothin' funky. You don't wanna do this, trust me." Logan warns Damon as he looks up at us. He shoots Damon again, making me wince; I may not like him, but I can't stand seeing people in pain. Call it my weakness. "That's what you get," he says as deep grunts escape Damon's throat.

"For what?" He exclaims, clutching his arm as his gorgeous eyes flicker from Logan to me and back again. I should be a little more scared than I am, but at the same time, I know I can kick his butt if I want. He doesn't know that, however.

"You made me like this."

"Damon!" I growl, "How many lives do you have to ruin?!"

"I killed you. I didn't turn you," he answers, extracting a bullet from himself.

"See, I know what you and your brother are."

"Don't be too smug – doesn't take a bloody genius. Animal attacks? How inventive," I roll my eyes.

"I knew you'd show up here. I've been watching you and your brother, and Luna," he smiles at me, but it doesn't seem very sincere.

"Uh… Is that supposed to be comforting?"

"I'm glad you showed up – I have some questions."

"Ignore me," I murmur bitterly.

"You'll have your time later, Loon," he assures me, using my nickname mockingly.

"Me first," Damon grabs Logan's attention – _such _an attention whore. "Who turned you?"

"How should I know? Last thing I remember is I'm about to stake your brother, and then you grabbed me." He leans down, dragging him with me, "That's it."

"Well, looks like it's another mystery for the Gilbert's to solve," I laugh nervously, "I'll just call Elena. She isn't very bright, but twins are a great image, you know." Logan sighs with a weak smile and stands up straight again, pulling me a little roughly.

"Until I wake up in the ground behind a used-car dealership on highway 4," he continues.

"How classy," I chuckle.

"Somebody buried me."

"It happens," Damon moans as he digs another bullet out of himself.

"You bit me," Logan muses, "it had to be you."

"You have to die with vampire blood in your system to turn," I correct him. "God, get it right – I thought you were on some anti-vampire counsel, or something?"

"Don't get smart with me, Luna. I thought you were past that stage," Logan states; I shake my head with a half-hearted smirk.

"Some other vampire found you," Damon tells him, still in pain, "gave you their blood."

"Who?"

"That's what I wanna know."

"Somehow I doubt whoever it was did it to become your BFF," I smirk, "I know you, and you're an ass."

He smiles at me weakly, "You've got your aunt's tongue, Luna." He looks over at Damon, "Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bundt cake and a handbook." I snigger – he cracked a funny! "It's been a learn-as-you-go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small-town on-the-rise news guy; and the next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door."

"Ooo, _someone _didn't have a good weekend." I mutter with a sweet smile.

"You have to be invited in," Damon is _still _groaning in pain. God, grow a pair.

"I know. I live alone."

"Ha, unlucky!" I giggle.

"So now I'm at the Ramada watchin' pay-per-view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping. All I can think about is blood and killing people," he lets me go and leans down to Damon, stressing his next words, "I can't stop killing people. I keep killing, heh-heh. And I like it. I'm conflicted."

"Aren't we all," I sigh, thinking about how I feel about Damon. Well, _felt. _Now I hate him.

"Wait a minute," Damon breaths, "cops only found one body."

"I left one. I was tired. But I've been hidin' the rest of the bodies."

"Well, at least you're not _completely _brainless," I comment, looking around to where he gestures to.

"They're right back there. They're just piling up." My searching eyes finally find the pile of bodies and I gag, covering my mouth; it's disgusting!

"They're…they're all dead…" I whimper, repulsed by what I am seeing but not able to tear my gaze away from them.

"Yep," Logan states simply, turning his attentions to me. "It's great, Luna, honestly. It's amazing…" He comes closer to me, making me jump; I flinch as he places his hands on my face, "I love _every _minute of it." A sickening smirk spreads across his face as I shudder, "Don't worry, sweetie. You're Jenna's niece, I won't hurt you. Besides, I do remember I used to like you, kiddo." I scowl at him and rip myself away from his cold grip. "No thank you, then," he chuckles.

I smile bitterly, "Thanks for not killing me like you did the innocent residents of this town," I spit.

He smiles in a cloy manner, "You're welcome, sweetie!" He sighs and sets himself on the floor, gun in hand, staring into space. I take this opportunity to let my eyes find Damon; he gives me a serious look and gestures to the door, so I reply with an eye roll and cross my arms – I don't take orders from him. "Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is Jenna. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff."

"Uh, not so much detail about your fantasies about my _aunt, _please." I grimace – who wants to hear that about their family?!

"Well, you probably love her," Damon informs him, looking pretty laid back about our current situation. We have been here a while, and Logan doesn't seem like he has a death wish against him, and obviously not me. "Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that."

"What about walkin' in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool. Council'd never expect you. That's not in the journals."

"The journals?" I repeat, brow risen, "What, are they handbooks on how to fail at discovering vampires?"

"The founding fathers passed down a journal to their kids," he tells me before looking at Damon; "Come on, Man. You gotta tell me. How do you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?" Damon fires back.

"How do you walk in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

"Oh, dear Christ," I bury my face in my hands.

"You know, I've been really nice so far. But I _will _kill you," he glowers at Damon as he gets up, grabbing my arm, "and maybe Jenna will face another loss."

I gasp, "But you promised! You can't _break _promises! You just don't do that!"

He shrugs, "Never trust a vampire, Luna."

I narrow my eyes at him, "I only trust Stefan and Vicki."

His brows shoot up, "Vicki Donovan? A drug-taking vampire?" He laughs to himself and puts the gun to my head. "Answer me, and Luna lives. Don't, and…well, you can do the maths." I hear the click of the gun as he readies it.

"I should have made you make an unbreakable vow," I mumble, referencing the God of literature.

"If you kill either of us, you'll never know," Damon spits at him, his face contorted in anger; he flashes me a concerned look. I don't see why he cares about me now, seeing as he said he didn't give a shit about any of us the other night. I watch as Damon stands up, a stern look on his face, "You're not answering my question. Seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?"

"I have things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little head start." He pulls the gun away from me - causing me to sigh in relief – and points it at Damon, pulling the trigger multiple times. I gasp and do nothing but watch in horror as a handful of bullets become lodged id Damon.

"Ah! Ah, dammit," Damon groans throatily, falling to the ground; I look for Logan to find he's disappeared.

"Well, can't say I'll miss him…" My jaw drops as a thought strikes me, "What if he goes to Jenna?!"

"How about you help me before you start worrying about that?" Damon turns his head to look at me with a pained expression, "I'm in a bit of situation, Perky, if you hadn't noticed."

I smirk, "Oh, I noticed. I just _don't care,_" I quote his acidic words with venom.

He moans, "I see that got to you, huh?" I glower at him in response, "Well, I guess I should be flattered my opinion means so much to you."

"I'd prefer if you were flatt_ened, _if I'm honest," I retort, folding my arms. "And your opinion means nothing to me."

"Feel like helping, yet?"

"Nope."

"Don't be stubborn, Luna!" I give him a cold stare; rolling his eyes, he begins pulling out the bullets himself.

"Is this what your life is usually like?" I ask with my head tilted slightly.

"No, but I have a feeling it's going to be."

I sigh, my eyes downcast, "Yeah, me to." I watch him carefully as he pulls out the last bullet and attempts getting up. With a growl, I head over to him and support him as he gets up; his beautiful eyes pierce mine and I stare into them. "You said you didn't care about this town, and yet today you went through all this just to protect it," I point out with a frown. "What's that about, huh?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe it's because _I'm conflicted,_" he quotes Logan with a smirk. I doubt I'll get a better answer than that, so I nod a little and guide him over to the door, cautiously helping him down the stairs. "Is your head okay, by the way?"

I shrug, "Stefan healed me up."

I hear him scoff, "Course he did…" He mutters almost bitterly.

"What, did you want me to keep my concussion?" I riposte, "Your brother is actually a good person." I look at Damon, curious of his reaction, but he is just smirking.

"I'm a lot sexier, though." I roll my eyes and he suddenly leaves my arms, walking in front of me with perfect agility and his usual strut back in place.

"How long have you been normal for?" I question with a brow risen, hand on hip.

His smirk grows wider when he turns to look at me, "A while."

"You are _such _a dick," I laugh, giving him a playful smile.

He returns my smile, "But you like me that way, don't you?"

I shake my head, following him down the road, "You don't care about me or my friends or family." I make eye contact with him, whispering my concluding words, "You want us dead. All of us." I might find it hard to hate him for more than half a day, but that really stung. Death is so final and unjustified, in so many instances, and the fact that he said he didn't care won't ever leave me. Or at least not for a long time.

"Well, you are pretty annoying," he returns with a mocking grin, but I can see softness in his eyes…

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine, honey," I shoot back.

"You coming home with me? I need to get changed."

I scoff, "I'm going to School. You know, that place I _should _have been at?" He rolls his eyes at my words, "I had to leave Vicki alone – don't get me started on how stupid that was!"

"Actually, she's been doing okay."

I give him an incredulous look, "She tried to eat me."

"That's because you're so delicious," he whispers in my ear before pulling away and winking at me.

"Oh, I know that. I always have. You know, I feel bad for Elena, having to live in my shadow."

"It's not easy being the boring twin," he agrees.

"Is it easy being the bad brother?"

"It's fun – poor Stef has so many expectations to uphold." He comes to an abrupt halt and opens his arms.

"I'm not gonna hug you, dick."

He rolls his eyes, "Hold on tight. I'm taking us home."

I grimace, "I have to _touch _you? Can I have a bucket?" He rolls his eyes and grabs me suddenly, making me squeal, and pulls me into him. Before I can complain I feel us apparate away; I shut my eyes tight for the ride. I suddenly feel myself fall onto something comfy and bouncy and open my eyes, discovering I'm in a room at the boarding house – I'm guessing it is Damon's. I look around the room, studying it; there isn't really a whole lot to take in. He has two stacks of books by his bed and a few furnishings, but nothing too personal; it barely looks like a room. Stefan's room is the polar opposite. "Your room is very different to Stefan's," I comment, watching Damon rummage through a chest of drawers.

"Mhmm," he hums back, pulling out two shirts, a formal navy shirt and a casual black t-shirt. I smirk and get up, wanting to look at what clothes he has. I look through a few drawers before I notice him watching me with a brow raised.

"I was half expecting them to be full of leather jackets," I grin, closing a draw.

"I have _some _creativity, thanks."

"It doesn't show," I counter, turning to face him; he lifts up the shirts.

"Which one makes me look sexier? I know it's a tough call, but I trust your choice."

I grin cheekily, "Honey, _reconstructive surgery_ would make you look sexiest. Clothes won't be much help."

"T-shirt it is, then." He pulls off his bloody top, revealing his bare chest. Okay, trust me when I say I try REALLY hard to not look at his abs. I DO! But I find my eyes drifting down to his chest and lingering there… Dammit, it would be so much easier if he wasn't so fucking beautiful! Or if I wasn't into guys… Why is my life so difficult? "Enjoying the show, Perky?" He smirks at me, deliberately taking his time putting on his shirt.

"I am sickened, sir."

"Sickened that you can't have this," he winks; I roll my eyes and jump when he appears right before my eyes, shirt on. "All you have to do is ask, Perky." He smirks suggestively.

I sigh mockingly, "Look, I know you sell yourself, but I'm not really into that. Sorry," I shrug with a sweet smile. He gives me a mock glare and pulls on his trademark leather jacket. "I'm going to School," I tell him, heading towards the door; I turn on my heel when I reach it, "wanna give me a lift?" I wink with a playful smile.

"That desperate to touch me, are we?"

"Making arrogant comments, are we?"

"…Imitating me, are we?"

"Not getting the reference, are we?"

"Shouldn't that be '_aren't _we'?"

"Like you'd know, your head is empty."

His eyes narrow, "You're not getting a lift."

"Aw, did I hurt you feelings?" I coo, giving him a patronising look.

"Out."

"Aw, I did, didn't I."

"_Out._"

"You, sir, are such a wuss," I flash a smirk and start making my way to School.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Hey, Mattie!" I beam at my sweet friend; he turns to me and smiles.

"Hey, Lulu. Still want to be a mermaid?" He laughs.

I narrow my eyes at him, "Still want to be the secret ingredient to a pie?"

He gasps, bringing his hand to his mouth, "Was that a threat, Lovegood?"

"Indeed, Hufflepuff. _Indeed._" I growl at him, standing on tiptoes to reach his height and intimidate him.

"I'm actually shaking in my boots, Luna. For cereals."

"You should be, Hufflepuff. You. Should. Be."

"How could you threaten a Hufflepuff, Luna? You disgust me!"

"Well, duh, Matthew – I'm a Slytherin." I state in a mocking tone – isn't that obvious?

"Well, I'm too nice to judge you based on house."

"I'm gonna give you a bat bogey hex, Huffy. Just you wait," I grin evilly and look around, spotting my brother and Vicki in the art section. I say bye to Matt and scamper over to them, "Why, hello, lovebirds," I wink with a smile.

"Hmm, I was just thinking about how I'm feeling peckish," Vicki smirks.

"Hmm, and I was just thinking about exercising my brain-frying skills."

"You guys are so weird," Jer sniggers as he browses the art section; there are actually quite a few good pieces here, and I notice a good one from Tyler.

I scoff, "Says the emo."

"I know everything, Luna. I thought you knew this."

"Sorry, what was that? I speak English; I don't understand the emo-mutter."

"You don't understand much, do you?" He pats my shoulder with a patronising sympathetic look on his face.

"It's all these years of living with you. It's not good for me."

"You know, you guys have such a nice bond. It touches me, honestly," Vicki chuckles and her eyes find Tyler's drawing. "Wow…he has a talent?"

"My thoughts exactly," Jer smiles, giving Vicki a loving look – my ship is sailing.

"I'm sensing a bitch-fest coming, so I'm gonna go find the victim and see how he is."

"It's us or him, sis. You have to choose," Jer says in a playful solemn tone.

"Don't make me choose!" I exclaim dramatically.

"You have to, Luna!"

"DON'T MAKE ME!" I shout dramatically, turning a few heads. "I want to be an actress, what can I say?" I shrug at the people who look at me, making them chuckle. I go off in search of Tyler but run into Stefan who is having some tense stare-off. "Who's gonna blink first?"

Stefan looks at me, a frown creasing his forehead, "Sorry?"

I chuckle, "Nothing, Stefano." I look at Logan, "Damon and I had a run-in with him earlier. You know he's in love with my aunt?"

"I don't know what he's planning," Stefan ignores my gossip – he _seriously _needs to lighten up.

"I think he just wants answers," I shrug, watching Logan carefully.

"It can't just be that," he disagrees, shaking his head. I turn to my left and see my twin and Jenna approaching us.

"Luna?" Elena frowns, "Where have you been?"

"Oh, umm…" What do I say? "I had to buy the new…_Twilight_…film."

Great, Luna.

Jenna scoffs, "You _hate _that saga with a burning passion, Luna!"

I shake my head a little too enthusiastically, "Nope, I think it's great!"

"When did this happen?" She asks with a brow arched up.

"Uhh…last week? I was watching it with…Matt?"

"Matt?"

"Yep, he has a crush on…Carlisle?"

"Jenna, are you dodging me?" Logan joins us, head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"It's a form of self-preservation," she shoots back.

"Uh, Elena, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else." Stefan gives Elena a meaningful look which she understands and takes Jenna away. I like how he trusts me to handle myself here.

"You know, Jenna has found herself a hot new man," Logan looks at me. "Well, _technically, _she's stealing _my _man, but hey."

"Oh really?" I see a smirk forming.

"Really. Be jell, bro, be jell."

"Where is this man? I'm feeling a little hungry." He states casually with a smirk.

"He is hench, gurl! You don't wanna scrap with 'im, blood." I tell him in chav-language.

"What are you doin' here?" Stefan asks him seriously.

"You know, your brother asked me the same thing," he sighs, "didn't he, Loon?"

"Yep," I turn to Stefan, "it was pretty boring stuff, let's not have a repeat."

"In fact, why don't we just skip past all that who-turned-me stuff, and get the answer that I want?" He suggests, not breaking eye contact with Stefan. "How can I turn into a daywalker?"

"Damon and I are the only that I know of." Wait, isn't Vicki? She went out in the sun earlier…

"But you're both very cagey on the how, which tells me that there is a way."

"Hmm, good deduction skills, m y friend," I praise.

"You know, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you."

"Threats are never the way, Logan," I tut, arms folded.

"You wanna know how you can walk around in the sun?" Stefan asks slowly in a deep, serious voice.

"I think that's obvious, Stef," I point out with a smile.

"I do," Logan responds in a similar tone.

Stefan smiles – is he gonna tell him?! - and takes in a breath, pronouncing the next words precisely, "You can't." I nod; I didn't think it would make sense telling him. "Don't _ever _threaten me again."

"Oh, hard-core Stefan has arrived!" I squealed, kind of defusing the tense atmosphere a little. I follow Stefan like a lost puppy when he leaves Logan. "That's what happens when you mess with team-badass, bitch," I smirk at him as I pass him; I can actually sense our group is going to get larger in number and awesomeness.

Just you wait.

**A/N: So, what did you think? :) Thanks for reading, my lovelies ( ;D ).**


	19. The Turning Point - Part 2

**A/N: Thanks to all the positive feedback, reviews and so on! I really appreciate it. :) You make me smile even when I'm not feeling good, and seeing a new review makes me all excited. :p**

**Mercy, ****_Bronzelove, HarryP1Fan, KassSalvatore, PatchyFog, lilsis321._**

**_KassSalvatore -_**ME TOO! :D

**In this chapter we have a flashback, which is just fun. I mean, it's a flashback. Flashbacks are cool. I love them. ;)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^ Please review, favourite and follow if you want! **

**By the way, as I previously mentioned, Caroline and Luna's relationship is partly inspired by how I act with two of my closest friends, and I can imagine Caroline acting like how she does in this chapter in places.**

**Any suggestions please share them - I love hearing ideas (if I ever use someone's idea I'll credit them, I'm not ****_that _****horrible. ;) )!**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes. :3**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own TVD or its characters, only what is unique to my story. :)**

Chapter 19: The Turning Point – Part 2

I amble along the corridors of Mystic Falls High, glancing around at the other teens and their parents and extended family all engaging in inane chatter about their futures; at least their future isn't full of death, murder and the supernatural. When I think about what my life will lay out for me in the future, my weird witchy-vibes leave me feeling nauseous and shaky. I'm not sure how I feel about my life at the moment. I barely have time to think about my parents anymore; it's like I'm constantly distracted. I thought I'd find every day a chore and spend every waking moment writhing around in my own anguish, every night filled with torturous dreams serving as a constant reminder that my parents were dead and gone and never coming back. I actually feel a significant amount of guilt for being able to live like normal – I find myself happy. How sick is that? Maybe my twin being 'boring' is actually just her suffering reaching the surface a little. My brother was definitely affected by it deeply, but what about me? I'm spending my free time initiating a back-and-forth with a cold blooded murderer who has abused, attacked, killed and turned people I have spent my whole life with! …Maybe that is what has happened to me. I am easily disgusted by violent acts and cruelty, and yet I affiliate myself with a man who is everything I hate. That may well be my form of me crumbling, of losing myself. My suffering is the loss of the girl I once was.

No, I'm wrong – I still possess empathy and hate malevolence. I see goodness in Damon…it must just be buried deep! _No one _is pure evil. He hasn't hurt me or my family… Hasn't killed Stefan… He did compel into kissing him, which is kind of sexual assault, but he hasn't since then, and I don't want to bring it up!

I feel my body collide with another and gasp, stumbling back, "Sorry!" I apologise breathlessly and look up to find none other than my sexy new history teacher. "Well hello, sir," I greet with a smirk.

"Luna," he smiles in a friendly manner – swoon. "Do you know where your aunt is?"

Oh, that hurts. "Was I not good enough, sir?"

He frowns, "Sorry?"

"She isn't half the man I am!" I exclaim, wiping away an imaginary tear. After chuckling at his bewildered expression, I answer, "With my twin. They're around."

He nods appreciatively, "Thank you." I watch him, sighing, as he saunters off to find Jenna.

Man-stealing bitch.

My eyes find the best, bouncy, blonde girl in the world and I rush over to her and her mum. I smirk – she wants to go into Broadcast Journalism. I lean over, whispering into her ear.

"You'd make a sexy journalist."

Care turns to me with a huge grin, "I think we should be sexy journalist lady-friends, don't you?" She winks suggestively; we often act flirtatious with each other, although we are both into boys. Well, you never know…wink, wink.

"Broadcast Journalism?" Liz says incredulously, looking at her excited daughter.

"Yes, Broadcast Journalism." Caroline's smile fades as she notices her mum's expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You don't even read the paper."

Caroline gives her a long glare, "Luna thinks it's a good idea, and she knows me better than you." She spits before stalking off into the crowd.

I grimace and look at Liz; "It would be good if you encouraged her, Liz. It might help your relationship." I suggest in a soft tone.

She nods, sighing, "Things aren't that good between us, Luna. I just don't know how to make things better."

I shrug, "Baby steps, is all I can say. Show more interest in her and her interests, but don't make it obvious. If it's obvious she'll react with hostility."

What am I, a therapist?

"Thanks, Luna. You know, your mom was proud of you. She was proud of all of you."

I cast my eyes to the ground, chuckling awkwardly, "Well, I am perfect in every way." I give her a small smile and walk away, looking for anything to do. Everything is so messed up now, but I still feel myself wondering what I should do with my time; anything normal just feels like a waste. I run my fingers along the lockers, studying the detail; I don't know why I'm suddenly so interested in lockers, but I just like to look at the detail on things. I guess that is the artist in me. I groan as my eyes peruse the corridor, trying to contain my distasteful glare at those around me – I really can't take much hustle and bustle. Too much noise, too much chaos – _too much. _When my ears pick up grunting and yelling, I spot Jer and Ty in a brawl, which isn't much of a surprise. I roll my eyes as they bash each other against lockers and scurry over to break it up, noticing Alaric do the same.

"Hey, break it up," Alaric pulls Jeremy off of Tyler, the mayor doing the same for his son, Tyler.

"You two, follow me," Mayor Lockwood pulls Tyler along with him, Jer following after them looking dishevelled; my eyes find Alaric.

"Thanks for helping," I smile, talking to him normally for the first time. "It's like I can't take my eyes off him for a second and he's in trouble. Usually with Tyler." I add with an exasperated sigh.

"Excuse me, Mayor?" Alaric calls out after giving me a nod of acknowledgement, "Where are you taken' 'em?"

"All fights should end in handshakes, don't you think?" The Mayor replies, turning around and leading the idiots out.

"I don't trust him," I comment, intensely staring after them; out of the corner of my eye I see Alaric turn to look at me. I look at him and shrug, "Call it a bad feeling." My feet take me after them briskly – if there is anything I've learnt lately, it's that I should _always _listen to my feelings! The cold air hits me like a tonne of bricks as I open the emergency door and step outside. I suck in a breath, bracing myself against the icy impact and spot the group not far from me.

"Go ahead. Fight." I gape at Mayor Lockwood's back – I know him quite well, but I don't like him, so I talk to him formally and address him the same. Carol is okay, but she often grates on my nerves with her opinion of Vicki.

"You want us to what?" Jeremy asks, baffled by the Mayor's words.

"I'm not gonna fight him, dad." Tyler tells him pointedly.

"I don't think so, sir," Jer shakes his head, trying to go back inside, but Mayor Lockwood side steps him, blocking his path.

"Hey!" I exclaim, scurrying over to my brother's side, "Back off." I order in an unyielding tone.

He looks at me, "Go back inside, Luna. This is men's business."

I scoff, "_Men? _Men don't act like cavemen, _Mayor._"

"Luna, I am telling you -"

"No, no, _no! _You – the _mayor _– are encouraging kids to fight! Not very professional, is it?"

He straightens up, "Men take their battles outside and move on. Best lesson my dad taught me." He turns to the boys, "So let's settle it. Fight."

"Come on, dad," Tyler begs slightly – I knew his dad was a dick, but I didn't realise it was to that extent.

"It's not gonna happen," Jeremy argues.

"See?" I say with an unimpressed glower, "They are better men then you are, and they're _teenagers, _of all things."

"How dare you talk to me like that, you little brat," Mayor Lockwood spits at me.

"Dad, stop." Tyler rolls his eyes with a hard look on his face and goes to leave, but his dad grabs him and shoves him at Jeremy.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaim, steadying Tyler.

"Whoa. What's going on out here?" I turn to see Alaric coming towards us.

"Just lettin' these two kids work it out. We're good here. Go back inside."

"I don't wanna go back inside," Alaric counters calmly; I can't help the broad grin that spreads across my face. "What I want is an answer to my question. What's goin' on out here?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Mayor Lockwood asks conceitedly, nearing Alaric. "Do I look like a student?"

"No, you look like a full-grown alpha-male douche bag." I laugh in shock – I thought _I _had spoken out of terms to him! I glance at Tyler who is looking at Alaric incredulously, clearly as shocked as me.

"You don't talk to me like that."

"Well, he kinda just did…" I smile sweetly when he glares at me.

"And _you _are a child."

"Are you sure I'm the child?" I cock my head to the side, "You act more like one than me."

The Mayor turns to Alaric, "I can have you job like this -" he clicks his fingers, but Alaric just chuckles.

"Ah, you do that. Then it'll be you and me in this parking lot working things out." Alaric shifts confidently, crossing his arms. "You cool with that?"

"You just marked yourself."

"Wow, I'm shaking," I mock with an eye roll; my amused expression quickly contorts into a glower as the Mayor gestures for Tyler to leave with him. I flash a sympathetic at Tyler as he passes me; he smiles weakly and disappears into the night. I take a gander at my brother to find him sniggering before I look back at Alaric.

"You guys alright?"

I beam at him, hand on hip, "You're quite the knight-in-shining-armour tonight, huh, Ric?" I wink; he chuckles lightly.

"Yeah, thanks, sir." Jeremy nods at him before giving me an amused, knowing look, which I shrug off. I take careful steps back into the School, observing my surroundings. It seems like the crowds have thinned a little, but not enough to satisfy me. I am generally quite the fleet-footed girl, so I easily get through the hordes of people and find Stefan looking deeply concerned, as per usual.

"Stef?"

He looks at me, guilt falling onto his sharply structured face. "I'm sorry, Luna…"

I tense – I know something serious has happened now. "What?" I ask in a strained voice.

"It's Logan…he took Caroline."

I freeze, my heart stopping. Caroline. Trembles rack my body and I hug myself, running one hand through my hair, my breathing hitching rapidly. "I…I have to help her!" I exclaim, panic overcoming me as I run back to the exit and stumble out of it. I bump into Stefan, who appears in front of me and holds my shoulders firmly, not allowing me to run past him.

"I can't let you go, Luna. Logan is dangerous."

"SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND, STEFAN!" I yell, gasping slightly when some of the store room windows near us explode and the lights burst – I seriously need to control my anger. I frown at how hysterical I sound. Fuck it – this is cause for hysteria! "I _have _to help her!" I try to pull away from his grip, but his hold is unrelenting.

"Damon is already on it, she's going to be fine."

I stop struggling and stare at him dubiously, "Damon? Since when did he give a fuck about Care? He abused her! He tried to _kill _her!" I holler right in Stefan's face, burying the resent towards myself for taking this out on Stefan. None of this is his fault.

"Please, Luna, trust me when I say she will be fine. Please. I'm your friend," he begs, looking deep into my eyes; I sigh at the desperation in them. I have a feeling he hates how we are all so angry and full of distress around him, probably feeling as though it is his fault. I nod and he lets me go; I reach into my pocket and grab my phone, calling Damon.

_"Not a good time, Perky."_

"Where is Caroline?!" I yell down the phone, constantly running my hand through my hair.

_"She's fine. I'm about to text Stefan her location so he can pick her up."_

My breathing calms considerably and I sigh, leaning against the wall. "What happened to Logan?"

_There's a moment of silence on his part before he answers, "He got away. I'm hunting him now."_

"Okay…" I swallow, composing myself swiftly. "Damon?"

_"Yes?"_

I frown at my words before they even fall out of my mouth, "Thank you. For helping Caroline…"

_"…You're welcome, Luna."_

I don't know why, but his use of my real name puts a small, weak smile on my face; his words seemed sincere. "See you later, Damon."

_"Bye."_

I hang up and put my phone back in my pocket, looking at Stefan as his phone bleeps.

"I'm gonna get Caroline," he tells me. "Please stay here?" I roll my eyes with a smirk but nod. You know what? Guess what I want. Guess. Guess.

Guess.

If you guessed a drink, then BINGO! Ten points to Gryffindor for that one, folks.

I go off on a hunt for any form of alcohol but pause when I see Tyler sitting on his own, looking glum.

"You look like you're ready to beat up anyone who talks to you, but we all know I can take you, so here I am." I wink at him, a gentle smile colouring my face. He looks at me, his face still stony, but just shrugs and goes back to staring at the ground. "Is the answer to the meaning of life in the grass, or something?" I tease as I sit beside him, putting an arm around him.

"Can we not -" he pulls away, "do this? I'm really not in the mood…" he trails off, deep in his wallowing.

I roll my eyes and pull him back into my embrace, "Fuck no," I snort. "We kissed, I now have certain duties to you."

A smirk graces his lips, "You know, I could make a sexual implication out of that."

I give him a flirtatious grin, "Hmm, I'm sure you could. But it never happened, I've forgotten it."

"But, you just brought it up…"

I frown, "No, I didn't."

"You did."

"Not," I finish with an amused expression.

"But you just said –"

"God, Ty! You are such a liar!" I shake my head with a sigh, smacking his arm playfully.

"Are you drunk?" He smirks, giving me a look.

"No, but if I'm not in the next ten minutes I will kill someone. Got any alcohol stuffed in your coat, by any chance?"

"Funnily enough, no."

"You disgust me, Tyler. God." I give him a look of mock disgust, "You're a teen, Ty! And…you're you!"

He smiles at me and put's an arm around me, "You're such a freak, Luna," he chuckles.

"Yeah…a sexy freak, though." I purr into his ear. Something about Tyler just brings out my flirty side; I think Damon would too, if he wasn't a murderer who sees a piece of meat when he looks at humans.

"_Very _sexy, Lulu," he smirks. "I don't think I've ever seen a hotter ogre than you."

I give him a sly look, "Well, I guess that says more about you, then."

"Why?"

"Well, you _did _kiss me. And you _constantly _flirt with me," I point out. "N'aww, does Tywer have a cwush on Shwek?" I tease patronisingly.

"Don't judge my attractions by your own standards, Luna."

"Well, I think you look good, so I guess my standards are shit…" I stick my tongue out.

He leans closer, "You think I look good?"

I roll my eyes, "So, stroking your ego seems to cheer you up."

He shrugs, "I like being stroked in various places…"

"And that is my cue to leave!" I jump up and give him a wave, walking to my car. I decide against leaving straight away and just lean against it, tilting my head up so I can gaze into the night sky. I watch the stars shimmer and chuckle softly when I see a shooting star; I am kind of interested in astronomy, but I'm more into art and – believe it or not – history. I actually _love _history, but Mr Tanner ruined it for me. I smile as the familiar scent of burning wood floods my senses, seeing the distant glint of fire in the distance. I always feel serene when I just stand back and observe the world; animals, nature, everything that is natural. I feel blissful. I really wish that we humans wouldn't fuck it up so much. Yes – we create so much and have done so many amazing things to help the world, but we have done so just as much as we have wreaked havoc and destroyed it. Every day we make steps to advance the world, but we also cause it to erode. We have so much knowledge and the power to nurture, and yet we murder so casually. We hold ourselves back, with prejudice towards different sexes, sexualities, and races and so on; animals and the environment are tortured and oppressed. I think vampires are terrible and disgusting, but it is in their nature to kill, an _instinct. _They often have no emotions, whereas so many humans who have hearts, emotions, consciences, kill and torture and maim. _They _are the real monsters. _Humans. _

I sigh when my phone starts to ring, shattering my musing. "You're interrupting my life contemplation, darling twin."

_"She looked like us, Luna!" Elena sobs down the phone._

"Oh my God, Lena, are you okay?"

_"Luna, she _looked _like us! And I mean she was identical! Like a third twin – a triplet!"_

I shake my head, confused, "Wait, what? Who?"

_"Katherine!"_

"What, was she brunette, or something? Maybe they just have a soft spot for brunettes. I mean, we are _way _sexy, after all."

_"LUNA SHE LOOKED _EXACTLY _LIKE US!" She yells frantically, "It was like looking at a picture of you! Her hair was like yours!"_

I frown, scratching my head, "She really looked just like us?"

_"Yes!" Elena repeats hoarsely, sounding as though she'd been crying for a long time._

"I'm on my way home, Lena. I'll see you there and we can talk." I say softly, "Bye, love you."

_"Love you, too. Please hurry."_

"Yes, sir," I try to lighten the situation, but I don't think it helps.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I stare at the clear road ahead, shivering at how ominous it is. I feel my hands trembling as I drive – choosing to drive home was definitely an awful idea. My eyes are wet with tears and my breathing is rugged and erratic. I still can't be in a car without remembering. I feel myself freeze and my vision blurs – no! I can't have a vision while I'm driving!

_I was sitting in the back of our car, singing along to _Right Round _rowdily, driving Elena and my parents insane._

_"Please, Luna, I'm going to go deaf!" My twin moaned._

_I rolled my eyes and sang in the same tune of the song, "You just don't know talent when you see it!"_

_"Yeah, you're _so_ talented. Go on _The X-Factor, _seriously."_

_"Maybe I will," I smiled smugly and the song finished. "Well, now I'm bored."_

_"Maybe now my headache won't explode," dad laughed from the driver's seat; he glanced in the mirror to get a peek at me when I glowered. _

_"Stick to the drawing, honey," mom agreed, deciding to join in with the others._

_"What is it, everyone-pick-on-Luna day?"_

_"Maybe if you sang properly we wouldn't have to pick on you," Elena pointed out, her caramel eyes floated away from her window to fall onto me._

_"Where's the fun in that?" I frowned at her and turned my gaze to my window, my eyes tracking the raindrops as they slivered down. I raised my hand and traced the wet lines of rain with a long, agile finger; I loved the rain back then. I shifted my focus to the trees outside, watching as the green blobs swirled around and barely resemble what they were in the view I got through a raindrop. The world was composed of blobs and swirls and dull colours through the water, the world covered in a layer of damp and moist. I un-plastered my eyes from their fixed focus and moved them to the front of the car just in time to see the figure of someone in the road. I screamed along with my twin as we swerved into the barrier on the edge of the bridge, crashing into it with a force that caused my head to smash into the window and the barrier to crumble and break away as we were flung off the bridge. Upon impact with the water, I whimpered as my head throbbed and my vision dissipated slowly as Elena screamed – a shrill, frightened noise that increased my own fear. My head rang when Elena screeched at our parents, and I felt a weird energy rush through my body that caused me so much pain that I shrieked in agony. The feeling racked my body and my head thumped; I could hear my own heartbeat getting louder and louder and I could barely see what was happening around me. Everything was darkening and my world became void of light as my eyes slowly closed. The last thing I made out were a muffled voice calling out my name…_

I scream at the memory, tears burning my eyes to the point of discomfort. Blinking furiously to clear the veil of tears, I detect a figure on the road. "No…" I mumble under my breath, remembering the accident. I lose control of the car so quickly that at first my mind is swimming in fog, but I soon realise what is happening and a howl of terror explodes from throat. Before my brain has a chance to process what is happening, my world is spinning and screeching around me. I'm perplexed before I realise that the car is rolling around on the road and I can't even scream as I endure the horrifying development in my pandemonium of a life. As soon as the car stops moving I turn to see the figure sprawled on the road and a guilty sob escapes me as I begin to cry. My weeping fades away as the figure's bones start to click back into place like something right out of a horror film and they rise up slowly, adding to the sprawl of drama of the night. I can't help but squall in my palpable terror and provoked trepidation.

I watch, trembling violently out of fear and the after-shock of the accident, as the figure stalks towards me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, bros! ^_^ What did you think?**


	20. Bloodlines - Part 1

**A/N: Hi, guys! I'm busy with mock exams this week and some family issues, so I won't update 'till the weekend. :/ Hope you like this - a bit rushed, so sorry. :)**

**In this chapter we see a different form of Luna's visions, which I like. ^_^ Happy reading, thanks to all feedback! Gotta go reviiiiiise! :'(**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own TVD or its characters, only what is unique to my story. :)**

Chapter 20: Bloodlines – Part 1

Hysterical, I tug on the door handle as the figure nears me, covered by his hoodie. I take a deep breath and glue my eyes shut, wishing for the door to fly off its hinges; I gasp when I hear a booming crash and gingerly open my eyes, taking tiny breaths. I sort of laugh in relief as I discover that being a witch is fucking convenient, but I don't know how to actually get out of the car. I scream as I find the figure only a metre or so away from me.

I'm going to die.

What about Jenna? Elena? Jeremy? They've lost too much! My friends? I'm not ready to die! I'm scared! I don't even know what happens after death! Is there an in-between where I can watch my murderer and my family? Is Dumbledore gonna be there? I don't think I want to die if there's no Dumbledore! OH MY GOD!

I close my eyes in anticipation, my desire to fight gone so suddenly that I find myself disappointed. Feeling alone, I check and discover the figure has vanished – has he really gone? I shriek when a face appears in front of me, but a sigh soon follows suit when I recognise it to be the always-beautiful face of the always-a-dick Damon Salvatore.

"How ya' doing in there?" He asks, looking at me with wide, annoyingly gorgeous eyes.

"Oh, I'm just fucking dandy," I laugh without humour, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK, YOU FREAKING MORON!" I holler at him, groaning as I clutch my throbbing head.

"I see your charming personality survived the accident," he chuckles, but quickly regains maturity. "You look stuck."

"No, I actually just love hanging upside down in crashed cars, it's a hobby of mine." I comment sarcastically, snivelling quietly.

"Let me get you out of there."

"If it's not too much trouble," I mutter in a bratty manner. I almost died, let me be a brat about it!

"I want you to put your hands on the roof," I follow his instruction, "just like that. You ready?" I nod, trying to diminish my trembles unsuccessfully. "1, 2, 3 -" He jerks my seatbelt downwards and I gasp as I feel myself released "Are you okay?" He asks as he gently pulls me out and into his arms. "Can you stand? Is anything broken?"

"What is this, 21 questions?" I remark, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Hold on," he sighs and places my feet on the ground, slowly releasing me. I gasp and fall into his arms, completely disorientated.

"I'm okay…" I mumble almost inaudibly, resting against him; I'm exhausted.

"Whoa, you're fading fast, Luna. Luna, look at me," he lifts my chin up so our eyes meet.

"I don't think seeing your face will help my health, Damon," I smirk weakly, my eyes closing.

"Funny how you can still make witty jibes after almost becoming road kill," he smirks.

"I've still got it…"

"Look at me," he orders; I groan but force my eyes open.

"We look like her," I whisper before my eyes close and his voice is but a distant mumble.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I groan, feeling drowsy; my eyes slowly flutter open and I frown as I see trees flashing past me. "What?" I mutter, sitting up more and stretching.

"Morning, Perky," I look over to see a smirking Damon and yelp. "Oh, don't be over-dramatic."

"'Over-dramatic'? Thou art the rudest welcome to this world." I tease with a light smirk.

"Is that _Shakespeare?_" His beautiful eyes roll and he looks on at the road, "Why did I save you?"

"Because you love how cultured and educated I am," I smirk, adjusting my delicately patterned silver locket and smoothing down my hair. Memories returning, my light mood drains away and is immediately replaced by a heavy feeling of horror, "Oh my God…I was in an accident…I almost died…" I look at a blithe Damon, "I ALMOST DIED!" I also remember how I had blown the door off but then immediately given up the fight – never again. If I've learnt anything from that, it's that I will _always _fight for survival now. I would be leaving too many people behind – I would be leaving _everything _behind.

"Yes, you did. You're welcome."

"What?" I give him an incredulous look, "Why should I be thankful for that?"

"Not that, you moron, for saving you."

"Oh…right. Well, it's about time you did something good."

"How gracious of you," he sighs with a small smile. "BTW, I'm an angel."

I scoff, "And I'm Katniss Everdeen." He chuckles, "Oh my God!"

"What now?" I shrug off his exasperation.

"My car!"

"Yeah…don't expect that to work again."

"I loved that car! It could turn invisible so that the muggles couldn't see it flying!" Damon looks over at me, brow creased.

"You're weird, you know that?"

"And you're a dick, but I roll with it anyway." I shrug – why _do _I roll with it? - glancing out the window; I don't recognise the scenery. "Damon, where are we?" I ask nervously, expecting bad news.

"Oh, you know…" He grins mischievously, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Wait…" I close my eyes, feeling something… "Georgia?"

He looks at me, seeming bewildered, "Witchy intuition, huh?"

I smile smugly, "So, I was right, then? Well, that just leaves one thing…"

"What?"

"…WHY THE FUCK AM I IN GEORGIA WITH YOU?!" I shout at him, screwing up his radio connection.

"You _need _to control that, Perky. Seriously. I like my car, too."

"Yeah, well mine is totalled."

"My heart bleeds for you," he laughs evilly.

"One more word and I'm busting up your car, missy."

"Did you just call me 'missy'?" He snorts, a black brow arching up.

"What you gonna do 'bout it?" I question – I bet he is shaking.

"You are _so _incredibly cute, Luna. You make my teeth hurt."

"You make my eyes hurt," I chuckle proudly, liking my little burn. "Do you need some moisturiser, because you just got BURNED!"

He rolls his eyes, "God, you are a weird one."

"Hey, I heard you were a weird one, ooooooo!"I sing rowdily to the tune of _Wild Ones. _

"No, not in my car – _zip it._"

"Or what, missy? I will go all ninja on your ass!" I warn, grinning.

"Please, Luna. You wouldn't hurt a fly," he counters in disbelief.

"No, I wouldn't," he smiles triumphantly, "but I'm a _tree _hugger, not a Damon hugger. So you're not safe, buddy."

"You _wish _you were a Damon hugger."

"Why would I want to hug you?" I scoff, "You are so uncool."

"Oh, because you know so much about being cool."

"Yes, I do. I also know what is uncool, and that is you. You can't join the cool club."

He raises a brow, "'The cool club'?"

I nod, smiling as I think about it, "It's called 'Cool Kidz' – it's cool because it's spelt with a 'z'. Cool, right?"

"No." He says shortly with a small head-shake.

I gasp, "Well, what would you know?!"

"More than you, _clearly._"

"So, why aren't you in my club, hmm?" I cross my arms over my chest and raise my brows.

"Because I'm too cool for it. Who's even in your club?"

"…Matt."

He frowns, "Who the hell is 'Matt'?"

I gape at him, dumbfounded, "You don't know Mattie? How is that possible? You realise how tiny our town is."

"I've been busy being sexy – it's hard, you know. I walk outside and girls are just throwing themselves at me." He smirks, glancing at me, "You know you wish you were one of them."

"It must be hard…" I comment distantly.

"Being so sexy?"

"No, so deluded," I chuckle, winking at him.

"Keep hiding your true feelings, Perky. How ya' feeling?"

"A little crappy, not too bad."

"There are no broken bones, I checked."

"…Okay…that is a real comfort, thank you."

"_Please_, Perky. If I want that I'll get it with your admittance." He states with a smug look on his face.

I scoff, "Yeah, that's why you compelled me that time."

"You loved that," he shakes his head with a smile.

"No, no I didn't. I had to sanitise my mouth – who knows how many STDs you have swimming around."

"Not as many as you," he winks.

I gasp, my hand flying to my mouth as a sudden rush of memories of last night and every other fear of cars I harbour boom through my mind. "Stop the car!" After no response, I turn to him with a hot glare, "_Stop the car, _Damon!"

"C'mon, Perky – we're already this far," he argues.

"Too bad. Stop the car." He shakes his head, "Do I need to blow up your radio?" He sighs and compiles, pulling over by a field.

"Yes, your stroppy-ness." He mocks, stepping out of the car. I ignore his comment and slowly clamber out of the car, feeling as though I'm going to shatter into a thousand pieces when I fall back onto the car; I gasp as Damon appears by my side holding me up. "You okay?"

I shake my head, eyes closed. "Of all the days you could have kidnapped me, why today?"

He smiles, "I _saved _you, Perky. I didn't kidnap you."

"Yes, you are right now. I don't want to be here, I didn't know we were coming. Need I go on?"

"Would you want me to tell you if we were going to Disney Land?" He raises a brow, cocking his head to the side.

"Do you usually take people who almost died to theme parks?"

"It's good therapy."

"Where _do_ you want to force me to go to with you?"

"It's a surprise," he grins; it's actually kinda cute.

"Well, I have a surprise, too." I smile sweetly, walking away from him.

"If it's a declaration of love, that isn't a surprise." I turn to face him, giving him a 'bitch please' look. "Don't feel embarrassed, Perky. It's endearing."

"No, the surprise is that WE'RE NOT GOING!" I yell, smiling slyly.

"Yeah…problem is, we are."

"You can, but I'm not moving."

"So, you're just gonna stand there?"

I edge away slowly, "No…" I start to run, "CHEESE IT!" I shout as I dart away from him, but this isn't too good an idea as I start to trip and fall forward. I yelp but find myself landing on leather; I look up to see an amused Damon.

"That, my dear Luna, was a fail." He tuts, pulling me up straight and he apparates us back to car. "Now get in the car."

"No," I cross my arms childishly.

"Luna," he says, leaning down with a firm expression.

"_Damon,_" I mock, standing on tip toes to get to his level; I frown when I hear my ringtone coming from his pocket. "Is that my phone?!" He rolls his eyes and pulls it out, looking at the caller ID. "YOU THEIF!" He picks it up, "THOU FROTHY POTTLE-DEEP MISCREANT!"

"Well hello, Stefan," Damon covers the mouth piece and looks at me, "it's Saint Stefan."

I scowl at him and snatch my phone from his hands, putting it to my ear.

_"Damon, where is Luna?!" Stefan hisses down the phone._

"I'm here, Stefano," I reply quickly, running a hand through my hair.

_"Are you okay? Where are you?" He rushes out, sounding concerned._

"I'm okay, kind of. I was in a car accident. Damon…saved me." I reveal reluctantly, "And now he's dragged me to Georgia."

_"You were in an accident? Are you hurt?"_

"Yeah, a vampire made me crash. We don't know who. I'm not too bad, honestly. I swear I'm okay." Damon snatches the phone from my hand, putting it to his ear; he listens for a moment before smiling in a mocking manner.

"You have a good day. Mmhmm. Bye, now." He hangs up and places my phone back into his pocket.

"Is it really necessary for you to keep my phone? What am I gonna do, call the vampire-police? Sheriff Forbes?" I smile dryly and my eyes float over to the car, my eyes running up and down it. "I can't be in a car right now, Damon."

"Fine, here. Don't make any calls," he orders as he retrieves my phone and gives it to me; I put it safely into my pocket. "I can compel you into being okay?" My hand goes to my neck and I remember how only my locket is tied – where is my vervain necklace?

"What…where?"

"Looks like you lost it, so I can compel you. I can easily make you…agreeable." He smiles, amused, as a scowl falls into place on my face.

"I will hurt you," I threaten pointedly, standing my ground. "Please, just take me home. No one knows where I am. I can't just go on a road trip!"

"Well, if anyone gives you crap, just say you couldn't say no to me." He winks suggestively, "Everyone will believe that."

"They may be idiots, but they know I have standards," I counter. "It looks like your face caught fire and someone tried to put it out with a hammer."

He chortles, "Ouch, Perky!" He opens the car door, revealing the passenger seat, "In." I glare but sigh, complying. "Good girl."

"I hate you." I mutter, leaning my head back against the chair.

"You _love _me."

"You love yourself."

"True. But if you don't love yourself, how can anyone else?"

"It's more about _respecting _yourself, really. Not being an arrogant prick."

"Debatable."

Well, this is gonna be a fun trip.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

My brows arch up as we pull into Bree's Bar – a _bar? _"You…brought me to a bar? Are you trying to get me drunk?" I give him a small smile, shaking my head with a tut.

"On the contrary! My intentions are honourable, Perky."

I scoff, "When are your intentions _ever _less than diabolical?"

"Shut up and get out. I don't appreciate that tone of yours."

"I really care," I breathe out sarcastically, following Damon to the entrance. "They won't let me in, Damon. I'm not ancient like you." He gives me a look and opens the door for me; the overwhelming scent of alcohol and chips attacks me, but I can't say it is a turn off. Quite the opposite, actually. "Oh, I like it here already." I survey the bar, taking in the colours and patterns. There is a lot of brick work and dark, sleek wood, as well as checkers and an array of wine bottles arranged in a stylish fashion. It is a pretty nice place, but I prefer The Grill. I notice a woman at the bar turn to look at us and a gasp bursts from her lips; she has beautiful brown curls and sleek, dark skin. Just looking at her I feel something weird, but it isn't a bad weird. It is…a feeling of safe and familiarity, which is weird because I've never met her. I don't know why, but I'll go with it – my witchy instincts never prove to be wrong.

"No. No, it can't be!" She exclaims, hopping over the counter and bounds over to us. "Damon. My honey pie," with that recognition announced, she pulls him over to her with a grin and smashes her lips onto his, kissing him passionately.

Wow… Awkward, much?

I look away, deciding to eye up a large bottle of whiskey – my favourite, apparently – cursing myself inwardly for feeling a little jealous. What the hell is wrong with me? It's Damon! He may be painfully hot, but he is such a dick! I sigh in relief when I hear her calling for everyone's attention. "Listen up, everybody!" She picks up a bottle of Bourbon and looks out at her audience. "Here's to the man that broke my heart," she fills up some shot glasses as she speaks, "crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness!" She declares and hands me and Damon a shot each. I give her a grateful smile, down my shot and then place it back on the counter, looking at her expectantly.

"Well, I have to say," I smile, taking the new shot she hands me, "that certainly sounds like Damon."

"So, how'd he rope you in?" She asks me casually, leaning against the counter.

I scoff, "Please, I am _not _roped."

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride."

"Hard to 'enjoy the ride' when his face is liked a smacked ass," I flash Damon a smirk as I glance at him, turning back to her and taking another shot.

She grins, "With an attitude like that, you're certainly not getting away from him any time soon. Nor will you want to."

I frown, my mouth faltering open and closed; I give Damon a brief scowl when I see the smug look on his face. "Just give me another shot, please." I sigh, resting my head in my hands as I watch her pour it. What does that mean? Why won't O be able to get away – why won't I _want _to get away? Damon is a bad person and I don't like him… No matter how many times I think that, it never stops sounding like I'm trying to convince myself. He _is _a bad person, and he's hurt people I care about, so why can't I just dislike him? Elena seems capable of that. "So, how did your love story start?" I ask, taking the glass in my hand, "I must say, it sounds very…Shakespearean."

"Well, at least I can't say it's boring," she chuckles handing me the _bottle!_

"I love you!" I gasp, taking the bottle and slurping down a third of its contents.

"We met in college," she tells me after laughing at my reaction. "About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this _beautiful _man, and I fell in love."

I gasp, gaping at her, "You were _in love _with this dick?" I gesture to Damon, who leans over to my ear.

"Don't pretend you're not," he whispers huskily.

"Well, I said I was young," she winks, having a quick sip of wine before continuing. "And then he told me his little secret…made me love him even more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own. That, uh, I was dying to share with somebody." My brows arch up in curiosity.

"She's a witch," Damon whispers to me, making me gasp and grin at her.

"Me too!" I squeal, excited to find another witch besides myself and Bonnie. "I thought there was something about you!"

"Witches can sense each other, usually." She informs me with a smile, "And witches stick together, so that is why you probably feel safety around me."

"I'm kinda new to all this…I don't even know everything that I can do. It's a learn-as-you-go process, really."

"Well, sorry to interrupt the witchy bonding, but I'm feeling a little on the side here." Damon smiles as he takes a sip of his drink.

"What?! We just had a whole conversation on you!" I laugh, poking his arm – I can already feel the buzz. With a content curving upwards of my lips, I start to drink some of my drink when…Bree, I think, starts to talk again.

"He is good in the sack, isn't he?" I choke on my drink, spluttering in shock.

"You'll enjoy yourself," Damon winks; I glower at him.

"No, I won't! If ugliness were bricks, you would be the Great Wall Of China."

"Hmm, I like you," Bree gives me a wink. "What's your name?"

"Can't you sense my name?" I cock my head to the side, my brow creasing.

She frowns at me, "You can sense names?"

I nod, taking my shot, "People, places, I'm sure the list goes on."

She gives me a long look before humming to herself, "Interesting…haven't heard of that in a while…" Something tells me she knows something and isn't spilling. Time to read some minds, lol! "Anyway, Damon is mostly just a walkaway-Joe." She downs a shot, not looking so cheery now. "So, what is it that you want?" My phone buzzes as Damon gives Bree a knowing smile; it's Jenna. I bite my lip and take the call outside, needing some fresh air, anyway.

_"Where are you, Luna?"_

"I'm so sorry, I was so tired last night – you know how I get. I fell asleep at Bonnie's and we just headed straight to School – I was worried about Elena, and Stefan, he's my friend. Their little trouble in paradise is taking a toll on us all, you know what I'm saying?" I slur.

_"Luna, are you drunk?!" Jenna asks incredulously._

I gasp, "No! I'm at School, Jenna! I may be a ninja, but…" I smirk to myself, "I don't think I could get past Ric." Not that I'd want to…hehehehehe.

_"Well, Elena really could use her sister right now, that's for sure."_

I laugh, "You mean her therapist?"

_Jenna chuckles, "Well, that too."_

"I'll see you later. Sorry, again. Love you loads, Jen-Jen."

_"Love you more, Lulu."_

I put my phone away, heading back inside, my eyes finding Damon and Bree having a private chat at an isolated table. Bree is resting her legs on the table looking carefree as Damon appears to be questioning her. I frown as Damon's smirk fades into a distant, glum expression. I feel kinda bad seeing him upset, but he does deserve it. Then again, who knows what that is about? My phone rings again and I roll my eyes as I get it out. I know I'm amazing, but seriously? _Another _call, so soon! I am nowhere _near _drunk enough yet!

_"Luna, is that you?" Stefan asks down the phone._

"No, it's the bogeyman," I joke, but he doesn't even pretend to laugh.

_"Where are you?"_

"Look, I'm okay, Stefano! I swear. I'm fine with Damon."

_"Luna, I don't trust him."_

"Well, do you trust me?"

_"Luna, this is Damon we're talking about."_

"I can handle myself, Stef. Trust me, okay? Trust me like I trust you." Silence follows and I hear a sigh from him.

_"Come home soon, we're worried."_

"I appreciate your concern. See ya later!" I say cheerily and hang up, placing my phone in my pocket. Sensing something, I turn and find Damon looking at me potently.

"You trust me, huh?" He smiles, cocking his head to the side; I'm surprised he isn't smirking. Instead, his smile actually looks kinda sincere, like he is happy that I trust him. I can't ruin that…

"Maybe a little," I tease lightly and gesture to the bar, "I'm hungry. Seeing as you are my kidnapper, you have to provide me with food."

"Oh, is that so?" He smirks, crossing his arms defiantly.

"I'll fry your brain," I threaten with a brow arched up.

"Let's go," he quickly says, grabbing my hand. When we reach the entrance, his hand still holding mine, my vision blurs and I inhale deeply.

_Lexi's long, honey blonde hair swirls around her as a tall man with oak brown hair dances with her to _Come On Eileen. _When the song slows naturally, they stop and hold each other in an embrace, gazing into each other's eyes lovingly._

_Bree brushes her curls out of her face as she hands Lexi and her male friend a glass of wine each. _

_"You two always melt my heart," Bree smiles, admiring the couple's obvious fondness for each other._

_"We are precious, aren't we?" Lexi jokes, giving Bree a wink._

_"I'm definitely cuter than you, though, Lex." The man laughs, grinning broadly when she mock glares at him._

_Bree holds the man in her arms, stroking his hair calmingly as trembles undulate through his body. He cries into her shoulder, his sobs loud and full of anguish._

_"I can't live without her, Bree!" He chokes out, pulling away to look at her._

_"I know, Lee. I know." She whispers, tears spilling from her large eyes. "We'll make him pay," she continues in a deadly tone. "We'll find him, and Lexi's death will be avenged."_

I stumble slightly, my eyes wide – I've never had a vision as detailed as that except the other night, but that was a memory. Wait…Lexi had a partner? And they were friends with Bree. Oh my God! Bree is angry at Damon! She wants him to pay for what he did! "Luna?" My eyes lock onto Damon, filled with noticeable fear; putting two and two together, Damon holds my shoulders and looks at me intensely. "What did you see?"

"Bree…she was friends with Lexi…" I whisper, a glare spreading across my face. "As much as you are a dick and deserve punishment, I think she might have murder in mind."

His face hardens and he lets me go, his gaze finding Bree. "We'll deal with that when the time comes." His mood lifts so suddenly it gives me whiplash and he looks at me with a smile, "You don't seem so drunk anymore."

"Visions usually sober me up." I shrug, heading back over to bar with him.

"Well, we don't want that, do we? Let's get drunk!" He winks and hands me a bottle.

I raise a brow, "You are _such _a bad influence, Damon. Elena will hate you forever if I go home drunk."

"Why should I care what the boring twin thinks?" He smirks, chugging down a shot.

"Trust me, you don't wanna see her when she's angry," I laugh, reminiscing; I had once broken her favourite mug when we were little and you don't even want to know what she did. It involved my head. And an inflatable hammer.

Damon scoffs, looking at me incredulously, "_You're _the scary one, honey! You blow stuff up!"

"I know, I'm Seamus Finnigan." I state proudly, taking a swig from my bottle.

"Who?"

I choke and pull the bottle away from my mouth so that it can hang open. "I knew there was a reason I hated you!"

"'Hated', past tense. Don't get too drunk or you might end up declaring your secret undying love for me."

I chortle, "Even drunk I wouldn't think I loved that face," I tease with a sly smile.

He puts his hand over his heart, "That hurt, Perky."

"You're so ugly that when I first met you, I thought you were the Hunchback of Notre Dame."

"What's with all the ugly jokes?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Your face inspires me."

"Charming," he rolls his eyes.

"You get what you give," I shrug.

"Since when have I ever called you ugly?"

"I don't know, I just like that saying!" I exclaim in a high-tone, "God, Damon! I don't know everything!"

"You don't know much at all."

"AHA!" I yell, jumping up after taking a large swig from the bottle. "You diss my intelligence, sir, and _that _is cruel!"

"Life is. Suck it up."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Ready…GO!" Bree yells and I down my shot, along with Damon and some random people who had joined our drinking game. Downing mine first, I jump up and do a little victory dance, squealing.

"That's THREE!" I grin and notice Bree chuckling – funny how she wants to betray us. I turn to Damon and give him a sympathetic look, "Do you need a bib?"

"Sorry, I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol," he defends himself, eyeing me.

"Yet you _are _the one that kills people. I bet you swallow them whole!"

"I'll swallow _you _whole if you don't shut up."

"Yeah, whatever," I dismiss, smirking, and turn to the crowd of drunkards to my right. "Who's next? Another round, Bree?"

"Honey, you should be on the floor," a really nice drunk woman slurs with a chuckle.

"I am not even drunk! My tolerance is a ninja," I grin at her proudly. I look at Damon, "How is my favourite-least-favourite person?" I laugh and bang my head into his shoulder, groaning.

"What, exactly, are you doing?" He chuckles lightly, putting a hand on my arm and rubbing it up and down. I feel bad for getting tingles as he does it.

"I get like this."

"I thought you still had standards when you were drunk?"

"…Yeaaah…"

"We should leave soon, Perky. But I gotta do something first." I look up at him with fear in my eyes, "What? Don't give me those eyes."

I smirk but my brow creases at the same time, "You're going to do something bad, aren't you?" He shrugs, finishing his drink just as my phone rings. "Please don't," I beg before answering the phone.

_"Luna!" Elena growls._

"Ooohhhh, great." I sigh, rolling my eyes, "It's the wicked witch of the west!" I laugh, heading to the door.

_"When are you coming home?"_

"I can't talk right now, Dumbledore needs me to find the horcruxes!"

_"…Luna, that is the plot of _Harry Potter,_" she sighs heavily._

"Uh, I _am _Harry Potter!" I scoff, shaking my head, "You're such a muggle. Wait…am I Hermione?" I stumble out the door.

_"Luna, are you drunk?"_

"How DARE you insinuate such a thing, you cankerblossom!" I yell down the phone in a slur.

_"Oh, God…"_

"HEY! I can hear you!"

_"I can't believe Damon let you get like this!"_

"It's because he's _fun, _President Snow!"

_"Wait, what? Is that the guy from _The Hunger Games_?"_

"No, it's you! Isn't it? You act like him," I mutter. I groan as I enter the cold, dark night, my eyes protesting to the sudden change in lighting. I hear Elena start to say something when I lose my footing on the steps and fall, hitting the wooden panelling with a thud. I grope around in the dark for my phone and sigh when my skin comes into contact with the soft plastic coating. Getting up, I put it to my ear only to feel a pair of hands cover my mouth and I drop the phone as I try to scream. Not knowing who is holding me, I hold back from hurting them. When I get placed on the hard, cold ground round the back of the bar, I allow my wide eyes to travel up to my attacker's face. "Oh my God…" I whisper in shock – Lee, Lexi's partner, is standing in front of me looking forlorn. "Lee?"

His brow creases, "How do you know my name?"

I run a hand through my hair and stand up to meet his height, wrapping my arms tightly around my body as I shiver. "I…I had a vision. You were Lexi's boyfriend."

His eyes narrow as he stares at me, "You're a witch?" I nod silently, "You knew Lexi?"

"Yes," I smile sadly, "I really liked her. We were…friends, I guess you can say." He gives me a long look, pain clear in his brown eyes. "For what it's worth, I am so sorry that she… I warned her – I saw it happen. I tried to help, but it still… I'm sorry."

"You tried to help her?" I nod, "How can I trust you?"

"Why would I lie?"

"…Thank you. Sorry for involving you, but I have to do this." I frown, about to ask what he has planned, but he vanishes. I gasp and spin around, only to see Damon walking over to me with a frown on his face.

"Run off on me, huh?"

"Damon, NO!" I warn him, but I'm too late as Lee slams him to the ground, beating him with a bat using his vampire speed and strength. I watch on, mouth hanging open, not knowing what to do. I can't hurt Lee, but I hate seeing people in pain.

"Luna," Damon grunts in pain, "help me." Lee looks over at me.

"You deserve this," I whisper to him, looking away.

"What?" He exclaims, "Luna, please! I swear I have never seen this guy before!"

"That's perfect. You have no idea," Lee snarls, disappearing and reappearing with petrol. I wince as he starts to pour it on Damon.

"It's Lexi's boyfriend," I fill Damon in, glaring at him.

"What did she do to you, huh? WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?!" Lee spits at him as he continues to douse him in petrol.

"Nothin'," Damon replies; I smack my forehead – really?! I whimper as Lee kicks him in the face, racking my brain for ways to stop this. I gasp as he slowly reveals a lighter.

"No!" I yell, running towards Lee. "Please!" He turns to look at me, tears forming in his eyes. "I know he is an asshole, he shouldn't have done it – he had no right. Lexi deserved better, but while she was alive she loved you! I saw how much she did." I tell him, my own tears forming. "Damon deserves an ass-kicking, but Lexi loved you for who you are – _this _isn't the you I saw in my visions. Not the you she fell in love with."

"She's dead because of this RAT!" He screams, kicking Damon in the face once more and lighting a match.

"I know, I know! It was so wrong, _he _is so wrong, but you aren't! Lexi was a good person, which means you must be, too. Don't do this, please. Be better than him." He looks at me, his face contorted into an expression that reveals his anguish. "She wouldn't want this for you. She wouldn't want you to lose yourself over an ass like Damon." He looks back at Damon and picks him up, growling and showing him his vampire face. He yells and chucks Damon into a wall before turning back to me, teary and vampire-ish. "I'm sorry," I smile softly and sigh as he disappears. I glare at Damon, "You're welcome."

**A/N: What did you think? Thanks! :) x**


	21. Bloodlines - Part 2

**A/N: Oh...my God. We've reached over 100 followers! :O Thank you all SO much! I never thought I'd get this far or that people would like my story so much! It really means a lot to me, not to be cheesey. ;) Thank you all for reviewing, favouriting and following - I wish I could address all the reviews personally, but I just don't have the time at the moment, sorry.**

If **_Bailey2797 _**is reading this, I'm sorry I haven't replied yet - I haven't had the time to read or reply, I am so sorry! Bare with me! :)

**I'm not sure when I'll next update because I have some family trouble at the moment - isn't life great? :p**

**By the way, just in case anyone gets the wrong idea: I understand the awful situations having Tourettes Syndrome might put people in, and I do not find it funny in ****_any _****way, honestly. That episode of ****_South Park_**** was funny though. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD or its characters, just what is original to my story. ^_^**

Chapter 21: Bloodlines – Part 2

"Little help?" Damon groans, clutching his sides as he writhes around in pain.

"You ask for this, Damon! What _did _Lexi do to you? You do so many horrible things

and -" He sighs and hauls himself up into a sitting position.

"I know you're sweet, Luna, but life isn't full of rainbows and unicorns." He spits, pulling on his arm and wincing as his bone cracks back into place. "You're deluding yourself. Life is a lot darker for you now, Luna, and you're just gonna have to buck up and face that. _Accept _it."

I shake my head, a lone tear gliding down my cheek, "I shouldn't have to accept it, Damon. It isn't right."

"The world isn't right, Luna. Judging by your powers, you aren't getting out of this anytime soon, so you need to find a way of coping with it. I can help you."

My brow creases as I sigh and walk over to him, helping him up; "What do you mean? I can keep the witch thing secret."

"I spoke to Bree earlier. She said you're something special, something with a purpose." I raise a brow, prompting him to go on. "She doesn't know what exactly – or she didn't want to share it."

I nod, my eyes drifting to the ground in thought – I thought she was hiding something. Why wouldn't she tell him what my 'purpose' is? And how creepy is that – 'my purpose'? My life is so weird now. I remember when my problems were just my parents being dead and my brother being on drugs. "What are you going to do now?"

He smirks darkly, "Get even with Bree."

I gasp, grabbing his arm as he walks past me, "Damon, no!"

"Don't get all moral with me, Luna. I don't care about these people."

"Who _do _you care about? Other than Katherine and yourself?"

He shrugs, grinning, "No one, and that is why my life is _such _a breeze." I stagger after Damon as he cleans himself up and heads back into the bar that is now empty; my eyes fall onto Bree after scanning the room and I notice her tense up as she spots us. She looks distressed, and that only adds to my nauseous feeling. I watch sheepishly as Damon approaches her, "We were just leaving, and I wanted to say goodbye."

"Good to see you again, Damon." She replies in a monotone before turning to me with a small smile, "It was nice meeting you."

"No kiss?" What sucks is how utterly gorgeous Damon looks right now – why? Why does he look like that? Dammit. Why doesn't he look like Shrek? No offense to Shrek…

"I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything I drink," I look away as she says this, knowing something bad was sure to follow.

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Lexi was my friend. How could you?" In the blink of an eye, Damon was behind the bar, standing next to her.

"Damon!" His eyes bore into her, his glare palpable. "Bree, what do you know about my powers?"

She looks at me, desperation in her eyes, "I read something years ago in a grimoire – there is meant to be a type of witch that possess rare powers. They exist to serve one person, but no one really knows how they came to be. Every now and again one of you pops up."

"I'm a rare type of witch?" She nods, her eyes wide and fearful, "Who am I supposed to serve?"

"I don't know, I can't remember…" Something about her tone suggests otherwise, but I just nod. "You might be able to open the tomb."

"You're lying!" Damon interjects pointedly.

"Emily's grimoire, her spell book - if you know how she closed the tomb the reversal process will be in her book." She tells him hurriedly as she backs away from Damon who is wearing a dark expression. "You can open that tomb. Luna can, she is very powerful. Or will be."

"And where is this book?"

"I – I…" She stammers, stumbling backwards as he picks up his pace.

"You have no idea."

"No. I'm telling the truth." She insists quietly.

"And I believe you," Damon assures her, extending his arm to stroke her face, a sympathetic look on his face. Many would see this as a good sign, but it actually seems like a bad sign. "My dear, sweet Bree. That's why I'm almost sorry."

I gasp, "Damon, don't!" I yell, but he thrusts his hand into her chest nevertheless; I scream – obviously this is a foreign sight to me. "NO!" Seeing him stare at her like a kicked puppy enrages me – how is _he _the victim?! I'm tempted to use my powers against him, but I'm afraid any sudden movements might cause him to jerk his hand out. I let out a sob as he pulls her heart, dripping with blood, out of her chest. I can't even process how horrific what I'm seeing is. I can't… She's dead. That's her _heart _in his hand! I fall out of the door, needing air and distance between myself and that monster. What is wrong with him? How can I sort of like that guy? It seems like he keeps doing things that remind me of why I should hate him – maybe it'll sink in soon.

"Luna?" I hear the voice of the sick bastard and turn to him with a glare; I can't even look at him without gagging.

"What…what i-is wrong with you?" My voice wavers as I wrap my arms around myself.

"That's what happens when someone betrays me," he shrugs, stepping closer to me as his gaze pierces mine.

"YOU KILLED LEXI! YOU DESERVED _SOME _PUNISHMENT!" I shriek at him, jumping as Damon's car's alarm goes off.

"I had my reasons, Luna."

"What were they, huh? What gives you the right to kill someone like Lexi? Like Bree – you _dated _her, for fuck's sake! She was _in love _you once!"

He flashes over to my, gripping my arms firmly, "Don't try to get some sort of reaction out of me, Luna. Don't look for morals. I have none."

"Yeah, I think I've got that." I shiver as my eyes find his hands; all I can see is him holding her heart in them. I turn away and get into the car – I need home _desperately._

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I stare out the window, letting the warm glow of the sun provide some much-needed comfort. After hours, I still can't shake Bree's murder from my mind. My memory seems to be a lot better since I discovered that I'm a witch, and that is both a blessing and a curse. I remember many more things and almost as vividly as when they happened. In my short slumber it had haunted my dreams; her face as Damon's fingers wrapped around her heart; the lights leaving her eyes; her body go limp. It won't go away. "Why did you bring me with you?" I spit at Damon, breaking the silence between us.

"Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Perky." He smiles back as his eyes stay trained on the road.

"Don't call me that!" I snap, glowering at him intensely.

"Well, that is when you're not like this."

"I don't understand you. I really don't. How can you joke again? You _killed _someone!"

He shrugs nonchalantly, "I've had a lot of experience."

I scoff, "Has anyone ever told you that you are great with words?"

"Yes, all of my adoring fans, such as you."

"I don't adore you!" I counter, slumping in my seat, "You…are unbelievable. I don't even know what to say…"

"Well, no one's perfect."

"You got that right. Why did I save you?" I mutter under my breath. I think that's enough communication for now.

"Can't mask your love for me as hate forever." I just roll my eyes before closing them and nestling into the seat; I doubt I can get a peaceful wink of sleep, but I might as well try. "You'll forgive me," I hear Damon say in a subdued tone. It sounded more like reassurance than a statement, which made my brow crease in confusion – does he really care about my views of him?

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I sigh when Damon finally pulls up to my house, the familiar sights and sounds embracing my senses. I hop out of the car, smiling as my eyes find my house – I need my family right now. That trip with Damon was…exhausting, to say the least, but it was fun for a bit. Plus, I discovered a new sort of power – I mean, I saw the freaking past! That is _so_ cool! I like being different. "Well, thanks for the lift, Damon." I say as he gets out, walking over to me.

"Try not to make me sound _too _bad when you tell the boring twin," he teases, a small smile playing on his lips.

I scoff, smirking, "Oh, sure! I'll sugar-coat the fact that you ripped someone's heart out." I roll my eyes, wrapping my arms around myself; I seem to be doing this a lot. "I guess I'll have the misfortune to see you soon." I smile weakly before ambling in the direction of the door, yawning as I get closer. When I reach the door I look over my shoulder, "Oh, and, Damon?" He looks at me as he opens the car door, "Next time you want a road trip, leave me out of it." It comes out in a teasing tone, which kind of bothers me. Can I not just stay angry at the bloody guy? I unlock the door and step in, the soft scent of spiced oranges swirling around me. It's a scent most associate with Christmas, but mom always wanted the house to smell of it; I'm not really complaining, but it sort of takes some of the magic of Christmas away. Well, that and that the fat bearded man isn't real. Bummer. Although Santa did kind of sound like Edward Cullen's dad, or something – they both watch you sleeping, and everyone is supposed to love that.

"Luna!" Elena exclaims, pouncing on me; I cough at the tightness of the embrace.

"Um, Lena? I enjoy having functioning lungs," I laugh breathlessly, patting her back. Pulling away, I notice how red and puffy her eyes are as she looks at me in distress. "Elena? What happened?"

"Stefan, he told…he…we're adopted, Luna."

I stare at her, speechless; my face doesn't contort in shock, it's just blank, like every animation in my book has just…dripped away. My body tenses, turning me into a statue.

We can't be adopted.

"…What…" I whisper, but it doesn't sound like a question, more an utterance.

"It's true! Stefan told me – there's no record of our mom being pregnant, or ever being admitted!" She sobs, her eyes watering furiously.

Again, my eyes are trained on her face, not even flickering away. My intense gaze is broken when I catch my…supposed aunt coming into the hall with a guilty look on her face. "Were you going to tell us?" I ask in a whisper, tears prickling my eyes.

She sighs, her eyes flickering between me and Elena, "They asked me not to… It was their choice not to tell you."

"Yeah, but now they're dead!" I yell, "So why didn't you say something?" I bit my lip, trying not to get too angry and blow up and light bulb in front of Jenna.

"I didn't want you to lose your parents in any more ways than just physically!"

I shake my head, running a hand through my hair and dart up to my room, slamming my door behind me. I scream in frustration, images of the past few weeks flashing through my head: vampires, witches, Caroline, Vicki, Lexi, Bree – funny how most of it is to do with Damon. I let out a strained sob and chuck myself onto my bed, pulling the covers around me and curling up as I release hot tears. I know I'm making a lot of noise, but I don't care. I am _sick _of spending each day thinking about how messed up things are – _why? _Why me? Why Elena, Jer and Jenna? Caroline, Bonnie, Vicki – why did these awful, weird things happen to us? And now I'm being told that my parents of 17 years aren't really my parents? How can your life just…change so completely and so quickly? I think it is actually what scares me most. How things can change so completely and utterly in just a moment.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Luna?" My eyes flutter open and I groan groggily, rubbing my forehead. My eyes start to regain their focus and I see my twin peering down at me with her large, sad eyes. I smile weakly and tug on her arm, causing her to gasp lightly and fall next to me on my bed.

"Heyya, twineth. What can your therapist do for you now?" I joke, turning on my side to look at her.

"Are you okay? You've been up here for hours… I was worried." She reaches out and tucks some of my waves behind my ear.

"I'm okay, Lena. It's just…weird."

"I know. I mean, to find out now? I always thought…"

"Yeah, me too," I whisper, "but hey! At least they weren't aliens!" I chuckle, making her smile.

"Well, you never know. I mean, vampires and witches and people who look exactly like each other… Who's to say aliens aren't real?"

"That would be an interesting plot development, huh." I gasp, remembering what I wanted to tell her. "BTW, I got some more proof that I am undeniably and incredibly awesome."

She rolls her eyes, a fond smile lighting her features, "Well, don't keep me waiting."

"I saw the past!" I squeal, watching her eyes widen. "Like, I actually saw some of people's past. I saw Lexi with her boyfriend and them with their friend Bree."

"…Like…you actually _saw _their past?" She questions dubiously.

I roll my eyes, "No, I'm making this all up for attention."

She smirks, "Wouldn't put it past you."

I gasp, jumping up into a sitting position and hit her arm, "You are a bad twin. You're evil, you know that? Pure evil from concentrate."

She laughs wickedly, "_'From concentrate?' _Ah, Lulu," she gives me a warm smile; I show her my pinky. "Luna!" She frowns at me disapprovingly, "Rude, Luna. What have I told you?"

"I'm sorry, I have Tourette's, you bitch – ah, sorry! Harlot – oops!"

"Luna, you shouldn't joke about that!"

"I'm not – it plays up around assholes."

"_Luna! _It is a serious condition!"

I sigh, "Yeah, I know, twinneth. But you have to make light of bad situations. I'm not saying people with it are bad, I'm just being controversial. Have you even _seen _that episode of _South Park?_"

"Yes, I have – I don't know how they get away with that."

"Because it is harmless, and everyone knows that Cartman is a dick."

"…Well, I guess it's okay because everyone knows you are, too…" She smiles innocently as I scowl at her.

"Get out. You are not worthy of my presence, twin." She laughs and sits up, putting her arms around my neck as she hugs me. "Now you're trying to kill me? _Pure. Evil._" I sigh, shaking my head. I frown when her laughs turn into little sobs.

"Why has this happened to us, Luna?"

"Life is a bitch," I shrug, a feeling of doom falling onto my shoulders.

"But, seriously?" She pulls back and stares at me expectantly.

"Elena, I don't have all the answers. No one does; no one knows why bad things happen to good people, they just _do._ We have to stay strong, for ourselves and for Jeremy and Jenna."

She smiles at me lovingly, "When did you get so wise, Luna?"

I shrug, "I guess I grew up."

"You always seem to say the right thing, though. I can't do that."

"Oh, I'm just naturally amazing, I guess." I wink, crossing my legs and placing each of my hands on my knees.

"I remember when you couldn't tie your laces," she giggles with a grin.

"I was little, Lena!" I argue, crossing my arms.

She raises a brow, "…You were 15…"

"_Young!_" I emphasise, my brow creasing childishly.

"You still are a child, though," she smiles.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_Hey, Loops. Need to hang – you free? – Vicki_

I smile weakly as I read the message Vicki just sent me – I _definitely _need to get out, and I need to see how she's doing. My chat with my darling twin has made us both feel better, but I could do with some air. I send her a text agreeing to meet up and we decide to do it at Stefan and Damon's house. I'm kinda disappointed that it's there, but I really need a release…and possibly a drink. Just maybe.

I do.

I pull on my boots and saunter down the stairs, noticing Jeremy get up from the couch upon seeing me.

"Hey, Luna. Where were you?" Jer asks, leaning on the wall casually.

"Out." I reply simply, grabbing my denim jacket.

"Are you okay, Lu? You seem…I don't know…"

"Like the boring twin?" I cock my head to the side as I slip into my jacket.

A smirk animates his face, "Yeah, that."

I shrug, "I guess I just realised that life is shit."

"Life is hard - that's why there's such a nice reward at the end of it." Jer smiles as he fiddles with the lining of a book in his hands.

"Well, that's depressingly refreshing, little brother, thank you!" I laugh, crossing my arms.

"Well, I am an emo, after all. I was thinking of taking up swearing as a hobby, by the way. I need one."

"You draw."

"I like to have options."

"So sing," I grin, thinking of the time I had ridiculed his singing. "You need to take that rendition of _Oops!...I Did It Again _onto X-Factor, Jer. I mean, wow," I wipe away an invisible tear, "it touched me."

"Oh, shut it, Luna. You're such a mean big sister."

"Yeah, well you're mean _little _sister."

"…I'm not your sister, Luna…"

"Oh, yeah… Easy mistake to make," I wink and leave my gasping brother behind.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Hello my favourite happy homicidal demon!" I wink at Vicki.

"Finally!" Vicki beams when I join her and Damon by the fire, "My dinner has arrived!" She jumps up, pulling me into a hug; I pick up the strange smell of…blood on her.

"Have you been eating puppies?" I arch up a brow when I pull away, a hand on my hip.

"No, better!" She smiles, gesturing to the empty blood bag on the table. "I'm listening to Damon."

I laugh as my eyes drift over to him, taking in his casual body language as he leans back in on the couch with a glass of bourbon in hand. "Hmm, makes sense. Neither of you have had any bright ideas. Ever."

"Well, well. Look who is all full of sass today," Damon smirks at me; an evil grin spreads on my face and I snatch Damon's drink away from him, downing it in one. I'm pretty good at that, huh? "Uh, did I permit you to do that?" He questions with a brow raised.

"Did I permit you to speak to me?" I smile bitterly – I'm not about to forgive him after only a few hours of retribution.

"You know, you have a bad attitude. It's affecting my mood."

"Your face is affecting my mood," I retort, pouring myself some more bourbon.

"You know, you guys confuse me." Vicki chuckles as she takes the bottle from my hands and drains its contents. "You act like you hate him, Loops, but you have this…back-and-forth. And you never talk to people you hate."

"He's a little hard to ignore, Vick." I shrug stiffly, not liking what she is implying. "Besides, I talk to you, don't I?" I smirk at her.

"Ouch," Vicki laughs.

"She can't resist my charm, good looks and personality," Damon states smugly as he rises from his seat, standing so close to me our noses are almost touching, "I'll see you around, Perky." I feel weird being so close to him, so I sigh in relief when he moves away from me. I'll put whatever that was down to my loathing of him…

"So, where were you?" Vicki steals my attention, breaking my thoughts.

"Uh, I was…with Damon," I chuckle awkwardly, knowing she'll make a comment.

A wide grin forms on her face and she slumps onto the couch, "Get up to anything?"

I roll my eyes, "It wasn't romantic, Vick. He got beaten by someone and ripped someone's heart out."

She blinks at me, her mouth hanging open. "Is that what his idea of a field trip is? Because he would be one _hell _of a memorable teacher!" She giggles softly.

I smile, sitting opposite her, "How was School?"

"You're really asking _that?_"

"Okay, let me rephrase that: kill anyone at School?"

"Nope, I did good! Stefan came with me, but he seemed pretty worried about something. I'm guessing you. Elena stayed away from me, thank God."

"You guys need to work things out. I know she is a pain in the ass, but _you_ don't have to live with her. Just smile at her when you pass her."

"Easier said than done. She's your sister, you have to kind of like her."

"Can I just remind you that you are dissing a witch's sister? Not a good move," I wink as I finish my drink. "And she can be really nice."

"I'll take your word for it," she replies with a sigh and smiles when Stefan comes in and joins us. "Hey, Stefan! Luna's back and I haven't even tried to eat her, even though she smells _so _good!"

I give her a weird look, "I smell good?"

"Yeah," she nods casually, "better than most humans."

"I try," I joke and turn to look at Stefan. "Hiyya!"

"Hi, Luna. It's, uh, good to see you're okay." He smiles weakly as he approaches us, his eyes flickering to Vicki, "Could you give us a minute?" She nods and disappears; I wonder where she's gone until I here movement upstairs.

"So, what's with the privacy?" I cock my head to the side, "You coming out?!" I ask hopefully – I _really _want a gay best friend!

He frowns, "Uh, no…"

I sigh, "Oh. You disappoint me, Stefano."

He chuckles lightly and sits where Vicki had been sitting. "I need to tell you something about the night your parents died."

My smile fades as I stare at him – what does he have to say about that?

"I…I, uh, saw your car go off the bridge so I went to help. The car was at the lake's bed when I got to you. I was too late to save your mum, and your dad told me to help you two. I was struck by the resemblance to Katherine, but I was confused as there were two of you." My eyes fill with tears as I continue to gaze at Stefan. "I pulled you out and put you on the bridge, but when I got back to your dad I…it was too late. I'm so sorry." I'm tense as I try to hold in my tears and a sob is trying to pound its way out of my firmly shut mouth. I can't cry in front of him. In front of _anyone_.

I nod at him, my eyes stinging with tears as I keep them open determinedly. I know I should thank him, but I'm terrified that if I try I'm going to choke and cry in front of him. I shut my eyes, bracing myself and when I open them I speak, "Thank you." I smile, losing it and letting my tears cascade freely down my cheeks; I sob burying my face in my hands. I hear Stefan get up and sit next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"It's okay, I'm glad I helped you two." He says soothingly.

"My life is seriously looking bad right now." I confide in him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry I dragged you and the people you care about into this."

"It isn't your fault, Stefan!" I move away so I can glare at him, "I swear to God I will kick your ass if you keep blaming yourself!"

He smiles softly, "Thank you for always…being a good friend."

I laugh, "S'alright, Stef. You're worth it." I pat his shoulder, and stand up with a sigh, running a hand through my hair. "I should get home. Tell Vicki I said bye," he nods; I wave and leave quickly, wanting to get home.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"You know, I'm still hurting from earlier." I hear the soft voice of my brother when I walk into the kitchen. I roll my eyes and turn to look at him; he's sitting on the sofa, his head leaning on the back with a glower directed at me.

I grin evilly as I pour myself some bourbon, "I'm good, aren't I?"

"You know, sometimes I think you're the evil twin."

I gasp, choking on my drink, "How dare you insinuate such a thing!"

"True story, though."

"Boring story."

"You're boring."

I roll my eyes, "No, idiot, that's Elena."

"Maybe it isn't."

"Maybe you're not straight," I shrug, sipping my drink and sighing in content at the taste.

Jer stares at me, blinking, "What?"

"Oh, you didn't deny!" I laugh as I walk over to him and pat his head, "I _finally _have a gay friend!"

"I'm not gay, Luna!" He exclaims, moving into a sitting position on the couch.

"Well then you're a disappointment, Jeremy. You disgrace the Gilbert name!" I shake my head with a mock sigh.

"Oh, get lost." He hisses and turns back to watching TV; I cackle. "Witch," he mutters.

"You don't know how right you are, Jer," I smile and go to my room, taking my bottle with me as I feel the tears returning.

God, I am a brilliant fire hydrant impressionist these days.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :) What did you think? Please leave a review, follow and favourite if you have the time and want to. :p**


	22. Unpleasantville - Part 1

**A/N: Okay, so this was kind of rushed, sorry. I'm not really fond of this one, especially near the end, but I hope you like it. :)**

**Yet ****_more _****family issues have arisen, because life is just so full of pixies and sparkles, huh? I hadn't realised how many mentions of life sucking (see what I did there? ;) ) there were last chapter, hehe. :p**

**Again, no time, but thank you for all the feedback. It's inspiring and makes me feel better. :)**

**I will go put a link up of what dress Luna is wearing to the dance in this on my profile. :)**

**Also, I was thinking of writing a fanfic for ****_The Originals _****as well, because it's awesome and darker (although TVD is dear to me, more season 1-3) and I am interested in something from Hayley's point of view. She is a very interesting character. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD or its characters, only what is original to my story.**

Chapter 22: Unpleasantville – Part 1

"Do you remember anything else about him?" Stefan asks me as I sit opposite from him with Elena.

I frown, trying to remember, "No…I remember he was wearing a hoodie… Not vague, right?" I laugh, rubbing my forehead, "I haven't had any visions of him – I mean, that would help, right?"

"Don't worry," Stefan replies, reaching into his pocket.

"Maybe he'll show up now?" Elena suggest, a brow arched up. "I mean, he might wanna talk to us, or…"

I scoff, "Sure, Elena! Maybe he just had a bad relationship with his dad and wanted to take it out on someone else," I mock poking her arm.

"Alright, Luna, God," she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Here," Stefan steals our attention, handing us both a little bouquet of a herb. "It's vervain for you two and Jenna." We take some each; I twirl it in my fingers, taking in the little details I will later replicate on a piece of paper with a good pencil.

"It's a nice colour," I admire aloud.

"And, um, I made this bracelet for Jeremy. A few extra ones for friends," he says as he hands Elena Jeremy's bracelet.

"Aw, you're so cute, Stefano!" I coo, giving him a little smile as I look at the other vervain jewellery. I spot a necklace I know _someone _will love, "Ooo, this is perfect for Care! She'll love it!"

"You can put the vervain in jewellery or you can even out it in food or drink. But as long as it's you or on you, a vampire cannot control you."

Elena sighs, examining some vervain herself, "Wow. So much to remember."

I chuckle, "It doesn't take a rocket scientist, Elena. In you, on you – you're safe. It also burns and weakens vampires." I inform her, tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

She frowns at me, "How do you know that?"

I roll my eyes, "I have a vampire fetish." I shiver when I feel a presence.

"There is another vampire in town, so until we find out who it is and what he wants, we have to be careful."

"What makes you think he would come here?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"It's a safety precaution, really." The doorbell rings; I shiver, getting a bad vibe.

"I feel something…" I whisper to Stefan as Jeremy goes to open the door.

"ELENA, I NEED THE MONEY!" Jeremy yells up the stairs.

"SHE'S IN HERE, IDIOT!" I yell back, laughing off my weird feeling. Elena gives me a look and goes out to pay who I am assuming is the pizza man. I take a vervain necklace from the box, having lost my other one. Well, I think Damon took it.

"We have pizza," Jeremy smiles as he joins us; his soft brown eyes find the vervain stuff. "What's all that?"

"Vervain, protects you from being compelled by vampires," I tell him, handing him his new bracelet. "Stefan made you that."

He studies it and shrugs, "Pretty cool."

I raise my brows at him, "Now what do you say to the kind man, Jer?" He flips me off and nods at Stefan. "You gonna eat with us, Stef?"

Jer scoffs, "He'd probably prefer to eat _us, _Lulu." I snigger.

"Jeremy!" Elena scorns as she walks in.

"No, it's okay. I better leave." Stefan smiles and disappears out into the hall with Elena.

"God, Jer, how tactful." I comment sarcastically with an eye roll.

"What!" He holds his hands up, "It was a joke. Jesus, Luna, I thought you'd get it."

"What? The joke was good, Jer, I'm proud – it's just now the boring twin is gonna be pissy when she walks in." Just as I finish, she walks in a huff.

"Jeremy, I wish you wouldn't say that kind of stuff to him." I wink at Jer whole snickers at my accurate point.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Hey, my sexy friend," I wink at Caroline as I walk up to her.

"Why hello there, you sexy creature," she purrs back seductively.

"I have a present for you," I smile as pull out the vervain necklace I had picked for her.

She takes it in her hands and smiles, gasping when she looks at it up close. "Oh my God, Luna! It's so pretty!" She puts it on quickly and admires it as we walk outside, getting some fresh air to make up for hours of being stuck in a stuffy School. Ah, the lovely smell of zit cream in the morning, eh? "Thank you," she says in appreciation as we head to a picnic table. "God, it'll go with, like, _everything._ What's the occasion?"

"Well, you are the father of my children." I state matter-of-factly.

She smirks, "Lesbian friend necklace? 'Cause we're freaky like that?" She winks before what I said sinks in. "Hey! Why am _I _the dad?"

"Because you're the most believable man," I shrug with a smile.

She scoffs, "I beg to differ."

"Oh, and FYI – I know you're cheating on me."

She gasps, "You're right, it's Sheldon, I'm sorry. He's just a better nerd than you!"

I gape at her, "Excuse me, what?" I say quickly, with a 'bitch please' look. "No one knows _Harry Potter _better than me."

"But he knows _everything _else better than you," she points out, getting out her water bottle.

"Sure, but Physics is pretty shitty. I don't care about it, and neither do you!" I laugh, "You are blonde in more ways than one."

"Yeah, but Sheldon could teach me," she smirks seductively, "he could teach me a _lot_."

I raise a brow, "Are you sure you're talking about Sheldon Cooper here?"

"Well, I'd have to teach _him _a thing or two, then."

"Anyway, I was talking about Matt, actually."

She smiles nervously, "I was meaning to talk to you about that, but there isn't really much to say. We've hung out a couple times. That's it, but…I just feel like we've peaked as friends." She trails off and then frowns at me, "Has Elena said anything about it? I've been avoiding her a little."

"Yeah, she's noticed that, but she doesn't care about you guys being together or whatever it is. She cares about you both and wants you to be happy." I assure her, "And she loves Stefan, anyway. Like, I really think she _loves _him, you know?"

"I guess Matt is like _my_ white knight…" She takes a sip of water before sighing again, "But Matt's not over Elena and we all know it."

I shake my head, "He understands that she's with Stefan now. He knows he has to move on from her… With you," I smile; she stares at me insecurely but nods slightly. "So, the 50s decade dance, huh?" I change the subject cheerfully. "What are your plans?"

She grins, "_Our _plans – you are so helping!"

"Ugh, I can't! I have things I have to do…" I trail off; in reality, I am just feeling way too lazy to organise dances.

"Like what?" She enquires with an arched brow.

"Uh, you know…important stuff." She glares at me, "I'm meeting Haymitch to talk about who I should form an alliance with."

She rolls her eyes, "Your excuses are seriously flawed, Luna."

"Look, I have to feed the kids. You never do, and they are wasting away!" I put my hand on my heart, "You're just not the man I married, Caroline."

"Yes, because I am a _woman!_"

"I know you think I like women more, but I don't, you can stop pretending! I am a man-lover!"

"And yet you haven't noticed that I'm a woman?"

"YOU'RE A MAN!" I yell, turning a few heads. "She's in denial," I tell them, making them snigger.

Care gasps and turns to them with a determined look on her face, "She's on crack, ignore her."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Luke!" I grin, sitting in front of him as he polishes glasses. "Good day?"

He scoffs, pouring me some bourbon, "I've been scrubbing glasses all day, so no. You know, seeing you is actually the highlight of my day. What does that say?"

I smirk, "Not much – I'm the highlight of _everyone's _day."

He rolls his eyes as I take a sip of my drink, the taste refreshing me. I notice his eyes light up and turn my head to see _Justine_! "JUSTINE" I yell excitedly, hopping off my stool to embrace her.

"Hey, sweetie," she chuckles as she hugs me back.

"I haven't seen you in _forever_! Sorry I haven't texted you; let's just say my life has been a little…_hectic_."

"That's alright, sweetie. I've been busy, too. Luke and recently bought our own flat!" She beams fondly – they are so cute.

"There's a spare room especially for me, right?" I wink at her, making her laugh.

"There's a special rug for you on the floor. You're not worth a room," she smiles wickedly.

I gasp, "Now _that, _missy, is bullying!" I cross my arms as we sit at a stool each; I down my drink and look at Luke expectantly. He grins and tops up my glass, but I have to go outside when my phone rings. "Hello?"

_"Hello, Luna," comes an unfamiliar voice._

I gasp, "Dumbledore, is that you?"

_"Wait, what?" He replies, sounding perplexed. _

"No, you don't speak well enough," I sigh in disappointment. I have a bone to pick with Dumbledore – my Hogwarts letter is 6 years late, and I am obviously a witch!

_"You hit me with your car."_

I tense up, my breath hitching – oh my God.

_"Is that a new one?"_

I growl, "Look, buddy, you owe my money – that car was fucking expensive!" I don't see why I should be scared. I mean, I'm a witch! I can take any vampire.

_"I wouldn't hold your breath for that. You got away from me. You won't next time."_

I scoff, "_Actually, _you got away from me." I scan the dark area around me, looking for anything suspicious. I'm guessing a hooded figure is suspicious. "Nice hoodie, honey. You should wear that when I kick your ass. At least you'll look good when you get beaten by a human girl." I smirk and hang up, walking back inside. I am untouchable as a witch. I jump when I feel a hand on my waist, slipping further down… I spin around and see a smirking Damon. "Are you _ever _not smirking?"

"It looks good on me," he shrugs, placing his other hand on my waist.

"This is a bit intimate for my liking," I point out, trying to remove his hands.

"I know. You might lose it and be all over me in front of all your judgy friends."

"Look, you're interrupting a happy friend-reunion at the moment, please call again later." I smile and try to step past him, but he stops me. "Ugh, what do you want, Damon?"

"You need to tell the other half of you witchy-duet that she should be more grateful."

I narrow my eyes at him, "What did you do?"

"I tried to turn over a new leaf, make things right – I did the good thing. I made you and Stefan proud," he mocks.

"Please, I am never proud of you!"

He crosses his arms, "Just tell her to look up gratitude in the dictionary."

I scoff, "You tried to _kill _her, you pompous ass!"

"But I didn't! I could have and yet I chose not to."

"Yeah, because the nice Salvatore intervened and you were busy giving me _concussion,_" I point out, folding my arms.

"And I am _truly…_" He smiles, amused, "_Deeply…_" He grins, "Sorry," he laughs.

"I hate you," I glare at him and try to leave again, but he again stops me. "Jesus Christ, you waste _so _much of my personal time!"

"But _in _that personal time, you daydream about me." He smirks, running a finger down my cheek.

I smile bitterly, "Yes, I do." A triumphant yet surprised look forms on his annoyingly beautiful face. "About that time I saw you rip out someone's heart." His smile fades and he rolls his eyes.

"Go easy on me, Luna. I was hurt." He gives me an innocent face.

"You'll be hurt again if you don't piss off," I smirk at him. He just stares at me piercingly as I stare back him; I hate the weird tingly sensation I get when I'm with him sometimes… "Look, Damon, I have to go see Stefan and my darling twin." He doesn't budge, "It's important." Still nothing; I roll my eyes, "You can come?" He smiles and grabs my hand, leading me out into the cold, dark night.

"Want to get that super quickly?" He asks, turning to look at me.

"How?"

"Riding on me?" I stare at him, knowing that that had a sexual innuendo attached to it. I raise a brow, "It's completely innocent." I roll my eyes and comply.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Why Luna? What does he want with her a-and if he's trying to kill her then why _call _first?" My darling twin asks.

"Well, I'm sexy, I'm cool, I'm nice, I'm a little bit of a nerd and that is always nice. I'm funny, unlike you." I tease my twin, sniggering as she rolls her eyes.

"That's because we're predators, Elena. We hunt, we stalk, it's often as exciting as the kill." Stefan answers her, sitting opposite from us.

"What a lovely species you are," I remark sarcastically, looking at Damon pointedly with a smirk.

"Oh, I know," he smiles.

Stefan looks at me, "I want you take this," he hands me our old Gilbert pocket watch, making my brow crease.

"That's Jeremy's pocket watch," Elena comments, "how did you get it?"

"I took it from Damon who took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you."

"What happened to it?" I ask, fiddling with it in my fingers.

"Well, it's not just a watch -"

"Is it a time turner?!" I exclaim hopefully.

"Oh, you sexy little nerd." Damon chuckles from his seat, giving me a wink as he sips his drink. You know, we should start a drinking club.

"No," Stefan replies.

"A Golden Compass?" I ask, slightly less excited by it now. He shakes his head, "Well then it's a disappointment already," I moan.

"Luna, just listen!" Elena hisses; I stick my tongue out at her.

"It's a – it's a sort of compass."

"But you said it _wasn't!_"

"It points to vampires." He opens it and I can hear a whirring sound as it spins around trying to fins the vampire that holding it. It's pretty dumb, huh. It clicks when it finally locates Stefan, but then it meets Damon, then Stefan, and so on and so forth.

"It looks kinda like a Golden Compass… But _way _less awesome." I sigh, staring at it. That reminds me, I haven't drawn that vervain yet. Now I have two things to draw.

"Why did our father have it?" Elena asks when I close it.

"Gilbert's were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate vampires."

"Don't even get me started in the injustice in that," Damon comments bitterly.

"The compass was used to find us."

"Did you know them?" Elena asks slowly.

"Yes," Stefan nods. "I want you to keep this," he says to me, "that way you'll know if you're ever in danger."

"Which is basically always, now," Damon grins.

I roll my eyes, "Your input is always appreciated, Damon."

"I know, I am just perfect."

I scoff and turn to Stefan, "Isn't Elena in danger, too? I mean, how will that guy tell the difference? We look the same, and he doesn't know I wear my hair naturally and my face make-up free because I am naturally the sexier one."

"You'll have to stay together," he suggests.

"Oh, _God! _That jerk is ruining my life!" I moan dramatically.

"Thank you, _twin!_" Elena scoffs.

"You are most welcome, honey." She rolls her eyes and her and Stefan kiss delicately. "Uh…awkward…" I cough, standing up and heading over to Damon who smirks – what a shock.

"Want to kiss a Salvatore, too?"

"I would, but Stefan's taken," I smile sweetly; he glowers at me.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I navigate through the crowds carrying a box of an array of different colour paints, brushes and some sponges to create cool affects with a large grin plastered on my face. "Hello, dear Tyler. How come you're helping out?" I ask when I join him at a table to help paint a banner.

"Care roped me into it," he rushes, putting down a brush awkwardly.

An evil, knowing smile appears on my face, "You wanted to paint, didn't you?" His mouth falters open and closed. "That is so precious, Ty!" I beam at him as I unload some of the paints and brushes.

"Yeah, if you're a loser."

I roll my eyes, giving him a look, "Could you be _less _of a stereotype right now, Ty? You're an artist and that is cool. _Culture _is good, Tyler."

He sighs, picking up his brush to smooth out some deep blue paint, "Yeah, tell my friends that."

I scoff, "Your friends are dicks, Ty. Why don't you focus on your _awesome _friends like, oh, I don't know…ME!" I squeal, starting to paint some green onto the banner.

He chuckles, "Right, what was I thinking? Who needs respect when I have you?"

"Uh, you will have respect being my friend. People like me," I pull a funny face.

"What people? The Sith?" He smirks, his brown eyes following the movement of his brush.

"I'll have you know that the Sith are really fun guys. _Way _more fun than the Jedi."

"You are such a weirdo, Loon," he laughs, giving me a fond look.

"Thank you, I try!"

"You're weird, but a great kisser," he winks.

I lean into him, putting my lips by his ear, "I know. Can't say the same for you," I tease, pulling away and dropping the flirtatious behaviour.

"Thanks!"

"You are most welcome." I put down my brush and survey the area, looking for friends or family I can pester. I smirk when I spot Matt walking away from Care and decide to sneak up on him. "AH!" I yell as I pounce on him.

"AH, SHIT!" He exclaims and turns to look at me, gasping.

"Haha, you are such a scaredy-cat! No wonder you're not in Gryffindor," I laugh.

His eyes narrow, "Yeah, and I'm doubting you are. I bet you're a Slytherin. I _bet._"

I gasp, "Would I lie to you, Mattie?"

"Well, yeah. Slytherin's are evil, after all."

"Misunderstood," I correct with a teasing smile. My brow creases when I notice he looks angsty. "What's with the classic teenage look?"

He sighs, rubbing his forehead, "You, it's just…Care. I think I'm being too hard on her for no reason."

I pull him into an embrace, "You know, she really likes you," I say into his shoulder before withdrawing. "You should see how things go, Mattie."

He laughs, "Funny how you've become the relationship-advisor around here for everyone, even with everything you feel about it."

"Yep – life loves me!" I wink, and wave him off as he goes off to do…whatever it is a wild Matt does in his environment.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I watch Jenna prepare for the decade dance between sketching a forest landscape; she looks so pretty. I find it hard to stay mad at my aunt, but I've been quite cool with her since we found out we were adopted. We still haven't told Jer…

"Spoke to the insurance company. Car's totalled," she gives me a look. "You can both keep using mine for now."

"Thanks, Jenna…" I smile tensely.

"So you're coming to the dance?" Elena asks, pottering around in the kitchen doing whatever it is she does in a kitchen.

A smile plays on Jenna's lips, "Alaric asked me to help chaperone."

I gasp, "Alaric did _what?!_" Her brow furrows in confusion, "I mean…how sweet." I smile innocently, burying my jealousy. Man-stealing bitch.

"Why didn't you tell us, Jenna?" Elena suddenly enquires, prompting my eyes to shift their focus from my sketch to Jenna.

"Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to."

"Yeah, well she left it a little late, considering we're 17," I mutter bitterly, going back to my sketch.

"If our mom were here right now, and we asked, she'd tell us the truth." Elena says softly.

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth to twins. He delivered her babies, and he gave her a place to stay."

"That's my dad," I whisper, my hand frozen above my sketch pad.

"But a few days later…she disappeared. And there you both were." Jenna smiles at us warmly. "Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom."

Elena looks thoughtful before speaking, "Well, why were our parents' names on the birth certificates."

"Your dad was a doctor, Elena. They didn't wanna lose you two, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible. But if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation."

"What else do you know about her? The girl?" I ask in a subdued tone.

"Just her name. Isobel."

_Isobel? _

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I pull on my vintage 50s dress; it's soft, cute and innocent, something I love. I have my hair curled, rather than in its usual wave, and am still make-up free.

"LUNA!" I hear my twin shriek from her room; I gasp and rush to join her, finding her staring at Jeremy's pocket watch with wide eyes. "Luna, there's a vampire near."

I sigh, fright draining from me, "It's probably Stefan. Hold on," I pull out my phone and ring him, my twin to shaken to do anything but stare at me. "Stefan?"

_"Better."_

I roll my eyes, "Damon?"

_"The one and only," I can practically _hear _his smirk._

"Where is Stefan?"

_There's a short silence, "Why are you so interested in Stefan at the moment?"_

My brow creases as I wonder why he cares, but I shake my head and get to the point, rather than asking. "Look, the Gilbert watch is going and it's freaking us out, okay? Where is he?" I question, walking down the stairs to the hall with Elena behind me.

_"Oh, you should have said!" He exclaims, sounding oddly cheerier… "He's on his way to yours, forgot his phone."_

I shiver, sensing something weird near us. "Oh, um…maybe Stefan's here…" I say uncertainly, "Thank you."

_"You're welcome, Perky."_

I hang up and here a bang behind me and Elena screams, pointing to something behind me. I spin around and see a guy in a hoodie – _him! _He grabs me as I gape at him.

"LUNA!" I grunt as he nears my neck, but I close my eyes and focus on getting him off me. I hear my twin gasp and open my eyes to see him flying back into the wall as Stefan appears by my side. The guy zooms out of the house before we can beat his ass, and I sigh in disappointment.

"God, I was looking forward to kicking his ass…" I mumble, turning to Stefan.

"Are you okay, Luna?" He asks with concern, placing his hands on my shoulders. I nod and smile, glancing at my sister. She sobs and pulls me into a tight hug, squeezing me. "Oh, God, please don't break my ribs," I gasp, patting her back.

"That was so scary!" She breathes out.

"Could've been worse, Lena," I shrug, earning an incredulous look from my twin as she throws herself into Stefan's open arms. "Oh, right, sorry…I forgot that you're a delicate flower." She just shakes her head with an anxious look on her face, burying it into Stefan's shoulder. Now might be a weird time, but she looks gorgeous in her 50s get-up; she went for a sexier angle, where I went for an innocent angle. I just like innocence, okay?

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"How'd he get in?" Damon enquires as he paces around our living room casually.

"He was invited in," Elena informs him distantly.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night," Stefan elaborates.

"Which, may I say, is rather clever of him," I smile; I'm met by a raised eyebrow from Stefan, an open-mouthed twin and a smirking Damon. It bothers me how Damon gets my sense of humour more than my own twin, but I guess she is pretty lame most of the time."

"Did he say what he wanted?" Damon asks.

I scoff, "No, he was too busy trying to _kill _me, you moron."

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asks.

"No." Stefan gives him a look, "Don't look at me like that. I _told _you we had company."

"You think there' more than one?" My twin asks, looking daunted.

"We don't know," Damon replies.

"Doesn't matter," I shrug; Elena's brow arches up at me, "I can take 'em all."

"Luna, this is serious!" She scorns, angering me.

"And so am I, Elena. I _can _take them! Just because you're delicate, doesn't mean I am." I really hate how dark my tone is as I say that. I can feel myself changing and I'm scared – I never used to be so defensive about how I could handle myself, so grave all the time. I don't want to lose myself, but I fear I already am. I have to protect the people I love, anyway.

"Damon…he was invited in," Stefan says pointedly.

"Then we go get him tonight." He looks between me and Elena, his bright blue eyes resting on me. "You up for it?" I hesitate before nodding stiffly.

"What do we have to do?" Elena questions nervously.

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance, I'll pose as Luna's date – we'll see who shows up."

"That's a bad idea," Stefan disagrees with a shake of the head.

"No, it's not," I counter, giving him a long look. "Elena will have you and I can look after myself, but if that fails, I'll have Damon," I gesture to him, making his lips tug up in the corners subtly.

"'Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For _anyone _who lives in it," he emphasises and gives Elena a reassuring smile. "It's worth a shot."

"Come on, Lena," I nudge her when she frowns, looking between the brothers. "Think about Jenna and Jeremy."

She breathes in sharply before nodding, "I'll do it."

"Halleluiah," I mock, standing up; my eyes flicker over to Damon. "Looks like we'll be bonding some more," I look at him warily, not ready to forgive him completely.

He smirks, "Looks like it, Perky."

"I'll be with you three," Elena puts her hand in Stefan's, "I'll be safe." He nods unsurely, his gaze meeting mine briefly; I nod at him with a smile, getting a nod back.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I chortle as I watch Bonnie and Caroline on the dance floor, dancing like the muppets that they are; it's adorable, though. I examine the hall, admiring the brilliant decorations that really give a friendly, bubbly, 50s-feel to the night. Vibrant colours strobe around the room, flashing and pulsing along to the rhythmic beating of the old, jolly music that echoes around us. Balloons float around and drunk teens jib in large groups, carefree grins plastered on their faces; I have rarely felt envy for anyone, but I find myself wishing that I could just be as careless and happy as those around me. Instead I'm on a vampire hunt with a bastard vampire, an oddly kind one and my boring twin. My eyes, busy roaming my surroundings, detect a major hunk with a cute smile – Alaric! Swoon. I grin at the sight of him, but his eyes lock on someone who isn't me – I'm gonna have to kick some ass now. I follow his gaze and find Damon – is Alaric gay? No, I watch as his smile dissipates at a steady rate, replaced by a hard, forlorn look. That's weird… Does he feel less pretty because of Damon?! That is not the case! I growl when Jenna makes a move on my man. God, Jenna, find your own guy – I knew him first, geez. I compose myself and smile brightly when Caroline and Bonnie walk up to me. "Aw, you guys look sweet!"

"You look _amazing, _Luna!" Bonnie admires, her eyes taking in my appearance.

"Yes, you do," Care winks; I chuckle.

"You guys enjoying yourself?" I ask, grabbing a glass of alcoholic punch from a table.

"No, but this took 2 hours," she gestures to her outfit, "so I'm at least staying half of that."

"Well, you look so…angelic," I compliment her.

"Yep – like you…we're naughty angels…"

I smirk, noticing Bonnie's uncomfortable fidgeting. "We have an exciting married life."

She laughs but her face drops when her eyes pick up on something behind me; "What's Damon doing here?"

"Um…" I cough awkwardly, earning suspicious looks from my friends. "He, uh…loves to dance!"

Care's brow arches up, "_Damon?_" She scoffs,"No, he really doesn't. Remember the founder's party?"

"Oh, yes, I do," I remember oh too well the night he tried to kill Caroline. Dick.

"So, what is this, like, a foursome now? The Gilbert twins and The Salvatore brothers?" Caroline questions, her tone dripping with spite.

"Don't so this, Care," I groan, "you're the only one for me." Her lips tug up and she giggles, the animosity between us gone as quickly as it came. Thank God; I do _not _want to lose my best friend because Damon fucking Salvatore and Elena and Stefan being together.

"Are you guys dating?" Bonnies asks suddenly; I scoff.

"Um, we're _married, _Bon. With _kids, _and everything."

She rolls her eyes, "No, you and _Damon._"

I gape at her, "What? No!" I exclaim, receiving 'bitch please' looks from both. "We are not!" They stare at me, "Look, he is my twin's boyfriend's brother, okay? It's not like we can kill him."

"There's a thought," Bonnie muses with a blank expression.

"Hmm, I'll help," Care agrees and they tap their plastic cups together, sipping their drink as they death-stare at Damon. Wow. If I wasn't slightly freaked out, I'd laugh. I notice Damon stalking towards us when Care and Bon are planning his murder and groan under my breath.

"Hi, Bonnie," he greets, "wanna dance?" And there's the smirk. I roll my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose.

A look of repugnance on her face, Bonnie utters, "I'm outta here," before attempting to leave. Damon stops her, in his Damon-ish way.

"Please give me another chance," he smiles, but Bonnie just stares at him before walking off.

"Back off, Damon," Care warns, standing closer to him in an intimidating fashion. Aw, I feel like a proud wife! If only she knew he could kill her before she could even say 'garlic'. I smirk as she follows after Bonnie, giving Damon a look.

"You really are smooth with the ladies, Damon," I laugh, finishing my punch. "You got rejected by _two teenagers, _for pete's sake, in a time-span of about…6 seconds?" He steps closer to me, placing his hands on my waist. "What is this, your new thing?" I enquire, amused, gesturing to his hands on my waist.

He leans into my ear, "_Our _new thing, Luna. We can test it out in your bedroom later. Maybe make some developments?"

"Yeah, _or, _you could get off and stop sexually harassing me?" I suggest with an innocent smile.

"Why would I, when you look _so _delicious?" He taunts lasciviously, running a finger along my neck.

"You're a creep, you know that?" I squirm at his touch, not liking how I _do _like it. What's wrong with me?

"And yet you're still here," he points out.

"But I won't be _very _soon," I correct with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, I don't know. You love me too much to just leave me like your brainless friends."

I scoff, "You know, you really suck at the whole 'making friends' thing, huh?"

"I have you," he shrugs, leaning his face in inches away from me, his finger tracing circles on the bare skin of my neck.

"Uh-uh, we aren't friends, Damon." I push away his hands almost reluctantly, but he doesn't seem to notice this.

"You're being okay with me, considering," he cocks his head to the side in curiosity.

I sigh, tucking some hair behind my ear, "Yeah, well I've _accepted _some things like you advised. We're on the same team, even though you have a really bad way of showing it."

He crosses his arms and gives me a long look, seemingly studying me. "Speaking of which – did you know that my dear brother has offered to help me get back Katherine?"

My brows shoot up, "He _did?_"

"I was shocked, too. So he hasn't mentioned it?" I shake my head, my eyes downcast; why would Stefan want to get Katherine out? For the first time since getting to know Stefan, I don't trust him. "Will you tell me if he says anything?"

I stare at him, bewildered – he expects my loyalty? Is he _nuts? _"Uh, you want _me…_to help _you?_"

He smirks, "Maybe I'll accept your love for me and show you what hot vampire sex is like." He chuckles lightly when I look away with a blush; I'm too innocent when it comes to things like that. "You are so…pure, Luna," he comments quietly, caressing my cheek as… a warm gesture? Weird. Very weird.

"What is your game, Damon?" He raises a brow, "Why are you… What are you… Ugh, forget it," I sigh in frustration. "Would you like to find me something stronger than that punch?"

A large grin forms on his gorgeous features, "Very much so." He leaves swiftly before returning with a bottle of some type of whiskey, I assume.

"Is this whiskey?" I ask, sniffing it.

"Yep, something like that."

"Yeah…our town is kind of known for its whiskey. Isn't that kinda depressing?" I laugh, taking a long sip from the bottle.

"Actually, all you lushy teens are much easier to eat," he smiles devilishly and takes the bottle back, taking a swig.

"You are such a pervert, Damon," I sigh, snatching away the bottle as he winks at me.

"Where'd Caroline and Bonnie go?" Elena joins us with Stefan, frowning at Damon.

"I don't know," he looks around, feigning ignorance.

"What'd you say to 'em?" Stefan ignores Damon's previous comment, earning an eye roll.

"I was perfectly polite, ask Luna," he looks at me expectantly.

I scoff, "Oh yeah, he was a perfect gentlemen, as per usual."

"See?" Damon flashes me a wink before looking at my twin with a smirk. "Elena, would you like to dance?" I could kick myself for feeling jealous right now.

"I would love to," she replies, making my brows shoot up – what is she playing at? Damon sends Stefan a smirk, but it vanishes as she turns to Stefan with a smile, "May I have this dance?" Her and Stefan walk off, all cute and perfect like a fairy tale couple. Heh-heh. I should have known my twin would never dance with Damon over Stefan. I have to admit, I like her style on this one. Very amusing.

I slowly look at Damon with a large smirk, partly due to him being shown up and partly due to my annoying jealousy. "Wow. Rejected _again. _Will it ever end?"

"Right, let _us _dance. You're the better twin, anyway."

I roll my eyes, "And Stefan is the better brother." His smirk falls abruptly from his face at my words, which I find a little weird, but okay…

It's now that I notice a hooded figure watching us.

**A/N: Please tell me what you thought, and thank you for reading. :)**


	23. Unpleasantville - Part 2

**A/N: Again, kinda rushing, so sorry for any mistakes or if it seems rushed. I promise I'll slow down soon, if life permits me. ;) Feedback is really appreciated now especially, but I totally understand if you don't have time to review. :)**

**There is more Daluna in this chapter, but I'm not sure how I did. Please tell me what you think! :3**

**Thanks again, everyone - I need more time so I can write longer notes to thank you all, but I know you're an understanding bunch, hehe. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD or its characters, only what is original to my story. :)**

Chapter 23: Unpleasantville – Part 2

Oh my God! The hooded dude is here! …That just sounds so stupid, I really need to find a better name for him. Uh, hooded-vampire? The hoodie-loving vampire? Evil hoodie man? Walking-hoodie-loving-dead-guy? Ugh, this is so hard.

I turn around to see a pissed looking Damon staring into oblivion, but I just pull on his jacket's sleeve to get his attention. "Damon?"

He snaps out of it and his usual smirk returns, "Changed your mind? Can't say I blame you, Perky."

I roll my eyes, "No, Damon, I -"

"It's okay. You can make up for it in bed."

"No, Damon, he's – wait, what?" I give him a look when he chuckles, "God, you're disgusting!"

"Don't act like you don't want it, Luna," he purrs.

"Damon, seriously -"

"You don't have to worry about the others, Perky, they'll be fine. I'm sure Caroline will be jealous, more than anything."

I glare at him, trying to deliver my _fucking important _message, "That guy is -"

"You know, even now she has a crush on me," he muses aloud, getting a frustrated groan from me. "I mean, I don't blame her!" He laughs, "But when I spoke to Bonnie just now, she looked jealous that I wasn't interested in speaking to her. Bit sad, really."

"THE EVIL HOODED-GUY IS HERE!" I yell angrily, shoving him back a bit.

"Oh…" His eyes widen as he scans the area, "You should have said something!"

I stare at him, mouth open, "You're impossible," I say breathlessly.

"At least I can deliver a simple message, Perky." I rub my forehead in exasperation as he continues, "So, where is this…'evil hooded-guy'?" He questions with clear amusement.

"What, I don't know his name, okay?" A black brow arches up, "When someone's trying to kill you at vampire speed, you don't ask them their name, hobbies and favourite band, Damon."

"That's no excuse. It's basic manners, Luna," he tuts mockingly.

"Do you even know how annoying you are?"

He shrugs, pouting his lips, "I've been told a few times by this bratty girl who follows me like a lost puppy." I glare at his stupid sexy smirk. His stupid sexy face.

Stupid sexy Damon.

"Yeah, well this 'puppy' bites," I warn, snatching some punch out of a drunken kid's hand.

"Ooo," he leans in close to me, "kinky." I choke on my drink, giving him a look when he laughs. "You are so adorable." I put down the cup and cross my arms, giving him an angry pout that is secretly very cute and I know so. That's what's secret about it.

Mwuhahahahah!

I look around the hall, but I can't see the evil-hooded-guy. "Damon, I don't know where he's gone!"

"Relax," he smiles reassuringly, grabbing my hands and pulling us onto the dance floor. I sigh, rolling my eyes, but allow us to start slowly swaying to the music; he puts his lips to my ear, "He's gonna die tonight, don't let him bother you."

I scoff, "Thanks, that's a real comfort, Damon!"

"I know," he sighs, "I'm just naturally a sweet guy, you know?"

"Oh, please. _Stefan _is a sweet guy. You're a douche," I poke his chest, but his smile is gone as he stares into my eyes.

"What's going on with you and Stefan?" He questions lowly, his eyes narrowing.

My brow furrows as I stare back at him, "What do you mean?"

"Stefan is fond of you. He should just be fond of Elena, but he talks about you. You talk about him."

I shake my head, "Nothing like that is happening – he's my twin's boyfriend, I'm not a man-stealer!" I exclaim, "My aunt is," I add in a growl.

"So why do you…" He trails off, his eyes flickering around everywhere.

"He's a good friend, I care about him…" I whisper, a little uneasy at the question. "Why are you so interested?"

He smiles tensely, "I just think my brother is being selfish. He has a twin." Something about his eyes makes me feel for him; I see vulnerability in them. Just when I think he's a monster, I feel like he isn't. I can _see _there's more to him in his eyes, it's a sense. I think my witchy nature helps me judge people. I mean, when I first met Stefan, I felt weird around him but I didn't feel like he was _bad, _just suspicious. With Damon I always felt weird and I didn't trust him. But now… I hate to see people hurting, so I try to be a little comforting.

"You might be a huge ass, but…" I sigh, looking into his eyes, "You're not _that _awful." I smile when his eyes soften, "But you still suck pretty hard. Get it?!" I grin widely at my pun, "Suck hard? Suck? Vampire? You? You suck blood?"

"I get it, I get it, very good. You're the next Michael McIntyre." He laughs before flashing an actual _genuine _smile! Aw, I feel all warm inside! I hate how he is making me melt. I can't contain my grin as we continue to slow dance to the music, our eyes locked together. I'm actually starting to feel something weird looking at him, so I praise Merlin when Alaric, the cool, sexy hunk, appears.

"Hey, Alaric!" I beam, breaking away from Damon as I gaze at him; I notice Damon raise a brow out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, Luna," he nods before looking at Damon. "Yeah, I don't recognise you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning?"

"Oh, no, he really wanted to come and dance," I answer with a sweet grin. "He's a bit of a Billy Elliot, you know." My eyes don't leave Alaric, even as I see Damon give me a subtle glare.

"Oh, I see," he chuckles at my comment – he thinks I'm funny! AAAAAHHH! "Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher." He extends his hand to Damon with a friendly smile, but I have an odd feeling that something isn't right here…

"Damon," he shakes Alaric's hand, "Salvatore."

"Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan?"

"He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning."

"So, are you two a thing?" Alaric asks, gesturing between us. I'm about to put his theory to rest with a 'no', but Damon wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

"Yep, Luna is my _delicious _girlfriend." I swear I see a worried glint in Alaric's eyes as Damon says 'delicious', but I must be wrong; he probably just feels awkward or something.

"Ah, I thought you seemed…close."

"Oh yeah," I laugh, "we're _really _close, all right."

"Have you been together for a long time?"

"It's been a slow burn. She can be a little bratty," I gasp, giving him a low growl; he smirks. "But she's only young, so I understand."

I scoff, "You're just old. _Really _old," I mutter under my breath.

"So, you and Stefan – no parents, then?"

"It's just the two of us now."

"You, uh – you live here your whole life?"

"On and off. Travel a bit."

_These questions are getting a little…personal._

"Really? Where?" Alaric asks, giving me a little smile, "Around the states?" Damon, seemingly thinking the same as me, gives him a look. "Heh, I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I-I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you." He smiles at Damon, chuckling.

"You, too."

"See you in history, Luna. Enjoy the rest of the dance," he nods at me; I give him a fond grin and he leaves us. I look up at Damon, who meets my gaze. I clear my throat, but he just raises a brow; I roll my eyes as I extricate myself from his grasp.

"What have we talked about?" I put a hand on my hip.

His trademark smirk falls into place on his face as he crosses his arms, "How much you want me to touch you?" I give him a glare and he rolls his eyes, looking at Alaric walking further into the crowd. "There's something about him…"

"He's my new history teacher, Damon. You know, the replacement for the one you killed."

"Well, you might be getting another replacement," he grins darkly.

"Damon, no! I like him!" He looks at me with a frown, "My _aunt _likes him! Jer does!"

"I thought you liked him," he murmurs. "I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't know anything. Be back in a minute – _stay safe._" He instructs before going after Alaric. I sigh and look around, not finding Bonnie and Caroline; I spot my brother talking to a pretty girl with dark waves and a sweet face. I frown and approach him when she leaves, but he looks nervous.

"Are you cheating on Vicki?" I question teasingly, grabbing his drink and downing it.

"Vicki and I broke up, Lulu," he says sadly; I gasp.

"What? When?"

"Last night."

"_Why?_"

"We just thought we should be friends."

I narrow my eyes, "But, you really care about her…"

He nods, "Yeah, I still do, but we're just friends now."

"But, she needs you right now!" I argue, crossing my arms.

"No, she's off drugs, and she isn't even having the withdrawal symptoms, or anything."

"What about her _condition, _Jeremy? Do you not care anymore?"

He looks at me with a creased brow, "What 'condition'?" I stare at him. How can he _not _know I'm talking about – Elena.

That bitch. That _bitch! _She had him compelled, didn't she?

I growl lowly and stalk off, searching for my evil, bitchy twin. I find her having a cute moment with Stefan, so I roll my eyes and watch them dance with my arms crossed.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Damon asks into my ear; I swivel round to face him with a deadly glare.

"Did you compel my brother?" His eyes widen and he groans, "You ass! You actual _ass!_" I exclaim, giving him an angry shove.

"Look, Elena asked me to, and I thought it would be better for us!" He places his hands on my shoulders, "A punk like him knowing, it's just too risky." I tug myself out of his grasp and notice Stefan gone and my sister bolting out of the hall.

_It's ass-kicking time._

I dash after my sister, finding her slamming her hands against a door. "You back-stabbing bitch!" She spins around and her mouth falls open. "I know about Jeremy, Elena."

"Luna, get back!" She orders; I scoff.

"You gonna have Damon compel me to if I refuse?"

"LUNA!" She yells and runs to me, dragging me to another door. I run with her – something must be wrong. I feel someone near us and look around to see some guy staring at us with a sick smirk. It takes me a few minutes to process that it must be the evil hooded-guy.

"Hey, you ditched the hoodie," I comment casually, hearing my sister trying a door. He zooms up to me, smiling, as he stares at me.

"You got away from _again, _Luna."

"I know, you really fail," I shrug.

"I didn't know you were a witch," he plays with a lock of my hair. "I had been hoping to get your sister alone, but here you are." His smile disappears as he flings me across the room – _dude!_ I wasn't ready! I hear my sister scream and try to get up, but my body aches like _hell. _What a dick. I look around, seeing my twin put up a good fight, but he's just humouring her; when she goes to stab him with a broom, he grabs it, chucks it away, and tries to bite her. Stefan is there before I can make a move to help her, but he gets up quickly after being shoved away. I focus on hurting him and he clutches his head in agony. Groaning, I rise and plod over to Stefan and my twin.

"Hey, dickhead!" I turn to see Damon carrying a chunk of wood with a smile. "Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." When the dude lunges at me, Damon chucks Stefan the wood and Stefan stabs him in the stomach; he lands on his knees stiffly, staring up at Stefan with his mouth hanging open.

"Now you feel like talkin'?" Stefan asks as he nears him, Damon joining us. I notice my twin looking bewildered by what she was seeing in front of her.

"Screw you," he utters quietly.

"Bad move, dude," I sigh mockingly; my words are proven right when Stefan thrusts the make-shift stake further into him, getting a gasp from my twin.

"Wrong answer," Stefan scorns in a deep, dangerous tone.

"Yay, badass Stefan is back again!" I cheer, remembering how he had spoken to Logan. My twin gives me a look, her brows shooting up. "Why are you doing this?"

Feeling power rush through me, I stop Stefan, "Wait!" I look at the dude coldly, "I wanna try something." Stefan looks confused but complies, moving away. I amble forward, placing my hands on either side of his head and shut my eyes tight. "Why are you doing this?" I whisper in a near inaudible pitch; my vision blurs and I suck in a breath.

_The School corridor is dark, the lighting from the passage to the hall offering the only light to the two figures watching each other. Anna stares at her 'associate', of sort, from across the hall; her long, dark waves shaping her pale, delicate face. She appears before her associate, looking particularly displeased._

_"What are you doin' here?" The male asks, his features hidden significantly by the dim lighting of the area._

_"Trying to get the journal - as in _sticking to the plan._" Anna responds angrily, giving her associate a harsh stare. "Something _you're _not doing," she adds pointedly. "Leave the girls alone," she sighs heavily, exasperation replacing her vexation._

_"I like them," the male, Noah, shrugs. "They look like Katherine."_

_"She's _not _Katherine!" She counters in frustration, "Okay? Katherine is in the tomb."_

_"I know, but until we open that tomb I got her to play with," Noah smiles, relishing in his plans. "I quite like the sassy twin. I think she'll live longer, or maybe I'll plan other things for that one…"_

_Anna laughs, "Don't be stupid. Those girls are with the Salvatore brothers."_

_Noah scoffs, shaking his head of her words. "They don't scare me. They never have."_

_Anna loses her anger and exasperation, instead trying to reason with her rebellious associate. "Please, Noah. Don't do this. You're gonna ruin everything."_

_"You got nothin' to worry about," he assures her, not wanting to leave the Gilbert twins alone. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He tells her softly, "You will get what you came for." He grins, "Just let me have my fun." He says quietly, walking past Anna. "They look like Katherine," he repeats, lifting his hood up over his head as he leaves Anna alone in the dark hall. Silence fills the air around her as she stares into the now-empty space he once occupied. _

I let out a breath as my consciousness returns and I find myself with Noah, Stefan, Damon and my twin. I remove my fingertips from Noah's head and turn to the others, seeing their shocked expressions; my twin looking particularly perplexed. "Well, that was enlightening!" I laugh, glancing back at Noah before revealing what I had seen. "It's for fun. We look like Katherine, and he 'quite likes' me," I give him a look. He stares at me, brows raised up to his hairline. "Yeah, me and privacy don't really go together any more, buddy."

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asks Noah, exchanging glances with his brother and my twin.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones," he laughs breathlessly.

I scoff, "Sounds like this sexy woman really got around, huh?" I look at my sister, but she is too engaged at staring at Noah's wound with a look of disgust on her face. I suppose I'm more used to this than she is, which is actually both a blessing and a curse. I wish I wasn't, but I think I need to be able to cope a little with these things.

"She did," Noah confirms my thoughts before looking between the brothers; "you don't even remember me."

"Oh, burn," I chuckle lightly, getting an incredulous look from my twin.

"Tell me how you get in the tomb. Hmm?" Damon enquires, leaning forward; I roll my eyes at Damon's obsession with that bloody tomb.

"No," he answers instantly; Damon's anger is palpable as Stefan buries the stake deeper into Noah, my sister clearly repulsed. "The Grimoire," he reluctantly tells Damon.

"Where is it?" Damon insists; again, Noah fucks around and ends up getting the stake twisted in his stomach by Stefan.

"You really are slow, aren't you?" I sigh, looking away from the scene with a wince; Elena does the same.

"Check the journal! The journal… Johnathon's journal."

"Johnathon Gilbert's journal," I whisper, looking back at him. I feel like we're being watched and I look up to see Anna observing the unravelling scene.

"Who else is working with you?" The brothers ask successively; seeing as I don't know her intentions, I keep my lips sealed.

Noah glances at me before looking back at the brothers, "No. You'll have to kill me." I can't help but think that it's cute he's protecting her. Damon and Stefan exchange looks before Stefan pulls out the stake and goes to kill him.

"NO!" I exclaim, but Stefan drives it through Noah's heart. I gasp, my hand flying to my mouth; I notice my sister gaping in horror at the development. I know he wanted to hurt us, but I can't get used to murder.

"What-what do we – how are you gonna find the others now?" Elena questions frantically, rubbing her forehead.

"He had to die," Damon says to me particularly; I'm still just staring at his body with my hand covering my mouth.

"But…"

"Elena, he's been invited in." Stefan says slowly; she nods. We hear a noise and see Alaric near the door; "Go, I got this." Damon nods and hurries after Alaric.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I'm sat on Jeremy's bed, watching him from my spot as he brushes his teeth in the bathroom. "Jer…" He glances at me before spitting and rinsing his mouth out. He walks in to join me, sitting down next to me.

"What is it, my annoying sister?" He teases, poking my arm.

I smile weakly, staring at him; I feel guilty that he no longer knows. I can't lie to him about this, I just can't. "Why did you want to just be friends with Vick?"

He looks away thoughtfully, staying silent for a moment; I gulp when I see his brow crease in confusion. "I… I don't know. I guess I just… I'm not feeling it anymore." I nod sheepishly, avoiding his gaze. "What did you mean earlier? Her…'condition'?"

I sigh, "Oh, nothing. I just didn't know she was off the drugs completely." I know another topic I have to discuss with my baby bro. "So, this Anna girl…" He gives me a look, "Gee, Jer, I just care about your life." He rolls his eyes with a smirk, "So… She's really pretty. Do you like her?" I ask with a fake smile; he doesn't notice my feigned casual attitude.

"We're just friends. I mean, she's cool but a little weird. And she's pretty, but… I don't know, it's just so soon after Vicki, you know?"

I nod and ruffle his hair, "Well, this has been some quality bonding, my dear emo brother." I chuckle, giving him a wink and leave him smiling and content in his room.

_I know I can't lie to him._

I need to talk to Elena about all of this.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"I fought back tonight," Elena smiles brightly, "it felt good."

I giggle, "Aw, looks like my twin is _finally _taking a leaf out of my book. Eh, Stef? I wink, getting a slap on the arm from the evil twin.

"I wish neither of you had to fight at all," Stefan smiles, handing Elena a hot drink.

"Oh, I see, Stefano." He gives me a confused look, "No, I get it. Elena's your favourite so only _she _gets a drink. No, I get it. I see. Me comprendo."

He chuckles warmly, "Would you like one, Luna?"

"I had to point it out, so no. No. You owe me an ice cream, though."

His smile fades as he sits down, "I need to tell you something." He looks at me, "And I don't know how you're gonna feel about it."

I frown nervously, exchanging a worried glance with Elena. "What?"

"I told Damon that I'd help him get into that tomb. To get Katherine back." Elena shifts in disbelief, "But it was a lie," he assures her. "I let him believe that he could trust me."

_He's lying to Damon…_

"Well, then why would you be worried about telling us?" Elena asks with a creased brow.

"Because he can be very persuasive," his forest green eyes flicker to me, "and you two have bonded lately."

I frown, "I don't like his choices, Stefan. I don't like murder, I don't like people being hurt and abused. He abused Caroline, my _best friend; _he hurt her and confused her. He killed and turned Vicki. He killed Lexi, Bree, Mr Tanner. He threatened Bonnie. I don't trust him and I don't agree with what he's been doing to people." I tell them both seriously, all jokiness gone. "I haven't spent every moment of my time joking with him, you know." I sigh heavily, running a hand through my hair.

"I don't wanna be his enemy, Luna, but I can't let him do it."

In nod understandingly, "I know. I'll… I'll help you." I smile weakly as he smiles at me.

"Thank you. I know you don't like lying to people."

I gasp and turn to Elena, "You had Damon compel Jer!" Her eyes widened, "How could you?"

"It was for the best, Luna! We couldn't count on him to keep the secret."

I scoff, "So why isn't he with Vicki, then?" She looks away guiltily.

"We couldn't count on her not to tell him," Stefan answers for her.

My eye brows shoot up, "_You _were in on this?" He nods with an apologetic smile. "I won't lie to him!" I glare at them both and dash up to my room.

_I can't take this._

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

After ten minutes of listening to _Marilyn Manson, _I sit, feeling someone near me. I turn to my right to see Damon lying against the headrest, smirking at me cheekily. "Um… Did I permit you to be in here?" I tease with a small smile.

"I said you could make up for upsetting me earlier in bed," he reminds me, "so here I am." He does jazz hands, making me giggle.

"Well, I'm not making up for anything. I am completely innocent," I smirk, moving onto my knees as I turn to face him.

His beautiful eyes drift to my phone; "I didn't have you pegged as a fan of _Marilyn Manson._"

"Well, I'm just full of surprises." I smile, taking out my earphones and placing my phone on my bedside table.

"I'm sure you are," he purrs lowly, his eyes running up and down my body. It's then that I remember I'm in _tiny _mini-short pjs with a tank top on. I stare at him as he leans closer to me, placing a hand on my cheek as he gazes into my eyes. I feel the weirdest thing as I look at him. I feel a…_longing. _What is with that? "You do look _delicious, _Luna," he whispers in my ear, his hand slipping to the part of my waist my top wasn't covering.

I chortle, "That is _so _corny, you know! You need better pick-up lines."

He shrugs, "Well, I can't be that bad at picking you up if I'm on your bed and you're barely wearing anything." I blush and try to get under my covers, but he grabs my hands and pulls me closer to him, our lips inches apart. I gasp, but suddenly he is gone as my door opens and my twin walks in.

"Luna, I'm -"

"No, go away!" I snap, "I'm tired. I'll kick your ass in the morning." When she complies, I sit back on my bed and laugh breathlessly.

_What just happened?_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :) Thoughts? N x**


	24. Children Of The Damned

**A/N: Heyya, guys! Sorry for the wait, but I didn't have access to my laptop this week until yesterday. I wasn't happy with my original draft of this chapter, so I re-wrote what I had already written and then finished it. I hope you like it! :D**

**Thank you SO much for all the favourites, followers and reviews - I can't actually believe how nice you all are! ^_^ I am astounded, bros! **

_**xenocanaan - **__I totally agree with you on that one. She acts like she is so much better than everyone else a lot of the time, and that everyone else is beneath her. I know she's had a rough ride, so I'm trying to be nicer on the character, but Luna will _definitely _have a few disagreements with her. I was already planning on her reacting badly to the whole Jeremy-memory-Vicki thing, which she does in this chapter. Even when Luna forgives her for things, she won't forget them and change her mind._

_With the Damon thing, I'm not really liking him in Season 5 - he doesn't seem like himself. He's totally whipped by Elena, too. The build-up to Delena was some of the best TV chemistry I swear, but now that they're together... Then again, Season 4 and 5 haven't been too great, and especially 5, for me. Season 4 wasn't the _best, _but Season 5 just doesn't feel like TVD. It's actually really upsetting. :( I love this show, but now it's just... Ugh, I don't know. I'm not giving up hope - I'm still following it and loving it, and I'll watch it 'till the end no matter what. Season 1-3 are just the bee's knees, though. Je l'aime beaucoup, mes amis._

**_Bailey2797 -_**_I'm so sorry - I_ will _get back to you, I'm sorry! I haven't forgotten you! ;) x_

**Thank you to ****_all _****reviewers - you really do make my day, even if I'm in a poopy mood. ;) :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes, sometimes I make them, I know. :p**

**P.S There's a picture of what Luna's eyes look like when she has a vision on my profile, so swing by if you'd like to take a look. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own TVD or its characters, only what is original to my story.**

Chapter 24: Children Of The Damned

I stare at the ceiling groggily, rubbing my eyes. I exhale deeply with a little groan and let the events of last night flow back into my mind: that awful decade dance! Noah the vampire bit the dust (hehe, bit – get it?); I bonded with Damon; learnt about a vampire called Anna; discovered my twin is an evil back-stabber; joined the anti-tomb gang and now have to lie to Damon, who I think was going to kiss me. Why? He's obsessed with Katherine, for Pete's sake – why would he want to kiss me? I sort of wanted him to, as well, despite everything. If I had enough time to think about it, I'd be disappointed myself for not despising him and everything related to him, but I just… I don't usually feel it.

In other news, I have some _serious _ass-kicking to attend to with the evil twin I reside with. I can't believe her – she hates being out of the loop, and yet look what she's doing to Jer! And she's fucking with Vicki's life, too! At the moment, I don't feel any love for her.

I shiver when I start to feel like I'm being watched and move my gaze to what I thought was an empty space next to me on my bed. I shriek as my eyes find none other than Damon Salvatore peering at me with his beautiful eyes that really do show his emotions.

"You usually take this long to get up?" It annoys me how gorgeous he is – _everything _about him; his large, piercing blue eyes and his thick black eyelashes; casual dark hair and shaped brows that bring his eyes out. I really wish he didn't look like that! He thinks he's God's gift to women, and he _is! _

"You usually watch people sleep?" I counter with a brow arched up. I feel a pit in my stomach as I remember how we're lying to Damon. I shouldn't care – _he _lies! He is a bad person, and we shouldn't risk the safety of this town so that he can get what he wants. Even if he's hurt and lashing out at life, his love life shouldn't be at the expense of this town.

He smirks, "Only if they're as sexy as you, Perky."

I roll my eyes and compose myself, yawning as I reach for my phone. I gasp when I see the time, "Damon, it's only 7:00 am!"

"And?" He leans back casually on my bed, stretching out his legs. I flash a scowl at him when I notice his shoes are still on. Understanding my message, he sighs and removes them before looking back at me expectantly.

"Do you even know how Edward Cullen-ish you are right now?" I gag in disgust, "I mean, seriously."

He scoffs, "Please, I am _so _much sexier than that wuss."

I smirk, "Whatever you say." He gives me a glare before I continue, "So, what do you want at this hour?"

"Sexual favours," he replies immediately, making me blush.

"The lack of hesitation there is disturbing, Damon," I point out in a sing-song tone.

"Didn't need to hesitate, Perky. I'm being honest, you should _reward _me for it," he leans closer to me as he pronounces the last words with precision. I find myself craving the taste of his lips as he does so, much to my own annoyance.

"Okay," I smile innocently and pat his head, "good vampire."

He gives me a tired look, "You need to work on your rewarding skills, Perky. They're disappointing."

"So are you in bed," I retort and gasp at the…_sexual _nature of my insult.

His brows shoot up as he laughs, his fingers brushing over my cheek, "That was a little sexual for you, wasn't it?"

"Your fault, I guess," I shrug, trying to be nonchalant; stuff like that doesn't feel natural to me.

"If you like I could educate you a little more in _that _department," he grins seductively.

"If I ever go blind, I'll call you up on that," I wink and smooth my hair down as I cross my legs, sitting up.

"Anyway, about this ménage-foursome team thing we have going on," he twirls a lock of my hair idly between his fingers.

I laugh, "And you had a go at me for not coming up with good names."

"I think it is appropriate," he smirks with a shrug. "Anyway, as you are Luna _Gilbert, _you are on journal duty. I've already spoken to Stefan and the boring twin in bed."

I chortle, "What are you, some creepy bed intruder?" I grin widely as a song hits me, "_He's climbin' in your windows, he's snatchin' your people up, tryna rape em so y'all need to… Hide your kids, hide your wife; hide your kids, hide your wife; hide your kids, hide your wife; and hide your husband, cuz they're rapin everybody out here._" I sing and dance, serenading him. I chuckle cutely at Damon's bewildered expression.

"Okay…" He looks mockingly scared. Or, I _hope _it's 'mockingly'… "Maybe I should have asked the boring one."

"Hey!" My brow furrows, "I'm on the journal! I've read it before."

A black brow arches up, "You have?"

"Why the tone of surprise?" I cross my arms, giving him a look.

"Sorry, I just didn't know you could read."

Pulling a face, I hop out of bed and amble over to my set of drawers, absently running a hand through my hair. "So, I just have to get the journal?"

"Mhmm," he hums back; I glance back at him as I open a set of drawers and find his intent blue eyes roaming my body, which is barely covered by my pjs. I feel kind of uncomfortable, but I don't bring it up, kind of liking it.

"Well, that can't be too hard, especially as I think I know who knows where it is." I pull out a long-sleeved top and pair of jeans before turning my attentions back to Damon. "You need to leave, I need to change."

The corners of his lips tug up and he mockingly shifts in his spot, getting more comfortable; "Or you could give me a little show?"

"Does that show involve the audience being punched?" I put a hand on my hip, cocking my head to the side.

He shrugs gently, "I like it rough." He laughs as I do my innocent, uncomfortable face; "You are something, Perky." He appears standing in front of me, a fond smiles lighting his features as he runs his fingertips down my cheek. "Now get dressed and get on with it," he taps my cheek as he orders and disappears.

I'm getting fonder of Damon by the minute, even with his faults. Nobody's perfect, after all, and it's imperfections that make someone perfect.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

A warm, orange glow streaks into the kitchen through the windows, making my twin's eyes sparkle a warm chocolate hue. Stefan's forest green eyes tell the usual stories of sorrow and loss, the sun's rays opening the gates to his soul. I trace my fingers over the kitchen counter as I attempt to contain my resent for my twin sister, who believes that she has the right to control my brother's life, and mess with Vicki's.

"Do you think Damon really believes us?" Elena questions, her eyes focused mainly on Stefan. "That we're all trying to help him?"

Stefan's eyes dance around the room as he thinks about the sincerity of the faith Damon has invested in us. "I don't think Damon knows what to believe." His voice finally fills the momentarily silent air; "Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him."

"To be honest," I sigh, tilting my head to the side as I speak, "I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he has done for love. It's twisted, but sort of sad, really." Elena and Stefan exchange glances, clearly beginning to doubt my intentions of helping them.

"There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life; he _enjoys _inflicting pain on others." Stefan stresses to me, locking his eyes on mine.

"I know, Stef. I _know _he has done awful things," I assure him, not bothering to look at my sister. "But I think we should still think about _why _he is the way he is. Everyone has a reason, Stefano. I think everyone deserves people to actually _think _about why they do questionable things."

He gives me a long look, his brow furrowed in thought, before I detect the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. _Luna has such a pure heart, _I hear him think. Oops…accidently invaded his mind, there. Oh well! I watch Stefan's eyes drift to my bitch of a twin, "For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down, and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not gonna make that mistake again." These guys _seriously _need to go on _Maury._

"So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Katherine back?" My twin asks curiously, a melancholy look on her face.

"I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die."

"And that, mes amis, is why I will be helping you no matter what Damon says or does," I smile brightly, looking between the pair; my words seem to console them. They start talking about a picture and I leave the room, kind of annoyed that I didn't get the chance to kick my sister's ass.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"You can't take all that, girl!" Vicki splutters with laughter as she guzzles more bourbon, zooming around the room with her vampire speed to the tune of _Right Round_.

"Ninjas can take their alcohol, Vicki!" I counter between swigs from a bottle as I spin around the room.

"Which is why you can't," she teases, wagging her finger at me.

I gasp dramatically, inhaling so much air that I get the hiccups, "What are you implying, young lady?"

"That you're a fake!" She whispers loudly in a mocking manner.

"Come here, you demon from the dark!" I lunge at her, only to fall on the couch when she disappears. The harlot has made me look a fool! Vengeance is sweet!

"Haha, you just face-planted a couch!" She cackles, "Can't catch a vampire, Luna!"

"Wanna bet?" I challenge with a smirk.

"Yeah, come at me, bro!"

I laugh and fling her into the wall with my telekinesis. "OWNED!" I yell triumphantly.

"THAT HURT!" Vicki moans in a shout.

"GOOD!"

"YOU'RE EVIL!"

"YOU'RE A BLOOD-SUCKING DEMON!"

"OLD HAG!"

"GARLIC-MUNCHER!"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE, BECAUSE VAMPIRES CAN'T EAT GARLIC!"

"NO, THAT'S A MYTH! YOU LOT CAN!" I correct, the loud conversation making me guffaw. "GOD, VICKI! GET YOUR OWN FACTS RIGHT!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A VAMPIRE OBSESSION!"

"Which was brought on by me, no doubt," we turn to see Damon walk in, chuckling at our antics.

I roll my eyes, "Yep, I also have a Damon-obsession!"

"Oh, I know," he smiles as he takes the bottle from Vicki with a bitter smile.

"HEY!" She protests, getting an exasperated sigh from him.

He looks at me, "She's even more annoying drunk, you know."

"Yeah, well you're annoying drunk _and _sober," I defend my vampire friend, standing firmly by her side.

"Mmm, Loops you smell so _good!_" Vicki moans as she inhales my scent, her hands scraping my neck until Damon pulls her away from me.

"Go sober up upstairs, where I don't have to see you," Damon again gives her that sour smile, the scoundrel. Upon her departure, I scowl at him and shove him drunkenly, but he catches my wrists and pulls me against him. "Looks like it's just us…"

I roll my eyes, "Great observation skills, stinkbrain."

He chuckles, "I'll miss that tongue, Luna."

I frown in confusion, "What? Why?"

"I'm leaving with Katherine," he replies quietly, doing that eye-thing that he does; it makes me melt. I look away sadly; I know it's crazy, but I don't want him to leave. Despite the fact that he is a murderous ass, I'll miss him. I feel bile in my throat, disgusted with myself for even thinking that he is in the slightest bit okay when he is a murderer, but I can't help it. I'm so afraid of losing myself, but I think I have – I mean, look at me! I'm drunk, barely standing, thinking about how I'll miss a psychopath! If that doesn't make me fucked up I don't know what does.

"Oh…" I manage to utter under my breath, my eyes finding his again. I frown when I find him staring at my lips, one of his hands reaching up and brushing some hair out of my face. I rest my face into his hand as he holds it there, his eyes flickering up to meet my gaze. "I won't miss you," I tease lightly with a sad smile falling onto my face; he chuckles softly, his face nearing mine. I gasp gently as his soft, warm lips meet mine; it feels alien for our lips to be touching as the last time they did I was under his compulsion and I loathed his existence. This time it is soft and I… I like it. Usually my common sense would save me, but I am so drunk that I can't think properly; all I can think about is the light pressure he is applying to my lips as he kisses me. He's being so gentle – I had him pegged as a rough kisser, to be honest. I inhale deeply and return his kiss, my hands travelling up his body and each resting on his neck and shoulder. I start to attack his lips with more passion, my breath hitching as he pulls me into him, his arms wrapping around my waist. I'm too drunk to contain my moan as his hands find their way under my top and start tracing circles on my bare flesh. What seems like hours later, he withdraw from the embrace, leaving me gasping and confused; he smiles weakly as he cups my face.

"You need to sober up," he whispers. "Anyone might think that you enjoyed that." He chuckles, but I just gape at him, lost for words. Am I on crack? Did I just dream all that (at least I'm still a poet…kinda)? Drunkenness and confusion really don't mix. "Now," he sighs, his voice its normal volume as his hands slip away from my face. "Find that journal," he instructs before disappearing.

_What the actual fuck was that about?_

Men.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I shove my keys into the keyhole, fumbling around as I try to get in. Bloody doors – they're all evil, I tell you! They're Death Eaters! Barrels! Nargles! Beliebers! I eventually manage to open the door and stumble past it, slamming it shut after me.

"Luna, where have you been?" The annoying, bitchy tone of that annoying, evil, bitchy mc-bitch twin of mine fills the soft air, poisoning it. "Are you okay?"

I laugh, an over-done grin plastered on my face; "What? Me? I'm spectacular, thank you!" I pat her shoulder and stagger past her, heading for the kitchen.

"Oh my God…" She gasps as she watches me down a glass of water.

"What? Did you forget how to use a glass again?" I snigger with a mocking smirk.

She crosses her arms, her eyes narrowing, "You're _drunk!_"

"I am _not _a robot!" I exclaim, taken aback by her comment. "Oh, um… I mean drunk. _Drunk _was the term I was searching for, heh," I grin nervously.

"Luna, you are an _awful _liar."

"And you're a meddlesome bitch, but I don't say anything." I laugh, "Oops, I just did!" I smile brightly and chug down glass after glass of water as she stares at me in disbelief – _not _the right reaction. "What?! You act all high and mighty, but you just took away our brother's memories! How could you even think for one _second _that you have the right to? And Vicki – like her life isn't shitty enough, even _before _she got turned, you skipped over and took away one of the few people who cared about her! Who love her! You are a _selfish, hypocritical _bitch! I _hate _you!" I bellow at her, making the glass I'm holding explode. I wince, pulling out little shards of glass from my palms and wiping the blood from my hands as my stupid twin tries to coddle me, but I just snarl at her like an animal and leave her to her own company. I am _sick _of her!

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Hello, Luna," Damon greets as he chops vegetables in my kitchen, just chillin' with my aunt. Damon? In my kitchen? _Cooking? _

I think I'm high.

"Hey, Lulu," Jenna smiles warmly. "Did you break a glass?"

"Oh, uh…yeah," I chuckle nervously as I near them with a weird look on my face. "What's…_this?_" I gesture to Damon and the food.

"We're cooking dinner," Jenna answers simply; I smirk as I see a wine glass in her hand, ignoring the intense gaze I'm getting from Damon. Seriously, he's gonna burn a hole in my face.

"Really? Because it looks more like Damon is cooking, and you're getting drunk as you undress him in your head."

She gasps, smacking my arm, "_Luna! _So rude. I am _not _doing that, and I'm just…testing the wine."

"Hmm, yeah," I grin mischievously, taking the glass from her hand. "I'll help _test _it."

"Is your sister here with Stefan?" Damon asks curiously, his eyes moving from the carrots as his hands pause on their cutting motion.

"I, um, didn't know Elena was out…" I sigh, returning the glass of wine to Jenna. "Stefan'll be with her, I guess."

"So, uh, Elena…" Jenna gives me a failed attempt at an innocent look. "She doing good?"

I scoff with an eye roll, "She spilled, didn't she?"

Jenna groans, "Am I that bad?"

"Yes, Jen-Jen. _Yes._ You are."

"Well, I'm just being a concerned, authoritative figure," she chuckles proudly.

I giggle, "You are, like, _so _authoritative right now, Jenna!"

"I know, I know, I was born to do this."

"Yep, the 'boozy housewife' role was made for you," I wink, referencing that bitchy twin of mine, for some reason.

She gasps, putting her hand on her chest, "Meow, Luna. Kitty got claws, huh?"

"Please," I scoff, "kitty got _talons!_"

"Yeah, you could really use a manicure." She smirks, nodding at my nails.

"Well you could really use a _slap, _Jen-Jen," I flash a toothy grin as I get myself a glass of water for my alcohol-induced headache. As I pass Damon, I feel his hand brush my waist discreetly, going unnoticed by Jenna; I shoot a look at him and perch myself on the clear space on the counter he occupies.

"You know, you two have a…_heart-warming _relationship," Damonchuckles teasingly.

"Don't we just?" Jenna laughs, hopping off the counter and ruffling my hair.

"You're just jell," I smirk at him.

His brow arches up, "Oh, I am?"

"Yep!" I smile sweetly, "Because we're _so _close."

"Oh, I think we are a lot, too. Both figuratively and physically speaking," he winks when I gape at him, my eyes flickering to Jenna, who looks between us knowingly.

Oh God.

"So, I'm gonna go check on the emo," Jenna gives me a parting wink as she joins Jer in the kitchen; leaving me awkwardly with Damon. I sigh and decide to pull my weight, getting out plates; I'm carrying them over to the counter when Damon 'bumps into me', rubbing his chest against me.

"Whoa, mmm," Damon says innocently, making me scoff.

"Don't act coy, Damon," I sigh as I roll my eyes at him.

"Me? Coy? What did I do?" He gives me the most adorable butter-wouldn't-melt face, and I have to hold myself together to stop myself from melting.

"Oh, _please_ - you know what you did. That move was deliberate."

He fumbles around in the sink, "Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink!" He is a great actor, I'll give him that. "Speaking of Stefan."

I laugh, "We weren't, but go on."

"Where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely." He smiles.

"We are an awesome family, huh?" I chuckle, "Excluding the boring twin. And, FYI, Stefan doesn't live in my pocket, so I wouldn't know where he is."

"Is it real?" He asks suddenly, freezing suddenly.

"Well, I think we're all sims," I tell him with a sigh. "Like, when you go into a room and then forget why you did, it's like when you cancel an action on _Sims._"

He turns around, giving me a weird look. "I meant Stefan, you moron."

"Oh!" I exclaim with a giggle, "Well, either that or I'm on crack."

He sighs and appears before me, towering over me; I gasp and glance back into the living room, but the others haven't stirred. "I _mean _this renewed sense of brotherhood." He stares me in the eyes intensely, "Can I trust him?"

"Are you trying to compel me?" I ask with a brow arching up.

His brow creases, "No. I just want you to answer me. Honestly." He does that cute eye thing, and he looks distraught as he utters those words. He really wants to believe that he can trust his brother; that Stefan wants to help him. I don't want to lie, I can't.

…But I have to.

"Of course you can," I exhale, moving away from him quickly.

"You know, there was a time when I trusted him more than anyone."

"Trust breeds trust," I reply, "you have to give it to get it."

He gives me a funny look, a little smile playing on his lips; "Are you lecturing me?"

"Do you need to be lectured?" I tease with a grin as I walk over to him, crossing my arms.

"I just want her back," he says softly. "I'm sure you can understand that, what with all your empathy." I'm starting to wish that that sexy vampire-lady wasn't coming back. Oh! She isn't… I really don't wanna see him when he finds out. I don't want to betray him.

I smile weakly, "Well, although I've never had my true love stuck in a tomb, I do understand."

He nears me, standing so close our bodies are touching, "Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way."

_Oh shit._

He places a hand on my shoulder, "Maybe even to my little Perky." He smiles suddenly, walking away; I stare after him, my mouth faltering open and closed. We are in deep shit, for sure, when he finds out.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"He is ridiculously hot!" Jenna whispers to me loudly, glancing at him as he plays on the _Xbox 360 _with Jeremy.

_Great, like his ego isn't the size of The Statue Of Liberty already!_

"Ssh, he has insane hearing skills!" I scold her, smacking her arm lightly. "Besides, he's an ass."

"I think he's _charming_," she smirks, giving me a playful wink.

I scoff, "He's as charming as my ass."

"Hmm, well that doesn't seem to have bothered you so far," she comments innocently.

My brow arches up, "I'm not following."

She grins, "From what I've heard, you guys have been spending a lot of time together."

I cross my arms, "Lies."

"Really?" Her brows shoot up.

"Lies, I tell you," I affirm with a head-shake.

"I don't -"

"LIES!" I yell, drowning her out.

"So why are you dodging it so much?" She questions with a hand on her hip.

"Because you annoy me, ma'am."

"Sure, Luna."

"You _do! _Have you met you?"

"I have many reasons to disagree with you, one being that everyone knows that I'm amazing." She counters proudly with a mock-smug look on her face.

"Ah, you really are my aunt, Jen-Jen," I hum fondly – Jenna is the most kick-ass aunt _ever! _

"You know, you should get in there, Luna. He's _gorgeous, _he can cook, he's funny and you guys seem like you're good friends."

"_Jenna!_"

"You should bag the bigger Salvatore, Lulu. I bet you'd have beautiful babies," she chuckles teasingly. Now that I'm actually having this conversation with someone who isn't Damon teasing me, it's really making me think about it. I _have _been getting fonder of him…

_No. I do not like him like that._

"_JENNA!_" Oh Christ, he's hearing all of this!

"You have a crush on him, don't you?"

"_No!_"

She grins wickedly, "You do. You always get like this when you're lying about something."

"You are a lying fiend, Aunt Jenna. CEASE AND DESIST!"

"Look, I don't blame you – I mean, look at him. Come on, Lulu! You're a beautiful girl, and there is definitely something between you."

"Yeah, a wall of hatred."

"You do not hate him, Luna Opal Gilbert!"

I roll my eyes, "I see, bring out the full name, huh? How awful of you, Jenna Elizabeth Sommers," she gives me a look. "Yeah, works both ways, bitch," I tease with a wide grin.

"Have you kissed yet?"

I gasp as my now-sober brain recalls that we _have_; something I had briefly forgotten. "No!" I squeal unconvincingly.

"You _have!_"

"No we haven't! I wouldn't! He's too hideous!"

"Please, Luna," she scoffs, grabbing an apple.

"Please, Jenna," I mock.

"Oh, here comes your true love!" She winks and leaves, a smirking Damon my only company.

"Well, Luna, it seems that you find it hard to contain your love for me." He winks, tapping my shoulder.

I roll my eyes, "Actually, I'm hiding the fact that I'm planning to kill you in your sleep by pretending to like you."

"You'd fail at being diabolical, Luna."

My brow creases, "Why? I think I'd be pretty good, seeing as I have ninja-skills."

He chuckles, "You just told me your secret plan."

"Oh, right…" I bite my lip, "But that's different!"

"I know. You think I have the right to know because you're _actually _masking your love for me by plotting to kill me and hiding it behind our friendship."

I give him a look, "_Actually, _I'm making myself think I love you so that I don't have to kill someone – e.g you – and I'm hiding that plot with our friendship."

He rolls his eyes, "You're weird, Perky."

"You started it!" I cross my arms, "But thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Yeah, it really was."

"It really wasn't."

"Would your face like to meet my fist?" I cock my head to the side with a smirk.

"I told you I like it rough," he shrugs, leaning against the counter.

"You're annoying," I mutter childishly.

"And you _love _it," he smiles brightly.

I scoff, "How'd you figure that one out?"

"Well, you seemed to enjoy our little kiss," he grins at my uncomfortable expression.

I swear this guy just likes making me uncomfortable!

Before I can protest, the doorbell goes. "Well, that'll be 'beauty and the beast!" I announce so the others can hear. "FYI, Elena' the beast and Stefan's the beauty!"

Jeremy sniggers, "Don't we know it?"

I gasp, "You think Stefan is beautiful?" He curses under his breath, "There is hope for you yet!" I laugh and open the door, revealing Stefan and Elena. They exchange glances and give me a look, which I respond to with an eye roll – they seriously need to learn to trust me. I notice Elena looks kind of tense as she stares at me, but I don't give her a reassuring smile.

_Bitch._

"Well?" Damon asks impatiently.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Who took it?" Damon moans as we walk outside the house for a private chat.

"Your mom," I mumble with a smirk, getting an amused glance from Damon.

"We don't know," Stefan replies.

"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him." Damon informs us, his eyes flickering between me and Stefan; he never seems to pay much mind to Elena.

_Bitch deserves it._

"What? Alaric?" I exclaim, "Leave him alone!"

"No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to him right before me."

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon and I follow Stefan's gaze and find Jer on the couch, just chillin' on the _Xbox._

"No. Damon, leave him out of it," Elena argues.

"Why, what's the big deal?"

"She just doesn't want the memories she had you erase to resurface," I smile bitterly at her when she frowns at me.

"So," Damon perks on the edge of the sofa by Jer. "I heard you found a really _cool _journal from back in the day."

I roll my eyes, "Damon, he's not a five-year-old."

"No, you're mistaking me for Luna," Jer briefly smirks in my direction before his soft brown eyes return to his game.

I gasp, "I defend you and I get _this _treatment?!"

"Who else did you show it to?" Damon asks my baby bro.

"Huh?" He responds, eyes glued to the TV screen, fingers dancing along the controller.

"At least I'm not brain-dead," I tease, getting a quick glare from Jer (I'm a poet).

"Don't ask questions, just spill."

"Hey! No one orders him around except for me!" I protest.

"You're kidding me right?" Jer gives Damon a weird look.

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Alaric?" Elena asks, "About Johnathon Gibert's journal?"

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?"

"Because it's magical," I answer quickly, "who else did you tell?"

He gives me a long look before rolling his eyes, "Just that girl Anna."

"The hot weird one?" Damon asks.

"Wait…" I remember her wanting to get into the tomb. "Does she _have _it?!" I enquire worriedly.

He frowns and shakes his head, "No, I gave it to Alaric. I was gonna give it to her afterwards."

"Who's Anna?" Stefan asks with a creased brow.

"That's what I want to find out," Damon replies. "How do you know her?"

"I just know her," Jer shrugs. "She wants me to meet her at The Grill tonight."

"Perfect!" Damon exclaims cheerfully, "I'll drive, c'mon." I watch as Damon and Jer leave, ready to follow when Stefan taps my shoulder and signals for me to be quiet. When the door closes, he pulls out a wad of paper; I take them from him as he hands them to me and discover that they are copies of the pages from the journal.

I chuckle, "Beauty and brains, I like it." He chuckles lightly.

"How did you get it?" My twin asks with a brow arched up.

"Well, Mr Saltzman made a copy and was kind enough to loan it to me."

I smirk, "In other words, badass Stefan was released again." He gives me a smile that confirms my theory. "So, let's get reading, shall we?" I smile, separating the stack of paper into three piles and give us each one to look through. After about ten minutes I feel something and I gasp, my hearing becoming muffled and my vision blurring as an idea springs to mind. An answer…

_What they all seek lies in the grave of Giuseppe Salvatore._

I smile when I revert back to normal, looking at Stefan's curious expression and my twin's face that has contorted in shock. "I know where it is."

Elena raises a brow, "Where?"

I turn to Stefan, "We need to get our grave-digging gear on. We're raiding papa Salvatore's grave."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Why isn't your father buried in your family's tomb?" Elena asks as we approach Stefan's dad's grave.

"Why do you ask such boring questions?" I retort, grabbing a shovel; I smile at her insulted expression.

"It wasn't built until well after he died," Stefan answers, noticing our bitter exchange.

"Are you sure the Grimoire is in there with him?"

"Luna has always proved to be right, I have faith that she is now," he gives me a smile. "You know you're eyes go an electric blue when you have visions."

My brows shoot up, "Really?" He nods, "That is so cool! I am awesome!"

"And so modest," Elena jokes uncertainly, clearly scared of my reaction.

I shrug, "Just because you have nothing to be modest about." I shoot back casually, no jokiness in my tone.

_Ouch_.

I'm actually being pretty bitchy, aren't I? I frown guiltily when she looks away sadly.

"You know, I can do this on my own," Stefan tells us, looking between us worriedly.

"What are friends for, Stefano?" He smiles and looks at Elena.

"You could check on Jeremy," he suggests. "I mean, we don't know who this girl is, or what she wants."

She's about to respond when I cut in, "She wants to get in that tomb, too. I saw it in the vision I had when we were with Noah. He was working with her."

"Our brother is hanging out with a girl who wanted us dead?" Elena exclaims in shock.

"No, she told him to leave us alone. It wasn't part of the plan, but he didn't listen to her. Guess he should have," I chuckle.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Stefan questions with a frown.

"I didn't trust Damon not to hurt her. We don't know her or what she wants from that tomb. She could be nice."

There's quiet for a moment before Stefan sighs, "Let's just get this over with."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"So, this is romantic, huh?" I smirk as I gesture between the pair. "Great date, especially with your little witchy-poet friend."

"Well, I bet most girls can't say they've been grave-digging with their boyfriend," Elena smiles.

"Hmm, and I bet most girls can't say they've had their brother's memory erased." I shoot back with a wide smile. We turn to Stefan when we hear his shovel clank against something; Elena shines the torch on it while Stefan brushes away the dirt and gingerly lifts up the lid of the coffin. I gasp when he reveals the skeleton. "I'm sorry you have to do this, Stefan…" He gives me a nod and gropes around in the coffin, pulling out an old book I guess is the Grimoire. I feel a wave of guilt as I think of Damon, but I ignore it. Stefan closes the coffin and rises up, putting the Grimoire on the ground. Feeling a presence, I look up and gasp at what I see: Damon. He's staring at us, but particularly _me._

"Well, what do you know?" Stefan's head whips round and my twin jumps up, pointing the torch at him.

_I feel sick._

"This is an interesting turn of events."

"I can't let you bring her back," Stefan shakes his head dismally. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," he relies, hurt seeping from his every pore. "For thinking for even a second that I could trust you," his tone is strained with pain.

"You're not capable of trust," Stefan spits. "The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and were planning on doing this yourself."

"Of course I was going to do it myself, because the only one I can count on is _me!_" He exclaims, distraught; I swallow, hating the level of guilt I feel for betraying someone who has done so many awful things. "You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan." His eyes flicker to Elena, "I didn't expect anything from you," his eyes land on me and bore into me. "But you…" He trails off, still looking shocked now. "You had me fooled." I frown, feeling my eyes water as they become downcast; I can't look at him right now. "You'll be sorry," he threatens me darkly.

"I _am _sorry," I scoff lightly, my eyes finding his again.

"It's not her fault, Damon. I made her help me," Stefan defends me, gaining Damon's attention.

"So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out," he looks at me with venom, inducing a gasp from my lips.

"You won't kill her," Stefan shakes his head dubiously; Damon's brows shoot up, questioning his brother's confidence on that. Before I can process what's happening I feel myself being pulled back from behind, into his body.

He coils an arm around my neck, "I can do one better," he announces as he pulls his other arm out, biting into his wrist. When he forces his blood down my throat I know what he has in mind.

"DAMON, NO!" Elena cries frantically, whipping her head round to Stefan. "Stefan, give it to him."

_He wants to turn me._

I whimper and struggle, but I can't bring myself to hurt him, so I just pray he doesn't hurt _me. _"Give me the book, Stefan. Or I'm snapping her neck, and sweet, moral little Luna will be ripping people's throats out and you'll lose your other best friend." I sob against his wrist, tears seeping from my eyes.

_I can't be a vampire! I can't kill people! I can't!_

"Stefan, give him the book!" Elena begs, tugging on his arm.

"Let her go first," Stefan instructs pleadingly; Damon removes his wrist from my mouth and I gasp in air, spluttering and gagging on the blood.

"Drop it."

"I'm not gonna give this to you until she is standing with us," he looks really scared, but I'm not sure if it's just because I'm Elena's twin. I really hope it's because he sees me as a proper friend. My breath starts to hitch at the tightness of Damon's hold.

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you will give it back."

"You just ensured that I will. I won't let anything happen to Luna," he assures him before cautiously placing the book on the ground, his eyes flickering between me and Damon. Damon turns his head to look at me, burying his nose in my thick, chocolate waves; I'm pretty sure he inhales my scent before slowly uncoiling his arm from neck, causing me to gulp in air. He strokes my hair roughly as he begins to push me forward towards Elena and Stefan. I gasp and fall into my sister's embrace, forgetting my anger towards her and sobbing into her shoulder.

"I love you," she whispers as she rubs my back, her other arm wrapping tightly around me as she edges us further away from Damon.

"I'm sorry I was mean," I tell her sincerely, feeling all my resent floating away as I rest my head on her shoulder.

"I won't let you go. You're not gonna leave me, Jer and Jenna." I feel another hand rubbing my back and open my eyes to see Stefan smiling at me weakly in relief.

"Are you okay?" He asks gently; I nod with a half-hearted smile, my vision smudging as tears fill my eyes. Stefan and Elena lead me away before I can give Damon a parting glance.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I splash refreshingly cold water on my face, embracing the awareness it gives me. I groan and clutch my head as Elena stands near me, watching me like a hawk, as though I might disappear if she takes her eyes off me for even a moment.

_Don't blink._

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asks in concern, watching me as he leans against the door frame.

"Is my head supposed to hurt like this?"

"Oh, you'll be fine. That was just a small amount of blood. It should pass out of your system by tomorrow."

I chuckle, remembering when he had healed me with his blood, "So I shouldn't play in the road then, huh?" He smiles, "Well, there go my weekend plans."

"I can't believe Damon," Elena scoffs in disbelief, "I thought that…seeing as it's you he'd be okay."

I shake my head, "The fact that it's me made it worse, Lena." I correct her dejectedly.

"You shouldn't feel bad, Luna," Stefan tells me, rubbing my arm. "You did the right thing." Ugh, that classic line that always makes it sound like you did the _wrong _thing.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks Stefan with a furrowed brow.

"Damon was right. This is, uh, my fault… This is my fault." He tells us, looking deeply distressed. He goes on to tell us the story of how Katherine was captured, his father having guessed that Stefan's opposition to the anti-vampire gang was due to his feelings for Katherine. "I put my faith in my father, but Damon put his faith in me. I destroyed that. This is my fault."

"You didn't do anything wrong. Don't forget that." Elena reassures him, caressing his face. I groan again and clutch my aching head.

"I'm gonna get you that aspirin," Stefan smiles and heads to the stairs with me.

"You know that really wasn't your fault," I say suddenly, getting his attention. "You wanted to save her and her people; you wanted to help, so you tried to reason with your father without giving them away. He just realised."

"I shouldn't have told him, it was careless of me."

"People make mistakes, Stefan!" I exclaim, "You made a mistake whilst trying to _help._" He remains silent for obvious reasons as we approach the kitchen where Jenna is sat.

"You know you're not staying the night, right?" She smiles teasingly.

"We're just gonna hang out for a little while," he gives her his cute little smile.

"You're lucky I like you."

"Aw, how can you _not _like Stefano?" I coo, ruffling his hair; he chuckles warmly.

"Keep the door open," she gives him a knowing smile.

"You got it," he smiles. "Hey, do you have any aspirin?"

"Yeah," she gets up and goes to get some from a cupboard as Jer walks in.

"Oh, hey, Stefan, Luna," he greets before scanning the area. "Where'd she go?"

"She went to the bathroom," Jenna calls back.

"Where'd who go?" Stefan asks with a frown, glancing at me just as I get a nauseous feeling.

_Elena is snuggled up on her bed with her blanket, still fully clothed and sporting her blue converses. Her breathing is light and soft, her chest rising and falling slowly; her lack of vigilance means that Anna finds it easy to sneak into her room, not having to muffle any screams. _

_"Hello, Elena Gilbert," she eventually says after taking in the girl's room, just out of curiosity; a room says a lot about oneself. Elena's neat room could possibly reflect her to desire to have an orderly life, which she certainly does not have. The slightly older Gilbert twin's eyes pop open at the sound of unfamiliar voice and lock onto Anna, wide and fearful. "I need you to help me with a little something," she smirks darkly. When Elena opens her mouth and gasps, ready to scream, Anna acts hastily and sweeps her away from the cosy Gilbert residence. _

_She only hopes that the little witchy twin doesn't get any sort of indication that her other half is in danger._

Vision took its bloody time to come, didn't it?!

"Elena!" I gasp and turn around, running up the stairs; I hear Stefan hot on my feet. When we get to her room we find it empty, her blanket sprawled on the floor and the window wide open, the curtains billowing in the cold breeze.

She's gone.

**A/N: Bum, bum, BUM! What did you all think? Thanks for reading, bros! :3**


	25. Fool Me Once - Part 1

**A/N: Heyya, guys! Merci beaucoup (just flaunting my French skills. ;) ) for all the feedback! :D **

**Okay, so we find out Damon has done something ****_very _****bad in regard to Luna and her punishment for betraying him, but please don't kill me! What happened was inevitable, really, and I think it's pretty plausible - given that it's Damon. It's obviously going to put a large a kink in their relationship, but it's something that will be solved in due time. Just to reiterate...PLEASE don't kill me! I think the drastic-ness of it is TVD style. Oh poop...I'm worried everyone's gonna kill me! But, hey - you've got to make controversial choices sometimes, right? Like when the show killed Jenna and Alaric and etc. :) **

**I hope you enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes! :D**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own TVD or its characters, only what is original to my story. :)**

Chapter 25: Fool Me Once – Part 1

"We have to go now!" I argue with Stefan, pacing around in Elena's room with my hand running through my hair.

_Fuck! FUCK! We shouldn't have left her alone!_

"We should wait 'till morning. Whatever Anna wants with Elena, it isn't to kill her. She's had plenty of opportunity to do so already and she hasn't."

I stop in my tracks and face him, "We're going to see Damon _now,_" I say firmly through gritted teeth. "We have to clean up this mess!"

"We should just search the streets first. Damon won't help us after what happened tonight," Stefan says glumly, shaking his head solemnly.

"We have to try him, Stefan."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Anna took Elena!" I yell as I storm into the boarding house with Stefan by my side only to find Damon reading a fucking book!

"Yeah, I got that from Stefan's 600 voicemails," he responds casually as he flips through his book.

"Elena's been kidnapped for God knows what reason and you're taking a figurative trip to Narnia?! Put the fucking book down!" I order with venom; he looks up disinterestedly.

"Damon, we don't know what Anna wants with her – she could be in danger!" Stefan tries to rationalise with the dick. "Please, what do you know? You were with Anna. You must know where she's living."

"Just tell us where we can find her, please!" The bitterness in my tone replaced by obvious desperation as I plead - I can't let them hurt my sister!

Damon's eyes flicker around in mock thought before he responds, "Nope." He smiles cruelly, "You can go," he looks at me, "really."

"You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you. But see, I also know that you have just as much reason to hate me." Damon puts down his book and looks at Stefan while I look between them both with trepidation. "This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," he smiles, but this doesn't reassure me at all.

"So please, just tell me what you know."

"_Please,_" I stress breathlessly. "I can't lose her too!" He stares at me before putting his book to the side.

"It's Elena, Damon, if you know something…tell me."

Sighing, he rises up and looks at his younger brother, "I mean this sincerely…" He turns to look at me, placing his hands on my shoulders; I can't hide the glimmer of hope that dances in my eyes. "I hope…Elena…_dies._"

Oh hell no, I'm not taking that! Bitch is gonna pay, now!

The deadliest of scowls fall onto my face and I focus on causing him pain, giving him an aneurism. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" I scream at him, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WE WENT AGAINST YOU TO PROTECT THIS TOWN, I'M _SORRY, _BUT THIS IS MY SISTER!"

"You…better stop…now," he warns between groans of agony, "or I'll…kill her _myself._" I feel Stefan pull me back and I stop, hot tears cascading down my cheeks.

"You are a despicable, sick, selfish asshole, and I never should have believed you were anything more than that! I mean _this _sincerely - I hope you _never_ get Katherine back, and if you do, _I'll _kill her myself." Stefan starts pulling me towards the door.

"Luna, wait," we both turn to Damon, half-hoping he'd changed his mind. "You should check on Vicki."

Oh God…

With my brows furrowed, I exchange looks with Stefan and he follows me upstairs to her room.

That's when I see it.

Vicki, lying on her bed covered in blood with a long slab of wood protruding from her chest. "NO!" I screech, the lights flickering on and off as I rush to her side, jumping onto the bed. Her skin is veiny and grey, her eyes wide and glazed over. She's…

She's dead. My best friend is dead.

"NO, NO, _NO!_" I cry loudly, brushing her light brown hair out of her face with shaking hands.

"Luna, I'm…" Stefan sighs, coming up behind me and pulling me into a hug. "I'm so sorry," he whispers as he strokes my hair.

"No, no…" I mumble in a high tone as I collapse into his embrace, sobs racking my body.

"I told you I'd make you sorry," I look at Damon with pure disgust and hatred on my face, my face creased in anguish. He doesn't say it tauntingly, it's more of an explanation; he doesn't seem proud, he seems tense.

"I _was _sorry," I say weakly, wiping my eyes. "Now, I couldn't give two shits what happens to you or your stupid true love – you can both _rot_ together!" If I'm not mistaken, I detect a tiny hint of guilt on his face. "How could you…why would you…? Why Vicki?!" I question angrily.

"She was here when I got back, I knew it would hurt."

I shake my head, leaning into Stefan as he rubs my arm, "I _HATE _YOU!" After he slinks away, I just weep as Stefan strokes my hair for about ten minutes. We're worried about Elena, but I can't move. I can't.

Vicki is dead.

My parents, my best friend, they're all dead and they're _never _coming back. My brother has now lost yet _another _person he loves, and I have no idea if Elena is going to be okay. What about Matt? Oh my God _Matt! _That's his sister! His _sister _is dead and I won't be allowed to tell him why!

"Luna, I hate to ask, but do you think you could…look for her? You know, _locate _her?"

I frown and wipe my eyes again, blinking furiously to try and regain clear vision. "I could, but…why didn't I sense that Vicki was going to die?"

He sighs, "You can't sense _every _bad thing that's _ever _going to happen, Luna."

"I wish I could…" I whisper numbly.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I'm sat opposite Stefan on the couch, staring into the distance as I jerk my leg up and down. I try to ignore the nauseous feeling in my stomach as I sigh and run my hand through my hair. After the little…'encounter' with that dick Damon we had searched all night long, high and low, near and far.

_Nothing. _

My head snaps to Stefan as his phone rings. "Is it Elena?" I gasp when he nods and jump up, standing by him as he puts the phone to his ear. I glance behind us when I feel a presence and find Damon staring at me; I just look away again, feeling sick to my stomach at the sight of him.

"Elena, are you okay?" His face hardens slightly, "I can get it." Soon afterwards he hangs up. "It was Anna," he tells me.

"Go ahead, grovel again. Oh, wait, no. I don't care." He smiles bitterly, glancing at me with an odd look in his eyes.

"No one cares what you have to say, Damon," I snarl, crossing my arms.

"How's Vicki?" He questions mockingly, the spite in his tone returning as he cocks his head to the side; my face hardens and my heart starts to beat faster out of anger. "Oh, yeah… She's dead. _Properly _dead," he gives me a look before slinking away again.

"I think I know what to do," Stefan suddenly says; I nod.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Good thinking with Bonnie's Grams," I compliment as we arrive at a motel. "I wish I could've been more help, but -"

"You've already helped a lot, Luna," he interrupts softly. "Besides, you've been a good friend to me, as I've said," He smiles fondly. "I'm sorry Damon killed Vicki, really." I feel my stomach churning.

I nod, "S'okay. Not your fault, after all." I pause for a moment before I remember something that's been bugging me for a while. "You know you wanted to save me?" He nods, "Is that just because I'm Elena's sister."

He gives me a long look, "No, Luna. I might be in love with Elena, but I love you too, as a friend."

I grin warmly, "Thanks, Stefano. You're not too bad yourself." When we start walking up a set of stairs I sigh, "Let's kick some undead-ass!" Stefan stops at one of the doors and kicks it down, letting the bright evening sunlight streak into the gloomy room.

_Man has moves._

I gasp as a boy screams in agony and falls to the floor. Stefan walks in like a badass and pulls back the curtains, making the boy duck behind a bed for safety. "Yeah, suck on that! Literally!" I cheer.

"Stefan! Luna!" Elena exclaims, jumping up and giving me a hasty hug before I drag her and Bonnie out under Stefan's orders; I go back in afterwards to get Stefan.

"When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again, I will _kill_ you." Stefan says so smoothly and badass-like that I don't contain my large grin; I follow him out chuckling.

"You are _so _badass when you want to be, you know. I wouldn't mess with you, bro."

"You better not," he teases with a small smile.

I gasp excitedly, "Oh my God! Badass Stefan teases?!"

"Badass Stefan is full of surprises," he chuckles; I grin and drape an arm round his shoulders as we walk back to the car with Elena and Bonnie.

"I love you, Stefano."

"I love you too, Loony," I smile at the pet name.

_Finally, Stefan is softening up a bit._

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"So what do we do now?" Elena asks as she, Stefan and I join Bonnie and Grams in their dining room.

"For now, you need to stay here," Stefan replies.

"A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so," Grams counters with a stoic smirk.

"Oh, you are _so _cool, Grams," I smile when she grins at me.

"I can't protect you if you leave the house."

"We'll protect ourselves."

"Yeah, Stef – don't doubt witches!" I announce proudly, "Or women!"

"We need to let him have Katherine back," Elena suddenly sighs, shocking us all. "He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it."

"No!" Bonnie exclaims, "He doesn't deserve to get what he wants."

"What other choice do we have?"

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to stay out of it," Grams gives an emotionally tired-looking Bonnie a look. "I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl, and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will all be over."

"Who does Anna want?" I question curiously – what _is _her motive?

"Her mother's in there," Elena answers, hugging herself.

I turn to Grams, "And Anna's mother."

"Are you insane?" Bonnie frowns at me, "She just kidnapped me and Elena!"

"Because she wants her _mom _back, Bonnie. I know what she did was awful, but it's her mom – she's probably desperate." My eyes float back over to Grams, "Please?" Sighing, she nods reluctantly.

"We still have to get Damon to agree," Stefan points out, arms folded.

"He already agreed once," Elena counters.

"Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's angry."

"He's hurt," I interject quietly, a look of contempt on my face. "There's a difference. I…" I sigh, rubbing my forehead, "I'll talk to him."

"No, Luna!" Elena gives me a serious look. "Not after last night."

"Look, he won't hurt me," I try to rationalise with her, "he's satisfied with what he did to Vicki as my punishment." I say stiffly, that feeling you get when you're really anxious returning. That sick feeling. That feeling that everything is going to be really, _really _bad for a very long time.

"What did he do to Vicki?" Elena asks, a brow arched up.

"Now isn't the time," I brush her off, not wanting to think about it. It hasn't really hit home that she's really dead, not _really. _

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I take a deep breath and walk into the main lounge-area of the boarding house, finding Damon pottering around. He looks up when he hears me and just stares at me for a while.

"I'm going to have to change the locks," he teases.

_Nah, it's just 'cause I'm a ninja._

"I'm guessing you got the boring twin back?"

"Me and Stefan kicked butt," I reply, but I don't say it jokingly – it just sounds like a statement. He doesn't look too pleased at the mention of his brother, but he remains silent on the matter.

"Sounds like you had fun," he smiles sarcastically.

I scoff, crossing my arms, "Yeah, it was great fun having to save my sister and friend without a heads up from you."

He rolls his eyes, "Are you here to lecture me?"

_Please, I can't stand to look at you right now, bitch._

I don't say that, of course – I don't want to ruin our chances. "I convinced Bonnie to help you."

"I doubt that," dubiously, he shoots back immediately.

I give him a bitter glare, "Look, I didn't come here to lie to you. I don't want to _look _at you -" _Shit. _"And I am _not _sorry that we got the Grimoire without you last night, even though I felt terrible about it, despite everything."

"Well, at least you're honest."

"I was protecting the people I love, Damon. But so were you, in your own twisted, sick way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing." I tell him, gingerly approaching him.

"Not interested," he rejects, making me scoff.

"And I'm Hermione Granger." He rolls his eyes, "You were willing to work with us yesterday."

"Fool me once, shame on you," he mocks, staring at me.

"Okay, when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?"

He puts down the book he had been carrying and walks closer to me until we are only inches apart. I fight every nerve in my body not to flinch away and chuck a lamp at him. "Who's to say I didn't?"

"You didn't," he raises a brow, crossing his arms. "I know you didn't, Damon," I sigh in exasperation, trying not to think about Vicki.

_Why did I suggest this?_

"But you could have." I swallow my hate and try to be softer in tone now, "You and I, we have something." He looks at me intensely, "An understanding. And I know that my betrayal hurt you, different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I decided a long time ago that you aren't a monster. Even when you _act_ like one," I state pointedly with a min-glare. " And I want you to be happy, even though you killed my best friend, even though you abused Care, even though you do _so _many bad things, because I… I understand, even though it's insane." I gaze at him fervently, seeing the vulnerability in his eyes. "And this time, I _promise _that I will help you get Katherine back."

He looks at me dubiously, suspicion sparking in his eyes, "But you said you hoped I wouldn't find her, and if I did you'd kill her."

"You said you hoped Elena would die," I aver sharply.

Groaning, he rolls his head back and forward, "I really wish that I could trust you lot again, especially sweet little Luna," he sighs.

I press my lips together and remove one of my necklaces, the vervain-filled one, and place it on a near coffee table. "Ask me if I'm lying now," I offer, "and note that I'm trusting _you _to compel only that of me, even though you just tried to turn me and killed Vicki."

Staring down at me, his eyes bore into mine, but he doesn't compel me. "You know Anna won't stop, by the way. No matter what I do."

"She wants her mother, I want her to have her." He raises a brow in question, prompting me to elaborate. "She's a kid that loves her mother; she hasn't had her for a hundred years. I want her to have her mother," I shrug.

"Sweet little Luna," he repeats in a subdued tone. With a heavy exhalation, he leans over and picks up my necklace, re-clasping it around my neck. I don't flinch at his touch and instead look into his eyes.

_I knew there was more to him._

He slides a finger down my cheek, "I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun," he reveals in a vulnerable tone. "I wanted it to be real." He caresses my cheek idly as he stares at the ground with a furrowed brow, looking contemplative. "I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it."

I inhale deeply as my eyes dance around the room before I meet his gaze once more. "I really didn't want to betray you, you know."

He frowns, "I know… I'm sorry I killed Vicki. I…I had no right to." I raise a brow at his apology and nod slightly, but I don't smile.

"When you get Katherine…" I shut my eyes tightly, "Leave. And don't come back, especially not with her." I open my eyes to find him looking hurt, but I don't feel guilty. I _shouldn't._

He nods, "Let's make a move, shall we?"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Laughing, inane chatter, puking, alcohol-guzzling and loud music greet us when we arrive at the woods by the old cemetery. The dark of the woods is illuminated softly by fires and electric-lanterns, the usual smell of fresh grass and moist leaves replaced by the overwhelming smell of chips, vomit, alcohol and sweat.

_Nice._

"The Duke party, I forgot…" I comment as we walk on the edge of the party. "I hope no hungry psychopaths mistake them for a Poptart."

"Your hope, not mine," I roll my eyes at Damon's comment.

"Luna, hey!" Matt greets with a contagious grin.

"Mattie!" I squeal and pull him into a hug, but then it hits me: Vicki. I swallow a lump in my throat and my smile vanishes abruptly as anger towards Damon boils inside me, as well as a looming feeling of empty.

_Everything's changing._

"Luna! Oh my God, where the _hell _have you been?!" She questions angrily, yanking me into a tight embrace. I notice she slips her hand into Matt's when I withdraw, which results in Matt giving her a look.

"Long story, no time to tell it," Damon brushes her off.

"Wasn't talking to you," she smiles bitterly.

"Sure you were."

"What are you two doing here together?"

Damon smirks and coils his arm around my waist – I - being a naturally-well-trained ninja - don't make his brain explode for touching me. "It's a date, of course!" He announces over-enthusiastically; my brow creases when I notice a hint of jealousy on Caroline's face.

"Yeah, a _friend _date," I correct, extracting myself from his hold.

"She's a little shy about physical contact in public," I gape at him, s scowl animating my face.

"We haven't met," lovely Matt smiles, "I'm Matt."

_Little does he know that he is talking to the man whose favourite hobby is unsuccessfully and successfully killing his sister._

"Matt, there's a reason we haven't met." I shoot him a scowl, kicking his leg; he smirks and smacks my butt without the others noticing and I squeal.

"Lulu, are you okay?" Matt questions in concern.

I smile sweetly, "Yeah, just -"

"Daydreaming about me," Damon interrupts hastily and grabs me, turning me around. "You and I are going that way," he glances at Care and Matt, "to bring her dreams to life." I growl and give them an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, guys!" I roll my eyes as he guides me away. "Just in case you failed to notice, I am capable of walking."

He chuckles, "Can't be too careful, we all know you're a little dim."

I swallow a lump in my throat, "You realise that boy back there, Matt, is – _was _– Vicki's brother?" I inform him with a tone thick with venom.

"I hadn't been aware, and now that I know, I don't care!" He smiles brightly in a mocking manner.

I scoff, "You're such a dick." He releases me when we arrive, meeting Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Grams.

"Brother, witches," Damon greets.

"Everything okay?" Stefan asks as I approach him.

I nod, "Yeah, I'm just…tired, is all."

"Are we ready?" Stefan asks 'the witches'.

"I guess," Bonnie mumbles.

_I guess._

Why is it that even now, life without Damon seems weird? He killed Vicki, and I _do _feel hatred towards him, but I also don't want him to leave. Since coming out of the coma, he's always been there. Right now my life is changing so rapidly that I'm losing sight of constants, _losing _constants, losing what I love… I can't lose what is becoming normal to me now, and that complete ass is one of those things. I hate that I feel like I need him here, because I _don't _like him anymore. To be honest, I'm just scared.

_I'm so scared._

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I watch in awe as my fellow witches light torches and prepare for the spell. I've tried a few spells that Bonnie can do, but I can't perform them. We've come to the conclusion that I'm no ordinary witch. I'm supposed to serve a purpose, anyway, to someone in particular – why don't I get a handbook, or something?

"Air, Earth, fire," Grams declares as she lights torches.

"Water," Bonnie says unenthusiastically as she holds up a bottle of water.

"That's it, just water from the tap?" Elena enquires with an incredulous chuckle.

"As opposed to what?" Grams asks as she sprinkles it over the fire.

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical, or something," she smiles amusedly at my sister's comment.

"Tap water is what they use in Hogwarts, Elena, and they make the rules." I wink, tensing as Damon approaches me discreetly.

_Not discrete enough for the resident ninja._

My brow furrows as I watch Damon pull out a blood bag. "Umm… Is now really the time for a snack?"

He smirks, "It's for Katherine. Gotta have _something _to get her going," his smirk gains a sinister edge to it. "Unless you're offering up a vein to tap?"

I scoff bitterly, "I'm not a coffee machine, dick."

He sighs, "We really have regressed, haven't we? You're being all stroppy and calling me 'dick' again."

"How is one _supposed _to react to their best friend being slaughtered?"

Elena and Bonnie gasp, their heads snapping to me. "What?" My twin gapes at me. "Vicki?"

I narrow my eyes at her, "Don't pretend to care, Elena." Silence deafens us as we stand in the cave.

"…Vicki's dead?" Bonnie whispers, looking at Damon with contemptuous eyes.

"Admit it," Damon whispers to Stefan. "You can't _wait _to get rid of me." His smile fades, "Then you can have Luna all to yourself." I glance at my sister, seeing her eyeing the pair with a creased brow.

_Be nice is he remembered she was there. Then again, it's as though she's invisible to him most of the time._

He chuckles, "I can't wait to get rid of you." Damon smiles bitterly in silent response.

"We're ready," Bonnie informs us quietly before they start to chant in a foreign language as Stefan, Damon, Elena and I all watch.

"What are they saying?" Damon looks at Stefan expectantly.

"Sounds Latin," he answers.

Elena shakes her head, "I don't think it's Latin," she counters. The flames blaze, growing vastly in size as the wall rumbles. "What's happening?"

"It worked," Bonnie exclaims breathlessly.

"Of course it worked," Grams adds as she stares at the now-ajar tomb door.

Damon looks over his shoulder at Stefan, "We have some fires to build."

"I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back." Stefan tells us, his forest green eyes dancing between my twin and me.

Damon gives Bonnie and Grams a long look before his eyes find mine, "You ready?"

"What?" Elena exclaims, clinging onto my arm.

"You think I'm going to go in there by myself," he grabs my arm roughly and pulls me into him, out of my twin's weak grasp; "so you can seal me in?" He directs his sour tone to the witches.

"She isn't going anywhere with you!" My twin argues but to no avail.

"Don't take her in! I'll bring the walls down," Grams threatens stoically.

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't," he disregards. "You think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you," she fires back.

I roll my eyes, "Sorry to interrupt your bantering, but can we move this along?" I ask with an exasperated tone. "There's a party I could be at right now."

"Well said, Perky," he teases, picking up a torch. "May I?" He ridicules before placing a hand on the small of my back and guiding me forward. "Ladies first."

I smirk spitefully, "So go ahead." He gives me a look and I sigh, rolling my eyes before walking into the tomb.

"There's a good girl," he purrs into my ear.

I cross my arms, "Would you true love appreciate that flirtatious tone?"

He shrugs, "She'd know you're just a play-thing."

I scoff dubiously, "Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

After a while of following Damon through the dark recess of the tomb, only the combusting torch he holds offering light, I groan irritably. "This is _so _not how I wanted to spend tonight."

He chuckles mischievously, "Aw, is Luna scared?"

"Please, I'm a ninja. It's you I'm worried about." I frown, "Well, you can rot, actually."

"You don't mean that," he dismisses.

"I really do…" I whisper, a pained sound in my voice as Vicki's body flashes through my mind. He glances back at me with a glum expression right before a low hissing fills the palpable silence. "Oh my God! Parseltongue!" I exclaim excitedly.

Damon gives me a weird look, "Actually, they can sense you."

"Oh…" I say in a small voice. "That's boring."

He laughs, "Oh, Perky, I'm gonna miss you."

"LUNA?" I hear my twin's voice ringing through the emptiness; I swirl around, walking off briskly to find her, only to be stopped by Damon's firm grip.

"Get off!" I try to extricate myself from his hold, but it's pointless.

"AHH!" Elena's scream booms around me.

**A/N: Soooo...what did you think, bros? And, by le way, there is going to be more depressing, life-contemplation in the next chapter. :p And Vicki won't be forgotten. Sucks she's dead, but it had to be done. I don't want to tamper with the whole loss-plot with the Gilbert's. Obviously Elena won't be that bothered by it, because she doesn't care much (meanie) about Vicki, but Jeremy (when he finds out), Matt (when he finds out) and Luna will be. I'm hoping to put in some cute mourning scenes with those three, and more scenes in general with Matt, I hope. Matt's so adorable, you know? ^_^**

**Thanks for reading! N x**


	26. Fool Me Once - Part 2

**A/N: Thanks to all feedback (in a rush, again! I won't be over Christmas!)! :D This is a really short one, but you know. I'm not too fond of this one, but I hope you like it. Bear with me, please, and the next chapter(s) will make up for it if it isn't good or whatever. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD or its characters, only what is original to my story.**

Chapter 26: Fool Me Once – Part 2

"ELENA!" I yell before turning to Damon, "_Please!_" I beg desperately; he gives me a sigh as he releases me. I waste no time in getting to her as I follow my witchy GPS senses. It's pretty neat, actually. I get to my sister just as Stefan does and find her bleeding wrist being pushed up to a desiccated vampire's mouth by Anna; I'm assuming that's her mother. "She's seen better days," I joke as Stefan pulls Anna off of my sister, grabbing Elena and nudging her towards the way he had come from.

"Go, go, I'm right behind you." We both follow Elena as she darts to the exit; Bonnie and Grams look up as we return.

"Elena, Stefan," Bonnie starts with a grave expression, but my twin interrupts her.

"He's right behind me," she looks back at us as I slip past the door and stand by her, glancing back at Stefan. I crease my brow as Stefan stays behind the opening, looking at us glumly. "Stefan, what are you doing?"

"You fancy nesting there, or something?" I laugh nervously, "Get out here."

"It's gonna be okay," we turn our attentions to Bonnie, "we're gonna fix it."

"What do you mean?" Elena's eyes darken as her anxiety to find out causes her brows to furrow; she knows something is up.

"He can't get out…" I whisper as it hits me. "You have to get him out, Bon!" I exclaim, looking at Stefan who gives me a weak, reassuring smile.

"You went in there not knowing if you could come back out?" Elena asks incredulously, her eyes beginning to water.

"You were both in there, I was worried, and then I heard a scream…"

I shake my head, "Stefano, I'm a ninja; I would've been able to save her from Anna. From _any _of them!"

"We can't leave him in there…" Elena whispers distantly as she rubs her forehead.

I sigh, running a hand through my hair, "We promised him. All of us." He nods sternly.

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long," Grams warns us. I follow Stefan, despite my twin's protests, to find his love-sick psychopathic brother; odd mix, but plausible, to be honest. We scurry down the tomb's stone, dusty floor and eventually find Damon taking out his apparent anger on the wall.

"She's not here," Damon mutters repeatedly, pain sketched on every line of his face. It saddens me to see him like that, but he deserves it after Vicki. Now he knows what it feels like.

"What?" Stefan questions incredulously, his brows knitted together.

"SHE'S NOT HERE!" He screams in frustration and chucks the blood bag at the tomb wall; I gag when it explodes and blood is splattered all around.

"Damon, we need to get out of here," Stefan tells him hurriedly in a panicked tone.

"It doesn't make sense. They locked her inside," Damon muses aloud to himself.

"Damon, if we don't leave now, we're not getting out!"

"How can she not be in here?"

"It's not worth spending all of eternity down here! She's not worth it!"

"Damon, please!" I plead; Stefan won't leave without him, and I don't want his brother stuck in here. He looks at me, the acid in his expression replaced solely by anguish. "_Please!_" He gives me a long look before scowling as he pulls up his jacket and we leave hastily, returning to my sister and the Bennets. I walk straight outside into the chilly, night time air and spot Jer, lying unconscious on the ground. "Jeremy!" I exclaim before rushing to his side, Stefan and Elena hot on my tail as I do so.

"He's okay," Stefan assures us, "he's alright." I sigh when he starts groaning and sighing, regaining consciousness; I turn to my left when I feel another with us. I watch Damon, conflicted, as he stumbles numbly around with a blank expression. I groan inwardly, angry with myself for paying him any mind, and traipse over to him. He stares at where I came from, his gaze not really focused on either his brother or my siblings. Tensely, I wrap my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder as a conflicted sigh once again pushes past the boundary of my lips.

"I'm…I'm sorry." I rub my hand up and down his back in a soothing manner, my voice a soft hiss in the vast woods. It seems I can't shake the part of me that just…forces me to empathise with _everyone!_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I carry a glass and some aspirin into Jer's room, "How's your head?" I give him a little smile as he takes my offerings.

"Uh, it's, uh, it's alright," he sighs. "I just – I wish I knew how I passed out. I didn't drink that much, I swear."

"And you don't remember anything?" I ask him, perching on the edge of his bed with him.

"The whole thing's pretty cloudy. I just… I know how this looks, I'm sorry."

I scoff, "Jer, I'm drunk about 90% of the time!" He laughs with me, "I think I'd be a little bit of a hypocrite to be mad at you, don't you? Besides, you didn't do anything, okay?"

"Okay, my alcoholic sister," he teases with a smirk, poking my arm.

I grin, "I am all-knowing, Jer. I am the almighty Luna!" He smiles, but it seems a little forced; come to think of it, he seems a little odd. "Are you okay? You're acting a little…weird."

He nods hastily, "Yeah, yeah, I'm good." He smiles, his right eye twitching.

_He's lying, that's his tell._

I raise an eyebrow, "Right, okay…"

"What? I'm fine."

"Yeah, I believe you," I sigh with an eye roll; I silence him when he goes to speak. "I guess you want some space." I give him a weary smile and ambled out of my baby bro's room, trying to think of why he's lying to me. What's up with him? I jump, a gasp escaping my lips when I see Damon sat on the edge of my bed, gazing at the wall with an unreadable lack-of expression. "Damon?" I utter softly, but he doesn't flinch. "Here to do one of your amazing Edward Cullen impressions?" He doesn't smile. I'm not even sure why I'm trying to cheer the douche up… I'm not good at not forgiving people if I see good in them. I sigh and walk out of his view, grabbing my pjs and start to take off my clothes when I notice Damon's gaze is now on me. "You know, you're starting to freak me out, now," I laugh nervously. His gaze is unrelenting, so I change in my bathroom; he's looking at me when I leave, his eyes locked on mine. I only look at him briefly before turning off the lights, plunging us into darkness – I know he can still see perfectly well, but I stumble over to my bed. I get in, pulling the covers over me and I don't start when he climbs into bed next to me, shuffling up close to me. As my eyes start to adjust in the darkness I start to make out his wide eyes, now on my neck. I fidget uncomfortably as a frown falls onto my face. I choke on my breath when his face contorts into that of a hungry vampire, bolting up into a sitting position, only to be pushed back down onto my back as he was suddenly on top of me. "Damon!" I exclaim breathlessly, "Please don't -" He places a finger to my lips gently, looking into my eyes before staring intently at my neck again.

"It's okay," he purrs hoarsely, leaning down so he is hovering only a few inches above me. He watches my chest palpitate as my anxiety rises – is he going to bite me?! My breathing hitches as he lowers himself, his lips brushing the soft skin on my neck. "It's okay," he whispers again, teasing my neck with his fangs before I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my neck. I whimper as I feel his fangs penetrating my skin, my blood being taken – it's both terrifying and excruciating. I can't hold in my moans of pain as he drinks from me, his hands running down my waist as he does so. It feels…strangely sexual, to be honest, which is making me feel even worse. Not to mention Damon's emotionally unstable, so I'm not sure if he's going to hurt me or not. When my breathing starts to get very ragged his hand finds my cheek and he starts to caress it soothingly. "Please stop…" I whisper; he complies soon after I ask this, licking up the smears of blood on my neck; I cringe when I feel the bite-mark sting. He kisses the mark before rolling off of me and getting back under the covers, still staring at me. I return his gaze, unsure of what to say – what does one say to…that? "So, um…did I taste good?" I ask uncertainly, wondering if that was the best question to ask a distraught vampire who just fed from you.

"Even more delicious than I expected," he whispers, his lips close to mine as we lie next to each other. I'm not sure when I fall asleep, but I'm sure I feel Damon's arm around me.

_When did things get so complicated? _

**A/N: Thanks for reading this mini-chapter! :p What did you think? :)**


	27. A Few Good Men - Part 1

**A/N: Hey! I'm slowly getting some time back, but next week is pretty busy, so I can't promise anything until...Thursday? We shall see. :) I'm sorry I haven't replied to messages and my notes have been a little rushed, but what can you do? :p I'm updating at 1:00 am right now, watching a ****_Family Guy _****marathon on TV - yay! :D**

**To start, I'm super-duper amazed at the response to this fic - you really make me smile, bros! :) I REALLY appreciate everything you guys are doing/saying, so thank you. :3 Just...wow.**

**Sorry for any mistakes - wrote this late and while watching a documentary-type-thing about psychopaths (how fitting, am I right?). **

**Thank you to all reviewers - I LOVE getting reviews, they make my day! :D **

_**Meg -**__I'm going to keep Luna mad at Damon for a while, because it just wouldn't make sense if I didn't and I don't want to make a hypocritical character. The fact that she doesn't always hate him is a bit questionable, but humans do questionable things, and she sees good in him and wants to bring it out. She won't be 'I'm gonna kill you' mad at him except when he does dumb-arse things, which is kind of always, but you get what I mean, haha! :D Luna is a pretty empathetic and understanding character, usually, so she forgives quite easily._

_**Maegan224 -**__Hehe, thank you! :) I love writing it and I love writing something that people enjoy reading. Sometimes reading is a great form of escapism from the wonderful thing called 'life'. ;) It's totally worth it when you have nice readers, too. :)_

**_Lovergirl2 -_**_Thank you! :D I'm glad you enjoy it. :) I hope you like this chapter!_

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own TVD or its characters, only what is original to my story.**

Chapter 27: A Few Good Men – Part 1 

The other night… What the hell was that about? It's been days since it happened. Why did I let him feed from me? Why am I so stupid! Last time I checked, I wasn't blonde! I should have said, 'if you're hungry, how 'bout a knuckle sandwich?' That would have smooth and smart, and I am both of those things. When I next have the misfortune of seeing him, I'll try to live up to my usual standards.

I roll my eyes and then fall back into my on-and-off slumber…

_The crisp morning breeze calms the local man taking a stroll through the woods. He gazes up at the twisted, gnarled old trees with a faint smile; it amuses him slightly how something so old and worn can still be so beautiful. He supposes that the same rule can apply to humans, but certainly not his father. The soft tweets of the birds that flutter above him make him sigh in satisfaction – 'there's nothing like a good walk', he thinks to himself. He always starts his morning like this, a refreshing blast of cool air. He then returns home to prepare breakfast for his three young children and wife – he is quite the family man. On some occasions, during the holiday or weekend, he takes them with him, but his children's short legs only allow them to trek a certain distance before a choir of groaning and moaning begins._

_The man's brow creases when he hears branches crack behind him; gingerly, he looks over his shoulder and a gasp leaves his lips as he jumps. Barely standing, a ragged man stares at him with dull eyes, his dark skin a ghostly, unnatural pale. Baffled, the man laughs breathlessly as his eyes take in the torn-up, old-fashioned clothing worn by the other man._

_"Geez! You scared me," he grins at the other man in a friendly way, as this was his nature._

_"Do you know what day it is?" The other man questions in a weak voice, approaching him slightly._

_A look of worry falls onto the man's face, "It's Saturday."_

_"And what…year?"_

_Now he really is perplexed and concerned for this young man before him, "It's 2010." The younger man looks at the ground contemplative, a grave look on his soft features. "Are you okay?"_

_"Thank you," the younger man says appreciatively, but he still looks forlorn as he goes to leave._

_"Wait, what's your name?" The slightly mature in age man's do-gooder nature won't allow the distressed man to leave just like that._

_"It's Harper, sir," he answers politely._

_"How did you get out here? And why are you dressed like that?"_

_The younger man steals a brief glance at his clothes before giving the man a guilty look, "You seem like a very nice person. I'm sorry."_

_The man shakes his head with a small smile, "Sorry for what?" In just a second the younger man is biting down into the kind man's neck, feeling awful as he screams in agony and fright._

"AHH!" I bolt upright in my bed, gasping for air as I scan the area frantically, realising that I am in my room. My eyes find the door when someone knocks; Jenna peers round the door with a frown.

"You okay, Lulu?"

I stare at her, mouth faltering open and closed.

_Someone just got killed!_

"Y-yeah, I'm… I'm fine." I nod stiffly, shutting my mouth tight and composing myself.

She raises a brow, "What got you so…worked up? Nightmare?" She smirks as she walks further in.

I give her a weak glare, "Shut up, Jenna."

"Did you wet the bed?" She chuckles childishly, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I match her smirk, "Because you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?"

She rolls her eyes, shuffling further onto my bed and crossing her legs as she positions herself opposite me. "Keep that tongue sharp, Loon – it gets you through life." She winks, tucking some of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

I giggle hoarsely, "Yeah, I've noticed that, thanks."

She nods, "You always were quite like me. Your mom was kinda put down by that…" She grins mischievously, "I never rubbed it in, or anything."

I laugh, "If I'm like you, then you _definitely _aren't the type to tease your sister." My smile fades as I remember that I'm adopted…

_What a plot twist, am I right?_

"Um… Did you find out anything about mine and Elena's birth mother?"

She sighs with a weary smile, "Meet me down stairs with Elena and we'll talk." I nod, giving her a small smile as she leaves me to my thoughts in my quaint little room.

The vampire in my vision was dressed in old clothing and was asking what year it was…

Oh my God.

_Oh my God!_

He's a tomb vampire! He's got to be! But how did he get out? I though Bonnie and her Grams sealed the tomb after Damon, Stefan and Anna left… What if it didn't work? That spell killed Grams; how can I tell Bonnie it didn't work? I need to talk to Stefan about it.

I sigh, pull myself out of bed and get ready for the _wonderful _day I'm sure has been planned for me by Dumbledore or whoever. I take a detour on my trip to the kitchen, sneaking into my brother's room. I grin and jump onto his bed.

"AAAHHH!" He screams as he wakes up; he sighs in relief when he realises it's me. "What the fuck, Lulu?!"

I gasp, "_Language, _Jeremy!"

He scowls at me, "Get out. This is my personal space. I'm a teenager, I need personal space."

I chuckle, "Yes, but I'm a big sister. It's my job to bully you!" I start poking his chest incessantly.

"God, Luna!" He groans, squeezing his eyes shut; "I really hate you!"

"You _love _me!"

"I believe 'hate' is the correct word, Luna."

"I believe that you're being unreasonable."

"Your face is unreasonable."

"Your life is unreasonable."

He scoffs, "You got that one right, sister!"

"Well, I am known for my brains. Brofist me, brother," I smile proudly, raising my fist to brofist him.

He laughs, "I'm alright, thanks." He turns serious as he pushes me off him so that he can sit up and look me in the eyes. "Would you ever keep something from me?"

I frown – what's brought this on? I feel guilty that Elena had his memory wiped. "Uh, I've always been honest with you, Jer…" I sigh, running a hand through my hair, "But I can't always help what other people do, and I know they'll stop me from following what I believe is morally right."

He stares at me, dumbfounded, "Um… That wasn't vague!" He chuckles with a small smile, "But I think I get it. Thanks. You're alright, Lulu."

I scoff, "Honey, I'm the sugar-honey-ice-tea!"

He grins, "Whatever you say." I give him a parting smile before going to find Jenna and Elena, who are around the table in the kitchen; Jenna is sat with a pile of paper.

"This looks interesting," I comment casually as I join them. I'm just so casual. I perch on the edge of the table, "So – who the mama?"

Jenna gives me a brief smile before gesturing to the pile of papers, "Your dad kept everything from his medical practise – records, logs, old appointment books. I found an entry from when you two were born." I lean as my twin does the same, "Patient and a birth date."

"Do you think that's her real name?" My twin asks curiously.

"Well, if I was picking a random name, I'd be a little more inventive. I'd call myself… Amanda Lynn. Because it sounds like 'a mandolin'!" I grin enthusiastically; Elena gives me a look.

"This is serious, Luna!" She scorns, looking back the paper.

"Just because you're painfully boring," I mutter under my breath; I receive a look from her. "How did you hear that?! You're so weird!"

"Probably not – first name, maybe. But where'd she get Peterson?"

"I don't know, I'm not psychic!" I exclaim with a chortle, noticing Elena grin at the irony.

"Class mate? Best friend? So, I binged it."

"Ha! The magic of internet browsers, huh?"

"I searched for all the Petersons in this area," Jenna tells us as types the name into the search engine.

"Bit stalker-ish," they both roll their eyes.

"…Born the same year as Isobel, found three – two men and a woman, Trudy, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia."

"That's not far from here," Elena gasps, making me snigger.

_Such a genius, my sister._

"Well, watch this," Jenna brings up a picture of pictures from a School, where we see a really weird picture of two girls called Isobel and Trudy.

"Hey, she's pretty!" I admire, "That makes sense, if she had me, and all."

"And me," Elena raises a brow at me.

I wave my dismissal, "I'm a natural beauty, unlike _some _people." I give her a playful wink.

"She was a cheerleader," Elena grins widely, ignoring my comment. Good move – she'd lose that fight.

"Um, _I'm _the cheerleader in this house, thank you. You quit. Because you're a quitter."

"I had more important things to do," she counters with a frown.

I scoff, "What, like making out with your new boyfriend?"

"Sorry to _interrupt, _but Trudy still lives here." Jenna hands Elena a scrap of paper with an address scribbled on it.

"Great!" I exclaim, "Let's get stalking, shall we?" I declare as I rub my hands together. "I'll get the duct tape."

"What about Isobel?" Elena asks after giving me an amused smile.

"I couldn't find anything about her." Jenna sighs and looks between us as Elena sits down at the table with her. "Listen. There's something else." I raise a brow, prompting her to elaborate. "Mr Saltzman, Ric, his wife was from around here. And her name was also Isobel."

I gasp, "Are you saying that that sexy beast might be my _dad?!_" They both turn to me with weird looks, "I mean…my teacher might be my dad?"

"Wait. 'Was' as in…" Elena trails off with a grave expression.

"She died." I stare at her, "And I doubt Ric is your dad, Luna."

If it's true, my birth mother might be dead. Just like mom and dad. Just like Vicki. I turn around and leave silently, not even saying good bye after pulling on my jacket and leaving, deciding to walk to the boarding house as a car journey is too…horrible.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Oh…" Stefan utters, surprised, as he opens the door to me.

I scoff, "Love you too, Stefano."

He laughs nervously, "Sorry, I just…wasn't expecting you."

I grin, "I know, it's miracle! Can I come in? We need to talk."

"Uh, sure, but you're not gonna like what you see…"

I narrow my eyes at him, "What is it?" I ask nervously.

"Damon, he's… Dealing in a very…Damon way." I walk in when he steps aside and frown when I hear music roaring through the house.

"This doesn't sound very you, so I'm guessing it's your brother. And it's really dark in here… I mean, I know you're vampires and all, but -" I stop when I see Damon, surrounded by about five half-naked dancing girls, feeding off one of them and swaying to the music as he does so. "Wow." Stefan turns the light on, inducing a groan from Damon.

"No, buzz-kill Bob," he moans before his eyes find me as Stefan turns off the music. "Hello, my delicious special friend."

I scoff, crossing my arms with a bitter look. "I am _not _your special friend. Although I am delicious."

"You got promoted to 'special friend' the other night," he gives me a knowing look, making me wince.

"Look, '_special' _friend implies a regular level of friendship. Which we no longer have," I smile falsely.

"Oh, don't be like that," Damon groans, stumbling over to me. "How can you say no to this?" He gestures to himself.

I laugh, "I don't know – how _can _I? A drunken, psychopathic, selfish murderer? Oh, the temptation."

"I miss you!"

"The feeling isn't mutual."

"Oh, stop being stubborn, Perky. You should feel privileged! I won't miss these girls when they're gone."

I scoff, "How heart-warming, Damon! You have a way with words."

He smiles, "So you keep saying."

"Well, most people live and learn. You just live."

"Come on, be nice! I've had a bad one hundred and forty-five odd years, Perky."

"Aw, my heart bleeds for you," I mock with a smirk.

"You're so cold for someone so hot," he winks.

I roll my eyes, "And you're a pretty shit best friend for someone who has had over one hundred and sixty years to learn the rules."

"You weren't like this the other night," he smirks smugly, "in fact, you were rather accommodating."

I glance at Stefan, "He's on crack, ignore him." Stefan gives me a curious look but leaves us alone when his phone starts to ring.

"You know, Perky, you're the odd girl out here." I raise a brow, "Take off your top and you're good to go," he smirks.

I scoff, "What the hell?! I am _not _here for that!"

"So what _are _you here for?"

I sigh, "To talk to Stefan."

His eyes narrow, "Choosing my brother over me? Harsh, Perky."

I put a hand on my hip, "Stefan didn't kill my best friend."

He sighs, staggering closer to me and placing his hands on my hips. "I'm sorry." He says, looking deep into my eyes. "Look, I just wasted one hundred and forty five years, Luna. Cut me some slack. Although, it is _so _liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want." He smiles, cupping my face, "And one of many things I want to do…" He leans in, going to kiss me, but I push him off of me. "Oh, come on! We both know you've been craving it as much as I have!"

I shake my head, "Nope. Stop being so forward, it's suffocating."

He shrugs, "Forward gets you places."

I shake my head, "Not today." I gasp when he pushes me up against a wall, planting soft kisses down my neck as his hands run down my sides. "Damon!" I wriggle against him; I really wish my animal instincts didn't blow up whenever I was with him. Why is he so…Damon? "Damon, get off or I'll _make _you!"

He chuckles against my neck, "So kinky, Perky. I love it."

I growl, "I'm not being kinky!" I gasp when his hands slip under my top. "_Damon!_" I hiss, but he just starts kissing my jaw line. Sighing, I shove him off of me with my telekinesis.

"Aw, I was enjoying myself," he moans with his lower lip pushed out sweetly.

I roll my eyes, "Seriously, Damon!"

"Oh, relax, Luna. I haven't killed a human in…too long."

"Oh, how good of you."

"I know, I'm amazing - praise me."

"You can praise my ass," I snarl back, walking over to where the girls are.

"Well, I would, but you insist on wearing those lovely clothes. Mixed messages, Perky," he tuts mockingly before noticing my worried gaze. "Don't worry; they'll end up in their dorm…with headaches. Think they blacked out." He smiles, "Business as usual."

"Right, nice," I comment sarcastically. "Well, if you've finished paving the way for feminism, then maybe you can help me; seeing as Stefan has disappeared."

He raises a brow, "With what? A sexual need?"

I growl, "Can you quit it with the sexual stuff? Just get over the fact that I hate you, okay?"

He laughs, "I think _you _need to get over that."

I smirk evilly, "You should hold your breath until it happens."

"Violent thoughts, Perky."

"I thought you liked it kinky?" I tease, but not in a particularly friendly manner. "You sort the girls out and call me when you're free."

He smiles, "It's a date."

I roll my eyes, "No, it's really not." I turn around, heading to the door; I hear him yell as I'm about to close it.

"Try to keep your list under control!"

I scoff.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Hey, Care!" I greet as I join my pretty blonde friend on a bench in town; I notice she seems deep in thought. "What's with the…reflective look?"

She sighs, "Nothing. Where have you been? I've needed you, Lulu!"

I rest my head on her shoulder, "Sorry, Care. I've been busy."

"What, with the crack head?" I tense, moving away from her and giving her nauseous look. Vicki…

"I wish you'd quit with that, Caroline. Seriously," I glare at her, "you're even going out with her brother."

She gives me an apologetic look, "Sorry, Luna, I just… I missed you."

I smile, but the image of a dead Vicki stay plastered in my mind. "I missed you too, girlfriend!" I exclaim mockingly.

She rolls her eyes fondly, "Stefan and Elena doing okay?"

"Yeah, they're great. They're all…romance novel-ish."

She sighs with content, "I finally have my white knight."

I grin, "Yep," I laugh. "I want one!"

She scoffs, "You're not gonna get that with Damon, Lulu. You should ditch him."

I give her a look, "I'm not even with him. I don't even _like _him!"

She chuckles nervously, her eyes flickering away from me as she tucks some hair behind her ear. "Yeah, well…Elena said you guys are kinda…"

My eyes narrow, "What?" She looks at me helplessly. "_What, _Caroline?"

She moans dramatically, "She made me promise not to tell you!"

I raise a brow, "And are you my best friend or hers?"

She inhales sharply, "She said you guys have something!" She rushes out, "Like chemistry, or something, I don't know! She said you would freak if you found out! But you hung out a lot and you have this banter, even when you don't like him."

I cross my arms childishly, "Why did she talk to you about it?"

She shrugs, "She was worried about you. I mean, Damon is _such _a douche."

"We do _not _have chemistry, and I do _not _like him in the slightest! And if she's worried, she should talk to _me _about it," I growl in frustration.

"Whatever you say, Luna… She probably knew you'd react like this. Why _are _you reacting like this, if you don't like him?"

"Because people are assuming that there is something there, and I don't want people to think that I like a psychopath!"

Her blonde brows furrow, "A what now?"

"Oh, I mean a douche. Whatever," I exhale deeply.

"You know, Matt's mom is back."

My brows shoot up, "The absentee has returned?" She nods, "That is a shock. How does Mattie feel about it?"

She shrugs, "He's a little bitter but it's his mom…he wants her around. He just thinks she wants something."

"She always does, but she's not a bad egg. I happen to think she is super cool."

She smirks, "Ever the sweet one, Luna. You always have something nice to say about people."

My lips curl into a smug smile, "I'm just _that _nice." I groan when I see that Elena is calling me. "What?"

_She scoffs, "Nice to see you too, Luna." _

"You can't see me," I point out.

_"Whatever," she sighs. "Look, I went to see Trudy -"_

"Excuse me, what?" I interrupt incredulously - bitch went without me?

_"I went to see Trudy."_

"Yeah, I got that, bitch! What I mean is why did you go without me?"

_"Well, you left, Luna! And you seemed like you weren't handling it, so I just… I never planned it, it just happened."_

"Wait, did you see Trudy or get pregnant?" I snigger, noticing Care smirk.

_"Luna!" She hisses – so boring, my twin._

"You could have asked, Elena." I reply simply with an exasperated tone.

_"Sorry, okay? But, Luna – she knows about vampires!"_

I gasp, "What?!"

_"She didn't invite me in and she served me vervain tea, and then she freaked out on me!"_

"We need to talk to Stefan," I tell her. "I'll go see him now."

_"Yeah, me too. See you there, Lulu."_

"See you there," I hang up, turning to Caroline. "Well, I've got to love you and leave you."

Her brow creases, "Where are you going?"

"Elena's preggers."

Her eyes bulge, "_WHAT?!" _She gapes at me dubiously, "You're joking, right?"

"Why do you think we're going to see Stefan?" I leave her with her mouth hanging open.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Stefan?" I call out, walking into his bedroom. God, I need a vampire whistle.

"Better," I turn around to see Damon, shirtless. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look! …I looked. "Me," he concludes. Why…does he look…so gorgeous…all the time…?

I raise a brow, "Wow, you look -"

He approaches me casually, "Dashing? Gorgeous?" He stands inches away from me, "Irresistible?" He leans in, as though to kiss me, but I take a step back from him, hating how the douche is so…Damon.

"Wrecked," I correct, "which is better than usual."

"Sharp tongue, Perky." He leers down at me, "BTW, I quite enjoyed our little kiss the other day."

My eyes widen and I tense, "I was drunk."

He cocks his head to the side, "So you didn't enjoy it, too?"

My eyes narrow, "_No. _Drunkenness results in bad decision making."

"Not to mention you taste," he closes the gap between us, leaning in to my neck; "mouth-wateringly good, my tasty little friend."

I shove against his chest with an eye roll, stepping back again, "We're not friends. Remember?"

He stares at me intensely, "You'll forgive me."

I cock my head to the side, a brow arching up, "You say that with such confidence." I give him an acidic gaze, "Don't get hopeful, honey – it's not gonna happen."

He just gives me a little smirk, "Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls most eligible bachelors?"

I snort, "Who told you that? A crack-head?"

He rolls his eyes, "You're cruelty to me is starting to really hurt, Perky. I'm delicate."

I chortle, "You? Delicate? As if, Damon. You're about as delicate as...something that isn't delicate."

He sniggers, "That one fell flat." He turns around, flinging his old shirt into the bed and getting a fresh one as he stands in front of the mirror.

"So, you're coping great, huh?"

He chuckles, "You know, I miss the sweet Luna." He glances over his shoulder at me, "The one that actually cared about me a bit."

I stiffen, my arms crossed, "She still would if you hadn't killed her best friend. You don't care about me, so why should I care about you?"

He pauses, looking at my reflection in the mirror with a glum expression. "You think you've got it all figured out." I frown, perplexed, "Maybe I care about you more than you think, Luna." I stare at him for a while, contemplating what he had said. Does he really care about me? Does Damon Salvatore, the selfish psychopath, really care for me? Someone other than himself or Katherine – what if he sees me as her replacement… "Daydreaming about me?" He fumbles around, trying to fasten the buttons on his short; I can't help but chuckle. He turns around slowly, "Help a guy out, will you? Can't get this."

"Well, you aren't competent at the best of times, let alone when you're having a 'total eclipse of the heart'," I smirk; he stares at me expectantly, which induces an eye roll from me. "You know, helping the guy who just killed my friend get dressed isn't really what I've been dreaming of doing."

He smiles as he gazes down at me, watching me intently as I button-up his shirt. "So, instead of focusing on my huge sex appeal, let's talk about you. Do anything good today?"

My eyes drift up to meet his, my brows raised, "Really? You wanna talk about my day?" He nods slightly, so I shrug. "Um… I found out who my birth mother was today."

He frowns, "Ugh, who cares?"

I flash him a hurt look, "Hey, you asked me -"

"She left you," he interrupts as I notice how close we're standing, "she sucks." I look into his bright blue eyes, discovering an alarming softness to them. My gaze shifts to Stefan as he comes into his room, looking at our interaction.

"Stefan!" I grin fondly, happy to see the baby Salvatore. "How are you, buddy?" I skip over to him cheerfully. The guy just makes me happy, okay?

He smiles softly, "I'm alright. How are you?"

"I'm doing okay, I guess," I shrug. "So, I came here to see you, actually, but then I was attacked by the bigger Salvatore." I gesture over my shoulder to Damon, who I hear scoff. "Have you spoken to Elena?" He frowns, shaking his head. "Cool, I get to tell you, then." Just as I open my mouth to tell him, I feel another presence and the vampires seem to as well; we all look at the door as my twin walks in. "Welcome to the Stefan Salvatore's bedroom convention. This is the place where we admire Stefan's amazing collection of historical artefacts, and you are just in time!" I wink at her, inducing a laugh from her.

"Great!" She smiles at me before looking at Stefan, "So, I went to see Trudy Peterson."

I watch as his smile contorts into a worried look, "I feel you, Stefano – she didn't tell me either." I shoot her a playfully dark look, to which she rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't plan it, I just…went."

I shake my head teasingly, "You disgust us, Elena." I look at Stefan, "Aren't we disgusted, Stefano?"

He smiles weakly, "We are disgusted," he agrees as he looks back at Elena with a teasing smile.

"Mhmm! We expect hand written apologies," I tell her sternly, folding my arms.

"And chocolates," Stefan adds, folding his arms too. Aw, me and Stefano, united against the evil that is…Elena Gilbert.

Elena chuckles, "Look, I was acting on impulse!" She looks at me, "You always say I should be more…spontaneous!"

I shrug, "True…" I exchange glances with Damon as he brushes past me, leaving the room; upon focusing on my twin once more, I notice her staring at me. She immediately looks at Stefan. …Bit shifty…

"How did it go?" Stefan questions curiously.

"She has vervain, she knows about vampire stuff. And it can't be a coincidence."

Stefan's eyes find the floor, "It isn't. This is Alaric's wife," he says, pulling out a picture of a woman who looks like the girl from the School picture.

"Ooo, plot twist," I comment absently as I look at the picture.

"This is her, this is Isobel." My twin confirms in shock, "He gave this to you?"

"Everything he knows about vampires, he learned from her. He believes that she was killed by one."

"Wow, these plot twists are just piling up today, huh."

"Oh my God," my twin breathes out.

"Listen, girls, there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you to hold off a little while before you talk to him."

"Why?" Elena questions with a frown.

"I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but will you do that for me?"

I shrug, "Sure, Stef. If it means that much to you, I will kidnap and interrogate him later," I wink teasingly; he smiles at me before getting a nod from my twin. "Also, I had a vision that a man got killed in the woods, by a guy who asked what year it is." I tell him, remembering this morning.

Stefan's eyes widen, "Sorry?"

"And he was dressed old."

"Oh my God…" My twin gasps, "Does that mean -"

"The tomb vampires are out?" Stefan muses aloud before looking at me, "We'll need to talk about that later."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"He's already been hit on, like, 35 times." Caroline tells me and Elena, "He's total cougar bait."

I smirk, "Well, you are a fine piece of ass." I wink at him as he laughs.

"It's impressive," Elena smiles at him awkwardly – she's been a little weird with him since I got home. It feels like the coma was a lifetime ago…

"More like embarrassing," he corrects her.

"Hi, Mrs Donovan," Care greets a little too enthusiastically as Kelly joins us.

"Luna, Elena!" She grins as we both embrace with her warmly.

"Hey, Kelly Cooky," I stick my tongue out after calling her by the nickname I gave her ages ago.

"Hi, Kelly! How are you doing?" Elena asks cheerfully; we were both close with her. I notice Caroline looking between the pair kinda glumly, though she is still wearing her cute smile.

"Oh, same old. Mattie tells me you broke his heart," she pouts playfully.

"Mom," Matt intervenes as Elena's smile fades.

"I'm joking, calm down," she says to Matt before looking back at Elena. "He's found his rebound girl," she says and glances at Caroline. "You've both gotten so beautiful!" She compliments, looking between us. "I see you're the modern-day Rapunzel," she winks at me.

I giggle, "Yep!" I twist a loop of my waist-length hair in my fingers, "My life mission." I survey the area, spotting Alaric; I twist my body, ready to go over to him, but he walks off after meeting my gaze.

My heart…is breaking.

I look around again and find Damon flirting with Mrs Lockwood – she seems to be considering visiting cougar town. Wait – she has a husband! Well, isn't she full of surprises?

A few minutes later the fundraiser is starting and I take a seat with Jenna and my darling twin. "Well, this is gonna be fun."

Jenna pokes me, "Aren't you gonna buy a ticket? Maybe you'll get Damon," she winks.

I roll my eyes, "Or Alaric…" I reply dreamily, making her pull a face.

"Do you have a crush on Ric?" She raises a brow.

I give her an innocent smile, "Me? Not at all, Jen-Jen."

She scoffs, "God, it's like you're a cougar in reverse."

I kind of zone out of most of the meet-the-bachelor-thing, but I come back to Earth to hear Damon teasing Alaric about something.

"Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina – near the Duke campus, actually. I think – I think Alaric went to School there." Alaric looks at Damon knowingly. Am I missing something here? "Yeah, 'cause I – I know your wife did." Wait…Damon knew my birth mother? I stiffen, seeing Elena's smile fading too. "I had a drink with her once. She was – she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? 'Cause she was – she was…_delicious._"

No. It wasn't…it wasn't him who killed her. He wouldn't tease Alaric about it… Who am I kidding? Of course he would!

"Mmm! Mmm, mmm, mmm." I look at Elena, who appears as hurt as I do, and we leave quickly, telling a concerned Jenna that we need air.

Damon killed my mother.

**A/N: What did you think, bros? Thank you for reading! :D x**


	28. A Few Good Men - Part 2

**A/N:** **So, I'm back already! Technically updating again on the same day... I just thought I put another one up seeing as I should be too busy during the week. Ugh. Sorry if this is too early for you, or something, but I don't know when I'll next update.**

**101 reviews...I believe the term I'm searching for is: 'OMG' (see what I did there? I like Elijah. :D) Thank you SO MUCH to everyone that has reviewed, and followed and favourited - it asll means so much to me and I get excited when I see something new. :)**

**This chapter is pretty short as I covered most of 'A Few Good Men' in the last chapter, so there was less to write. I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'm looking forward to the next few chapters as things start really hotting up - we're not actually that far from the end of Season 1...SCARY STUFF! :p**

Chapter 28: A Few Good Men – Part 2

I run a hand through my hair as I inhale the icy air of the night, making eye contact with my twin. We both turn our bodies to face Stefan as he rushes out, following suit, but we don't focus our gaze on him for long. "He killed her?" I question him, looking him in the eyes.

"Damon was the vampire that killed her?" Elena adds, looking distraught.

"I don't know what happened," Stefan tells us solemnly; "Alaric said that they never found the body."

"Oh my God, Stefan!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you both, but I just – I wanted to know more."

Elena scoffs, "I was feeling sorry for him, hoping that the whole Katherine thing would change him!" I raise a brow; I didn't know she cared. "I'm so stupid."

"He doesn't know about the connection to you," Stefan informs us. "I thought about confronting him, but he's already so on edge."

"Why are you protecting him?" Elena yells angrily, staring at him furiously.

"It's his brother, Lena…" I trail off weakly, tears falling from my eyes.

"And you're not the only one hoping that he might actually change," Stefan adds, looking deeply forlorn and on the brink of despairing.

"I get it," I give him a slight nod, to which he smiles sadly.

"That man," my twin mumbles, looking over Stefan's shoulder; we turn to follow her gaze and find a man staring at us. "I saw that man outside of Trudy's."

I pull a face, "You never told us that."

"Get back inside, both of you," he guides us back in without breaking eye contact with the man. I scurry in hastily, bumping into the last man on Earth that I would like to see right now.

"Whoa, easy there," he smirks, looking down at me. "Buy a ticket like everyone else."

I glower at him, "Did you have fun up there? Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman?"

He frowns in confusion, "What?"

"I can't believe I kissed you! I can't believe I _talk _to you!" I exclaim, noticing Stefan appear behind him.

"Luna," he shakes his head at me; Damon looks between us, looking both confused and annoyed.

"Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother, the one that gave me up?" He smiles and nods as he recalls the discussion. "Her name was Isobel." I watch as his smile drops instantly, his eyes flickering between focusing on mine as his brow furrows. "Go ahead! Reminisce about how you killed her – don't let me stop you!" I throw my hands up in stress before pushing past him and leaving with Stefan; I gasp when we see Elena talking to the man from earlier. "Elena, what's going on?" I question hoarsely as Stefan pulls her back to us.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," the man tells us firmly, strangely still.

"What, who?" I ask, perplexed, but I have a guess.

"Isobel," Elena whispers.

I scoff, "Should we feel insulted?"

"Stop looking. She doesn't want to know you. She doesn't want to talk to you."

Folding my arms, I try to bury the hurt that I'm feeling. "Well, she's sounding more and more like a bitch – maybe we don't want to find her." I frown as the realisation hits me, but my twin beats me to it.

"Wait, she's _alive?_ Does that mean she's a -"

"He's under compulsion," Stefan realises as he stares at the man.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes. We do," Elena answers stiffly.

I roll my eyes, "I know we're twins, but I have my own voice."

"Good. I'm done now," and with that, he sidesteps into the road and gets hit by a car. Being me, I scream in horror, gasping when I find the bloody pulp on the ground that is left behind. As soon as the numbness subsides, I bolt off and away from the scene, flinging open the door to Jenna's car and falling in. I need to know about Isobel – how is she alive? I thought Damon killed her. Only he knows what happened, so he is exactly who I need to see, even if I don't like it. Finding the door ajar, I shoot in and find Damon sitting on the couch with a drink, watching the fire.

"What did you do to Isobel?" I choke out, my eyes piercing into his when he gets up.

"Is this another crappy murder attempt?" He asks, placing his glass on the table.

My brow creases in confusion, "What are you talking about?" I spot something behind him, but he stops me from approaching it.

"That is not for the faint-hearted or the moral," he wags his finger at me. I shove him away from me and go to investigate and find…

"Alaric!" I exclaim as I rush to his side, falling to my knees. "Oh my God, oh my God," I look up at him with pure loathing written all over my face. "Why? WHY?!"

He rolls his eyes, "He attacked me, it was self-defence!"

I scoff, "Self-defence? You're a bloody vampire, you asshole! There is _no way _killing him was necessary!"

"What happened?" Stefan asks, appearing at my side.

"Look, all I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore."

"What is _wrong _with you?!" I spit, "You're heartless! You told him _that _and then killed him? You're disgusting! Is there anyone you _haven't _fucking killed?"

He sighs, sitting back down, "Your comments are starting to hurt, Luna."

"Oh, shame!" I snarl, looking back at Alaric. I have the weirdest feeling…like he isn't dead. I can't feel the death emanating from him, like the man earlier or – come to mention it – the feeling I get off everyone who dies. I put my hands on his chest and close my eyes, searching for anything that points to him not really being dead and bingo – I can feel it. "He's not really dead," I mutter, looking at a confused Stefan.

"Here comes the stage of denial," Damon comments as though he is watching a film; he leans forward, looking mainly at Stefan. "You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Luna and Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me."

I scoff incredulously as tears stream down my face, getting his attention, "Seriously? You've just _killed _an innocent person and you are _still _just thinking about yourself?"

"Not innocent, Perky – he tried to kill me."

I narrow my eyes at him, "You deserve it." That seems to hit a nerve. He tenses, crushing the glass in his hand.

"_Stop it._" Stefan spits, "You don't have to keep looking!"

"Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out. Mm-mm, can't." He rises from his seat, looking at Alaric's body. "I'm assuming you'll take care of this," his eyes flicker to me as he leaves, but he doesn't say anything else.

When he's gone, I turn my attention back to Stefan, "He isn't dead, Stefan!" His brows furrow, "I can feel it! I know when someone's dead, I get a feeling, but he _isn't._"

"How is that possible?"

My eyes flutter to Alaric as I think, searching for a reason; I follow a gut-feeling and my eyes land on a ring on his finger. I pick up his hand and trace the pattern of his large, gaudy ring. I yelp when his fingers twitch in my hand and my head snaps to a disbelieving Stefan. I jump when he suddenly gasps for air, rising slightly.

He looks at his hand in mine and I drop it gently, a little jumpy about how he really is alive again. "What happened?" He asks, looking around the room and between Stefan and me.

"You were…" I trail off as he looks at me, clutching his chest.

"Did Damon turn you?" Stefan questions dubiously.

"No, I – I went for him, and then he, uh – he stabbed me."

"No, no, no. You must have vampire blood in your system."

"No, it's, uh – it's something else." He looks at his ring.

"It was the ring, wasn't it?" I ask, wiping my eyes as I stare at his incredulous expression.

"Isobel," he murmurs to himself before looking at me. "This ring protected me."

"That's impossible," Stefan shakes his head.

I scoff, "_Vampires _are impossible, Stefan, and yet here you are. Witches are impossible, and here I am."

"You're a witch?" Alaric asks with his brows raised; I nod.

When my phone rings I see that Jenna is calling me. "Jenna?"

_"Did you take my car?"_

"Um…no?" I laugh nervously.

_"Luna," she chuckles accusingly._

"I didn't! It was the car goblins!"

_"Your lying skills never cease to amaze me, Lulu."_

"Yeah, well I learnt from the best," I snigger.

_"Good comeback," she laughs. "Seeing as the…'car goblins' stole my car and you're a ninja, you better go kick their asses and pick me up."_

I giggle, "Challenge accepted, Jen-Jen." I hang up and say a quick goodbye to Stefan and Alaric and drive back to The Grill to pick up Jenna.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

When we get home, I go immediately to my twin's room and find her frozen on the bed, not moving. "You haven't been petrified, have you? Is there a snake a in our pipes?"

She pulls a face, "What?"

I sigh, "Muggle." I perch on the edge of her bed, looking at her expectantly.

"I just spoke to Isobel."

I stare at her, "What?"

"I took that man's phone and called the last dialled number," she hands me the phone. "It was her. She hung up when she realised it was me."

I scoff, "Well that's rude."

"Where were you?" She asks me, taking back the phone and putting it on her bedside table. "Just now, I mean."

I shrug, "I was...I was just confronting Damon." She raises a brow, prompting me to go on, "He told me her turned her and he reckons that Katherine sent her to him when she wanted to be turned."

She sighs with a false smile, "He just won't give up on her, will he?"

I shake my head, "Nope."

She shifts awkwardly before continuing, "And how do you feel about that?"

I narrow my eyes at her and open my mouth to argue, but my phone starts ringing. "I am just so popular today," I greet Caroline as I answer and head to my room.

_"Lulu? I need to talk to you."_

Flinging off my shoes, I lie down on my bed and stretch out with a sigh of content. "Spill it, gurl."

_"Matt's mom hates me!"_

I scoff, "Care, you need to stop worrying about that!"

_"No, she actually told me!"_

I frown in surprise, "Really?"

_"Yeah! I was being nice to her, all cheery and whatever, and she told me to stop and said that it was fake just like me and mom!"_

I laugh, "Ouch. Points for honesty."

_"And she said that I have Matt fooled but not her. And then she came out and said she didn't like me!"_

"Well…'disliking' is better than 'hating', at least."

_"Well, yeah, but… What am I gonna do? My boyfriend's mom doesn't like me at all, and she loves you and Elena! More importantly, Elena – she liked them together! She wants _them _together, not me and him! She doesn't even see me and him as a real relationship like him and Elena!"_

"Look, maybe you should just go to her tell her that you were trying to be nice, you didn't realise it seemed fake. You just wanted to be okay with her 'cause she's Matt's mom and you really likes him!"

_"I don't think I can do that… I'm not evolved enough to talk to people who hate me. Maybe my beautiful, sexy, kind wife would like to help?"_

I giggle, "What do you want me to do? Kill her? Because I happen to like her."

_"She'll listen to you if you say something! Please, Lulu? PLEASE?"_

I wince, "Whoa, I like having the ability to hear things, Care Bear!" I sigh, fiddling with a lock of my hair. "Okay, I'll help. I'll have a word with her."

_She giggles, "Thank you! I knew I could count on you!"_

I sigh teasingly, "I know, I'm just so reliable, aren't I? You've bagged yourself a good wife."

_She laughs, "Yes I have. See you later, Lulu! Loves ya'!"_

"Love you more!" I hang up with a sigh, putting my phone on the bedside table.

My life is like a bloody TV drama, sometimes. Well, _all the time_, nowadays.

Speaking of which, I haven't spoken to Stefan about the tomb vampires. I pick up my phone again with an eye roll and dial his number. "Hey, Stefano!"

_"Hi, Luna. How are you doing? It must be hard."_

I sigh, "Yeah, it is… I mean, she doesn't want to see us or speak to us… Sounds like a bitch, actually. I mean, are we that bad?" I chuckle.

_"Maybe she's nervous?"_

"_I'm _nervous, but I'm not sending out random people to tell her to back off and then walk in front of a car!"

_"Yeah… You know, Alaric said that the ring from her brought him back to life."_

"Yeah, I think it did. Witchy senses."

_"I've never heard of that before, though."_

"Resurrection stone, yeah, but not ring."

_"There's a resurrection stone?"_

I chuckle, "You're a muggle, I see."

_"Oh…are you talking about _Harry Potter?"

I smile, "Why, yes I am indeed! Anyway, about the tomb vampires…"

_"I'm going to look into it tomorrow, go down to the tomb and see if anyone's home."_

"I better come, then, just in case."

_"Yeah, but you'll need to be careful."_

I scoff, "Stefan, it's me! I don't take crap."

_He chuckles, "I know, I just don't want you to get hurt."_

"And suffer the wrath of Elena," I snigger.

_"And lose my best friend."_

I feel that fuzzy feeling, "Aw, Stefano! You're so sweet! You've joined my list of best friends – that's Vicki, Caroline and now you! Kinda Matt, as well, but I haven't seen him as much lately. And Tyler's turned into a douche."

_"You have a lot of friends."_

"I've been around a long time," I joke.

_"Look at me – been around almost 200 years and not much to show for it."_

"Yeah, but you had problems in that time. Plus, I'm so awesome I count as, like, a million-zillion people."

_He laughs, "Night, Luna."_

"Sleep tight! Don't let the vampires bite!"

**A/N: What did you guys think? Thank you for reading! :)** x


	29. There Goes the Neighborhood

**A/N: So, howdy, folks! ^_^ Long time no see, sowwy! I was busy with School as it was the last week, and my mum was hogging le laptop and my baby laptop doesn't work, sooo... :'( #First world problems ;) Thanks for waiting!**

**So, I** **felt a little...uninspired whilst writing this chapter, but do tell me what you think! I've really missed updating! Seeing as it's late, I'll probably catch up with messaging tomorrow if I'm not busy doing last-minute Christmas shopping! I'M SO EXCITED! 3**

**_DGfleetfox_** - That is actually a great idea, even more so with how actual TVD is seriously lacking in homosexual characters. Although I really like the idea, I've already planned her 'love life', hehe, and it's straight, sadly. :/ I see her as either straight or bisexual, but more straight. It does suck, because homosexual characters add an interesting side to stories and they really should play a bigger part in popular TV and films, but what can ya' do. I feel bad, but I just don't really wanna do that with my story, sorry. I have been reading one with a lesbian lead, but she's in a relationship with Katherine and I don't think the author has any plans to add that dynamic to it. Plus, Damon and Klaus are rather selfish characters (Damon more so in the romantic department), so they might even compel her to be heterosexual. Vampires, eh? :p Are you sure you couldn't write it yourself? It's a good idea and you should use it yourself! Plus, you'll be able to create it how you see it, and I agree that it has potential to be a complex but humorous story. If you really don't think you could do it, then I guess you could ask any authors you talk to to write it, or find new fics and ask? Hehe, I have a cat called Luna! :D But it's a boy...I think it sounds like a unisex name! We actually thought he was a boy. I've loved the name for years too, and it always makes me think of Luna Lovegood from my dearest _Harry Potter. _:3

_**xTeamDamonx -**_Thank you sooo much! :D

**_PeachyKeen234 -_**If I understand you correctly, I'm pretty sure that happened in le show... I'M SO CONFUSED! :p Aw, thank you very much! That actually means so much because my main fear of writing a fanfic was screwing up the characters, so your review made my day! ^_^

**I've forgotten who I have thanked for reviews, and who I haven't, so I'm sorry if I haven't! Thank you SOOO much to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited this story - it means sooo much! :)**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own TVD or its characters, only what is original to my story. **

Chapter 29: There Goes the Neighborhood 

"Damon hasn't said a word to me," Stefan tells me and the twin as we stand by her locker in the less-crowded-than-usual corridor. "Every time I try to talk to him he shuts me down."

"Do you think he's still trying to find Katherine?" My twin asks, looking bitter about the subject matter.

"Like he'd give up," I scoff, "he's totally obsessed with her!" Elena gives me a long, analytical look as I say that… What's her deal? I know I'm drop-dead gorgeous, but seriously – only hooligans stare.

"He waited 145 years only to find out that Katherine could not care less," he discusses in an unusually relaxed tone. I have to say, it's nice seeing him chilled out, even if things aren't great. "I mean, that's got to hurt, right?" It must hurt, especially seeing how much he clearly loves her… Everything he's done has been for a woman who just doesn't give two fucks.

"And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." My twin comments sarcastically; her words make me remember how he had killed Alaric the other day, only for him to return to life. That was a great plot twist, right there.

I giggle, "Moody Elena is a lot more fun than normal Elena."

"You have every reason to be upset with him," he looks at me, "you especially."

I smile, "Oh, I know. I'm enjoying it, actually. I just wish he was here so I could be bitchy to him."

Elena sighs, "What are we gonna do about Vicki?"

I tense visibly, which they both notice; Stefan gives me a sympathetic smile as Elena puts an arm around me. "We have to tell Matt, but it's gonna be hard."

Stefan shakes his head, "We can't tell him about vampires. We'll have to come up with a cover story."

My eyes narrow, "You mean a lie? A lie to cover up how she was murdered. Twice. Her own _brother_ can't know the truth? It's not right!"

"I know it isn't, and I'm so sorry that we're in this situation, but we don't have the choice." When I don't reply he looks back at my twin, "Have you thought any more about what you're gonna do?"

She scoffs, "About what? Isobel, our vampire birth mother, who's related to Katherine, my vampire ancestor who screwed over your vampire brother? Nah, I haven't thought about it at all!" Elena remarks sarcastically.

I laugh and look at Stefan, "Remind me to piss her off more often – she is _way _more fun!"

He smiles amusedly, "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It'd just be nice if we could get through one day without having to deal with any of it."

I shake my head, "Not possible."

"No vampire mother or brother," she finishes in a subdued tone.

"No vampires at all?" Stefan asks with his brows raised.

Elena smiles sweetly, "No vampires but you."

"Oh, how adorably sickly-sweet…" I smile falsely, holding in my grimace.

She looks at me, "I just want to get us back to normal stuff. Like School…and homework and – here's a thought – _fun_!"

I scoff, "Not all of us stopped having fun, Lena. You just have the curse of being the boring twin." She rolls her eyes at me playfully.

"Ooo, that sounds fun. When do we start?" Stefan smiles broadly and Elena giggles cutely as they walk off.

_How lovely._

I sigh and see Care looking disappointed but determined as she plasters a smile on her face.

"Hi, Care!" She looks at me fondly, "What's got your wand in a knot?"

She exhales heavily, "Is Matt evergoing to get over Elena? Like, _ever?_"

I pat her back, "Someday soon, Care Bear. You just gotta have faith."

She scoffs, "I'm not known for my patience, Lulu."

I giggle at her sweetly, "I had noticed." We end up bumping into Elena and Stefan soon, so Care tells us she has plans. "You're a _wo_man with a plan, huh?"

She grins, "I'm thinking nothing huge, just dinner at The Grill, maybe a late movie."

"You mean, like a double date?" Stefan asks as he rummages through his bag.

"Two pair out on a Friday night, coupled. Yeah, a double date."

"Oh, I see," I sniff as I cross my arms.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Questions the girl who says she wants to get things back to normal.

"Why not? We all haven't gone out together before and I don't want it to be uncomfortable for us." Seeing our dubious expressions she elaborates, "Like, the couple dynamics have changed, and there's been a little awkwardness between you, Matt, and me, and I just think it's important that we get over it!"

"I don't know," Elena shakes her head – will she ever cease to be boring?

"You know what? I – I think that sounds like a great idea." Stefan tells Care with a smile.

"You do?"

"Yes, stop being boring," I roll my eyes at my stroppy twin, who throws a mini tantrum at us all. Siblings, eh?

"Yeah, a nice evening out with friends. Sounds fun, as in _fun_."

"A double date it is," Elena agrees half-reluctantly.

"Okay! So, we will see you tonight."

I sigh, "I'll just call Tyler or something and ask to hang out, seeing as you guys hate me."

Care smirks, "Be careful he doesn't try anything on, though. Matt told me he has a huge crush on you."

I gape at her, "Really?" She nods and waves as she leaves us. "Who knew?" I look at my twin, "Try not to bore them to death, Lena," I smirk.

She gives me a look, "Drop the attitude, Loon."

I scoff, "As if, honey! Besides, _you _said you wanted normality and fun, and here are all the opportunities and you are shooting them down!" I sigh mockingly, "God, Elena – make up your mind. Stefan knows what he's doing," I wink at him and leave the love birds to do their lovey-couple thing.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"So, you looking forward to your hot double date tonight?" I ask Elena as she brushes her hair in front of the mirror. I'm still not happy about the Jeremy situation, but we need each other right now. However, if she makes another dick move, I will shove my foot so far up her ass she'll feel it in her eye!

"Yeah," she says unconvincingly, prompting me to raise a brow. "Okay, so maybe not. It just feels like maybe we're not meant to have normal in our lives anymore."

I scoff, "Honey, I love being unique and everything, but there is no way I'm gonna give up normality. Ever," I tell her as I jump up from her bed and look at a photo album that's on her bedside table. I flip through it and find a picture of mom, dad and Jenna – the one I had used to replace the picture of just my parents in my locket the other day.

"I miss them, but this whole adoption thing has really thrown me off balance, you know?"

I nod, "Yeah. I mean, they're our parents and they always will be, but it feels like they've been gone for years."

"I know, it's weird. It's kinda horrible." Elena scurries to the door when someone knocks – Stefan, of course. Once they finish their chat I pull Stefan outside onto the porch to chat.

"If you're going on that double date, how are we gonna check out the tomb?" I ask as we sit on the bench, "My darling twin will want you all to herself until then."

"Well, I know you might not like it, but you could ask Damon to go with you." Stefan suggests with a shrug. "He won't talk to me, but you might be different."

I shake my head, "I am _not _asking him for help, Stef. Not gonna happen."

"Look, we need to check it out and you're not going alone."

"But I could! I'm sure I'd be fine!" He shakes his head, inducing a sigh from me. "Shall we just check it out tomorrow? Or tonight?"

"I guess that would work," he smiles, "are you coming with us tonight?"

I sigh, "I'd be the fifth wheel!"

"Well, I'd like you there, and I know the others would, too."

I nod reluctantly. "You don't seem so bothered about the tomb."

He exhales heavily, "One night of fun is all I want."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"So, uh, Matt, how do you like working here?" Elena asks, trying to break the awkwardness. Good move, sis, asking about someone's job as a bartender to ease the tense air. Geez.

"Uh, it's not that bad. Wait staff tips out pretty good. You know, they can't keep a bartender to save their lives. But… I actually put my mom up for the job."

"Are you enjoying having Kelly back? I always liked her," I smile sweetly. I'm sat squished on the other side of Stefan.

"You know, the same old Kelly. She's, uh, she's trying, sort of."

"Any all-night parties planned?" I wink playfully.

He laughs, "If there is I'll be sure to call you!"

"And Ty, considering his drink is to die for! Speaking of which, I haven't seen him in a while."

"Yeah, I think he's been busy at home, or something."

"Not like him," I frown; I haven't seen Mr Popular in a while…

"Kelly and my mom were best friends growing up," Elena grins as she tells Stefan. "It's how Matt and I first met. We shared a crib together."

"You're kidding?" Stefan smiles.

"No, we've known each other our whole lives." He and Elena share a warm look, filled with old feelings.

Uh-oh…

We turn when we hear Kelly laughing and see her downing shots with Damon and Jenna. "We're acting more mature than them…" I realise, "What the hell is wrong with the world?!"

Caroline scoffs, "A lot, me thinks."

"We're all turning into Elena!" She shoots me a look, "What, I thought you were used to being the brunt of my jokes?"

"Stop being embarrassing!" She hisses with narrowed eyes – what an over-reaction.

"_I'm _being embarrassing?" I gape at her, "I'm the one being fun!"

"You really need to grow up, Luna!"

"If 'growing up' means being like you, then hell no."

"You're really rude these days, Luna," she sighs, leaning her head on her hand.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes before Matt's chuckles fill the air. "What's so funny?"

He grins, "You guys and your bickering! You can tell you're related."

"…Matt, we have the same face…"

"Yeah, I know, but…"

I smile, "It's okay, I know you find it hard to understand things. Maybe next week you'll master colours?"

Caroline sniggers, "And I have to kiss him!"

He rolls his eyes with a laugh, "Stop being smart," he looks at Care, "and _mean_."

"Yeah, let's not gang up on the special kid, Care," I wink at her as Matt gasps.

"You guys are such bullies!" He exclaims, looking at a menu.

"What can I say? It's just what happens when you spend 17 years of hell living with Elena," I send her a playful smirk, but she just glares me. What _is _her problem? She knows I'm just joking!

"Well I turned out okay after 15 years of dating," Matt shrugs, not noticing how Caroline tenses.

"Yeah, but you didn't _live _with her."

"Practically did."

"Yeah, but she was always on best behaviour for you! And she's gotten worse lately."

"So, when we're done talking about Elena, maybe we could order?" Caroline suggests in a spiteful manner.

"Great idea, I'm starving," I smile softly.

_I'm sensing that this night isn't gonna go too well…_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

We watch Jenna, Kelly and Damon at the bar as we stand by the pool table.

"Well, at least they're having fun," Caroline comments in exasperation.

"I find that insulting, Caroline," I wipe away a mock tear, making her chuckle.

"It's probably because Elena's here." Elena gives her a look.

"That's more like it," I grin sweetly, looking back over at the others.

"They're drunk," Elena highlights pointedly, not looking impressed.

I laugh, "Which is _why _they're having fun! Have you _been _drunk? It's pretty great, but I always seem to be smashed at the wrong times…" She gives me a disapproving look but I just shrug at her. "Teenagers will be teenagers, Lena."

"You never used to be like this…" She mumbles back solemnly.

"Remember when Elena's parents busted us here after homecoming?" Matt asks us – well, not Stefan.

"Oh my God, yes!" Care exclaims with a huge grin.

"We were wasted," Elena smiles cutely.

I lean over to Stefan, "She actually used to be _kind of _fun." She rolls her eyes at me, "You know, from time to time," I shrug casually. Because I am just so casual like that.

"It was the first time I ever got drunk. I blame Matt."

"Her parents got seated at the next booth."

"Oh, and Matt had me pretend I was choking so we could get away!"

"Except her dad was a doctor, so he jumped up to save her."

"And I ran and slipped on the wet floor and bit it. In front of everyone!"

"She was such an embarrassment that night," I sigh as I recall the events; I'm pretty sure this whole two-narrator story thing isn't going down well with Caroline.

"Do you remember that? Three stitches, a hangover for days, and I was grounded from seeing this one for a week."

I smile, "Well, not that this little trip down memory-lane hasn't been satisfyingly twee," I give Care a smirk, "but I need to be drunk right now."

Caroline scoffs, "You're not gonna go hang out in cougar town, are you?" I shrug with a nod, "Well, I'm gonna go to the restroom," she chuckles, "and vomit at that thought." I roll my eyes before skipping over to 'cougar town'.

"Quick, hide – we're not here," Jenna whispers as she shrinks down beside Kelly.

"Why? Where'd we go?" Kelly smiles as I tap Jenna's shoulder; she winces as she turns to meet my gaze.

"You're wasted, and we've known for ages," I sigh as I shake my head. "You're just not ninja-quality, are you?"

She pouts, "Guess not…"

"So, who's buying me my drink?"

"Are my services needed?" Damon smirks over at me, handing me a bottle.

I scowl at him as I reach for the bottle, but he pulls it away from me. "What the hell?"

"Not with that attitude, Perky," he wags his finger at me.

I try to grab the bottle, but he jerks his hand away. "Damon! Stop being a dick!"

Jenna gasps, "Lucy! Language!"

I frown at her, "My name is Luna…"

"That's what I said," Jenna argues with a look of confusion on her soft features. I roll my eyes and snatch the bottle from Damon, downing half of its contents as Kelly cheers.

"Whoa, girl!" Kelly laughs, "Didn't know you had it in ya'!"

I smirk, "You underestimate me, my friend."

"Yeah, she has a lot of talents," Damon tells Kelly, who turns to face him. "If you know what I mean," he winks as her eyes widen in understanding; I gasp.

"I see," she grins over at me.

"No, I don't – he hasn't – we haven't -"

"No need to be embarrassed, Perky." Damon sends me a mischievous smile.

"You never told me!" Jenna gasps, "I knew you had a crush on him!"

I scowl at her, "Jenna, I _don't! _And there was nothing to tell!"

"Sounds like there was," she counters drunkenly.

I exhale deeply, "Why are my family so annoying?" I mutter to myself before gulping down more alcohol.

_I have a problem._

"Hey!" Jenna sits upright, wobbling a little. "I am a _brilliant _aunt!"

I smirk, "Sure, Jen-Jen, sure."

"I _am!_"

"We all know it," I pat her head in a patronising manner. About ten minutes later, I'm dancing around to the latest hits that Matt has kindly put on.

"I thought _I_ was drunk," Kelly chuckles as she downs two shots.

"NOT AS DRUNK AS ME!" I squeal, tripping over and landing on…Damon. "Well, hey," I wave at him as I make myself comfortable in his hold.

"Do I look like a bed?" He smiles down at me, brushing some of my waves out of my face.

"It's this or an aneurism, buddy," I wink as I guzzle down some more of my drink.

He laughs, "Remind me to keep you drunk – you hate me less."

I groan, "Ugh, I feel sick. I think it's seeing your face," I tease as I sit up on his lap, looking around. "I'll be back," I tell Jenna as I head to the toilet to wash my face – I am feeling _way_ too sleepy right now. When I leave I almost bump into some random guy; he steadies me and gives me a sinister smirk.

"I see you've found the Salvatore brothers already, Katherine."

I stare up at him in confusion, "Uh…I'm not Katherine…" His brow creases, "Haha, awkward…" I slip away from him hastily when he lets go of me, heading straight to Stefan. I pull out my phone and write a text saying how that man called me 'Katherine'; he frowns at me and looks over to where I had been standing, only to find the man and his accomplice gone.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Man, I've always wanted to see what it looks like in this place," Matt smiles as we enter the main room of the Salvatore boarding house.

"You have a lot of fantasies about houses, Mattie?" I comment as I take in the room and all its glory; Matt gives me an amused look.

"Yeah, I guess it's a bit much," Stefan replies.

"Ha! Yeah, my entire house could fit in here, like, twice."

"It's a palace, right?" I laugh, jumping onto the couch and putting up my legs.

"I feel like I've been here before," Caroline tells us as her and Elena walk in. "It's weird."

I frown, knowing what her compelled-mind is trying to remember, "Yeah, it's just one of those places."

"Do you guys want to watch a movie, or something?" Elena asks with a friendly smile.

"Whoa!" Matt rushes over to a cabinet full of collectable model cars; "These are great!"

I gasp, standing up to have a look, "How have I never noticed these?"

"I guess your ninja ways are failing you," Matt teases with a playful smirk.

I gape at him, "They are _not! _They're great! Perfect!"

"Denial isn't pretty, Lulu. Just face it – you're losing your touch."

"No I'm not! YOU FOUL-MOUTHED NARGLE!"

"You did _not_ just call me a nargle!" He glowers at me playfully, "How could you?"

"You provoked me, Matthew, it happens," I shrug innocently. "But next time, I'll kick your ass!"

He scoffs, "I'd like to see you try! I've been specially trained," he tells me proudly.

I laugh, "Specially trained in _failing _at life!"

"Hey!" He exclaims, "Way to put a guy down. I'm gonna get all insecure now, pull a Caroline."

"What was that?" Care questions with a brow arched up.

"Uh-oooohhh…" I laugh, still tipsy from earlier.

"You like cars?" Stefan asks Matt, saving him from Caroline's wrath.

"That's an understatement," Matt scoffs as he looks back at Stefan.

"Come with me," Stefan grins before leading him away.

I give the twin and Caroline a weird look, "That sounds kinda creepy. Do you think Stefan has a white van parked out back?"

Caroline snickers, "Hope not, I wanted to be the first one to take Matt into a white van!"

I sigh, "You're too late, Elena already did." She frowns, "Why'd you think they dated so long? Matt was too scared to say no!" She rolls her eyes with a small smile.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Prepare yourself, my friend," Stefan says before revealing a beautiful looking red car to us. I might be freaked out by cars, but this one could kill my phobia for _sure_!

"Wow, that is one hell of a car!" I gasp, walking forward to get a closer inspection.

"Whoa. Wait," Matt breathes, "how do you have this?"

"Got passed down through the family."

"Seeing as you and the twin are in love and everything, that makes her family, right? Because I would love to support your relationship!" I exclaim with a sweet smile. "And have this car," I rush out in a mumble; he chuckles in my direction.

"Why don't – I mean – why don't you drive it?"

"He's insane," I answer Matt, running a finger along the bonnet. "Really, seriously, insane…"

"Well, it, uh, doesn't run. I mean, it's nothing that I could figure out."

"Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?" Caroline questions incredulously.

I gape at her, "Have you _seen _it?!"

"What she said," Matt replies with a breathless laugh.

"Hey, why don't you come take a look at this for me?"

"Elena, remember the Camaro your dad used to have?" Matt grins at my twin.

"Of course!"

"Yeah. I built and rebuilt that engine 20 times," he tells Stefan proudly.

"Well, I don't like sports cars," Caroline sighs. "They're too hard to make out in." I roll my eyes at her; I love her, but how shallow can you sound with one sentence.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad," Matt responds; I slap my forehead.

I give him a look as Caroline leaves; "Aren't you a smooth mover?" I ask sarcastically before following Care and my sister.

"Caroline -" I hear Elena attempt to console our blonde friend, but she interrupts her.

"I don't want to talk about it," she tells her in a grumpy monotone.

"You are being ridiculous," Elena scoffs.

"Oh, don't worry about her feelings, twin," I roll my eyes as I fold my arms.

"And insecure and stupid," she adds bitterly before turning to face us. "But that doesn't change the fact that Matt's always gonna be in love with you, and I'm always gonna be the back-up!" I feel bad for her – Matt so clearly still loves Elena, and there's no point skipping around that fact.

"You're no the back-up," my twin argues, but it's a lie – she _is! _Right now, anyway.

"Yes I am! I'm Matt's Elena back-up. I'm your Bonnie back-up. Damon never even liked me, probably – he likes Luna."

"This isn't about Damon," I frown; does she seriously still care about what he thinks? Well, as insecure as she is, I guess she would…

"Yes it is!"

"Oh, and it's about me and Bonnie, too?"

Care gives her a long look before shaking her head with a sigh. "You don't get it;" Elena sends her a confused look. "Why would you? You're everyone's first choice." She looks over at me, "And you. You both always have been. I'm just everyone's sloppy seconds."

"You're my first choice, Care…" I smile gently as I pull her into a hug; she sighs but eventually returns the gesture right before we hear a car engine revving. Stefan and Matt approach us in the car, Matt hopping out shortly.

"Piece of cake," he smiles as he closes the door.

"Show off," I tease lightly.

"You know what?" Stefan spots the awkwardness between Matt and Caroline; "Why don't you guys go ahead and take it for a spin?"

I gasp, "What?!" He looks at me with a perplexed expression, "I'm gonna be your sister-in-law soon, _I _want to drive it first!"

"Don't be your usual bratty self, Luna," Elena teases with a playful smirk.

I gape at her, "You are a mean twin! _Evil!_" I look between her and Stefan when Matt and Caroline drive off. "So, now that you're done playing Cupid, can we go do something fun? Like rob a bank?"

Elena chuckles in exasperation, "When it's not vampires, it's girlfriends."

"You wanted normality, didn't you?" I shrug.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Mom?" I follow Matt's look of disappointment and disgust and…wow.

"Damon?" I utter in shock, gaping at him as he plasters kisses on Kelly's neck as she stares at Matt in horror.

_Oh that is nasty._

"Oh, my God, Matt," Kelly exclaims as Damon rolls his eyes and leans his head back on the wall in frustration. Why do I feel jealous?

"I got to -" Matt groans to Caroline, but she interrupts.

"It's fine, just go."

"I-I'll take her home," Elena tells Matt, gesturing to Care; Matt nods and thanks Stefan as he hands back his car keys and leaves. We all turn our looks of contempt onto Damon, who just downs more alcohol. I run a hand through my hair as the others leave, shifting my focus from Damon momentarily before giving him a tired look. I open my mouth to speak, but Damon appears before me and presses it closed.

"If you're thinking of giving me a lecture, you can stop right now, Perky," he instructs darkly, giving me a glare.

I scoff, "Don't give me attitude, honey, I'm not in the mood." I step back from him with a sigh, taking a few sips of Bourbon from his glass that was on the side. "Matt's mom?" I give him a look, "Really? As if his life isn't shitty enough! You've done enough to him!"

He sniggers, "Oh, you mean by killing the washed-up druggie? Because the world needs her, doesn't it."

I tense, giving him a piercing gaze. "_I _need her." His eyes flicker to the floor, "Matt needs her. Jer does. Who the hell are you to decide who lives and dies, anyway? You're not God!"

"Look, I do things sometimes," he snarls at me, grabbing me roughly by the arm. "Things I don't have to do."

I stare up at him, waiting for him to continue, but he just stares back down at me; I scoff. "Was that supposed to be an apology?"

His grasp softens, "I already apologised, anyway."

I frown, my anger dissipating and being replaced by a sort of empty feeling. "No matter how many crappy apologies you give, Vicki will always be dead. I'll always miss her – Matt will always have no sister. Don't fuck things up with him and his mom, _please._" His brow creases, "I want him to be happy for just a minute."

He sighs, putting his hand on my cheek; "Seeing as it's you," he smirks weakly. We both turn when Stefan ambles back with a half-hearted smile.

"Elena and Caroline are waiting for you in the car." I give him a nod and head to the car, joining my tense side-kicks.

"Well…that was fucking awkward!" Care chuckles breathlessly as I hop into the back of the car.

I laugh, "You can say that again!"

"I feel so bad for Matt," my darling twin sighs as she starts the engine. "He really wants this thing with his mom to work out…"

"Well, life is shit. We just have to learn to live with it, you know?"

Caroline scoffs, "You sound like such an emo!"

"A sexy emo, though…"

She smirks, "A _very _sexy one."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"How was your night?" Elena asks Jer as we brush our teeth.

"Oh, same old, same old. You?"

"Yep."

Awkward silence ensues.

"Wow, you guys are great for conversation, huh?" I laugh, rinsing out my mouth.

"Well, you don't understand me!" Jeremy exclaims mockingly, making me smirk.

"Who does? You speak in caveman."

He gasps, "All you do is hurt me, Lulu! I'm already really insecure! Why do you think I wear makeup?"

"Because you're a transvestite?" I shrug innocently before heading to bed.

"YOU'RE A BIG BULLY!" I hear Jeremy yell after me as an evil smirk forms on my face.

**A/N: What did you think? Bit uninspired this chap, soz. ;) Thanks for reading, folks!**


	30. Let the Right One In

**A/N: Hi! Hope you all had a good Christmas! Had a few problems uploading this, so I can't write a long note AGAIN! Using my new, awesome laptop, but I need to install _Microsoft Office _because _WordPad _isn't that good for long documents, and I had previously had this whole story on one document.**

**Thanks to all who favourite, followed and reviewed - I can't tell you how much it means to me and how much I appreciate it! :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes! **

**P.S This site keeps screwing up, so I can't publish or reply to messages.**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own TVD or its characters, only what is original to my story. **

Chapter 30: Let the Right One In

I sit on my bed, hunched up and hugging my legs as I stare at my open window. There's a huge storm tonight, and it's really cosy – the lightning flashes incessantly, sending bright, silver light streaming into my room to illuminate every corner. The sound of thunder is almost in rhythm with my slow beating heart as I stay still as a statue. I can feel an extra body in the house, other than my family, and they're in Jeremy's room. I should really check it out, but I'm pretty sure it's his pretty new vampire friend Anna. That means he doesn't know about her being a vampire…?

My head snaps to my door as Elena stands in the doorframe. "Are you okay?" She asks, observing my position; I nod. "How long have you been up?"

I shrug, "A couple hours. I can't sleep. I think something bad happened at the boarding house." That's true – I got a bad feeling, but I didn't see anything.

Her eyes widen as she enters my room, shutting my door quietly behind her. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I just got a feeling. They're okay, though, I think…" I sigh, unravelling myself, and let my eyes find her. "I can sense things about people from a distance now."

She nods slowly, looking a little confused. "It's so weird that you're a witch, Lulu…" Her eyes, identical to mine, find my open window and she goes over and closes it. "Can you make sure all the windows in the house are closed, please? Looks like there's a big storm rolling in."

I smile weakly, "Sure." I check every window in the house, closing only one, and hesitate outside of Jer's room. I sigh before pushing his door open and finding him sat on the end of his bed, looking at me innocently.

_Shifty…_

"Who is in here?" I ask, looking around his empty room.

"Uh…me, maybe?" He replies sarcastically, making me roll my eyes.

"You had someone in here, Jer." He stares at me; "Come on, Jer! We tell each other everything." My eyes meet the floor as I say that last bit.

His brow furrows, "You tell me _everything?_"

I give him a long look, "Jer, do you know…about it?" His eyes widen and my jaw drops. "Jer, _how?!_"

He folds his arms, "Yours and Elena's journals about covered it."

"Um, _privacy!_" I tease lightly, still shocked, as I sit beside him. "You know I wanted you to still know, right?"

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I…I'm not mad at you. Just the evil twin." I nod. "Is Vicki really…"

"Yeah," I choke out, looking away from him. Silence follows when he pulls me into an embrace and we begin to cry in unison. "You know, we'd make a beautiful choir of tears!"

He chuckles weakly, wiping his eyes. "We should seriously consider pursuing it."

"And when we're rich and famous, Elena will still be here."

"Being boring," he adds; I laugh breathlessly. "Luna, you won't tell Elena I know, right?"

My brow furrows, "Isn't dishonesty what got us into this mess?"

"She deserves to be lied to."

I pout in thought, "Yeah, I…I guess so." I withdraw from him and smirk weakly, "So, this Anna girl."

He rolls his eyes, "Shut up, Lulu. I know what you're gonna say."

"Oh, are _you _the psychic, now?" I joke, giving him a poke before heading back to my room.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I'm slouching on the couch in the boarding house, watching Damon the dick hammer wooden boards up where one of their huge windows was broken. Hehe, putting up boards in the boarding house…hehe. Lol. Get it? Lolol. I'm a comedy genius.

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night," he proposes.

"Yeah, and then what? We turn to the rest of the house of vampires and say 'oops. Sorry?'" Stefan questions sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"We could always just sit down and talk to the guy?" I suggest with an incredulous laugh – can't things ever be simple with the supernatural?

Damon scoffs, "Talking doesn't get you anywhere, Perky."

I smirk, "You mean it doesn't get _you _anywhere, because you have a very limited vocabulary. Actually, it's quite sad watching you try to fit it all into one sentence."

He smirks back at me, "I've missed your tongue since your little phase of disliking of me."

"It isn't a phase, honey."

"Sure it is," he smiles.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her!" My twin comments bitterly, giving Damon a glare.

"It was more a helpful exchange of information," Damon corrects her. "And it was not like I had a choice. She's…scary."

I laugh, "Aw, did the big mean lady scare lickle Damon?" I coo in a patronising manner, getting a glare from him.

"Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back."

Elena scoffs as I frown, looking away; it's really starting to bother me how much he wants her back. "Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual, no matter who gets hurt in the process." I smirk at my sister's words.

"You don't have to be snarky about it, boring twin." Damon smirks at her when she scowls.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky."

"I did tell Stefan I had a bad feeling about it," I tell her as I fiddle with a lock of my hair.

"You never told me," she narrows her eyes at me.

I scoff, "What were _you _gonna do about it?"

"How long is Elena gonna blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" Damon asks me tiredly.

I smile falsely, "She's not blaming you. If she's anything like me, she's accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities." Elena nods with an approving smile. Oh my God - Elena? Approving of something I say? Am I in a parallel universe? Oh, I can't be...Damon's still a dick. Sigh.

He scoffs, "Ouch, Perky. You're hurting my feelings."

I grin, "Not to mention you're fuck ugly."

He chortles, "Now I get it!" I raise a brow; "You're in denial. You don't want the others to realise your undying love for me."

I roll my eyes, "Yep, that's the reason. For sure."

"Yep."

"Good to get that off my chest."

"If you want to get anything else off your chest, my bedroom is always open." I gape at him as Elena gasps.

"Damon, what the hell!" She exclaims angrily, "Don't talk to my sister like that!"

"She likes it when I talk dirty," he smirks, glancing at me and laughing at my expression of horror.

"I don't!" I stress to Elena when I see her look at me incredulously. "God, Lena, do you know me at all?"

"Not as well as _I _know you," he winks, his eyes browsing down my body suggestively; I gag.

"This isn't being very productive," Stefan interrupts us, getting my attention. "We're gonna figure out a way to deal with the vampires and Pearl." I nod as Damon leaves the room, glancing at me.

"I'm sorry, he just makes me so cranky!" I throw my hands up in the air.

"I know, he makes everyone cranky," he chuckles, putting a hand on my shoulder as I move into a sitting position. "Remind me to act on your warnings sooner."

I sigh dramatically, "You people just never listen to me!"

"So what are we gonna do?" Elena asks, folding her arms.

"Damon and I are gonna handle everything, I promise;" he looks at me, "maybe Luna will help?" I nod with a smile.

"Well, what about me?" Elena questions with her brow furrowed. "I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Well, it is what you do best," I smirk teasingly, inducing a playful eye roll from her.

"And it's exactly what you're gonna do, because that's what's going to keep you safe." Stefan cups her face, giving her a loving look.

"Which means nothing if you're not safe, too."

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe." He smiles at me, "I have Damon, the self-serving psychopath on my side."

"Which is such a comfort," I wink with a chuckle.

"Well, what about Luna?" Elena questions, gesturing to me; "If anything happens to

her -"

Dismissing her thoughts, Stefan shakes his head. "Damon cares about her, he'll protect her - so will I. We might not even need her."

"But I'm amazing company! You'll need me for conversation!"

Elena sighs reluctantly, "Okay! Okay, fine!"

"Great!" I breathe as I clap my hands together, getting up from sitting position. "Now that that's sorted, I'm gonna go socialise with cool people."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"I yelled at my mom last night," Matt tells me and Care in The Grill.

"I yell at Elena all the time, nowadays." I shrug, "Family, eh?"

"You know, I feel like the parent and the screwed-up kid."

"Maybe she needed to hear it," Caroline pipes up.

"Yeah, but just – I worry that if I push too hard, then she'll take off again. 'Cause that's her M.O." He scoffs, "Just like Vicki, who I haven't heard from since she left." My stomach churns as he talks of Vicki.

"You can't control her, Matt. Or Vick." He looks at me; "I know it must suck, but…you just have to let things flow, deal with crap as it comes. When your mom is ready, she'll be there."

"And Vick?" He asks with a brow raised.

I run a hand through my hair, "Her too."

"Have you heard from her?" I shake my head; he sighs, his eyes downcast. "I just wish that mom would try, you know? If she would just try to try, that'd be okay."

"Maybe she'll surprise you," Care smiles as he looks at her. "People have a tendency to do that."

I laugh, "When did you get so wise? Was it when you grew that beard?" I gesture to her chin, making her gasp and cover it with her hand.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" I exchange an amused look with Matt; "Seriously, Luna? Shit!"

I roll my eyes, "Relax, Care Bear! You are your perfectly normal, sexy self."

Playfully, she gives me a glare. "Well, with that _cruelty _done with, I should go before the roads get even worse from the storm."

"Are you sure you should be on the road? What with your incapability to do anything?" I grin cheekily as she gapes at me.

"Why are you so mean tonight, Lulu?" She puts her hand over her heart mockingly, "It really hurts when your wife puts you down!"

"It really hurts when your wife is a total brain donut!"

"A 'brain donut'?" Matt repeats amusedly.

I pat his back, "It's okay, Huffy. We'll get to internal organs soon. Remember you're yet to master the colour spectrum!"

"You are a Slytherin at heart, Luna!" He shakes his head jokingly.

"Well, I have to brave it! It's my dad's boyfriend's daughter's birthday. We have a non-traditional traditional ritual." Care chuckles tiredly.

"Well, buckle up. Don't speed. Stay off your cell phone and call me when you get there," Matt grins at her fondly, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Yes," he whispers, cupping her face and leaning in to place a delicate kiss on her lips.

I gag, "Excuse me while I vomit!" Care scoffs as she goes to leave. "If anything happens to you, I'm suing!"

"Who are you gonna sue?" Matt chuckles.

I shrug, "I don't know - God, Matt! I don't have all the answers!" They both laugh as Care leaves us.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I pick up my phone when it buzzes, glaring at the screen when the caller ID reveals it to be Damon; I reject the call, being the evil mastermind that I am. I groan when someone knocks on the door. "ELENA!" Nothing. "JEREMY!" Nada. I sigh, rolling my eyes, and head to the door. I've barely got it half open when Damon saunters in.

"You're ignoring me." He states simply, barging in.

I scoff, "It's Sherlock, everybody!" I announce sarcastically.

He turns to face me, "Drop the attitude. And the ignoring."

"Can't, I'm being an evil mastermind."

He laughs, "Oh, by dodging phone calls? What's next on your list of horrors?" He mocks, stepping closer to me.

"Well, I was thinking of making the only Damon in the world extinct," I shrug casually.

"But then your sexual fantasies would never come true," he grins cockily, playing with a lock of my hair. "Seeing as you and Stefan are BFFs, I was thinking you might have heard from him?" He enquires almost bitterly.

I frown, "No…why?"

"Is he here?"

I roll my eyes, "I said I haven't heard from him, so no. What's wrong?" I question in concern when he becomes panicked.

"He went out to the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone."

"Shit, what if something's wrong?" I exclaim, running a hand through my hair.

"My thoughts exactly," he says, eyeing my phone; understanding, I call him.

"Voicemail, fuck!" I put my phone in my pocket. "What do you think happened…" I gasp as I trail off; "The tomb vampires!"

"Good to know you're not just a pretty face," he compliments with a false smile before taking my hand and heading to the door.

"Wait, what about Elena?" I ask, pushing the door closed when he attempts to open it before looking up the stairs; I know she's in her room.

He scoffs, "Fat lot of use she'd be, Perky. Besides, it's another one of our little adventures," he smiles.

"How fun," I comment sarcastically as I roll my eyes. "ELENA, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE _NOW_!" I call up the stairs; I wince when Damon smacks my head lightly with an annoyed look on his features. She emerges from her room, a frown on her face as she stands at the top of the stairs.

She crosses her arms as she scowls at Damon, "What are you doing here? Where's Stefan?"

Damon laughs, "I'm really not popular with the Gilberts, am I? Johnathon never liked me."

"Man had a brain, then," I tease as I turn to my twin while she meets us at the bottom of the stairs. "Stefan's missing;" her eyes widen. "We reckon it's the tomb vampires - I mean, they attacked last night, didn't they?"

"What do they want with him?" She whispers, hugging herself as her eyes fill with fear.

"He killed one last night, Lena, they aren't gonna be his biggest fans."

"They attacked us out of the blue, as well," Damon adds. "They have an agenda."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Right," Damon sighs as he stops the car in the woods near an old house. "Twins stay here, vampires go kick some ass."

I scoff incredulously, "Um, I'm coming!"

"No you're not," he counters firmly as he shifts around to face me in the passenger's seat.

I fold my arms, "Yes I am."

"Stop acting like a child."

"You'd know all about acting like a child, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would, because I hang out with you!"

"Please, I'm super mature. I'm _so _mature, that you get confused about which one of us has lived for over a century and which one of us is a teenager." I state proudly, holding my head high.

"Yeah, you look more like you've lived a century," he smirks as I gasp, smacking his arm.

"Guys, this isn't helping!" Elena scolds us, earning an eye roll from us both. "Damon, _I'm _coming."

"And me!" I add with a hand raised up.

Damon groans and points at Elena, "You are staying here. End of." He looks at me, "Wouldn't be any fun without my little Perky, would it?"

I grin at him widely, cheering, "Yay! Let's go save Stefan!"

"What?!" Elena exclaims, unbuckling herself. "Why does Luna get to go?"

"Because unlike _you_, she isn't a liability." I smirk at my twin in a gloating manner. "Much," he adds quickly before stepping out of the car; I follow suit after waving at a grumpy Elena.

I walk up to Damon, standing beside him as we stare at the house in the distance. "So, what's our plan of action, comrade?" I frown when I hear a car door open and turn to see my stubborn twin getting ou and joining us. "Lena, what the hell?!"

"I'm coming!"

"Do I have to knock you out?" Damon questions in exasperation, "Because I will," he threatens.

"Hey!" I glower at him as I smack his arm once again.

"Thanks, Lulu," Elena smiles, glaring at Damon.

"No problem," I look at Damon, "I wanna do it!"

My darling twin scoffs, "Luna!"

"What, what, I'm joking! Geez!" She gives me a look; "I was! God, Elena, lighten up!"

"I'm worried about Stefan," she tells us desperately, runnng a hand through her hair.

"Well, if you get back in the freaking car, we can go get him!" Damon orders through gritted teeth.

"No, I want to help!"

_Jesus, woman! STFU!_

"Are you a vampire?" Damon asks with a sarcastic smile; she shakes her head. "Are you a witch?" She shakes her head. "So get back in the car, _Elena!_"

"We'll help Stef, Lena! I promise! He's my best friend!" I assure her, patting her shoulder; I notice Damon growl under his breath at the last part.

"And he's my boyfriend!" She argues, shimmying out from my touch.

"Yes, and he's my brother and he's suffering!" Damon spits at her. "Now get in the goddamn car, or Stefan could get seriously hurt by those assholes!" He growls lowly, opening the door for her. She gives me a parting glance before complying. "Jesus, she's difficult," he comments breathlessly, giving me a tired look.

"I have to _live _with her!"

"I see why you're so annoying," he grins at me before slipping his hand into mine and leading us towards the house. "If anything happens, I'm using you as a distraction."

I gasp, "What? You're not serious?!" He smirks darkly; "You know, if it weren't for Stefano, I wouldn't be taking this emotional abuse."

He laughs, "Yes you would! You like me even though you hate to admit it, and you like the way I 'emotionally abuse you'."

My eyes narrow, "Are you implying that girls go for asses?"

"No, I'm _saying _- and rightly so - that _you _go for _me._"

"Well, I think it's sad," I sigh softly.

"What? How stupid you are?"

I shoot him a look, "_No, _how deluded you are."

"You've used that line before," he points out as we near the house.

"It's funny," I shrug.

"You need some new material."

"You need a new face," I fire at him.

"You need a new life," he smirks.

"Yeah, one with less of you!"

"...Less of me in clothing," he grins triumphantly as I gape at him. "So cute," he mumbles to himself as he shakes his head.

"You're just jell of how adorable I am."

He scoffs, "Please, Perky - I am the definition of cute."

I shake my head, "You're jell. You're men's hair jell. You're stinky men's hair jell that makes people's hair go all greasy and manky," I smile in satisfaction - that was a good burn, if you ask me!

He gives me an odd look, "You're weird. Very wierd."

"I prefer the term 'unique'," I wink as we arrive at the house; Damon begins trying to knock it down with his man-fists. "Um, you're supposed to ask them to open up or you'll huff and you'll puff and blow their house down." My large caramel eyes follow his fist's movements; "Or, in your case, pound their house down."

"PEARL! OPEN THIS DOOR!" He yells up at the house.

"Wait, is the house alive? Like in _Monster House?_"

He rolls his eyes at me before contuining. "I swear to God I'll bust through and rip your head off!"

"Bit violent..." I mumble in a hum, getting a smirk from Damon. I gasp when the door slowly opens, revealing...the man who mistook me for Katherine!

"Pearl's not home," the man tells us in a low, dangerous tone. He leans out, looking at the sky, "Hmm, beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky."

I smile sweetly, "Yes, it is rather nice. I'm hoping for another storm."

He looks at me and smiles darkly, "I don't know your name." He extends his hand to me.

"Cut the crap," Damon snarls, pulling me further away from the man. "Where's my brother?" The man's smile fades and he opens the door further, calling for another man. I gape when two men drag Stefan into our view; he's doubled over in pain, tears in his eyes. It hurts me to see him in pain!

"Stefan!" I exclaim, putting my hand over my mouth; his watering eyes find mine.

"You're dead," Damon threatens lowly as he lunges for the door, but he can't get in.

"Whoa," the man steps in front of him, safely behind the doorframe. "I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons?"

"Yes, Frederick, honey?" A pale, friendly looking woman joins him at the door.

"Never let this bad man in," he instructs.

She looks at Damon, "I'll never let him in."

After she leaves, Frederick turns back to us. "145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire."

_Nice metaphor._

"The kind of pain that can drive a person mad," he snarls with a deranged smile. "Well, I thought your brother might've wanted to get a taste of that before I killed him."

I laugh in a weak, nervous manner, "That's a really nice offer, but I'm pretty sure he'd rather come home!"

He smiles at me, "I'm feeling generous, and we have a lot to catch up on. Like his century of freedom while we starved."

"Look, it's not his fault, please let him go!" I beg, stepping closer to him only to be pulled back by Damon.

His smile grows, "Billy." On cue, 'Billy' thrusts a stake into Stefan's side, making him emit a guttural yelp; I wince, looking away from his pained expression as he falls to his knees. My face hardens as I look back, flinging Billy against a wall with my telekinesis. I watch Frederick's mouth fall open as he observes this and turns to me with a deadly look, despite the smile. "Well, well," he says lowly, "aren't you special?" I smile bitterly. "You don't want to make an enemy of me, witch."

"You don't want to make an enemy of me," I throw right back at him, crossing my arms defiantly.

"Take him away. _Fast_," he orders and the other two men disappear with Stefan as I growl. "Have a nice day," he taunts menacingly as he closes the door.

Damon kicks the wall in anger before turning to me, grabbing my arm. "You _really _need to button it. If you're not careful, you'll get yourself into trouble."

"What, like you do?" He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "What are we gonna do about Stefan? I can get in and -"

"No, don't be an idiot - you're not going in alone." He starts pulling me away as it begins to rain heavily. "Let's get back to Elena." After a short sprint through the rain, we get to Elena; upon seeing us, she hops out of the car with an umbrella.

"What happened? Where is he?" She questions us, flustered, after detecting that he isn't with us.

"They have him. I can't get in," Damon tells her breathlessly.

"Why not?"

"Because he hasn't been invited in, _obviously!_" I frown at her slow question.

"The woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in."

"I can get in," she half-whispers before trying to walk past us.

I roll my eyes as Damon pulls her back. "If I'm not allowed in, then neither are you, Lena."

"Why are they doing this? What do they want with him?"

"Revenge, they want revenge."

"We've got to help him, Damon!" I start to sob, remembering his state when we left. "It's Stefan..." I mumble as Damon cups my face.

"I know, Luna. I know. But I don't know how to get him out." He pauses, clearly going over something in his head. "But I know someone who might be helpful," his face scrunches up, implying that he isn't exactly besties with this person.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

'Not besties' was an understatement - turns out that the person he had in mind was none other than his latest victim, Alaric Saltzman. "You're joking!" I scoff as we walk into the School, Elena behind us a bit.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" He asks sternly, turning corners sharply.

"Damon, really? You just killed the man, and now you want his help?"

"He's not exactly a good person, Luna," Elena reminds me quietly, looking between me and Damon suspiciously.

_What's that about?_

"Yep," he smiles falsely before we run into the man himself. "Well, don't you look...alive?"

"You can't hurt me," Alaric says calmly.

"He isn't going to," I tell him, shooting a glare at Damon when he laughs.

"Oh, I can hurt you, all right."

"Damon, shut _up!_" I turn back to Alaric, "Please, we need your help!" Alaric sighs and gestures for us to follow him back to his classroom - I'd swoon if I had the time, but I'm worried.

"Stefan's in the house," Elena starts to explain to Alaric as he sits at his desk. I'm perched on a desk between her and Damon, fiddling with my thumbs anxiously. "Damon's a vampire, he can't get in."

"And he won't _let _me go in," I roll my eyes jokingly.

"We need you," Elena finishes. "I would go, but -"

"She'd be no help, and Luna's life is valuable." Damon interrupts; I'm touched he cares about my life, but he could be nicer about the twin and Alaric. "Yours, on the other hand..."

"Damon!" I scold with narrowed eyes; he just shrugs.

"Stefan told me about your ring." Elena says to Alaric, still looking desperate.

I gasp, "About that - I'm glad you're okay," I smile sincerely; he nods with a weak smile.

"See? How could you say no to sweet little Luna?" Damon chuckles.

"What about my ring?" Alaric asks, feigning ignorance.

"Let me recap," Damon states. "You tried to kill me, I defended myself -" I scoff incredulously - he didn't need to _kill _him in defense! "You died. Then, according to my brother, our favourite witch got a feeling you were alive and your ring brought you back to life soon after. Am I leaving anything out?"

"Yeah, the part where you admit that you're a massive dick who didn't _have _to kill him," I smile sarcastically.

He smirks, "Did I? I guess it wasn't important enough."

"How about the part where I try to kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss." Alaric says in a calm and collected tone as he rises up from his desk to approach Damon.

"Ooo, badass Alaric!" He looks at me; "I'm lovin' it! Want a hand with killing him?" I cock my head to the side and grin mischievously when Damon smacks my head lightly.

"Mr Saltzman, please!" Elena begs, "It's Stefan."

He gives her a long look before shaking his head. "Sorry, Elena, Luna, but it's not my problem."

"Please, Stefan's a good guy!" I insist, jumping up and putting my hand in my twin's for reassurance.

"He's a vampire, Luna."

"That doesn't make him a bad person," I say firmly - he is one of the best people I know.

"Well, that's a shame," Damon sighs. "Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife."

"You're lying," he replies instantly.

"Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself? _Coward,_" Damon snarls at him before looking at me and rolling his eyes at my disapproving look. "Come on Perky, Elena," he guides me to the door - wait, what about Stefan? We need to save him, we need -

"All right!" Alaric calls after us; I let out a sigh of relief. "Wait;" we all turn to face him. "I'll come."

"Thank you," I smile in appreciation, recieving a nod from him. He starts getting out his hunter-gear as we watch.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night," Damon comments as his eyes follow Alaric's movements.

"And here we were thinking that teachers had no lives," I chuckle. "Our new history teacher is Mystic Falls' very own Van Helsing."

"Well, I have Damon to thank for that."

"What are these?" My twins asks, running her fingers along some of his equipment.

"Those are tranquiliser darts filled with vervain."

I laugh, "Wow, hardcore!"

"Just get me in. I'll get Stefan out."

"_That's _your plan?" He looks at me; "You're just gonna take them all on yourself?"

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully." I roll my eyes at his words.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Alaric asks Elena as she picks up a tranquiliser dart.

"I'm going with you," she states simply.

"Er, no way!" I scoff. "I quite like having a living twin, thank you."

"Well, you're going in!" She argues stubbornly.

"I'm a witch, I can protect myself!"

"It's a house full of vengeful vampires, Luna," I look at Damon. "You're not going in either."

I cross my arms, "I get why Elena isn't, but I can help! Stefan is my friend and there is no _way _that I am just gonna sit on the side and risk his life, _and _yours, when I can help." I turn to Alaric, "And even with that ring, I wouldn't advise getting too cocky."

"So, when you get me in -"

"_And _me," I add pointedly; he sighs.

"When you get _us _in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me, and I'll look after Luna. You'll basically just be in the way."

"Damon, I want to help Stefan!" Elena stresses.

He rolls his eyes, "Fine. Elena, you can drive the getaway car," he offers with a smile. "You're not going in the house "

"You can't stop me," she shakes her head. "It's _Stefan _we're talking about here. You don't understand."

"One - you'll drag us down and put Stefan in _more _danger. Two - Damon's his fucking _brother, _Elena! Stop acting like it's only you who loves him. I love him, too; Damon does." She looks down, seemingly embarrassed.

"Besides, I understand," Damon says in a dreamy voice. "He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong." I chortle at his mocking, making him smile. "I get it."

"Can you not joke around for 2 seconds?" Elena asks bitterly.

"Can you not be boring for two seconds?" I ask with a brow raised and a smirk.

"I can't protect you, Elena. I don't know how many vampires are in there. I'm fairly certain Luna doesn't have the capacity to protect all of us in there." He snaps his fingers, "That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off."

"And he should know," I add helpfully, "he's had plenty of experience doing it to people."

"That I have, Perky," he smiles before turning to Elena with a serious look on his face. "We have to be able to get in and get out. We can't be distracted by your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from. Including Stefan."

"How would Jeremy and Jenna cope with us gone, Lena?" She stares at me, her lips squeezed together.

"If we're gonna go, let's go." Alaric says, prompting us to grab the hunter-gear and skedaddle.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I wait with Damon by the door in silence, not wanting to draw attention to ourselves. He's been staring at me for a while, but I've kept my eyes fixed on the door for the most part. It's when he starts to run his finger down my cheek that I turn to look at him; he continues to do it while I stare at him. I've been a lot nicer to him tonight, the way we used to be before he killed Vicki. I miss her, but I can't stay bitter about it... Damon isn't going anywhere, and I can't spend my whole life crying over spilt milk - something that I can't change no matter how hard I want it. I can't let it poison me. I won't forget what he did to Vicki, but I won't let it control me. I just wish she was here. I wish my parents were here.

When the door opens I'm pulled from my depressing life contemplation; we see Alaric and Mrs Gibbons at the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He's not allowed in the house."

"Yeah, I know, but you gotta make an acception," Alaric tells her.

"Get her out of the house. Now!" Damon orders until she's standing in front of him; he holds her by her shoulders. "Miss Gibbons, tell me the truth. Are you married?"

"No."

"Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?"

"No, it's just me," she smiles.

Damon smiles at her, "Good," he says before _snapping her neck!_

"Damon!" I exclaim, trying to be quiet - how could he kill her?! She seemed so nice...

"You wanted to be a part of this, suck it up," he shrugs before pulling me in with him.

"You were supposed to compel her!" Alaric frowns as we join him.

"It doesn't work that -"

"She was human!" Alaric shakes him angrily.

"And I'm not!" Damon half-spits, "So I don't care." I frown at him, wrapping my arms around myself - I'm still not used to hearing stuff like that. Remind me how I can even half like this guy? "Now get out of here. Get rid of the body."

Alaric's blue eyes find me, "Look after Luna."

I smile weakly, "I'll be okay. Look after the twin." He nods before shooting out, Damon closing the door quietly behind him. He swifly pulls me into a cupboard with him, closing it as silently as the back door, and rests against the wall, smirking down at me. I just glare at him, upset over Miss Gibbons; he rolls his eyes before tucking some of my chocolate waves behind my ear. It's not long before we hear someone enter the kitchen; before I can blink, Damon has sprung from the cupboard and is thrusting a stake into a vampire's heart. I hold in my gasp, but my mouth hangs open as I look at the body.

"Right, you go check the basement for Stefan - _be careful._"

My brows shoot up, "You trust me to go by myself?"

"Yes, I do - you should feel special, that's a novelty. Use your witchy skills if you get into any trouble. And this," He hands me a stake; I nod and hurry down into the basement, making sure to be as quiet as possible. I stop when I see a seated man resting against the wall; I duck behind the wall, holding my breath. I hear a gasp and footsteps becoming more distant; I peek round and see my twin gaping at the man. Rolling my eyes at her stupidity, I fling the man against the wall and scurry over to him, ramming the stake into his heart. I gasp at my own actions - hearing my twin do the same - my mouth faltering open and closed. "Well done, Perky," Damon smiles before giving Elena a look. "This is exactly why she's allowed to come and you're supposed to _stay in the car._"

"Whatever, let's just find Stefan!" I hiss and we continue our hunt for the younger Salvatore. I sigh in relief when we open a door and find him hanging from the wall shirtless - dayum, those abs! He has blood on his torso and his wrists are red.

"Luna," he mumbles breathlessly. "You shouldn't be here."

"Yes I should, Stef," I smile weakly, reaching up to untie one of his wrists as Elena rushes over to do the same.

"Elena...you could get hurt...both of you could..."

"We're fine, Stefan," she assures him.

"She was supposed to stay in the car," Damon says as he goes to stake...the man who I saw in a vision! Harper!

"Harper?"

"No! No, no!" Stefan stops Damon as Harper look at me confusedly. "Not him."

"Do I know you?" Harper asks with his brow furrowed.

I shake my head, "I saw you in a vision." I smile weakly and oull that stakes out of his arms.

"Thank you," he gives me a weak but polite smile.

"No problem!" I smile and turn to the others.

"Right, clothes on, let's go!" Damon orders and we follow him back into the basement corridoor. "Can you get him to the car?"

"Yeah," Elena says as we carry Stefan.

"Where are you going?" I ask with a frown.

"Elena, you rescue," he grabs my arm, "we'll distract." He pulls me up into the house with him, me nearly tripping at every step. I gasp when a vampire shoves me to the ground and leers over me, a sadistic smirk plastered on his face.

"You are the spit of Katherine...how odd."

"I'm odd," I smile falsely and shove him back, climbing to my feet. I repeat this action while Damon stakes some other vampires. Finally, I twist my hand and the vampire's neck snaps - that is SO cool! OMG! I rush to his side and bury the stake into his chest, watching his skin turn veiny. I feel my excitement drain away and I gasp at how I just _happily _killed someone! I was fucking _proud! _What is happening to me?!

"It has to be done, Perky," I hear Damon grunt as he stakes another vampire. "They're not good people, they're evil and they wanted to kill Stefan. They want to kill you." I nod and stumble back when Frederick shoves Damon against a wall. They beat each other intensely until two vampires pull Damon off of him; my brow creases as I throw them off of him and Frederick disappears.

_Shit!_

"Looks like we have ourselves a little witch," one of the vampire's smirks.

"Yep!" I confirm cheerily before snapping his neck and ramming the stake into his chest - these vampires fail a bit, don't they? Mind you, they've been locked in a tomb for a century. I watch as Damon is fighting yet more vampires - where the fuck are they all coming from? It's like when you poke a spider's nest with a stick...they just keep coming. We're in a vampire's nest...ew. I jump when Alaric shoots a vampire with a crossbow; he and Damon share a long look - I doubt Damon expected to be saved by him. Can I just point out how sexy my favourite teacher looks at the moment, or is now a bad time?

"I'm going after Frederick!" Damon tells us before speeding out a door.

I turn to Alaric with a sigh as he lowers his crossbow, "No 'thank you, Alaric and Luna, for being awesome even though I've screwed both of your lives up', then?"

He smiles, still looking a little shocked at his saving of Damon. "Guess not. But what do you expect?" Suddenly Alaric is shoved against the wall, a vampire baring his teeth at him; I scream when I'm grabbed by one myself and held against the wall. I yelp when he sinks his fangs into my neck; composing myself, I fling him off me as Alaric stabs his attacker with a vervain blade.

"Bitch!" I exclaim, covering my sore, bleeding wound with my hand. Alaric promptly stakes the vampire for me, which is when I notice the bite mark on his neck, and we turn when we hear Damon return.

"Frederick's gone," he informs us breathlessly; his eyes widen when they land on my bloody neck. "What happened?"

"Some dick bit me, I'm fine," I tell him, gesturing to the body of said dick. I gasp when he appears in front of me, gently touching the wound; I wince.

"Let's get out of here," Alaric says and I leave Damon's gaze as I follow him, Damon following suit soon after.

"I'm gonna kill him," Damon spits acidicly as we open the door; we're at the end of the porch when we stop, learning that we're surrounded.

"Oh shit," I laugh nervously.

"How many of those vervain darts do you have left?" Damon asks Alaric tensely.

"One," Alaric replies with a grimace.

"Did I mention shit?"

"Back we go," Damon chuckles without humour, pushing me back inside. After closing the door, we all just stare at it.

"So what you said to get me to do this, about my wife. It was a lie, wasn't it?" Alaric questions, eyes firmly on the door.

"Yep," Damon replies simply; I sigh, giving him a look. Our heads shoot to the door when we hear a thud.

"Stop," comes the voice of a woman. "What's going on here?" The door slowly opens to reveal a pretty, sophisticated looking oriental woman who I recognise as Anna's mum from the tomb and Anna herself; they gape at the bodies strewn around the house. Pearl looks at Damon with a hard expression. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Damon repeats incredulously. "Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother," he informs her as he approaches her.

"Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with."

I smile weakly, "Thank you." She looks at me with a curious glint in her eyes.

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them," Damon reminds her pointedly before heading for the door.

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well, it did. If I had a good side, not a way to get on it."

"Seeya, Anna," I smile as I pass her and her mother; she smiles weakly. When we get outside, I smirk at Damon. "So do you have, like, a good list and a naughty list?"

He gives me a flirtatious smile, "You're on my naughty list," he winks; I roll my eyes. "Sexual favours will earn you a good reputation."

Blushing, I scoff, "That's not happening, Damon!"

"Why not? I know you think of me sexually." I roll my eyes.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

When we arrive back at the boarding house, I follow Stefan to his room and wait while he washes and changes; Elena is staying downstairs with Damon for a bit. I'm lying on Stefan's bed, just staring up at the ceiling thinking about what happened tonight. I _killed _people tonight. Yes, they were vampires; yes, they were trying to kill us all - but I still killed them. I ended a life. Worst thing is, it felt...good, at the time. I was proud, exhilerated - but that isn't who I want to be! Sure, I want to fight and protect myself and those who deserve to be protected, but I'm not a killer! I don't want to be!

"Luna?" I bolt up when I hear Stefan's voice. "Are you okay?" I nod and smile weakly. "You're crying," he points out with a sad look in his eyes; I frown and scrape underneath my eyes, finding moisture.

"Oh, um, I-I'm okay, Stef. It's you who I'm worried about," I slide off his bed and walk over to him. "What happened tonight was horrible."

He shakes his head, "What you did tonight...coming to help me. You could have been killed." His forest green eyes find the washed bite mark on my neck and they widen; he looks away quickly, turning his body from me.

"Stefan...?" I utter unsurely, walking closer to him. "Are you okay?" He nods stiffly; I roll my eyes. "Stefan, I wasn't born yesterday! What's wrong?"

"I...I fed tonight," he tells me as he turns to face me again; I gape at him. "Elena fed me her blood so that I could kill Frederick."

"Oh..." I laugh breathlessly. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugs, "Okay, I guess. But earlier, I...I went a bit weird. Elena had to see it."

I smile softly, "Stefan, you were protecting her. Just like she tried to protect you tonight. Don't feel bad."

He nods, "Do you think she'll see me differently?"

"She loves you, Stef!" I chuckle; "She might have been freaked out tonight, but she'll know you were looking after her. She'll still be madly in love with you, just like the rest of us," I wink, earning a smile from him. "Hug time?" I grin as he chuckles and we embrace; his hair smells strongly of a shampoo. "Mmm, you smell so good!"

We withdraw and his brows shoot up, "Are you sure _you're _not the vampire?" He teases weakly; we look at Elena as she walks in.

"Hey, Damon wants you for something," the twin tells me.

I groan, "Thank you for delivering the message, twin." I walk out of the room and head towards the staircase, but I'm swept away and shoved onto something soft. I groan and sit up, clutching my head, disorientated. I find myself in Damon's room, and the dick himself is staring down at me with a lascivious smirk. "Can you _not _look at me like that?"

"But it's so much fun," he says mockingly, making me roll my eyes.

"What is it? The twin said you want me for something," I ask him as I perch on the side of his bed which he had thrown me on.

He grins, "Oh, I want you for a lot of things." He takes off his jacket, "But sex can wait," he sighs casually as he places his jacket in his wardrobe; he turns to me as I scoff. "I thought I'd be the lovely, generous man that I am and heal that up for you," he gestures to my neck.

I raise a brow, "You? Lovely and generous? Please!" He rolls his eyes as he approaches me. "What do you want in return?" I interrupt him when he opens his mouth to answer; "And _don't _say sex!"

He groans, "There goes my weekend plan." I laugh while he bites into his wrist and sits next to me. He coils one arm around my waist, pulling me into him, and moves his wrist to my lips. I sigh and start to drink from him, remembering how last time he had force-fed me and threatened to turn me. His thick blood trickles down my throat and I hold in a cough at the sensation - it's pretty weird. I notice him breathing heavily, but it sounds more like it's out of content as oppose to discomfort. When I feel I've had enough, I pull away and wipe the blood from my mouth before turning to look at him; I find him gazing at me intently.

"So, um...thanks for lending me some blood?" I chuckle nervously, trying to remove myself from his hold; he moves his other arm around me, tightening his grip on me. I'm about to complain when my phone rings; I send him a look and he, albeit reluctantly, let's me get up and answer. "Well, hello, baby bro - it rhymes!"

_"Luna," Jeremy sobs down the phone, making me tense. "They found Vicki's body!"_

I freeze. "...What?"

_"I know I already knew she was gone, but I loved her! And this just brings it all back! I don't want her to be dead, Luna!"_

Tears stream down my cheeks, "I know, Jer. I miss her too... I need to tell Elena and we all need to go see Matt."

_"I know."_

"See you in a bit." I hang up and give Damon a blank, teary look before rushing off to find my twin.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I watch as Matt and Elena embrace with tears in my eyes; seeing him and his mom, Jer and Tyler all here upset, it just...it makes it real.

_My best friend...is really gone._

I let out a strained sob and suddenly I'm hugging Matt and we're crying into each others' shoulders, sobs filled with so much anguish that even Tyler starts to cry a little. Everything happens so fast around me, I can't take everything in; Kelly looks into the distance, her eyes watering and puffy, but she makes no sound. She's just still. So still that it makes me feel nauseous. Jer keeps giving me knowing glances, but he's crying heavily, only making little sounds every now and again. Tyler, though his eyes are watering, just looks kind of distressed and maybe even...guilty? He never did treat her right. Elena just stares at Matt with a distant but pained expression, while Caroline is hugging herself with her brow creased. Liz Forbes is sitting with Kelly, giving her a sympathetic looks and glancing at the rest of us. I can't stop seeing her body in my head... Elena takes me and Jeremy home after another ten minutes and I go straight to my room, Jeremy staying with me for a bit before going to his own. My wet eyes find my twin as she walks in cautiously, clearly worried that I won't want her here. Do I?

"I can...I can go, if you want," she says in a subdued tone.

"It's not like you ever cared about her," I mumble in a monotone; there's no spite in my tone, just emptiness.

"Look, I wasn't exactly her biggest fan, but I didn't have a problem wit her!" She defends herself, approaching me gingerly. "And I definitely didn't want her dead, Luna! I know what she meant to you and Jeremy and Matt! I've always known her!" She perches herself on the end of my bed. "I am _so sorry _that this happened to her, Luna." I look into her eyes, identical to mine. "She didn't deserve it."

My face creases in pain and I fall into her, sobs racking my body. "I miss her so much, Lena! I want her back!"

"I know," she whispers soothingly, stroking my hair.

"Is this what our life is now? Death and murder? Because this is shit, Elena! IT'S SHIT!" I scream into her shoulder.

**A/N: What did you think? Do tell! :) Thanks for reading! Merry boxing day! ;)**


	31. Under Control - Part 1

**A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed, followed and favourited. I appreciate the continued support - I couldn't do it without you. :) I need to sleep now! I have plans today!**

**Sorry for mistakes - I've been a little busy being social, as of late. :3 Don't know how I did with this chapter.**

**Link to Luna's dress in this chapter on my profile! :D**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own TVD or its characters, only what is original to my story.**

Chapter 31: Under Control - Part 1

"Luna!" I groan as my twin's voice pulls me from my slumber. "Luna, get up! Come on!"

I moan dramatically, "WHY WAS I CURSED WITH SUCH AN EVIL TWIN?!"

She rolls her eyes, "Why was I cursed with such a lazy twin?"

I scoff, "I used to be an early bird!"

"Not anymore," she sighs playfully.

"Dad isn't here to talk to anymore," I explain in a subdued tone, watching as her smile fades.

"Um...I'm gonna get Jer. He's as lazy as you are," she jokes half-heartedly before leaving me to myself. We had all gone to Vicki's funeral, and it had been hard for me, Jer and of course Matt; we're all still not feeling with it, but I have to put on a brave face. I get dressed hastily and freshen up before heading downstairs and going to the door; I watch Jenna hand something to Elena after the latter calls Jer once more. When Elena opens the door, all our faces drop - so mine is on the floor.

"Elena," uncle John grins fondly.

"Uncle John. Hi," she greets awkwardly.

He looks at me with the same fond expression; "Luna!"

I gape at him, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

He laughs "It's good to see you, too, Lulu." Jesus - this man gets on my bloody nerves!

"Not the words I'd use..." I mutter almost inaudibly, but I think he just about hears.

"Jenna," he greets my aunt finally.

"John...you made it," she smiles falsely; I give her a look - she _invited _this dick?!

I exchange looks with my twin as he strides in. "Said I'd be in by noon."

"Oh, What you say and what you do are typically two different things."

"Uncle John, what's up?" Jer greets in a monotone as he walks down the stairs.

"Uhh..." I look between John and Jenna, "I have to go help...Jer...get to School, so...bye!" I grin breathlessly and race after Jeremy, leaving Elena and Jenna with the devil. I jog to catch up with Jer; "Hiyya, baby bro." He sends me nod, to which I scoff at. "You feeling more emo than usual today? Because that would explain the mood."

He looks at me incredulously, "How can you just...carry on? Vicki's gone."

"I know. But as crap as it is, the saying is true - life goes on. I miss Vicki like hell, but... It's not gonna get us anywhere if we just..." I trail off glumly.

"We have a right to be moody, Luna."

"True dat, but I'm not gonna..." I sigh, not sure of what I mean. "I talk so much shit, don't I?"

He smiles weakly, "Not usually. Right now, yes, but usually you're very...wise."

I chuckle, "All I need is a beard."

"You have one," he counters with a smirk.

I give him a look, "Don't bully your sister!" I scold playfully, smacking his arm.

"You bully me!" He defends himself with a scoff.

"Yeah, but I'm allowed to," I shrug.

He raises a brown brow, "Why's that?"

"Because I'm awesome!" He scoffs; "Plus, I'm older."

He groans, "Why do people _always _use that one?"

I laugh, "Aww, is lickle Jeremy younger than everyone?"

His scowl morphs into a smirk, "Yeah, well you'll have wrinkles before me."

I click my tongue, "Not always correct, my dear brother. Sometimes it just happens. Besides, isn't it hereditary in the Gilbert family?"

"I don't know. But that wouldn't stop you from getting them, would it?" He smiles triumphantly at my silence - me and the twin seriously need to tell him about us being adopted. I wonder how he'll take it... "You're so stupid!"

I gasp, "I am _not! _I am extremely clever! I'm the brightest witch of my age," I grin at my reference.

He chuckles, "That actually makes sense! You _are _a witch..."

"_And _I'm the brightest one of my age!"

"What about Bonnie?"

I wave my hand dismissively, "She's a total bimbo, really."

"If you say so," he teases. When we arrive at School we sit in the stoner's corner round the front; it's a place where he and Vicki used to hang out a lot. It brings back a lot of memories being here, although I never really _hung out _here - I just kinda dropped in and out. I raise a brow when Tyler comes and sits with us silently, offering Jeremy some drugs.

"Tyler Lockwood!" I exclaim in mock disapproval, although I really don't want Jer on drugs.

"Luna Gilbert, you are almost permanently drunk!" He fires back.

I shrug, "I like to live life, you know?"

"Sure," he smirks, "drop by mine if you ever want to _really _live;" he winks cockily. I gape at him - he and Damon have a lot in common...

"Dude, that's my _sister _you're talking to!" Jer grimaces at Tyler, who shrugs innocently and offers him the drugs again. "Nah," Jer declines the offer; I pat his head and smile approvingly.

"Good boy," I wink as he rolls his eyes.

"What's your problem?" Tyler laughs incredulously.

"I just don't want any," Jer answers, looking at him.

"Alright," Ty says with a nod - yay, he's not giving my baby bro shit anymore! "They say she ODed," he informs us quietly.

"...That's what I don't get. She was doin' okay," Jer replies thoughtfully, but I know he knows.

"Apparently not," he shrugs in response.

"She was!" I defend her memory - she _was _doing okay.

Tyler sighs, placing his hand in mine as a friendly gesture. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that to come off as an insult, 'cause it wasn't, I just..." He sighs glumly, "What else could it have been?"

"How'd she end up buried in the woods?" Jer suddenly announces his question, turning his body around to face us.

What's he playing at?

"That's what I don't understand."

"By whoever was with her when she ODed," Tyler suggests.

"Yeah, but you leave her there. You don't take the time to bury her." Why is he saying these things? Why is he making Tyler really _think -_ he knows what happened and no one can know the truth about it, as painful as that is.

"Listen, Sherlock, this isn't helping anyone," I give him a meaningful look, but he just frowns at me.

"Maybe she saw something, and..." Tyler trails off, shaking his head. "Hell, man, I don't know." Good.

"I better get out of here, see you later," he gives me a weak smile, which I return before turning to Jeremy.

"What are you playing at, Jer?!"

A small scowl settles on his features as he stares at me. "She didn't OD, Luna! _Damon _killed her!"

My face scrunches up as he reminds me of that; how can I forgive Damon? How can I _not? _"I don't want everyone to think she ODed, Jer, I really don't... But no one can know the truth. Only us and the others."

"People think she ODed, Luna! How can we let people think that lowly of her?!" Jer asks in a harsh tone.

"I don't know!" I yell back, turning a few heads. "I don't know, Jer..." I finish softly before rising up and rushing off into School. As I get to the gates, I bump into the wife.

"How are you doing, Lulu?" She enquires sympathetically, rubbing my back as we lean against a wall.

I shake my head with a scoff, "Shit, Caroline! I miss her, and I -" I stop abruptly when I feel my eyes watering.

"I know I never thought much of her, but I'm really sorry," she says softly. "I know how much she meant to you." I nod, but I don't open my mouth again as I tense myself, trying to hold in tears. "It's so weird that she's gone..."

"You can say that again," I mutter distantly.

Care gives me a long look before grinning, "You know, School is the perfect pick-me-up!" I laugh fondly but quietly at this.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I'm stood with Elena; I watch as she digs through her bag, looking for something - I think she told me what it was, but I haven't been focusing well today.

"How are you?" Elena asks, sisterly concern all over her face as she places her hand on my shoulder.

I shrug with a scoff, "Bad, Lena. I miss her..." I laugh without humour; "How many times am I going to have to say that?" She opens her mouth to speak but is stopped when Alaric comes out of his classroom and asks us for a word. We follow him as he walks back in sits on his desk as he pulls out a pile of papers.

"I made a copy of a paper Jeremy wrote for me," he tells us. "I think you should look at it," he says as he hands it to my twin.

Fact or Fiction: The Truth About Vampires in Mystic Falls

"Nice title," I comment casually; I remember telling him he wasn't being subtle by writing it.

"Jeremy wrote this?" I roll my eyes at my twin's question - he just said so, didn't he?

"He's very clear that he didn't think it was real," Alaric tells us.

"I really hope you're right, because I've done so much to protect him from all this - he shouldn't have known like he did." I can't contain my glare as she says that. Little does she know, he figured it out again.

"So how do you deal with it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, with all the lies and secrets. You have to lie to everyone who's important to you."

"It's not safe for them to know the truth," Elena explains. "So, yes, I keep it from them, but it's only because I love them."

"Jeremy was fine knowing," I mutter, getting a look from her.

"Uh, I have to go, but I'll see you around," Elena gives me a parting glance as she leaves, her brow creased.

Alone with the hawt teacher!

"I think Stefan's a good guy," I look over at Alaric as he heads leans on a desk nearer to me. "But, uh... At the end of the day, he's still a vampire."

I roll my eyes playfully, "We've talked about this, Ric." I use his nickname, seeing as we're on the same secret-agent team, pretty much. "Stefan _is _a good guy. With some skeletons in the closet, sure - that's actually what makes him human, if you ask me."

He sighs, looking away thoughtfully. "Okay... But Damon," he shakes his head, "_he's _bad news, and don't try to tell me he's not, Luna."

I exhale heavily, shifting on the edge of the desk I'm sat on as I think about what he did to Vicki and Isobel. "Yeah, I...I know he is. Believe me, he's proved it to me many times." My brow furrows as I think about my opinion of him; "But I think that...there's more to him. Than just a self-serving psychopath." I chuckle without humour at his incredulous expression; "I know it sounds insane, and I don't expect you to understand - given what he did to Isobel - but there's something good in him. There's something good in everyone."

"I don't know, Luna..."

"I just think that everyone deserves a little empathy, okay? Everyone deserves to have people at least _try _to understand their motives!"

He smiles weakly, "That's sweet, Luna, but has it ever occurred to you that some people are just bad?"

My eyes narrow, "You can't be _'just bad', _Ric. There's always a reason. There's always goodness."

"That's a nice belief, Luna, but it's..." He shakes his head with a smile, "I'm sorry I kept you."

I smirk flirtatiously, "Don't be too shy to keep me again," I wink playfully before heading out; I stop at the door, turning on my heels to face him again. "And, by the way, I'm...sorry about your wife. About what Damon did." I give him a soft smile, "You must miss her. I would've liked to know her." He gives me a small nod.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I head to my twin's room, intending to ask about whether we can tell Jer we're adopted.

"...An innocent question," I hear Stefan's voice.

"I don't even know how to talk to him anymore," I slip into her room and kneel at the end of her bed; my brow furrows when I get a weird vibe off Stefan, but I can't put my finger on what it is. I feel a kind of darkness, but it's Stefan, so I ignore it. "I mean, we used to be a lot more open with each other..." She sighs before continuing; "But now, with all these secrets just piling up..." Her eyes find mine and she looks at me hopefully, "You and Jer are really close!"

"Umm..."

"You could talk to him!"

"About what?"

"His paper on vampires," she informs me, "why did he write it?"

I run a hand through my hair awkwardly - he _knows, _that's why! "I think it just interested him, is all," I shrug as I feign ignorance.

She shakes her head, "It's too much of a coincidence."

"The animal attacks started recently, Lena. He probably heard about them and got the idea. It's fine!" God, I hate lying, but I'm team Jeremy on this one.

She looks at me thoughtfully before sighing; "We need to tell Jer that we're adopted."

I smile weakly, "I was meaning to talk to you about that."

"Maybe it's time you start opening up to him again," Stefan tells her, recieving a nod from her. "I'm not saying you should tell him everything, but at least try to find out what he does know and be prepared for it."

I turn to Stefan with a smile when he's finished saying that; "I've missed you, Stefano!"

He smiles warmly, "I've missed you too, I just needed to lie low for a little while." I pout, making him chuckle. "It's only been a few days." I pat his shoulder and leave him and the twin to themselves, sensing that they need some time alone. I head to my room and pull out my drawing pad and a pencil and start to sketch Vicki - it doesn't really help me shift that overwhelming feeling of loss from my shoulders, but what the hell! I've barely finished drawing the outline of her head, hair and upper torso when I hear a banging noise coming from Elena's room. A feeling of panic washing over me, I jump up and run to her room to find Stefan on the floor across from my bewildered twin. "I should...leave," Stefan says before legging it at vamp speed. What the hell has happened here?!

I look at Elena, "Are you okay?" I question her, taking over the concerned sister role.

Slowly, she nods; she's clearly still in shock when she speaks. "Yeah, I'm...I'm okay, I think."

I sigh and walk over to her, wrapping my arms around her as I sit next to her. "What happened?"

She exhales heavily as she buries herself further into me. "We were...you know, and his face...changed. He was getting rough, and..."

I nod, stroking her hair soothingly; I'm shocked to hear that Stefan did that, but I knew that it could one day happen. Being a vampire doesn't _have _to define you as a person, but it _does _mean that you like blood. Period. Elena is clearly too naive at the moment. Nevertheless, it's a worrying development. "You know he didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, but it's...it's Stefan," she stresses. "You're used to Damon, you're accustomed to stuff like that." My brow creases at her statement. "This is _Stefan!_"

"Elena, he's a vampire, not a fairy. They're all gonna be like that with blood and stuff, not just ones like Damon. And, FYI, what are you implying with that?"

She stiffens a little in my hold, "Oh, I just meant that...you..." I withdraw from the embrace and raise a brow at her. "You guys...you're close. That's all." I'm not buying that that is all she meant by that, but I just sigh and pull out my phone.

"I'll text Damon and ask him to come over," I tell her as I find him in my contacts.

Her brows shoot up, "What, why?"

I send her an incredulous look, "Stefan _is _his brother, and he's a vampire, so...he can help!"

She rolls her eyes, "Because he'll care, won't he. He'll probably celebrate that Stefan's finally craving blood."

I shake my head, "I'm pretty sure he'll help, Lena." I send him a text asking for him to come over, and not one minute later I hear a knock on the door. I scurry down the stairs and open the door, revealing the ever-beautiful man; I bury my feelings of resent for Vicki as I smile. "You didn't waste any time, huh?"

"You ask, I come," he smiles as he walks in, our bodies brushing together. "I'm easy like that."

I smirk, "Oh, I already knew you were easy." He chuckles at my comment as I nod at my brother, who is sat at the kitchen table stuffing his face the true Gilbert way. I tug on his jacket before heading for the stairs.

"No, Luna, I will not...go to your bedroom with you," he anounces in a loud voice; I give him a look and glance at Jer, who just rolls his eyes. I grab Damon and shove him towards the stairs, pretty much guiding him to my room. "Well, considering how rough and animalistic that was, are you finally ready for some hot vampire sex?" He purrs as he leans close to me while I walk into my room and close my door; I blush noticeably.

"I'm not deaf, dumb and lame, so no," I smirk back; he rolls his eyes before scanning my room.

"Ah, just how it was that night you begged for me to feed on you."

I scowl at him, "I did _not _beg!"

He runs his finger along my neck as he speaks; "You didn't exactly put up a fight."

"I did a little!" I argue, "You're a vampire, I knew you'd be too strong!"

"You're a witch," he points out as his hand runs up my neck to my jaw line. "You could have done something."

"I was freaked out and tired and it just didn't cross my mind!" Not to mention he seemed really...emotionally unstable.

He smirks as he leans in close to me, "I'll bet it's because you enjoyed it. You did moan a lot," he reminds me thoughtfully, appearing very smug.

I blush, "It hurt," I mumble. My eyes widen as he traces his fingers back down my neck and to my cleavage; I squeal and shove him away angrily, making him grin.

"You're...too cute, Perky," he laughs and picks up the teddy on my bed before jumping on to it and stretching out, teddy in hand. "So, your uncle," I raise a brow at him - what does he know about John? "Met him today."

I give him a look, "On purpose?"

He chuckles, "I take it you two aren't close."

"Well, doesn't take a genius," I tell him as I sit on the edge of my bed and look at him, focusing on his gorgeous blue eyes. "How'd you meet him?"

"Well, he's been kickin' it with the Founder's Council."

In response, I gape at him; "_What?_"

"Yep."

"Well that's just brilliant," I growl, running a hand through my hair. "Like he'd just come to see his dear family without an agenda. One that just happens to oppose us."

Damon sighs dramatically, "Family, eh?"

"Anyway, back to why I asked you here -"

"Oh yeah, the sex," he smiles and sets my teddy on my bedside table before looking back at me. "So, take your clothes off."

I fold my arms, "Hell to the no, Damon!"

He groans, "C'mon, Perky - I know you've been _itching _to get into bed with me since we first met."

I scoff, "You've offered before, honey - I don't like men who sell themselves."

He smirks before flashing forward and chucking me onto my bed, making me gasp at the sudden movement; I stare at him incredulously as he stands at the end of my bed. Before I can sit up properly, he's on top of me, holding down my wrists. "But we've already got this far," he smiles innocently - it's actually really cute.

I laugh breathlessly, "This is a bit rapey, isn't it?"

He rolls his eyes before leaning down and pressing soft kisses on my neck - why is he...does he see me like that? Probably just in a lustful way, rather than anything else. I mean, I do look like Katherine. I sigh awkwardly and try to push him off me when in reality, I actually...like it... "Don't be difficult, Perky," he teases as his lips move to hovering above mine; I can't help but blush.

"I'm sorry that I won't let you sexually harress me," I scoff while rolling my eyes. It really makes me uncomfortable having him on top me, it's too sexual, but I have to say...I like it... But Vicki...

I'm so conflicted.

If I said I wasn't attracted to him, I'd be lying, but he's very experienced and confident and I'm innocent and shy, and far less experienced...obviously.

"I forgive you," he smiles and starts kissing my jaw line.

"Damon, I'm worried about Stefan!" He pauses as I say this and pulls back to look at me.

"Way to ruin the moment, Perky," he sighs and sits back a bit, crushing me slightly.

I moan at the weight he has put on me; "Ugh, Damon!" I gesture to how he is sitting, but he just smirks widely.

"You act like you don't want it, yet here you are moaning my name." He tuts teasingly, "You're a naughtly little tease," he pokes my chest.

"And you're an ass, but I deal with it," I smile jokingly. "Now, would you like to move a bit so we can talk about Stefan?"

He rolls his eyes but rolls off of me and lies next to me, pushing me to the side so he has more space. "What about the baby bro?"

"He went all...hungry vampire on Elena just now," he raises a brow.

"That _is _surprising. Stefan, not being his normal perfect self? Alert the media," he chuckles.

I sigh at his reaction and move my head to look at him. "Dude, this isn't a joke! I'm worried about Elena. I mean, I love Stefan -" I _definitely _heard Damon growl at that. "- but I'm scared he'll lose it and hurt her. She can't seem to comprehend that he _is _a vampire!"

"Well, she isn't as smart as you," Damon shrugs, earning an incredulous look from me. "Look, just tell her he's spent too long repressing his vampire instincts." He tells me as he gets up and walks over to my chest of drawers. "Now he's paying for it."

I scoff, "It's so sweet how concerned you are for your brother."

"C'mon, Luna, it _is _Stefan."

"And what? That means he'll be fine?"

"If anything happens, I'll be there," he shrugs as he rummages through my draw and brings out one of my bras with a smirk. "Ooo, this looks good." I smack his arm and try to snatch it from his grasp, but he puts his hand on my chest and holds it out of my reach. "Uh-ah," he tuts, "why don't you be a good girl and model it for me."

I scoff once more, "Uh, _no_!"

He frowns teasingly, "It's rude not to please your guests, Perky."

"Yeah, well you're rude," I retort and reach for my bra, moaning when he lifts it higher.

"I induce a lot of moans from you, Luna my dear," he points out with an accusing finger.

"You're a bully!" I groan with a pout.

"Me? You're the one refusing to entertain me!"

"You could at least pick on someone your own species!"

"Why would I do that when it's so much fun to pick on you?" He raises a brow with his usual smirk in place; he starts to tickle me when I reach up again. I squeal and jump away from him, my eyes widening when an evil smile falls on to his face. I gasp when he appears in front of me and attacks me, tickling my sides and my neck as I scream in reaction.

"STOP!" I yell as he grabs me and pulls me into his body, tickling my stomach as I struggle to get away from him. "STOP, OH MY GOD!" I exclaim breathlessly, doubling over in a fit of laughter as he continues to torture me; he leans over me to get a better reach as I do this. Both our heads snap to the door when it flies open and my worried looking twin stares at us in shock.

"Oh, I thought..." She says awkwardly, smiling incredulously. "Uh..."

"SAVE ME, TWIN!" I call for help from my darling twin, but she just backs away cautiously and closes the door. "OH, I SEE HOW IT IS! I UNDERSTAND! I GET IT! ME COMPRENDO! JE COMPRENDS!"

"Looks like you have no escape!" Damon chuckles darkly as he pushes me on to my bed again - seems to be a habit of his. I yelp between laughs as he jumps on top of me and starts to brutally attack me once more.

"Cease and desist!" I chortle, slapping his chest and trying to push on his arms; I narrow my eyes and shove Damon off of me with my telekinesis, but I don't shove him off my bed.

"That was cheating," he wags his finger at me.

I scoff, "You're using vampire strength!"

"What can I say - I can't help being invinsible," he shrugs innocently before pouncing on me again and engaging in a wrestle match with me. He growls at me, baring his teeth and his face going all vampire; I gasp, staring at his contorted features in awe - I _have _to draw his face like that! I growl in response, trying to be scary, but he stares at me with an odd look of both amusement and lust in his eyes.

"See, I'm scary," I smile proudly, but he laughs.

"Actually, that was a major turn on..." He trails off as he just stares at me intensely, me reciprocating; I feel a weird longing as I do so, and my eyes flutter to his lips before I can stop them. I think I might...like Damon in a way that I _really _shouldn't. I bite my lip when his lips move to being just inches from mine. Are we going to kiss again? Inches away. Almost touching. I push my head up a little as he leans in and -

"LUNA!" Elena calls out my name as she knocks on my door. I fall back on to my bed and Damon groans.

"The boring twin has really been pissing me off lately," he sighs as he gets off my bed and I sit up, following his suit.

"Yeah, well, you don't live with her," I smile weakly and open the door for him. "See you at the Founder's party?"

He smiles, "Wear something..._delicious,_" he winks before heading downstairs, while I'm suddenly grabbed by the twin and pulled into Jer's room; I'm guessing we're gonna spill.

"Hey," she says softly.

"What's up?" He asks in greeting.

"Do you have time to talk?"

"FYI, that isn't a question," I wink when he turns to me with a smirk.

"I guess I better say yes, then," he chuckles.

"Good choice, baby bro." Elena seems to be looking between us analytically - wonder what that's about.

"Not here," Elena adds. "Come on. Let's get out of the house," she grins; Jer reflects her expression.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

We're walking by the lake, the water shimmering in the gloomy light; the trees that we amble past are tall and stark. We have already told him everything we know, and I will later tell him about how Isobel is in fact alive - well, sort of.

"So, Jer," he looks at me; "this means you'll get wrinkles before me." He looks confused before he remembers our earlier conversation and laughs. Elena then goes on to ask him about his paper.

"What drew you to that subject matter?" She questions casually.

"Uh, I don't know," he shrugs after sending me a subtle look.

"It came to him in a dream...like Twilight," I chuckle.

Jer looks between us for a moment, "Does it bug you two that we're not blood related?"

I shake my head, "You're still my little emo brother," I tease.

"You're still my witchy big sister," he responds with a fond smile; oh shit.

"Your what?" Elena asks slowly.

"She's a witch," Jer laughs, "and you're just evil."

"Well you're a troll," I smirk, playing along; he laughs, and Elena smiles - the dumbass is buying it!

**A/N: Sooo...how was this one? :) Thanks for reading! :D x**


	32. Under Control - Part 2

**A/N: Here I am, writing fanfic, when I should be doing my French... I'm not very good at being clever at the moment - feeling pretty down at le mo, so I just can't be bothered. Tomorrow is my last day off before School is back... Please can someone kill me?! **

**I love online conversation, so what do you all think of Season 5 at the moment? I'm really enjoying re-watching the series to write this, especially as Season 1-3 were so great. Probably said that before, but t'is true! :p**

**In this chapter, Luna is pretty much drunk through all of it... :D Don't know how I did, seeing as I don't have experience being drunk and me and my best friend avoid our friends when they have parties and get drunk. We're surrounded by idiots! ;) Not sure how far I'll take Luna's drinking habit, but I think I'm going to make it a large factor of her life. Alcohol is basically how she copes with her life being...well, pretty crap! :p It adds a bit of reality to a supernatural story, too, and Jeremy had his on and off drug problem. **

**Stefan lets his hair down a bit in this chapter, too - he should seriously get drunk more often. :p **

**_totalRandum -_**_Luna and Damon's relationship is going to be like a yoyo, what with Damon doing so many bad things and Luna getting mad at him for it. Eventually she will always forgive him, but it will complicate their relationship. Luna's going to struggle with forgiving him for what he did to Vicki, so it's probably going to be an on and off kind of thing. Hehe, yeah, I love my HP! :D 3 I'm glad you like them, I love making them. ;) I have a lot of Potterhead friends, too, so they'll get them. :p That means _SO_ much, thank you! I really want Luna to be believable - I find it hard to like a character that doesn't interact with people like Damon at least _somewhat _realistically - he does a lot of bad things, even if he has a good side, and that shouldn't be ignored. Especially_ _considering that he hurts a lot of people she (in the show Elena) cares about. One thing I hate about Elena in the show is how she is allowed to be with Damon after everything he's done to her friends and family, but no one is allowed to do the same sort of thing; like when Damon slept with Rebekah he wasn't allowed to because she had tried to kill her (for good reason), but Damon HAS killed Jeremy before because Elena wouldn't sleep with him. I've read some fics I really like, but the character (even if they are cool) don't seem to be real in some aspects. I want Luna to react to things like a normal person would, a little more so seeing as she is empathetic. Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it!_

**I think that Luna's relationship with Elena is going to be similar to that with Damon, where it's quite like a yoyo. They'll have cute, sisterly moments and moments where Elena is being her annoying self and Luna is blowing up about it - ****_love _****to write those scenes! :D I like to make Elena a little more bareable and nice in places in this so that you can believe that her and Luna would do a lot to protect each other. In the show, Elena and Jeremy started with a very cute relationship, but in Season 5 they barely even talk! It's very sad; one of my favourite aspects of the show was their relationship, and it made them more believable characters who you cared about, but now the love triangle has robbed us of that as well.**

**I think Luna is always going to be closer to Jeremy than Elena, but we'll see. ^_^ I really like Luna and Jeremy's relationship, and I'm looking forward to that growing as we get further into the seasons. I'll try not to neglect Elena and Jeremy bonding, to establish that they love each other a lot, too.**

**As I said earlier, Luna and Damon's relationship is going to be like a yoyo.**

**With writing Luna's character, I want her to be funny and entertaining for readers and her friends in the story, but also very caring. I want her to be able to be mature and be there for her friends and also handle the things the world throws at her both humorously and seriously. It takes away from reality for her to ****_always _****be cheery and funny, but I think she tries to handle things by being like that - burying everything and putting on a brave face. It usually hurts more to say things out loud than to think about them.**

**I hope you are all having a great new year so far! :D**

**Sorry for any font etc issues, the programme I'm using is a bit...weird. ^_^ Also, sorry for any errors!**

**I think that's all I had to say...? :p**

**Thank you all for reviewing, following, favouriting and sticking with my story! :3 It means a lot!**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own TVD or its characters, only what is original to my story.**

Chapter 32: Under Control - Part 2  
Who the hell invented heels? Whoever it was, let me at 'em! Elena forced me to wear them instead of my black boots... Why must I be formal? The Lockwood mansion is once again decorated for celebration - Mystic Falls is notorious for its extravagant parties, that's for sure. Not to mention its snotty founding families! I roll my eyes as I step further into the mansion - its only saving grace is that my cocky, jock friend lives here. Speaking of whom, I spot him grab a bottle of whiskey and sneak (as a side note, I'd like to highlight how fucking impossible it is to walk in heels!) after him, noticing him take it to Matt. I don't reveal my cover as I stand right behind them, waiting for them to turn around and see me.

"Hey, check it out," Tyler grins excitedly as he shows Matt.  
"Dude, someone could've seen you!" Matt chuckles with a shake of his head.  
Tyler rolls his eyes, "No one saw - AH!" He screams in that 'manly' way when he turns to check if anyone had followed and finds me right behind him; Matt soon mimics his yelp.  
I laugh heartily, "You total wimps!"  
"Shut up, Lulu," Tyler shoots me a playful glare.  
I smirk, "I know I'm a ninja, but really? God, Ty - if I was your dad..."  
"Well, you do look like him," he teases, making me gasp and put my hand on my heart.  
"That stung, Tyler, that really did."  
"Loon, what are you doing here?" Matt asks with a friendly smile; "Shouldn't you be with Elena?"  
I chuckle as I take the bottle from Tyler, "She ruins my mood."  
"I'm pretty sure she wanted to keep an eye on you tonight..." Matt bites his lip as he trails off - what's the blondie hiding?  
I narrow my eyes at him, "And why is that?" I ask, cocking my head to the side. Is it somehow related to him secretly being gay?!  
"Uh, ignore me - I'm a little on edge tonight," he dismisses and tries to take the bottle from me when I take a large swig, but I hold it away - the mashed potatoe boy is up to something! I don't think I've ever voiced my opinion that Matt looks like mashed potatoes to anyone. No offense, he's really cute - but dude, mashed potatoes are good.  
"Are you on edge because you're afraid to come out of the closet?" He scoffs at me; "Because, don't be! I'll still love you! In fact, I'll probably love you more!"  
He laughs, "I'm not gay, Lulu." I pout at him disappointedly.  
"Seeing as I'm a great friend, I'll let you in on a little secret," Tyler smirks and leans into me, his lips going to my ear. "A certain blonde cheerleader let slip that Elena wants to keep you under lock and key for a bit." The bitch is plotting something!  
My brow creases, "What? Why?"  
"You've been drinking a lot, and she wants to be there to ruin your buzz," he shrugs and leans back a little. So she is launching an attack on her twin's happiness, then, is she? Well, she'll pay. Somehow... For being despicable. Cruel. Evil. Insert other negative descriptive words here.  
I sigh and give Matt a look; "Who's side are you on, Huffy?"  
He gives me a distressed expression before sighing and grabbing the bottle from my hands; "Oh, screw it." He mutters breathlessly before downing a third of the bottle's contents.  
I gape at him, "Well, somebody has let their hair down," I grin at Tyler.  
Tyler takes the bottle from Matt, "I think we should follow his lead, don't you?" I grin mischievously as I watch him take a swig before he hands it to me and I do the same.  
"Definitely."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"So, I'm just waiting for my mom to screw up even more," Matt tells us with dry laughter as he takes another swig of whiskey.  
"Yeah, well my mom is totally stuck-up - at least yours isn't. Plus, she knows how to have a good time," Tyler points out in a slur. "She knows how to par-tay!" I giggle uncontrollably, making them give me looks.  
"What's so funny?" Mashed Donovan asks me curiously, the corner of his mouth quirked up.  
I grin and swallow my giggles, "The way he said it - 'par-tay', not 'party'."  
Matt stares at me incredulously, "That's not even funny, you loon."  
I cross my arms, "Is too."  
"Is not," he smirks.  
"Except when it is."  
"Which is never."  
"Yeah, well you look like potatoes!" I retort childishly.  
"What are you on?" Tyler laughs as his hand hovers dangerously close to my butt.  
"Your mom," I smirk as I answer back lamely before grabbing the bottle of whiskey and drinking some. I choke on the bitter liquid when I feel a warm hand on my butt - ugh, way to make things awkward. I gasp and turn to Tyler with a scowl as he recoils innocently, blinking at me with puppy dog eyes. "Excuse me, sir, but I did not come here to be groped!"  
"Not cool, dude," Matt scolds the sex offender lightly as he takes the bottle from me.  
"Are you sure, madam?" Tyler smirks suggestively and I gasp dramatically.  
"I am a lady, and ladies do not tolerate being groped!"  
"Except when they do."  
"This one doesn't," I gesture to myself before putting my hand on my heart jokingly. "I must flee from this area, as the trauma is too much!"  
"No!" Tyler exclaims, "Who will I grope now?" I stick my pinky up at him and try to leave, but I trip - heels! - and fall; I don't hit the ground as I feel a pair of hands on my waist.  
"FUCKING HEELS!" I growl loudly as I let Tyler help me into a standing position.  
"I have never seen such femininity in my life," Matt teases.  
I glare at him, "Try walking in heels, man!"  
"I think I'm good," he laughs as he takes in my awkward posture as I fight to stand up straight. Heels are bad enough without the alcohol!  
"If you feel like falling over again, I'm here to grab you," Tyler winks flirtatiously.  
I smirk, "Maybe I'll call you up on that later." I pat potatoe man's shoulder before staggering off drunkenly to...wherever. I barely notice that I'm on the dance floor and I bump into someone as I stumble around; looking up, I see a... "VAMPIRE!"  
"Hello, Lulu!" Stefan greets cheerfully - he's using my nickname?  
"Oh, uh, Stefano! Stefan my chump," I grin dunkenly.  
"Might you be drunk?" He asks with a large, goofy smile - note that we are poets.  
"I might, I might just be...bee...busy as a bee on a Tuesday night during the apocalypse," I ramble.  
"Wait, what happens on a Tuesday night?"  
"The Originals is on," I shrug.  
His brow creases, "What's that?"  
I shrug again, "I don't know - God, Stefan, I don't know everything," I wave my hand dismissively.  
"You know something, Luna?" Stefan exhales heavily as he slings an arm round my shoulders.  
"I do not know something - as I just said, Stefan my chump, so do enlighten me!"  
"I'm not normal," he tells me.  
I snort, "Hate to break it to you, Stef, but you are a vampire..."  
"Yes, yes, Luna, but let's not forget that I can't handle human blood. What sort of vampire can't handle human blood?"  
"I don't know, some kind of Twilight-esque fairy-vampire hybrid?" I wave my hand tiredly and yawn. - hand gestures are all the rage with the cool kids right now. Like me, obviously.  
"Would you care to dance with your alcoholic vampire best friend?" Stefan smiles sweetly.  
I gape at him, "You're drunk?"  
"As a skunk, as you would probably put it," he smiles with a nod.  
I grin widely, "I see you are down with lingo, Stefano! I would love to dance with you, my good chump." He chuckles and we start to dance around drunkenly; he twirls me around and I bump into a grumpy looking Damon.  
"Having fun with my brother, are we?" He questions with a bitter smile.  
"Why, indeed I am, Damon!" I smile sweetly before attempting to go back to Stefan, but Damon grabs my arm.  
"I think you two have had enough bonding time for one night, don't you?"  
I shake my head, "Nope, not really!"  
His eyes narrow as he leans closer to me, "Well I'm saying you have."  
I roll my eyes, "And?"  
"And I know best," he smiles brightly, but it is far from genuine.  
"Damon, go easy," Elena taps his shoulder with a disapproving look on her features.  
"I don't want to," Damon shoots her a look before turning to me, "you're staying right here." God, who does this guy think he is?  
"Damon, is Stefan gonna be okay?" Elena asks with clear concern; we both turn to look at him and see that he is dancing with Kelly.  
"Eventually." He looks at her, "One way or another." I frown at his words - sure, drunk Stefan is fun, but I want him to be okay. I gasp when I see Alaric - he looks so hot in his suit! I try to leave, but Damon's grip tightens - that freaking man! I really hate him sometimes! To think I almost kissed him earlier! It was earlier today that I could barely keep in tears about Vicki! What is actually wrong with me?! Am I really this pissed over him keeping me from dancing with Stefan? I need to stop drinking... Nah.  
"Unhand me, you peasant!" I growl at Damon, "I just wanna go see Alaric, God!"  
He rolls his eyes, "Fine, be quick!" I smile and try to go to Alaric, but this time the twin stops me.  
"REALLY?!" I exclaim, sending her a look.  
Her brow furrows as she looks at me, her eyes searching me for any signs of happiness. "Are you drunk?"  
My eyes widen, "Of course not! How dare you insinuate such a thing, you evil twin!" I pull my arm out of her grip. "I shall now fly the nest," I smile proudly and scamper away, ignoring my stupid twin's calls. I see Alaric spot Jenna and pick up the pace - she is not stealing my man tonight! "HEY, RIC!" I yell as I grab his arm before he can go to her; he looks at me with an amused smile.  
"Hello, Luna. Are you feeling okay?"  
"BRILL- I mean, brilliant," I smile charmingly, getting my flirt on. "You enjoying yourself?"  
He chuckles, "I actually find these parties pretty boring, but it's good to make an appearance. Good to be in the good-books," he jokes.  
I grin widely with an overly-School girl-ish giggle, "Yep, don't want them to hate you! You know, they cut out your tongue if you don't come," I inform him in a whisper.  
He raises a brow, appearing amused, "Really?"  
I nod, "Shocking, huh? Positively scandalous!"  
"Where did you hear that one?"  
"I made it up," I blurt out and quickly cover my mouth. "Oops, game's up," I shrug, bored with that one. "FYI, you look great," I wink suggestively, which seems to make him uncomfortable.  
"Thank you, Luna...you look lovely, too." He smiles in a friendly manner - he is defo flirting with me! YAY!  
I bat my eyelashes, "I like to impress..." I trail off with a meaningful look.  
"Um, Luna, have you had much to drink?" He questions me, looking like a disapproving adult.  
I roll my eyes - does everyone always expect the worst of me?! "Why do you all ask that? Am I that bad a person that I must be drunk all the time?!"  
He shakes his head hastily, "No, sorry - I didn't mean it like -"  
"Yeah, I'm smashed," I wave my hand nonchalantly. "So, how's School?"  
"It's going okay, I guess. Kids seem to think I'm alright," he shrugs, seemingly easing up a bit. Conversation with me that easy, now, huh? Move over aunt Jenna, your sexy niece is here.  
"That's because you're se-uch a nice person," I rush out, almost slipping up - don't want to be too obvious! I think I've been pretty sneaky about it so far.  
He notices the slip up and coughs awkwardly, "Excuse me, but I need to talk to your twin," he tells me before heading her way.  
"OH, I SEE HOW IT IS! I UNDERSTAND! I GET IT! ME COMPRENDO! JE COMPRENDS!" I yell after him; "MY AUNT WASN'T ENOUGH, YOU NEED MY TWIN, TOO?!" I ignore the heads I turn and notice Stefan man handling some dude - LUNA THE INVESTIGATOR MUST INVESTIGATE! "Stefan, what's a-happening?" I ask when Elena walks away gingerly, meeting with Alaric; he turns to me.  
"Some douche had no manners, just had to set him straight, is all," he shrugs.  
I smile and throw an arm round him, "Ever the gentlemen, aren't we, Stef?"  
"People shouldn't get away with stuff like that."  
I nod, "Yeah, I hear you, buddy, I hear you. You know, we should make a super-hero team!"  
He grins, "Really?"  
"Yes, my dear chump!"  
"And what would be our powers?"  
"Well, you would be invinscible and immortal, and I would be a witch!" I decide cheerfully.  
"Ooo, I like it, Luna! This is sounding like a promising idea!"  
"I know, right? Plus, we're already half way there! And you know what?"  
"No, I do not, my dear chumpette - what?" He grins drunkenly.  
"We would fight crimes of poor etiquette and defend social laws!" I announce loudly, moving my hand onto his shoulder and swinging round so that I'm in front of him before placing my other hand on his shoulder. "We...would be...epic!"  
"We would be amazing!" He agrees, in awe at the idea.  
"Trumendous!"  
"Stupendous!"  
"I'd be the lead hero, and you'd be the sidekick - every hero needs a sexy sidekick, you know?" I wink; he laughs.  
"Every hero needs to be sexy," he winks back. Cue Damon.  
"Hate to interrupt your bonding," He remarks as he sends us both angry looks - God, he's such a green-eyed monster - as he puts his hand on my waist; I scowl at him, removing it. He gives me a confused look before turning to his brother. "Best not to encourage kids to drink, Stef," he tuts mockingly.  
I scoff, "I'm not a kid and I was way drunk way before I found out Stefan was," I defend. "Now, if lord Damon pemits, I would like some air."  
He smiles in a seemingly mocking manner - no surprise there. "That's the best idea I've heard from you in...ever."  
I smirk spitefully, "The best idea I could have would be to shove my heel up your ass."  
His gorgeous eyes narrow at me, "Are you Bipolar today?"  
"You can't just get Bipolar for a day," I dismiss impertinently.  
"So why all the mood swings? Well, you are a woman - girl." How very sexist! He grabs my arm and pulls me to the entrance of the house, dragging me outside. "Now, let's talk," he orders as he stares at me.  
I raise a brow, "So, you enjoying the weather?" I ask with obvious feigned interest.  
"What happened earlier -"  
"Nothing happened," I interrupt sternly.  
He crosses my arms, "I think it did."  
"I beg to differ."  
"I was there, something happened."  
"Maybe you were hallucinating," I suggest casually.  
"What's with the dodging?" His gaze is so piercing that my eyes dart around, avoiding his.  
"What's with the lying?"  
"Only liar here is you," he points out as he places his hands on my shoulders. "What's going on?" He sighs, exasperated, and grabs my face more roughly than anything else; my eyes meet his.  
I sigh, giving in - he wants the truth, and I like to deliver. "Something...did happen - almost...sorta - but it shouldn't have, okay?" He's doing that eye thing - why?! That thing makes me melt!  
"Why not? Afraid of what your boring twin will think?" He stares at me intensely.  
I shake my head, "To start, I don't care about what she thinks. Secondly, there are so many reasons why... Third, what are we even talking about?!" What does he want from me?! Does he care about me, or is he just after sex with a girl who looks exactly like his true love?  
"We're talking about how we almost kissed;" yep, I'm blushing! God, I hate being myself! Self-loathing...stupid decisions...alcohol abuse...oh my God, I'm going to end up like those child-stars!  
"Why - what," I groan in frustration. "Why did that happen, Damon? You love Katherine and -" I'm stopped when he puts his hand over my mouth.  
"Katherine's not here." I literally just stare incredulously at him for, like, a minute - is that what I am to him?  
I scoff at him, making his brow furrow; "That's why? What do you see me as, Katherine 2.0?" He exhales heavily and closes his eyes, almost as though I'm pissing him off. Actually, it's something I do whenever Elena talks to me... THE DICK! "Look, I'm not Katherine and I'm not gonna be her replacement just to get ditched when your number one decides to show her face."  
He stares at me, "You're not Katherine. I know that;" he pauses for what seems like hours and the silence is seriously starting to piss me off. God, I have alcohol to drink... Why am I so...caught up in this Damon thing? It's simple: he's a psychopathic douche who killed my pill-popping bestie of 17 years! I am not blonde, nor heartless, so what the hell is my problem?! "I don't want you to be Katherine."  
I raise a brow, "What, exactly, do you want me to be?"  
He seems to be analysing me now; "I..." He shakes his head and steps back from me, "It's not important."  
My eyes narrow, "Oh, it isn't? I guess I should just go, then." I turn to leave, but something stops me; "Whatever it is you're doing here, just stop. I don't wanna be screwed around and then left broken, out in the cold." With that, I head back inside. How is it that I lose my buzz so fast all the time?

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Luna, I'm really worried about you," Elena tells me as she guides me to a seat in a private room.  
I roll my eyes, "Don't be!" I say cheerfully, "I'm perfectly fine!"  
She gives me a 'bitch please' look; "Luna, you are not fine! You're getting drunk all the time, and hanging out with Damon and -"  
I scoff, "Is this about my drinking habits or Damon, Elena?!"  
She sighs as she rubs her forehead. "I just mean that you're being self-destructive - even Alaric came to me about it! You never used to drink so much and be drunk so much, and Damon is everything you hate! And yet I've seen how you guys are with each other! Take earlier, you guys were..." She trails off.  
"Are you my twin or my psychiatrist?" I ask bitterly. "Why don't you just go focus on your boyfriend and leave me alone."  
She gapes at me - what is her problem?! "Luna, you're going down the same road as Jeremy! Look how bad he got! You're my sister and I love you - I don't wanna lose you!"  
I stare at her with hard eyes for a moment before I visibly soften, wrap my arms around her neck and rest my head on her. "I'm sorry...I don't..." I trail off with a frustrated sigh - what is up with me? One second I'm happy, then I'm mad, then I'm sad...  
"It's okay, I get it," she strokes my hair soothingly; I've needed a lot of soothing lately, haven't I? "Our life is so weird now, it's hard."  
"I know."  
"You see why I don't want Jer knowing about this?"  
I tense slightly, "Y-yeah..."  
Elena nods and then sighs, resting her head against mine. "I've missed us being like this. It feels like we've been a little...estranged, recently."  
"I know, I miss you," I whisper truthfully. Yes, I spend a lot of time mad at her and annoyed at her, but I love her no matter what. I'm sure she means well by being a total idiot.  
"You're so good to talk to, Lulu. You always say the right things and make everything better."  
I chuckle softly, "Thanks, my darling twin. I guess I'm just a miracle," she laughs. "I wish I could say the same for you."  
She gasps and smacks my arm, "Hey!"  
"Whoa, violence is not tolerated here, Lena!"  
"What they don't know can't hurt them," she shrugs.  
I gasp dramatically, "Are you Umbridge?!"  
"Hey, I know everyone hates her!"  
I smirk as I withdraw from our embrace to look at her; "So you can see why I made the mistake, then?"  
She gapes at me with an incredulous grin, "You're so mean to me!"  
I sigh over-enthusiastically, "It's just so tempting!"  
"Yeah, well it's tempting to hit you!"  
"I know - I am such a temptress."  
She grins before leaning her head against the couch's headrest with a sigh. "Did you see Stefan earlier?"  
"Several times, yes."  
"No, when he got that man to apologise to me?"  
I smile, "Yeah, he's such a gentleman!"  
Her brow furrows, "No, it really freaked me out! He was being really aggressive and obsessive with him!"  
I don't think now is the right time to point out how she is a poet, so I settle with rubbing her shoulder. "He's just having a hard time at the moment, Lena. He'll be fine!" I pat her shoulder and get up, "I'm gonna go talk to Damon about that."  
"We need to talk about Damon," Elena tells me with a concerned look on her face. I roll my eyes but nod before going off on a Damon hunt. Surprise, surprise - he's at the bar.  
"You ever not drinking alcohol?" I tease lightly as I stand beside him.  
He gives me a look, "Are you mad at me?" I shake my head, "You are very confusing, Perky;" he says with a sigh.  
I smile, "Yep!" I grab a glass of whiskey - no, I never learn - and take a sip before turning back to him. "You know your brother went all psycho on some guy, tonight." He raises a brow, "Yep - he's taken being a gentleman to a whole new violent level."  
"See, being a gentleman isn't a good thing!"  
I roll my eyes, "Yeah, but you're violent fullstop."  
"Did you know that your brother has been going all detective tonight?" I give him a look - oh shit, I know what this is gonna be about. "Jeremy's been asking questions about Vicki's death."  
My face hardens - is Jeremy a complete moron?! I thought that that was Elena's role in our family! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT KID ON?! I feign ignorance to this and gasp. "But he thinks that her death was because she ODed!"  
"Really? 'Oh, but, Sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?'" He mimics Jer. "Oh, I know. I know! Me!" I roll my eyes with a morbid smile on my face - I wish he didn't have such an amusing way of...doing everything. "I mean, I could compel him, but he's wearing vervain."  
I shake my head, "No," I dismiss firmly. "That's not happening again!"  
He leans closer to me, "If he keeps asking questions?"  
"No, Damon! I'll handle it, okay?"  
He sighs with a shrug, "Okay." He picks up a rose and smells it. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He tells me and hands me the rose with a small smile.  
I giggle, "How romantic," I remark with an eye roll.  
"I'm a romantic guy," he shrugs nonchalantly, grinning when I raise a brow. "We need to talk later. Your room will do."  
I frown, "I never said -"  
He silences me again by placing his hand on over my mouth, "Great! It's a date!" When he leaves, I freeze and my vision blurs - not a good time for this! I only see something in short flashes this time.  
It's Damon on the balcony with my uncle...talking. But suddenly Damon flashes towards him and snaps his neck, chucking him over the balcony.  
"SHIT!" I exclaim when I slip back to reality. I get up and run to the balcony, but I'm too late - I arrive just in time to watch John fall. I scream, covering my mouth with my hand, and Damon's head whips around.  
"Luna -" He says cautiously as I run over to look down, seeing his body; I tremble and slowly melt to the ground, leaning against the stone pillar-railing.  
This...can't be real. He can't be dead. Not my uncle, too! No! NO!  
I don't realise that I'm sobbing until I feel a hand on my shoulder; I turn around to see a tense looking Damon staring down at me, a pained expression on his face. I scowl at him and shove him away with my telekinesis, hugging myself.  
My uncle is dead. Just like my parents. Just like Vicki.  
"Luna, I..." He trails off.  
It's his fault.  
I shake my head, "Just go away."  
"You said you didn't get on with him..."  
I stare at him incredulously, "He's still my uncle, Damon! He's just a bit of a douche!" I shout, burying my face in my hands. "Well, was."  
"I'm sorry," he whispers.  
"Leave me alone." I order weakly; when I look up and see he's gone, I cry myself out before going to find Elena. When I do, I find her watching...Matt and Tyler fighting! Can this night get any worse?! Tyler's on top of Matt, beating him ferociously. "TYLER!" I exclaim as I run over, grabbing his shoulders. With a little witchy help, I yank him off of Matt and shove him against a wall; he looks bewildered. "What is your fucking problem?!" He's radiating this weird vibe...it's almost animalistic... When Tyler's dad comes over and tells me he can handle it, I nod and let Tyler go - I give him a glower as he walks away. I run over to Matt, who is now sitting down, and fall to his side before putting a hand on his face. "Mattie, are you okay?"  
"Where is she?" He asks, making me frown.  
"Who?" I question as Elena joins us.  
"I don't know where Kelly went," the twin sighs as she sits with us.  
"What did Kelly do?" I ask the twin, assuming Matt won't want to talk about it. After getting a nod from Matt, she tells me how they had found Kelly and Tyler making out. God, she is such a cougar! "Sorry, Mattie," I sigh, rubbing his arm. "What the hell was wrong with Tyler?"  
"He's a dick, why are we surprised?" Matt inquires bitterly. Needing a drink, I head back inside and I freeze when I hear uncle John speaking. Slowly, I turn my head to investigate and gasp when I see him. He's really alive! How the - I saw him die! Twice, technically. Spotting Damon, I make my way into the crowd and tap his shoulder.  
"What the hell is going on?!" I whisper angrily.  
"I have no idea..."  
I roll my eyes, "You're a great help, thanks."  
He turns his head to look at me, "Well at least you can't be mad at me anymore!"  
I put a hand on my hip, "You got that one wrong. Just because he miraculously survived, doesn't change the fact that you killed him thinking that he would stay dead."  
"And I said that I'm sorry, what more can I do?"  
"Not be an ass?" I suggest bitterly.  
"I'll try, seeing as it's you."  
"Didn't you say that last time?"  
"Did I?" He smirks and places his hand on my cheek.  
"What's this?" I narrow my eyes at him.  
"Wanna piss off your uncle?" He wiggles his brows, making me roll my eyes and remove his hand tensely.  
"Actually, I'd like to take some time to appreciate how he's breathing." I smile spitefully and walk away, glancing at John; he seems to be looking between me and Damon angrily. I wish I could look at him and see a great guy, but the sad truth is that I see a huge twat. I down a couple glasses before taking a little stroll around; I bump into Tyler and groan. "I'm gonna give myself concussion."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Look who has returned from cougar town," I say with narrowed eyes.  
"Look, I know I shouldn't have -"  
"Was it because she knows how to par-tay?" He groans, running a hand through his hair. "Matt's mom?! What are you on? What's worse is how you beat the shit out of him afterwards!"  
"I don't know what happened!" He argues in frustration, "I just...it's like I blacked out and just had to..."  
My brow furrows - I did get a weird feeling off of him... "You need to start kissing Matt's ass. Like, seriously. If your lips don't get chapped, you're not doing it right."  
He rubs his forehead, "I know... Do you think he'll forgive me?"  
"It's Matt, he's a good guy." I give him a look before heading off - it's only a few minutes later when I bump into Damon. "Seriously?! Third time."  
He frowns, "What?"  
"Nothing," I sigh before trying to pass him, but he stops me.  
"Let me take you home."  
"I'd really rather you didn't, thanks," I give him a blatantly false smile before trying to leave again, only to be held back again. "Dude, I'm going to sign for a restraining order if you're not careful."  
"You wouldn't be able to live without my presence," he smiles smugly.  
"How about we test that theory?"  
"How about we don't?" He fires back.  
I smirk venomously, "Not so confident now, are we?"  
"Wouldn't want you to do anything rash out of sorrow." I roll my eyes when he grabs my arm; "We need to have that talk."  
"I was okay with that until you killed my uncle."  
"Yeah, but guess what? He's alive!" He grins in that Damon-ish way.  
I gasp mockingly, "No shit, Sherlock!"  
"So, that little talk, then?" I glare at him and groan when I notice John approaching, his eyes on my arm which is held tightly by Damon.  
"Would you care to let go of my niece so I can take her home?" John asks with a tense smile.  
"Or - and this is a good idea - maybe she could take herself home?" I suggest hopefully.  
Damon scoffs, "With how drunk you are I'm surprised you can stand."  
"I'm Batman," I shrug.  
"She's coming with me," John states sternly.  
"She's walking," I smile falsely, but Damon pulls me into him.  
"So you can get harressed by some freak? I don't think so," he says to me, his face close to mine.  
"No, we wouldn't want that - after all, that's your job!" I say sarcastically.  
He smirks, putting his lips by my ear, "Glad we're on the same page."  
I roll my eyes before yanking myself out of his grasp using a little witchy strength - comes in quite handy. "Come on," I nod at John and he smiles smugly - men. As soon as I get home after a long journey of me ignoring my uncle even though he had died just an hour or so before, I jump into bed. I'll need to talk to Jeremy about not being a moron in the morning, and to Elena about Damon and stuff. When my phone buzzes I look at the caller ID and reject Damon's call. He can go screw himself.  
It seems our relationship is like a yoyo. It wouldn't be if he wasn't such a huge dick.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :D What did you think? :p**


End file.
